The Salvatore sister
by snowdrop65
Summary: My name is Alice Salvatore and I'm a vampire-witch hybrid. Unlike others of my kind, I don't draw my magic from my vampirism. After 150 years of running from those who would use me to get to my family, I've finally found my way back to Mystic Falls. But, everything isn't the way it used to be... Rated M from chapter 74
1. Wikia chapter (optional)

**This chapter will be a wikia article about Alice – just to shed more light on her. At least me and you will be able to understand her character. If you don't feel the need to read this, you can just skip this chapter. You won't miss anything.**

(x)

 **Alice Salvatore**

 **Biographical information:**

 **Born:** April 16th, 1834 (Mystic Falls. Age 16/167)

 **Turned:** By Klaus Mikaelson in March 18, 1850

 **Status:** Undead (Resurrected)

Deceased (Soul trapped in the Phoenix Stone) (formerly)

 **Occupation:** Miss Mystic Falls (1849)

Highschool Student (Formerly)

Prisoner of Augustine (Formerly)

Member of the Founder's Council (Currently)

Prisoner (formerly)

 **Species:** Witch (Originally)

Untriggered Vampire-Witch hybrid (formerly)

Vampire-Witch hybrid (Niklaus' Bloodline) (Currently)

Anchor to the Other Side (Formerly)

Spirit (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Status:** Undead, resurrected

 **Family information:**

 **Family members:**

-Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestor)

-Unnamed Doppelgangers of Silas † (Distant Paternal Ancestors)

-Giuseppe Salvatore † (Father)

-Lillian Salvatore (Mother)

-Stefan Salvatore (Older brother)

-Damon Salvatore (Older Brother)

-Unnamed paternal Half-brother †

-Zachariah Salvatore † (Paternal Half-Nephew)

-Joseph Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

-Joseph's unnamed son † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

-Zach Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

-Tom Avery † (Descendant)

-Sarah Salvatore (Distant Paternal Niece)

 **Supernatural information:**

 **Significant sires:** Jo Laughlin-Saltzman

 **Significant kills:** Unknown man (1850)

8 witches

2 Unknown Hybrids

Unknown humans

 **Cause of death:** Drained of blood (as a human)

Drained of blood (Resurrected) (1st time, as a hybrid)

Staked (Resurrected) (2nd time, as a hybrid)

Drained of blood (3rd time, as a hybrid)

Stabbed with the Phoenix Stone Sword (4th time, as a hybrid)

 **Killed by:** Klaus Mikaelson (as a human)

Silas (both times as a hybrid)

Julien (3rd time, as hybrid)

The Huntress/Katherine Pierce (4th time, as a hybrid)

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Hair:** Straight, black, long

 **Eye colour:** Blue

 **Significant spells:** Resurrecting spell (revived Stefan)

Helped breaking the Crescent curse (Hayley's pack)

Made various copies of the White Oak Stake – illusion

Made various copies of herself – illusion

Helped in a resurrecting spell (revived Kol)

Helped in breaking the Crescent curse (Klaus)

Chanelled the full moon to break an anti magic border while in it

 **Titles:** Alice (by everyone)

Sister (by Damon and Stefan)

Little sis, sis (by Damon)

Pretty, Snow White (by Enzo)

Little witch, witch with fangs (by Mikael)

Love (by Klaus, Lucien and Rebekah)

Sweetheart (by Lily, Klaus and Rebekah)

Darling (by Kol, Lucien and Lily)

Young witch (by Klaus and Lucien)

 **Relationships:** Damon Salvatore - older brother

Stefan Salvatore - older brother

Lily Salvatore - mother

Elena Gilbert - friend; brother's girlfriend

Jeremy Gilbert - friend

Caroline Forbes - good friend; brother's girlfriend

Bonnie Bennett - good friend

Katherine Pierce - best friend

Matt Donovan - friend

Enzo - good friend; cellmate (formerly)

Mikael - enemy (formerly); she finds him annoying, but learned to tollerate him

Kai Parker - enemy

Klaus Mikaelson - enemy (formerly); sire; more than friend; teacher; ally

Rebekah Mikaelson - a person of trust; friend

Elijah Mikaelson - a person of trust; ally

Freya Mikaelson - good friend; teacher; ally

Kol Mikaelson - she finds him annoying, but learned to tollerate him

Mikael - enemy (formerly); ally

Esther - enemy

Aurora DeMartel - friend (formerly)

Lucien Castle - she finds him annoying, but learned to tollerate him

Silas - distant relative; enemy (formerly); ally

The Heretics - teachers; friends

 **This chapter will be uptated as the story progresses. Feel free to PM me if I forgot something. :)**


	2. A few friends

_Salvatore Boarding house; night_

It was raining heavily outside. The girls got back from shooping just a few minutes ago and they were soaked. Elena welcomed Caroline to stay at the Salvatore's until the storm stops. While the girls changed, and the Salvatore brothers were waiting for them in the living room, there was a quiet knock on the door. Stefan hurried to the door to see who it was. It was Bonnie. She wasn't wet at all – the raindrops just bounced off her.

"Hi." Bonnie said, smiling warmly at Stefan.

"Oh, hi. Uh, come in." Stefan moved so that Bonnie could come in. He closed the door behind her. In the meanwhile, Bonnie walked to Damon.

"It's been a long time, Bon-Bon." Damon said. Bonnie smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Damon." She said.

"What brings you here?" He asked, patting the seat on the couch next to him. Bonnie sat.

"Well, I was actually on my way to see Elena. There's something I needed to ask her. Then this rain started-" She explained quickly, but Damon interrupted her.

"And you walked over here, while it was raining?" Damon asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I used a bubble spell to prevent my clothes from soaking." Bonnie said proudly.

"Well, that explains it." Stefan said and walked to them, sitting on the opposite couch.

Damon turned his head to see Caroline and Elena walking down the stairs. They were now dry, except for their hair. They immediatly noticed Bonnie, who got up and walked to them. They ran to her and hugged her tightly. Bonnie hugged them, as well.

"I missed you too, guys."

...

A few minutes later, they were all sitting and talking. Bonnie and Damon were talking about what had happened in the Prison world only a few weeks ago. They constantly interrupted eachother, each telling their own version of the story. They talked for quite some time, until Elena and Caroline fell asleep in their boyfriend's arms. Only half an hour later, Stefan and Bonnie were asleep too, leaving only Damon awake. He looked around the room and then at Elena. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He fell asleep a few minutes later, resting his head on hers. He dreamt about a long lost member of the Salvatore family.


	3. Newcomer

Elena was woken up by a sudden knock on the door. She thought she dreamt it, so she just shifted closer to Damon and sighed. But, it knocked again, this time louder. Now, she was sure – there was someone at the door.

She could hear a very quiet, weak voice calling: "Please... please..." The rain was still pouring and Elena felt scared and worried at the same time, so she shook Damon slowly.

"Damon?" she called. "Damon, wake up."

"Mmm?" He didn't open his eyes. "What?"

"There's someone at the door." She whispered. She would have opened the door herself, but she was slightly scared at the thought of who or what could be out there at this hour.

"You were dreaming, Elena. No one would-" He talked sleepily, but Elena interrupted him.

"Just... _listen."_ She said. Damon sighed and used his vamp-hearing to listen. There was another knock, and a weak voice calling for help. "Help me. Please, please... _please_."

"Oh my god." Damon first vamp-speeded to his brother, waking him up, then to the door. "Wake up, Stefan."

Stefan quickly reacted and woke up. Damon opened the door. Elena watched at him from the couch, not daring to follow him.

"That's impossible." Damon said and walked outside. In front of him was lying a young girl. She had long, jet black hair and milky white skin. She had a long, white dress which was soaking wet and she was barefoot. She had passed out. Damon crouched next to her and bruched some hair off her face. "Alice." He said and smiled.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Caroline had woken up, too and wondered what was all the fuss about. Elena started to explain what happened, but stopped when she saw Damon, carrying in the girl. Stefan gasped.

"Alice." Stefan stared at the girl, not believing his eyes.

"Who's Alice?" Caroline asked curiously, rubbing her eyes.

"She is." Damon said and put Alice down onto the couch. She squirmed uncomfortably and moved her head to reveal a gruosome bitemark on her neck.

"That's a werewolf bite." Elena said and hurried towards Alice to inspect the bite.

"Oh my god, is she...?" Caroline started.

"She's still alive, but... barely. Looks like she gave all her strength to come here." Elena said and looked at Damon. "Who is she?"

"She was my best friend. Until... I thought she died." Damon explained and sat next to her, carresing her cheek. "She's our sister."


	4. Help me

"We need Klaus." Stefan said, matter-of-factly. Everyone just looked at him.

"Of course we do, but I'm still trying to process that she's your _sister_." Caroline said and lokked at the brothers quizically.

"Now? You want to do this, _now_?!" Damon asked her with a sharp tone.

"OK, I'll shut up." Caroline said and walked into the kitchen. She looked out the window and sighed. The sun started rising slowly. A thought ran trough her head. _Oh no._

"But, we still need Klaus, and there's no way that he would come here and help her." Bonnie said and looked sadly at the girl. "And even if he wanted to help, he wouldn't come here in time."

"Don't say that." Stefan looked at Bonnie with teary eyes. "Just... don't."

Then, a ray of the morning sun shone on Alice's arm. As soon as her skin starded frying, Caroline vamp-speeded into the room and pulled the blinds on every window. She pulled all the blinds in a second. Alice suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. Elena looked at her and smiled – Alice's eyes were bright blue, like Damon's. The girl panickly looked around.

"Where...? Who are you people?" She didn't notice Stefan or Damon as the closest were Elena and Bonnie. She first looked at Elena. "Katherine?"

"No, I'm not... Katherine. I'm Elena." She reasuured her. Alice looked at the other people in the room, a little bit calmer and a lot weaker. Then she noticed Stefan and Damon behind the girls.

"Oh my god. Stefan? Damon?" She looked at each of them. "How are you... even here?" She asked them, now completely calm, but a lot weaker since she panicked.

"How are _you_ here?" Damon asked and grinned. "How long has it been?" He asked as her sat next to her on the couch. He gently touched the bitemark on her neck.

"A few days, maybe." Alice smiled weakily and whinced.

"Hey. Don't talk." Damon said and looked around the room. "Where the hell's Caroline?"

Caroline walked through the front door, holding her phone. "He's on his way."

...

 _10 minutes before; Salvatore Boarding house; outside_

"Come on, pick _up_." Caroline said nervously, dialing someone's number on her phone over and over. " _Pick up_." As soon as she said this, a snarky, but yet friendly voice answered the phone.

"Ah, Caroline. How lovely to hear your voice at the morning." The voice said.

"OK, Klaus, listen. I need to ask you a favour." Caroline said quickly and bit her lip. She hoped that he would help her.

"Anything for you, love." Klaus said cheerily. Caroline sighed in relief.

"OK. Great." She smiled and tried to remember why she called in the first place. "Umm, it's kinda hard to explain... I need you to get to the Salvatore house." She said quickly.

"Right now? Why?" Klaus asked suspiciously. He didn't really like Damon Salvatore, but Stefan used to be his friend.

"Yes, right now." Caroline said a little angrier then usual. "A girl got bitten by a werewolf." She explained quickly.

"Oh really? Let me guess... you need _me_ to come _there_ , from New Orleans,as soon as possible, to give her my blood?" Klaus asked, with a slightly colder voice. "Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know... for me?" Caroline asked with the sweetest voice she had. Klaus laughed.

"I do like you, Caroline. But I don't like you _that_ much." He said. Caroline tried to think of another way. Then an idea hit her.

"You wouldn't want a sixteen-year-old girl to _die_ because you didn't want to help her. Now, would you?" She asked. If this didn't work, nothing would.

"Oh, you sneaky... Fine. I'l be there soon." Klaus sighed. If there was anything Klaus had a weakness for, it was children.

"Oh, thank you. But hurry, she doesn't have much time." Caroline said.

"You're lucky I'm fast." He said and hung up. Caroline smiled and re-entered the house.

"He's on his way." She said and put her phone in her pocket. "How is she?"

"Very weak." Stefan said. "How did you know that she didn't have a daylight ring?" He asked, looking at Caroline.

"I didn't." Caroline smiled. She had an accute sense of intuition.

The next hour went slowly. Alice was awake now, but still very weak and in pain. She menaged to get to know of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. Then she talked with her brothers and how she looked for them since she turned. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Stefan said and went to the door. It was Klaus. He smiled widely when he saw Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore. I believe you need my help."


	5. Trust me

Stefan glared at Klaus, but moved from the door to let him pass. At the same moment, Elena and Bonnie disappeared, with excuses. Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled at Caroline. She smiled back. Klaus entered the house and looked at Damon and the girl who he was sitting next to.

"So you want me to heal your sister." Klaus said and smiled. Damon looked at him.

"How the hell do you know her?" Damon asked and looked at Klaus suspiciously. He didn't trust him, but this was the only way to keep Alice alive.

"Well... I turned her." Klaus said and walked towards Alice. Damon moved away, ready to attack Klaus if he harms his sister. He sat next to her. "Hello again." Klaus turned to the brothers and Caroline.

"This would be much more comfortable if you left us alone." He said.

"No way in hell." Damon said coldly, but Stefan put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and sighed. He once again looked at Klaus and walked out of the room with Stefan. Caroline followed them.

Alice was now afraid. Not by the fact that she was dying, but of Klaus. _I'll die either way._ She thought. She was trembling. Klaus noticed this.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me, love." He said looking at Alice's blue eyes. But, she was still shaking. She didn't believe him. There was something kind in his eyes, but Alice remembered what happened 154 years ago.

"You killed me." She said weakly.

"Well, I guess you were lucky enough to have my blood in your system before I did." Klaus said. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm here to help."

Alice wanted to trust him, but there was a tiny voice inside her head saying: _He can't be trusted._ The only people she trusted completely were her brothers. Although, she could feel her body slowly shutting down.

"Then help me." She said. "I don't want to die. Not now." Klaus smiled and offered her his wrist. She sighed and carefully bit it. Klaus held her head so that she could drink. Her neck slowly healed. A few moments later, she let go of his wrist and passed out. Klaus put her head down onto the pillow and left.

Stefan re-entered the room to reveal the door open and Klaus gone. Then Damon came with Elena. Stefan checked Alice's pulse.

"Is she...?" Elena couldn't finish the sentence. She just hugged Damon tightly.

"She's alive." Stefan smiled. Damon sighed in relief.

"She has to rest." He said. "Klaus's blood knocks you out." Damon approached his sister snd put a daylight ring on her finger which Bonnie made while Klaus was there. "C'mon. Let's not disturb her."

"I'll stay her 'till she wakes up." Stefan said. Damon nodded and said goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline.

Then, he sat next to Elena on the couch opposite and waited for Alice to wake up. They waited and waited. It must have passed a few hours until Alice fluttered her eyes open.


	6. Reunited

She woke up and groaned.

"You OK?" She heard Stefan ask. She looked at him and smiled. Before Stefan could do anything else, Alice hugged him tightly. She cried. Then she saw Damon and let go of her brother to hug the other one. She vamp-speeded to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They laughed.

"Oh, I missed you." Damon said, hugging his sister. Elena looked at them, smiling.

"You know, you two really do look alike." She said, lookind at Damon and Alice. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at her.

"Really?" They both said at the same time and looked at eachother's faces, then back at Elena. Stefan laughed and walked towards them.

"Yeah. They're on our mother." He said. "Well, I'm going for a hunt. _Anyone_ want to join me?" He asked, although both Damon and Elena hated animal blood. He was mostly asking his sister.

"Does he still eat bunnies?" Alice asked Damon. Damon sighed.

"Yep." He said.

"Then, I would like to join you." Alice said and let Damon go to join Stefan.

"Really? You didn't get the ripper gene, did you?" He asked jokingly, looking at Alice.

"Actually, no. But, I got the transformation gene." She smiled.

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Damon said and walked towards them.

"What's a transformation gene?" Elena asked.

"You'll see." He said. "Wanna come?" Elena raised an eyebrow walked after them.

...

 _Salvatore property; somewhere in the woods; noon_

"OK, we're here." Stefan said. "This is actually the first time Damon had ever joined me."

"Really?" Alice asked and went to Damon and Elena. "So, what's the deal with you two?" She asked Damon and Elena.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, although she knew what Alice meant. Damon grinned and kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Yeah, Elena. What's our deal?" He asked. Elena laughed.

"We're madly in love." Elena said and Damon kissed her.

"I know." Alice smiled and went back to Stefan. He was listening to something. "What is it?" She asked and looked at where Stefan was looking. There was a squirell on the tree near them. Although, the branch she was on was very high and thin.

"How the hell are we supposed to get that?" Elena asked after noticing the tiny creature. Damon smiled.

"I think this is your chance, little sis." He said. Alice nodded and immediatly transformed into an owl and flew up the tree leaving Elena stunned.

"What?!" She asked lokking at the owl flying down, carrying the squirell in her claws. She landed onto Stefan's shoulder and held the tiny beast out to him. Stefan understood and took it. Then, Alice flew onto Elena's shoulder and looked at her with bright blue eyes. Elena laughed.

"Wow." She said and pet the bird on her shoulder. "Can all vampires do that?" She asked Damon.

"No, just a few. It's a really rare gene." He smiled and looked at Alice fly from Elena's shoulder and transform back into herself.

"An owl. Really?" Damon smirked.

"Oh, look who's talking. The crow." She smiled. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute." Elena realized. "Oh my god. Were you that crow that scared me at the graveyard?" She asked Damon.

"I was. But, I'd never scare you." He said and approached Elena so that his face was only a few inches from hers.

"I know you wouldn't." She said and kissed him. While the pair kissed, Alice looked for her brother.

"Stefan?!" She called. As Stefan was nowhere to be found, she returned to the pair – they were still kissing. She tapped Elena on the shoulder.

"Sorry. Hi. Um... could I steal my brother for a moment?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Elena joked. "Maybe later."

" _Please_." Alice asked.

"Hmm..." She looked at Damon. "OK, but only for a minute. Your brother is quite adorable."

"I know." Alice whispered and dragged Damon away.

"OK. The thing is..." She started when they moved away from Elena. "I... don't know how to say this..." Damon realized.

"Hungry?" Alice nodded.

"There are some bloodbags at the house." He said.

"Thank you."

About an hour later, Stefan returned.

"Finally, brother." Damon said and looked at Elena who was leaned at a tree.

"I thought you left." Stefan said, walking towards them.

"Well, our dear sister insisted to stay." Alice rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon."

They walked to the house. They spent an entire day hunting, and the sun was setting.

...

Alice was lying in her bed at the room Stefan took her to. She was happy. She was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and closed the book. It was Damon.

"Hi." He said and looked at the book Alice was reading. " _Let the right one in._ How ironic."

"Yeah." Alice smiled. "I read it as soon as it was published."

"Um... Who even bit you?" Damon asked, suddenly. Alice had a feeling that he came here just to ask her that.

"I... don't know. It was just... a wolf." She said. "You have no idea how much I missed the two of you."

"We missed you too, sis." He said and walked out of the room. Alice smiled and shifted herself in the bed. She quickly drifted to sleep.


	7. Remembering

She gasped, opening her eyes. She panickly looked around and realized that she wasn't imprisoned anymore – she was free and with her family. A tear escaped her eye and fell on the bed. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she thought about what had happened yesterday. But, her thoughts drifted to the happenings of the 1950-s. She burried her face into her pillow and cried silently.

"What do you want?" She asked – Stefan was standing at the door, leaned onto the doorframe.

"You OK?" He asked. His sister was the most fragile creature he knew, and he and Damon always worried about her when they were kids.

"I'm fine. Go away." She mumbled through the pillow.

"We both know that's not true." He said, not approaching her. Unlike Damon, he always pushed her to tell him what was wrong. Alice sighed and lifted her head, not looking at her brother.

"I was just thinking about something. It's not a big deal." She said and dried away her tears. She then looked at Stefan, making a happy face. "I'm fine."

"Is it Klaus?" He asked.

"No, it's not... Klaus." She sighed. "Please, just... leave it." She said in a calm voice. Stefan sighed – she never told him anything. She never told him what was wrong.

"Fine. Um... I made coffee." He smiled and walked away. Alice then got up and walked to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflexion in the mirror. Her face was white – almost gray. _That's from the lack of blood_. She thought. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling in tears. Her long hair was really messy and had leaves and some blood in it – her blood. Of course, it wasn't noticable, because her hair was black. She sighed and took her white dress off. She walked into the shower cubicle and closed the door behind her. She brushed the dirt and blood out of her hair – the water was turning sickly brown and red.

When she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her room. She opened the closet and looked. It was full of clothes, but she really didn't know what to pick. There were mostly dresses, although, to Alice they all seemed too... short. She finally picked a pretty knee-lenghth yellow dress and put it on. It was a perfect fit, although Alice was a very thin girl. She dryed her hair with a towel and looked herself in the mirror again. Now, she looked like herself. Although, she was still very pale. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Elena was sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee. Damon was talking about something with Stefan.

"Morning." Elena said and smiled warmly. "Coffee?" She asked.

"Good morning. Uh, no thank you." She said and sat next to her. Damon joined them, sitting between them, kissing Elena on the cheek.

"Morning, sis." He grinned. "Sleep well?" Alice nodded. Stefan put a cup of tea in front of Alice.

"You OK?" He asked. Alice nodded again and put some honey in her tea.

The breakfast went peacefully. Stefan didn't ask anymore questions, but Damon seemed concerned. Later, Stefan went somewhere with Caroline and Elena joined Bonnie in bying a prom dress. Alice and Damon were now alone.

"OK, let's talk." Damon said, entering the living room where Alice was reading a book.

"About what?" She asked and looked at his eyes. There was concern in them. She sighed and closed the book. "What did Stefan tell you?"

"About everything." He said and sat next to her on the couch. He put an arm around her, hugging her. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Not this." She said quietly. "I can't tell this to no one, not even you." Damon sighed.

"OK." He never pushed her. She would tell him eventually. Alice rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"You're right." She whispered. "If I kept this for myself any longer, I would explode." She sighed again and started.

"It... happened in 1944. I just arrived at Mystic Falls, searching for the two of you..." And she told her long and sad story to her brother. The story of her imprisonment by the Gilbert family – by the Augustines, about her friendship with Enzo and about her escape in 1953.

"...They said that a new vampire arrived, and that they had to let one go – the weakest. They thought about letting Enzo go, but..." Then she teared up. "...he told them to free me. And they did. I couldn't do anything to help him."

Now she was crying. Damon just hugged her even tigher and let her cry. He was shocked. His own sister...

"Hey, It's OK. You're safe now." He comforted her. Alice soon calmed down. She endlessly loved her brothers, but she will always have a special connection with Damon.

"If only I was strong enough to help Enzo. But, I couldn't. I couldn't." She whispered. Damon smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"He got out." He said. Alice looked up at him.

"What? How do you know?" She asked.

"Because the new vampire was me." He said and his face suddenly changed. Memories came flooding back...


	8. New bonds

Elena got back to the house – there was no one in sight. "Damon?" She called. She went to her room to leave her bag.

Alice woke up when Elena called for Damon. She looked up at her brother who was asleep. She smiled and poked him. "Wake up, brother. Elena's here." There was no response.

When she heard her name, Elena walked to the living room. "There you are." She smiled and walked to her boyfriend.

"He's a really heavy sleaper." Alice said and took Damon's arm off of her.

"Tell me about it." Elena smiled and looked at Alice. "How about you and me go somewhere?"

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not far." Elena smiled. Alice felt that she could trust Elena, so she left her brother and walked after her.

...

They walked for a while 'till they arrived at a big house. Elena rang the doorbell. A woman with blonde, short hair opened the door. She smiled kindly.

"Oh, Elena. Hi." Then she looked at Alice. "You must be Alice. I'm Liz Forbes."

"It's very nice to meet you." Alice smiled.

"Come in, girls." Liz said and moved from the door. Elena and Alice came in and walked to Caroline's room. Caroline was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture. She was smiling.

"Hi." Caroline smiled and hugged Elena. Then she hugged Alice. "Are you OK?" Caroline asked. Alice nodded.

"You're in a good mood." Elena smiled. Caroline's smile faded away as she thought that she was too suspicious.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I am, actually." She smiled. Elena peaked suspiciously at her friend.

"OK..." She smiled. "Anyway, did you see Stefan?" Elena asked.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked, completely changing her expression.

"I always know." Elena said.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Alice said and looked towards Caroline's wardrobe. Stefan emerged from it. The girls laughed.

"Elena, Alice. What are doing here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we're not here to take you home." Elena smiled. Then, her phone rang. It was Damon. She answered.

"He-llo?"

" _Elena, where's Alice?"_ He asked.

"Don't worry, she's with me." Elena smiled. Damon sighed in relief.

" _Good. I have to tell her something."_ He said. Elena frowned and gave Alice the phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Alice, you have to get home. Now."_ He said.

"What's wrong Damon? She asked. She knew her brother better that anyone, and he never sounded more worried in his life.

" _I'm sorry if your brother frightened you, but I'd suggest you come home."_ Another voice said.

"Who is this? Where's Damon?" Alice asked, but the man already hung up. She handed Elena the phone. "I have to go." She said and vamp-speeded through the open window. The trio looked at eachother, confused and scared.

(x)

Alice arrived at the boarding house only a minute later.

"Damon?!" She called desperatly. He was standing in the hall. She hurried to him. "Are you OK?" She asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I wouldn't hurt your brother." A voice said – the same voice from the phone. Alice turned around and saw a man. He was tall, had black hair and a calm expression on his face. He was wearing a suit. Alice hissed at the man, showing her fangs.

"I assure you, I have no intetions of harming your brother." He said, calmly. "But, I have a few quiestions to ask you." He said.

Alice had a frightening look in her eyes. Damon never saw her like that. She was far from the scared, little girl she was this morning.

"Now, we can do this the easy way..." The man said and suddenly pinned Alice to the wall, choking her. "Or the hard way."

"Alice!" Damon called, not able to move.

Alice struggled, but she soon realized that it was of no use – the man was too strong. She stopped struggling and the man let her go.

"I apologise for my temper." He said. "My name is Elijah." He walked to Damon. "I, of all people know that family is a sacred thing. I reckon that you already met my brother, Niklaus." He looked at Alice.

"Um... yes. He cured me of a werewolf bite." She said.

"I'm afraid you are the last person who saw him."


	9. The secret - revealed

"What does that make me?" She asked. "A suspect?" Elijah just looked at her. "I'm not nearly strong enough to take down _Klaus_ – and even if I was, why would I do that?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that you are a suspect." Elijah said. "But you _can_ help me find him."

"She's not going anywhere." Damon hissed. "And I thought you were the good brother."

"Alice. I assure you, I have no intention to harm you or your family." Elijah said and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "There's only me and my brother now. I will not able to find him by myself."

"What about Rebekah?" Damon asked.

"My sister isn't currently at New Orleans." He said and looked at Damon.

"You're one of the rare vampires my brother trusts - and Niklaus doesn't trust many people." He said. Alice sighed and walked to Damon.

"Uncompell him." She told Elijah. He walked to Damon and did as she asked.

 _You can move now._ He said vamp-speeded to Alice. "You can say goodbye." He said and walked outside. Damon was quiet.

"I'll come back." She said. "Damon?" She sighed shakily and walked to the door.

"Wait." He said. Alice stopped and looked at her brother, possibly for the last time. "Take care of yourself." Alice ran to her brother and hugged him.

"If I don't come back-" She started.

"You will." He said. "You're a strong one - like me, like our mother." He said.

"I love you, brother." She whispered and walked outside. Elijah was waiting for her in the front of the house.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Alice nodded, blinking away her tears.

Elijah walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. They started walking.

...

By night, they arrived at New Orleans. There were a lot of people on the streets, as always.

"Don't do anything suspicious." Elijah warned. "There are witches all over the place."

Alice was more scared now, then in her entire life. She was taken from her family by a desperate man who only wanted to find his brother – who was the man who took her life 153 years ago. Although, Elijah promised to protect her, and she heard from Damon that he always held his word. That helped her relax a bit.

About half an hour since they arrived to the city, they came to an old mansion. Alice looked at the house in awe. When they entered, the first thing she noticed was, that the house was completely empty, eccept for a girl standing on the balcony on the second floor. She was at least eight months pregnant.

"You're back." She said. The girl had brown hair and she was pretty. She walked down the stairs and looked at Alice.

"I'm Hayley." She smiled and offered her hand to Alice.

"Alice." She smiled and shook Hayley's hand.

"Ah, so you're here to find Klaus. I never though someone would want to do that volunteraly" She said, then turned to Elijah. "Elijah, did you make this poor girl walk from Mystic Falls to New Orleans?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that there was no time." He said and smiled. That was the first time Alice saw him smile today.

"Come with me, Alice." Hayley said and walked to a room. Alice followed her, but looked back at Elijah. He understood and walked after them. They arrived at a room with tons of maps and books. There was a large map on the table – the map of New Orleans.

"What do you want me to do?" Alice asked.

"We need you to do a locator spell." Elijah said after he closed the door.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. I know your secret." Elijah said and stood in front of the terrified girl. "You are a vamp-witch."


	10. Brothers and sisters

**Hi guys! I know what you're all thinking: There are too many damn plot twists is here! Well, I agree. Anyway, all the secrets are now revealed, so – no more plot twists. I thought about the next two chapters 'till 3am last night, so please do review and tell me what you think. :)**

"How did you know?" She asked, looking up at his dark eyes.

"I'm very familliar of your family's history." He said. "And I didn't fail to notice a line of witches throughout it."

"I haven't practiced magic for years. Decades, to be more precise." She said.

"Wait, how can she be a vampire _and_ a witch?" Hayley asked.

"Quite simple, really. She inherited her great-grandmother's witch gene, and of course, when she was turned, that magic got back to the ground." He said. "But, one part of magic stayed in her, even during her vampire life, although..." He paused and looked at Alice. "It had to be triggered."

"By what?" Hayley asked.

"By an extremely strong emotion – which could be anything: saddness, happiness..."

"...Pain." Alice finished his sentence and turned her head towards the door.

"Exactly." Elijah confirmed. "Now, if I'm not wrong..." He approached Alice. "Your blood is also half-human." He said and extended his hand. "May I?" She gave him her hand, which he bit. "And yet, it heals." He said, looking at her hand, healing.

"I'll do it." She said and walked to the map, with determination. "I'll need blood of a Klaus's relative." She said and looked at Elijah. He took a knife from the table, but Hayley stopped him.

"I have even better." She took the blade from him and cut her hand, letting her blood drop on the map.

"Are you a relative?" Alice asked is confusion. Elijah told her the names of all his sibling during the way there, and Hayley wasn't one of them.

"No. But, this child I'm carrying is his." She said and withdrew her hand. Alice closed her eyes and chanted.

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras, Sequita Sanguines_

 _Ementas Asten, Mihan Ega Petous_

She finished chanting and looked at the map – the blood didn't move. She sighed in disappointment.

"Try again." Elijah said. She looked at him and started chanting again, slower and more concentrated.

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras, Sequita Sanguines_

 _Ementas Asten, Mihan Ega Petous_

She opened her eyes and looked at the map again. The blood, slowly, started moving. She smiled as she looked at the blood slowly moving to the south part of New Orleans. Suddenly, a girl walked into the room. She had blonde hair and was very beautiful.

"Hello Elijah." She greeted and approached the map herself.

"Rebekah, you came." He said.

"Of course I came. I want to save our brother as much as you do." She said and looked at Alice. "Ah, you must be the young girl my brother kidnapped. I'm Rebekah." She smiled.

"Alice." She said and looked back at the map. The blood stopped moving.

"It's pointing a hospital." Alice said. Rebekah looked at the map.

"I know where that is." She said. "Now, Elijah. You stay with Hayley, and I'll go with the girl to get our brother back." She said.

"Allright." Elijah agreed. "Sister, don't let Niklaus see you."

"I won't." She said and walked out of the room with Alice.

Luckily, they didn't have to walk to the hospital. They entered Rebekah's car which was parked at the front of the house.

...

"Why shouldn't you let Klaus see you?" Alice asked at one point of the trip. She wasn't really hoping to get an answer, but _someone_ in this family had to explain at least something to her if they expected her help.

"Nik and I had... a row, about six months ago." She said. "He could have killed me, but he didn't. Instead, he let me go."

"That's awful." Alice said.

"That's my brother." Rebekah answered. "We're here." She said and parked her car. They were in front of an enormous, old hospital.

"Don't worry." Rebekah said. "I don't intend to make you look for him on your own." She said and exited the car.

They walked to the hospital together and through its dark, long corridors. They followed their ears and noses – there was a strong smell of blood. They walked from one room, to the other. The place was deserted.

"We could use another locator spell, don't you think?" Rebekah joked. Alice quite liked listened carefully, but there wasn't even a sound. Rebekah worried.

"We should at least hear breathing." She said. Alice looked at her.

"You don't think he's..."

"No." Rebekah answered. "Klaus can't be killed. But... he _can_ be put to sleep." She said and entered one of the rooms. She was right.

Klaus was lying on one of the beds, with a golden dagger in his heart.

"Who menaged to do this?" Alice asked as Rebekah approached him. Rebekah pointed to a girl lying in the corner. She had a knife in her heart too, but she was most definately dead.

"I think she killed herself." Rebekah stated and pulled the dagger out. "Now..." She looked at Alice. " _I need you to stay here 'till he wakes up._ "She said, compelling her _._ "I have to go. I'll take this with me." She said and took the dagger.

"But... when will he wake up?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere between two hours and two days." Rebekah smiled. Alice hoped that she was joking.

"Goodbye, Alice" Rebekah said. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." Alice said and watched Rebekah leave. "I guess." Then she got back to Klaus. She sat on the bed next to his and sighed.

All she had was time...


	11. Overcoming obstacles

She waited... and waited... and waited. She even slept for a few hours. But, Klaus didn't wake up. The dead girl in the corner started to disturb her, so she took off a sheet from one of the beds and covered her body. Just then she noticed that the girl completely bled out. Then, she remembered that vampires, after being daggered, have a strong craving for blood. _Oh, great._ She thought. Probably Rebekah left her here for that reason.

She walked around the room and around the hospital for at least a couple dozen times, but she didn't leave – she couldn't. Rebekah compelled her to stay.

 _I should really consider taking vervain._ She thought.

While she was looking around the supply rooms for bloodbags – there weren't any (of course there weren't), she heard someone gasping for air on the top floor.

She and vamp-speeded to the door, but hit an invisible wall - the compulsion was still there. Her mind couldn't comprehend with the fact that she was trapped in a hospital with the most powerful being on the planet, but she sighed and walked back to the top floor of the hopital.

She was terrified beyong anything, but bravely walked to the room where Klaus was lying. Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for him - he was staring at the ceiling, looking weak.

"It's a surprise to see you here." He said. Alice carefully approached him, trying her best not to look as scared as she felt.

"Well, you... look like you needed help." She said. Klaus looked at her, feeling guilt when he saw that Alice was shaking like a leaf. Alice kept her distnace from him, but still stood close enough.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"About a week." Klaus said, while propping himself up. "I'm asking you to stay a bit further away from me - I don't feel very stable at the moment."

"Why would you care if anything happens to me?" Alice wondered, but still took a few steps back.

"Well, let's just say that my bite is very painful." Klaus said with a grin. _I know._ Alice thought, approaching him.

"Seriously, love, you should go." Klaus warned.

"No." Alice simply said and moved her long hair on one side. "I can't go until you feed." She said and reluctantly sat next to Klaus. He just looked at her for a long moment, before he bit her neck. Alice withheld her scream, doing her best not to vamp-speed out the window. She knew that Klaus felt her fear and could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. He moved his arms to Alice's back, mostly to keep her from falling down when he let her go.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few seconds, Klaus let Alice go and got up. Alice's vision was a little blurred and it took some time for it to go back to normal. Klaus took a cloth and tapped tha blood of Alice's neck, which made her flinch. She gave her the cloth to press tha wound until it heals.

"How did you know where to find me?" Klaus asked her.

"Well... I did a locator spell." She said, a bit shakily.

"I see you finally discovered your witch side." He said with a small smile. After some time, Alice took the cloth off her neck.

 _Incendia_

Suddenly, the towel burst into flames in Alice's hands and turned into ash in a matter of seconds.

"I should go home." She said and got up. She walked to the open window. Then, she looked back at Klaus who was smiling.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing." Klaus said and got up himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and transormed into an owl. First, she flew one circle around the room, and then she flew out through the window.

...

Alice flew freely through the air. She was relieved that she was finally free from that hospital - she really hated hospitals. She loved the feeling of the wind in her wings. It was a relatively short flight back to Mystic Falls. On her way back, she almost flew into a crow.

" _Watch it."_ The bird said and flew around Alice.

" _Sorry."_ Alice hooed. She knew that crow... Suddenly, she recognised it and flew to the ground. The crow followed. When she landed, she transformed back to herself and so did the crow.

"Hello, brother." She said and turned around to see Damon. He grinned and spread his arms, leaving an empty space for his sister. Alice ran happily and hugged her brother.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Damon said.

"I won't." She smiled and let her brother go. "Where's Stefan?" She asked. Damon suddenly changed his expression.

"No. Where is he, Damon?" She asked.

"I don't know, he's gone."


	12. Fighting back

"What?!" Alice panicked. "You're telling me that our brother is gone?"

"Calm down." He told her, grabbingher shoulders. Alice took a deep breath.

"Have you tried to call him?" She asked

"Of course I did. No answer. He was raged when you left and he went... somewhere. I haven't heard from him ever since." He said. Alice got an idea.

"Do you have a map of Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"I do. Why?"

"We have to do a locator spell." She said and walked towards the house.

"I already asked Bonnie." Damon said and walked after her. "She said that she had to check her Grams's grimoire, but she disappeared." He vamp-speeded in front of Alice to stop her. "Listen." She stopped and looked at him.

"People are disappearing around Mystic Falls. The sherriff is trying to do something about it." He said quietly, like he was afraid someone would hear.

"So what do you think? Vampire problem?" She asked.

"I don't think so. If it was a vampire problem, people would disappear. But, it's just the vampires. Alice, vampires are disappearing." He said, looking at her eyes. There was genuine sadness in them.

"Elena?" She asked. "Damon nodded.

"She disappeared yesterday. Since then, I've been in my crow form – they couldn't possibly know it was me." He grinned. "What's the state in New Orleans?" He asked. Alice thought back.

"The witches." She said after a minute of thinking. "Damon, the streets were full – of humans. There were no vampires in sight, except the Originals." She said.

"Oh, come on. The witches aren't nearly powerful enough to take down all the vampires of New Orleans." He said.

"What if they are?" She asked. "Rebekah told me that New Orleans always had a problem with witches, and witches had problems with vampires. What if they decided to fight back?"

"Their magic can't be powerful enough." He said. He knew that his sister was a smart cookie, but witches attacking vampires felt absurd to him.

"Damon. They even menaged to take down Klaus. To be precise, _one_ witch menaged to do it." She said. Now, Damon believed her. There was something wrong.

"Oh my god." He said looking somewhere behind Alice. There was a witch behind them, chanting. Suddenly, they both felt excrutiating pain in their heads and fell on their knees. More witches came, chanting, forming a circle around them. Alice had to do something. She gathered all her strength and sent a shockwave to the witches – they all fell, dead. Damon got up and looked at Alice.

"What the hell?"

"No time to explain. Run. RUN!"


	13. All we need is hope

They both ran towards the house. They lost the witches, since they were a lot faster than them. After some time of running, they finally noticed the house and vamp-speeded inside, shutting the door.

"They can follow us." Alice panicked. "They can get in."

"Actually, they can't." Alice heard a voice behind her – a very familliar british accent. A man with black hair and a short beard came out.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered. "Enzo?" Enzo didn't look very surprised, although they didn't see eachother in a long time. He just smiled. "How can you be here right now?"

"Well, Damon invited me over." He said, with his usual, completely calm voice.

"We are the only vampires left in Mystic Falls." Damon said.

"What?" Alice stared at Damon. She knew tha the witches were dangerous, but she didn't expect an apocalipse.

"So, Alice. You think the witches did this?" Enzo asked. He didn't quite believe it.

"I saw it myself." She said.

"Really?" Enzo approached her. "If I may ask, love: Why would you go save Klaus Mikaelson's life?" He asked. Enzo was a good friend, but he really knew how to hit the nerve.

"You are forming your allies, and... I'm forming mine." She answered and smiled. "You _are_ making allies. Right? Oh, wait – you're not, you are _hiding_. How could have you fallen so low?" Damon looked embarrased when Alice looked at him with her blue eyes. He felt like those eyes were looking through his soul. Enzo rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect?" He asked. "We can't possibly fight against those witches. Especially if they took down the New Orleans's vampires – who are known to be the strongest vampires in history of vampirism."

"Are you done?" Alice asked, loosing her patience. "Look, I don't expect us to fight – I know we don't stand a chance."

"Then, what are you suggesting?" Damon asked. Alice sighed.

"We have to leave Mystic Falls. And... come back when all of this is over." She said and looked at Damon and Enzo.

"How do we get out of here? There are witchy-patrols everywhere." Enzo said.

"We fly, of course." She smiled.

"Alice Salvatore, you are a bloody genious." Enzo said and smiled.

"But, _where_ are we going?" Damon asked, looking at the pair. He was obviously missing something.

"The heart of the fight – New Orleans." Enzo smiled. Damon grinned and looked at Alice – she had really changed. But, good changed.

"When are we leaving?" Damon asked.

"Right now." Enzo said and transformed into a falcon, leaving the Salvatores shocked – but they reacted quickly and transformed as well.

" _There are a lot of things you don't know about me."_ Enzo said and flew through the open window.

Meanwhile, a witch saw a crow, a falcon and an owl flying togeter in a group. She didn't seem surprised by this, so she just looked back at her dead friends...

...

While in their bird form, the trio could communicate telepathically. Alice mostly thought about the things that had bothered her most: their possible death, the happenings of New Orleans and her witch side. She felt like she was carrying a massive burden, and there was no one to help her carry it. She had to tell Damon so many things, which couldn't be said verbally, so she simply sent her thoughts to him – everything: how she realized that she was a half witch, how vampires could feed on her blood, how Rebekah helped her and how she saved Klaus. She didn't send him the thought of Klaus's child, though. She felt that she didn't have the right to.

When they arrived at New Orleans, it was already dark and the streets were full of people. The shadows helped hide them from the eyes of strangers and enemies. They landed onto a building roof and transofrmed back into their form. They were exhausted.

"We have to find a place to spend the night." Enzo said, panting. Damon sat onto the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"This is why I stopped turning into a bird." He said.

"Yeah." Alice confirmed.

When they rested, they got up and jumped over the rooftops of the buildings and houses. They didn't really know where they were going, but the most important thing was not to be noticed. Alice cast a cloaking spell on them. Now, she was a lot weaker, because the spell drained her vampire strength, so Damon had to carry her when they jumped from one building to another.

"If I may ask, where are we going?" Enzo asked. Alice pointed to a massive house, a bit further away. Enzo nodded, looking at the house. There was someone standing on the roof, but they couldn't see who it was. Then, they approached – it was Stefan. In three jumps, Damon was already next to his brother. Alice took away the cloaking spell, revealing themselves.

"I see you came, too." Stefan said and smiled. He looked at his sister. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That is a _very_ long story." Alice said and hugged Stefan. He hugged her back. In the meantime, Enzo arrived.

"So, you were here the _entire_ time?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. When you told me Alice came here, I came here myself. But, when I came, a witch almost killed me." Stefan explained.

"Oh my god. Are you OK?" Alice asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Stefan reassured her. "Now, brother, come with me. There's someone expecting you." He said and walked down the stairs on the floor. Damon followed him and Alice joined Enzo.

When they entered the house, they saw a few familliar faces. Caroline and Elena were standing in the hall. Except them, there was no one else. Damon smiled and in a second, he was already next to Elena, hugging her. Stefan joined Caroline, and Alice and Enzo stayed on the top floor alone.

"How did you escape?" Alice asked Enzo, looking at her brothers.

"I fought." Enzo answered. "I wonder what happened to your lovely witch friend." He added.

"I'm here." They heard a voice somewhere close to them. It was Bonnie, followed by Elijah.

"Hi." Alice greeted her.

"Hi." Bonnie smiled. "When did you guys get here?" She asked.

"Just now. You?"

"Me and Elena came a few days ago, with Stefan. Caroline was already here." She said.

"Miss Bennet was very keen on helping us." Elijah said. "She cloaked the house."

"How come there's no one else here?" Alice asked.

"But there is." Elijah responded. "Follow me." Alice looked at Enzo and Bonnie, and followed Elijah. They didn't walk far. They walked to a room, which door was closed.

Elijah politely knocked and opened it. Inside, were four people. Rebekah, Klaus and Hayley holding a baby in her arms. Klaus was standing on a balcony, looking down at the street, Hayley was sitting in a rocking chair with the baby and Rebekah was standing next to them. Rebekah smiled when she saw Alice.

"Hello, darling." She said.

"Hi." Alice smiled.

The baby looked at Alice and smiled happily.

"She likes you." Hayley said.

"She's beautiful - and she really looks like you. Except for the eyes" Alice smiled, looking at the baby's beutiful dark blue eyes. "What's her name?" Alice asked.

"Hope." Klaus answered and walked back into the room. Alice smiled and knelt next to Hayley.

"Hello, Hope." She said. The baby laughed again. "Oh, she's so tiny. Let me guess. The witches want her?" She asked.

"We can't let them have her." Hayley said.

"We won't." Klaus said and sighed. "Alice. The Bennet witch can't hold on much longer. How good are you with cloaking spells?"


	14. Creating an army

"Pretty good, I guess. Why?" She asked. Then she realized. "You want me to cloak the house. I'm not strong enough."

"Is there _anything_ you can do?" Hayley asked desperatly.

"I can try." Alice said and exited the room.

...

She found Bonnie, standing in the hall. She looked weak. Alice walked to her.

"They want me to help you." She said. Bonnie was quiet. Her nose was bleeding. "And I will." She took Bonnie's hands in hers and they both chanted.

 _Phasmatos Radium Calaraa_

 _Phasmatos Radium Calaraa_

 _Phasmatos Radium Calaraa_

They split the spell between them and passed out.

...

Alice woke up and clutched her head. She felt like she had been hit with a frying pan. Bonnie woke up at the same time she did.

"You OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Weak, but fine." Alice answered. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said. Alice remembered something and bit her hand.

"Ow." Bonnie looked at her hand – the bitemark was there. "We're linked."

"Great."

...

"What do you mean – linked?" Stefan asked. They were all standing in the hall.

"It was the only way to split the spell." Alice answered.

"Congradulations." Elijah said, looking at them. "The house is cloaked by a very powerful spell." Everyone looked up at him. Klaus and Elijah were standing on the top floor, leaned onto the railing.

"Most of the vampires of New Orleans have disappeared in one day." Klaus spoke. "I suppose the same thing happened in Mystic Falls."

"It did." Stefan said. "Why did you call us, Klaus?" He asked.

"Because we need to stick together, to protect ourselves." Klaus said. "I know that, most of you would rather be somewhere else, but you would be hunted down and killed. One by one." He said, looking at everyone. "The thing is... there is something very precious to me in this house, that I need to protect." He said as Hayley stood next to him with Hope. Everyone except Alice and Bonnie gasped. Instead, they smiled and looked at eachother.

"You all know Hayley." He said.

"This is Hope." Hayley said. "And I will protect her under all costs, even from you." She said and walked away.

"If the witches get their hands on her, they will get more power than anyone could ever imagine." Klaus continued. "There are two witches cloaking this house – I would like to thank them for that." Alice and Bonnie smiled proudly. "The vampire race is in more danger now than ever before. And, you are right - we have to fight back."

"With what army?" Enzo asked. "There are thousands of witches in New Orleans."

"There are hundreds of us." Klaus smiled. Then, the door opened and at least 200 vampires walked in, followed by a man and a girl.

"My name is Marcel." The man said. "And this is Davina." The girl smiled.

"How the hell did you get here unnoticed?" Damon asked after two vampires closed the door.

"A simple cloaking spell." Davina smiled.

"We _do_ have an army, Lorenzo." Klaus said. "It's just the matter of time when we attack."


	15. An old foe

Suddenly, the doors opened, with a thunder and the lights went off. It was pitch dark, but vampires could see well in the dark. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see anyone. Then a laughter was heard.

"You want to fight, _boy_." The voice said. "Well, I'm making my first move." Then, screams were heard and the lights went back on. Everyone looked around again – Davina, Bonnie and Alice were gone.

"DAVINA!" Marcel called desperatly, but the girl was nowhere to be found. At the same time Elena and Caroline called for Alice and Bonnie.

"Wait." Elena said and looked behind her. Damon and Stefan were lying on the ground, with snapped necks. "Oh my god." She kneeled next to Damon and caressed his face. "You're gonna be okay." She said and got up. In the meanwhile, Klaus panicked upstairs.

He ran into Hayley's room – she and the baby were safe. He sighed in relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah asked.

"Mikael."

...

 _Somewhere in the Bayou;_

Mikael was feeding off Bonnie. She screamed and tried to move him off, but she couldn't. Alice was lying on the ground with a snapped neck and Davina had a stake plunged into her shoulder. Mikael fed 'till Bonnie passed out and dropped her body on the ground. Then, he grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her somewhere.

(x)

In the compound, vampires were getting ready for the battle. The three witches weren't there, so the house wasn't shielded anymore. Most of them were hungry, but they were saving themselves for the witches. Elena was sitting on the ground next to Damon and Caroline was next to Stefan. They were waiting for them to wake up. Klaus appeared next to them.

"Are you ladies ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Caroline asked. "I'm not fighting any witches." She added and looked back at Stefan.

"I don't expect you to. I left the fighting for older vampires." He said. " _You_ are coming with me to find Mikael."

"Why would we want that?" Elena asked. "Besides, we're waiting for them to wake up." Klaus sighed.

"They aren't going to wake up for at least another four hours. By that time, your friends would probably be dry as twigs." He said.

"Why don't you stay, then?" Elena asked. "You're not a young vampire." She asked.

"No. But if I send a couple of newbie vampires alone after Mikael, well..." He laughed. "Let's just say that wouldn't end well."

Elena once again looked at Damon and got up. "Fine."

"Are we the only ones going?" Caroline asked.

"No. Marcel insisted to send a boy called Joshua." He said. "He doesn't really trust me with Davina."

"I wonder why." Elena said sarcastically. A young man approached them.

"Hi. I'm Josh." He said. "Are we going, or what?" He asked.

"We are." Klaus said and looked up. "We'll have to use the roofs if we don't want to get noticed." The group climbed onto the rooftop.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Caroline asked. Then, they saw something like a lightning coming from a spot in the Bayou.

"There." Klaus said, pointing to the Bayou.


	16. Goodbye, but only for a short time

Alice woke up, gasping. She was lying somewhere in the woods, her wrists tied with ropes on her back. She pulled the rope, but she couldn't break free. Mikael was sitting on the ground, holding one end of the rope.

"Finally." He said and got up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Alice asked.

"Oh, so many questions." Mikael said, annoyed. "Use your eyes, child. You are deep in the Bayou." He said. He pulled the rope, forcing Alice to get up.

"You're so gonna pay for this." Alice said, her eyes vamping out. Mikael laughed.

"Oh, please. You're just a witch with fangs." He said and pulled the rope again. He held Alice's shoulders, his eyes vamping out. "Now, I... am much worse." He smiled and bit her neck violently. She screamed.

(x)

Bonnie gasped, waking up. It was night. She could feel sharp pain in her neck. Then, she looked at Davina who was groaning in pain. Bonnie was weak from bloodloss. She looked at the stake in Davina's shoulder.

"If I get this out, you'll bleed out." She said. "I'm sorry." Bonnie gathered her strength and sent a lightning into the sky. Then she passed out, as well.

(x)

"Ugh. There's so much _mud_ here." Caroline protested while they were walking through the Bayou. Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You shouldn't have worn heels." She said. Caroline smiled.

"Wait. Did you guys hear that?" Josh asked, stopping. He could hear quiet moaning in the distance.

"You're forgetting that we _all_ have vampire hearing." Klaus said.

"Right."

"That's Bonnie." Elena said and ran towards the sound. Caroline followed her.

"Oh my god, Bonnie." Caroline gasped when she saw Bonnie and Davina, covered in blood. Elena and Caroline kneeled next to Bonnie. Klaus and Josh arrived and looked at the girls, horrified. Josh took Davina's hand.

"Davina, wake up." He called. "You have to wake up, please." Klaus kneeled next to her and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." He said and quickly pulled the stake out. Davina sceamed and fell on Josh's arms. She was bleeding heavily.

"Josh?" She looked up at him and smiled, then she saw Klaus. "No. Get him away from me." She said and crawled away from them. Josh caught her and bit his wrist.

"Here." He offered it to her. Davina protested for some time, but drank his blood in the end. In the meantime, Elena fed Bonnie her blood.

Klaus got up and started to walk away.

"Where do you think _you_ 're going?" Caroline asked him.

"To find my father, and kill him." He said and vamp-speeded away. Caroline, Elena and Josh decided to stay with the girls 'till he gets back.

(x)

When Alice woke up for the second time, she was in some sort of an abadoned warehouse. Mikael wasn't around, but he tied the other end of the rope to a railing. Alice pulled, and pulled. She broke her wrists and finally got out. She screamed, but quickly snapped her bones back. Her bones weren't healing, though. She got up from the ground and walked to the door, but Mikael suddenly appeared in front of her, holding the White Oak stake.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her and pinned her to the wall. Alice kicked his leg and got out from his grasp, but he vamp-speeded towards her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled, but she couldn't break free. He bit her and started feeding on her again. The White Oak stake was lying on the ground. She reached it and plunged it into Mikael's back. He screamed and then laughed.

"You missed." He said and walked towards her, with the stake in his back. Alice crawled back, but hit a wall.

Then, she cloaked herself so that Mikael couldn't see her. Mikael looked for her, angry and confused. Suddenly, Alice used telekinesis to levitate him away. Then, she uncloaked herself and vamp-speeded to the exit. The sun was just rising and she felt its rays burning her skin. She vamp-speeded into a shadow to hide from sunlight. Her ring was nowhere to be found. Then, Mikael walked to her, hilding Alice's daylight ring on his palm.

"Looking for this, girl?" Alice vamp-speeded to the other end of the room, into another shadow.

"I can do this whole day." She said and cloaked herself again, but still couldn't leave the shadow – she was trapped. While she was invisible, she checked her wrists. She could barely move her hands without whincing in pain. As the sun slowly rose, all shadows dissappeared except the one Alice was in. Mikael started walking towards the shadow with the stake still in his back, even though he couldn't actually see Alice. Alice's strength was minimum, so she had to uncloak herself. She could feel her neck bleding. She was too weak to stand. She collapsed on her knees and breathed shallowly. Her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. Mikael was already above her.

Suddenly, the stake's other end emerged from his chest and he fell onto the ground, as his corpse burned.

"That was too easy." Klaus said and looked at Alice. "You alright?" Alice sighed in relief and slowly nodded.

...

"How did you know where we were?" She asked, still shocked.

"Well, your friend Bonnie sent us a sign. We followed it." He said, calmly.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked, worried.

"She is now." He said. Alice sighed in relief. "How come you didn't heal?" Klaus asked, looking at Alice's neck.

"Um... I usually heal a bit slower than vampires, but... when I'm weak, I don't heal at all. That's my human nature, I guess." She explained and looked at her ring, which was lying on the ground a few feet away, in the sun. "Could you...?"

Klaus grabbed her ring and put it on Alice's palm. "Thank you." Alice smiled and put the ring on her finger. She groaned a bit when she did this.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked and sat next to her on the ground. Alice sighed.

"My wrists." She said. "When I... pulled the rope off my hands, I broke them."

"Oh. May I?" He asked and gently took her right hand in his. He carefully examined her wrist. "Yeah. You didn't snap your bones back properly." He said.

Alice leaned against the wall, resting her head on its cold surface. Her neck was just starting to heal, slowly.

"Who was he?" Alice asked, looking at Mikael's corpse.

"Mikael." Klaus answered and snapped Alice's wrist back. Alice whinced in pain.

"Sorry. I hope it didn't hurt too much." He said and got up. Then he sat again, but left from Alice.

"No, just alittle." Alice lied and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. Her right wrist was just starting to heal. She was almost impressed. Klaus snapped the left one and placed it on Alice's knee.

"There we go. Don't move those too much." He said.

"I won't." Alice said and sighed. She could hear voices in the distance.

About half an hour later, Damon and Stefan ran into the warehouse. They both sighed in relief when they saw Alice, unharmed-ish. Alice ran to them.

"Are you OK?" Damon asked and hugged her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said. "How did you know where I was?"

"I told them." Bonnie said, walking in with Elena and Caroline. Alice smiled. "Oh, and I unlinked us as soon as you got bitten."

"Wait, you got bitten?!" Damon asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, brother. I heal, remember?" Alice said and smiled kindly at Damon.

"I got some good news." Stefan said.

"What?" Alice asked curiously.

"The witches aren't attacking anymore." He said. "We were holding them off for some time, but then, they suddenly stopped fighting and ran away."

"They were compelled." Klaus said.

"That means we can go home." Alice smiled.

"It does." Elena smiled and walked out. Everyone followed her out, except Stefan.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Alice said. Stefan nodded and walked out.

(x)

"I guess this is a goodbye." Klaus said.

"It is. But, not forever." She smiled. "I could always come and visit."

"And you are always welcome to." Klaus said and smiled.

"Goodbye, Klaus." Alice said and walked away to join her brothers.

"Goodbye."

...

 _Salvatore Boarding House; night_

"Ugh. Finally home." Elena said, throwing herself into an armchair.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed and closed the door behind him.

"Home, sweet home." Damon smiled, opening a bottle of bourbon.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have a nice, long bath." Elena said and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, me too." Alice smiled and walked to her room. As soon as she walked into her room, she went to the mirror and removed the cloaking spell from her neck. The wound was healed, but there was some blood on the place where it used to be, so she cleaned it with a wet towel.

"There we go."

(x)

Stefan and Damon just sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, both with a glass of bourbon in their hands.

"Cheers, brother." Damon said, clinging his glass with Stefan's.

"Cheers."


	17. All I want is you

_Salvatore Boarding house; 5 months later._

 _Elena was in her sleeping spell Kai put her into. Damon was grieving over her for some time, but he was comforted by Stefan and Alice. Sherif Forbes had also died and Caroline switched off her humanity a few weeks ago and forced Stefan to do so, too. Their humanity was resored with the help of Lily Salvatore, who is travelling with Enzo. Alice had met the Heretics, who were just like her and she found new friends in them. There were no news form New Orleans ever since Mikael died._

Alice was lying in her bed, reading a book. After she heard a knock on the door, she put it down and got up to open the door – it was Damon.

"Hi." Alice smiled and got back to her bed. Damon smiled when he saw the book Alice was reading.

" _Let the right one in_. How ironic." Damon said and smiled.

"Yeah." Alice smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Here, join me." Damon lyed next to her, putting one hand under his head.

"Are you OK?" She asked him. He sighed.

"I don't know." He said. "You?"

"No." She said. Damon looked at her.

"Me neither." He sighed.

"Damon? I had been... thinking." She started. "I think there's a way to wake Elena." Damon looked at her. "I had been practising magic _a lot_ with the Heretics, and... I think that there's a way."

"Kai said that the spell can't be broken." Damon said.

"Well, Kai... is not, and he never will be, as powerful as I am now." Alice said. "But, there's a catch." Alice said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"When she wakes up, she'll only be human for a day. Then she'll turn back into a vampire." She said, looking at Damon. Damon looked at her, not knowing what to do.

"I... I don't know if I have the right to take her humanity away from her." Damon said, looking at Alice.

"I can't stand to see you grieving anymore, Damon." Alice said, looking at her brother. "And I don't think _I'd_ stand to watch you die as a human. But, that's really not my choice." She said and lied on her pillow, clinging to Damon. She sighed and drifted to sleep.

Damon didn't sleep the entire night, thinking. He fell asleep at dawn and dreamt of Elena.

(x)

He was standing in a forest. It was night and the stars were shining brightly upon the forest. The moon was throwing purple rays on the trees, making everything look magical. Elena was standing in front of him. She was wearing the dress she wore on Alaric's wedding. She smiled as she saw Damon and ran into his arms.

"Damon?" she called. "Are you really here?"

"Are you?" he asked, looking at her. His expression was best described as a mixture of confusion, horror and joy. He embraced her and laughed.

"I don't have mush time, Damon." She said sadly. "But, this is real. I'm here." Elena said. "Looks like someone created this dream especially for us."

" _Alice."_ Damon thought. "I really _am_ happy to see you here right noe." He said.

"I'm happy to see you, too." Elena smiled. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Actually, there is." Damon said and sighed. "Alice figured out a way to wake you up." Elena laughed.

"That's great news. Will she be able to do it?" She asked, happilly.

"She will, but... After a day, you'll become a vampire again." He said quickly. Elena's smile drifted away.

"I... I don't know if I want to be a vampire." She said. Damon nodded. "But, I _do_ want to be with you again. It's been torture, you know. I always dream about you, but I'm never able to touch you." She said. "How have you been holding on?"

"Oh, you know... Terrible." He said and grinned. He carresed her face with his hand. "I miss you, Elena." He said.

"I miss you, too. I won't be able to wait for you that long." She said sadly. Damon kissed her forehead.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Elena smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? Bring me back, Damon. _Please._ " She said and smiled. Then, she faded away and Damon woke up, gasping.


	18. 24 hours

"I see you're finally up." Alice said, entering the room. "What did she say?"

"She said we do it." Damon said. Alice nodded in understanding and walked to him.

"Good. Everything's ready." She said. "We can start the spell right now."

They walked to the Salvatore's family crypt where Elena's body was. Bonnie was in front of the crypt, waiting for them. She was holding her Grams's grimoire.

"Thank you for coming." Alice smiled to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled back.

They opened the crypt and walked in. Elena was as beutiful as always. She was lying in a coffin, but looked as though she was asleep - and she was.

"Tonight's a full moon." Alice said. "Which makes it a perfect morning to start the spell." Then she looked at Bonnie. "Are you ready?" Bonnie nodded.

Alice walked to her and put her hands on Bonnie's temples. They both closed their eyes and Alice started chanting. As she chanted, Bonnie's eyes became white. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Damon asked, worried.

"She will. I'm unlinking her from Elena." She said and took out a dagger. Suddenly, she jammed it into Bonnie's heart and Elena woke up, gasping for air. She looked around herself, horrified. As soon as she saw Damon, she hugged him and cried happilly.

In the meantime, Alice put her hands above Bonnie's body and chanted.

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos_

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos_

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos_

Bonnie gasped and opened her eyes. Elena and Damon were both watching this.

"You did it." Bonnie said and hugged Alice happilly. Alice hugged her back and laughed.

...

"So, you have only _a day_ of being human?" Bonnie asked Elena while they were getting back home.

"Yeah." Elena said. "I really couldn't wait anymore." She said and Damon kissed her.

"I'm gonna go..." Bonnie said awkwardly and walked home. Alice smiled and looked back at the pair who just stopped kissing.

"You know what, guys?" She asked, approaching them. "You didn't see eachother in _months_ , and... I think that you have a lot of catching up to do. I don't intend in being in the same house with you while you do. So.. I'm going for a little roadtrip for the day."

The pair looked at her awkwardly, but satisfied with her decision.

"Where are you gonna go?" Elena asked.

"To see an old friend." She smiled. "Now, brother." She said, and walked with Damon away from Elena so that she couldn't hear them. "Elena will turn back into a vampire tomorrow morning. When she does, she has to feed as soon as possible."

"OK. Why?" He asked.

"Because she will be in transition again." Alice said. Damon nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, sis." Damon smiled.

"Thank Bonnie, not me. She literally died today to bring Elena back." Alice said.

"Will do." He said and walked back to Elena, only to pick her up from her feet and carry her across the doorstep. Elena laughed.

"Oh, and Damon." She called. "Do tell Stefan not to follow me this time." Damon heard her thanks to his vampire hearing.

"I will." He said. Alice smiled and vamp-speeded away.

(x)

Only an hour later, she was at the French Quarter. As always, the street was filled with people. Alice smiled looking at them. They all looked so happy. She didn't see anyone familliar, so she decided to visit Cami, first. She walked to Roussau's, which wasn't very far.

There were no people in, except Klaus, who was sitting at the bar. Hope was lying in her car seat, which was on the bar. Klaus was rocking the car seat to put Hope to sleep, but she was crying uncontrollably.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alice commented and walked to them. Hope stopped crying as soon as she saw Alice. Alice smiled.

"Hey you. It's been a long time." She said and let Hope play with her fingers.

"Don't say you didn't come here to see me." Klaus smirked.

"You were on my list of _gotta-visit-people_." Alice said. Hope was laughing happilly.

"How do you do that?" Klaus wondered, looking down at his daughter. "She's never so calm in my presence."

"I am a very calm person." Alice smiled. "Babies can sence that. She has a very open mind. If you try hard enough, you can hear her thoughts." Alice said, looking at Hope.

 _You have magic. Are you like me?_ Alice could hear Hope saying. She smiled.

 _I'm not. You are a very special girl._ Alice told her telepathically. _And don't be so harsh with your father. He's trying his best._

 _He's not always there when I need him._ Hope said, almost sadly. _Mommy now lives with her family. She's here only once in a very long time, and I spend most of my time alone._

 _I'm sorry to hear that. Although, your father is... trying his best to make this town a safe place for you._ Alice told her. _Don't worry, Hope. You'll always have someone to keep an eye on you._

 _I know._ Hope said and slowly drifted to sleep.

"What did she say?" Klaus wondered.

"She said her mother is with her only once in a very long time. What happened?" Alice asked and looked at Klaus.

"A witch cast a curse on them. I ordered her to." Klaus said after a brief pause.

"Let me guess, the Crescent curse?" Alice asked. Klaus nodded. "You are so screwed when I lift that curse." Alice said.

"When you... what?" Klaus asked and looked at Alice.

"You don't expect this child to grow up without a mother, do you?" Alice asked and looked at him. Klaus looked like he was about to say something, but he gave up. "Stop pretending that you don't care. That you don't have feelings. I've been there, OK – I have fought for my sanity every wake hour for _nine_ years." She sighed.

"I don't know what Hayley did, but no one deserves to suffer like that." Alice said and got up and walked to the door. Suddenly, Klaus vamp-speeded to her and pinned her to the wall in the basement. He looked at her with rage.

"That's the way I am." He said. "After a _thousand_ years of betreyal, pain and misery, I've learned something – kill or be killed. I am the bastard son – a monster. I _can't_ change." He said.

" _Everyone_ can change. I used to be a scared, little girl – too scared to defend my brother when he had done something bad, scared of the dark and shadows. But _I_ changed." Alice said.

"Then prove it." Klaus said and hissed at her, showing his werewolf fangs. Alice looked him in the eyes, not even blinking.

"Do it, Klaus. Bite me, kill me – I don't care. But, I am _not_ afraid of you." She said.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked, still holding Alice against the wall. Then, he slowly moved her hair from her neck and twitched her head to one side.

"Really." Alice said, holding her ground. She could fell Klaus's fangs touching her neck, but moving away the same second.

"You _are_ brave." He finally said. "You didn't even blink."

"I trust you." Alice said. "And I would forgive you." She said , looking at him.

"You are a true Salvatore. I'm impressed." Klaus smiled. "I'll let you break the curse." He said and walked away.


	19. All it takes

Alice looked at him going back to the bar. She exaled air out of her lungs and collapsed onto the ground. She _did_ get scared. She took a few moments to calm herself down and got up. She swallowed hard and confidently walked to the bar. Both Klaus and Hope were gone and Cami just got back.

"Is Klaus here?" Alice asked, with an unusual tremor in her voice. Cami looked at her awkwardly.

"Um... no. I just came here and no one was around." She said. "Why? Was he here?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Alice said and walked outside. She sighed and walked down the street.

(x)

It was night. Klaus was in his room, painting. He noticed a pair of bright blue eyes watching him from the darkness outside. The eyes were watching him for a while, not even blinking. Then, the creature moved a bit and revealed it to be an owl.

The owl hooed once and spread its wings a bit. Klaus put his paintbrush down and opened the balcony door. He walked outside.

The bird didn't move. It just looked at him with its beautiful bright eyes. Klaus could see genuine saddness in those eyes.

"Do you mind changing back to your original form so that we could talk?" He asked. The owl simply shook her head. Klaus sighed and pet the bird's head. The owl closed her eyes for a second, enjoying his touch. Then, Klaus retracted his hand and walked back inside. He picked up his paintbrush and started painting again. The owl watched him for a little while, then spread her wings and flew inside. She landed on Klaus's shoulder and looked at the painting.

It was something very abstract, but she could see a lot of pain and misery painted on it. She watched the painting for some time.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked. The owl hooed. "Didn't quite understand that, love." He said. The owl flew off his shoulder and transformed into herself – a girl with very long, straight, black hair and blue eyes.

"I said – I like it." Alice said and smiled.

"How long have you been out there?" Klaus asked her, putting the paintbrush down again.

"Since you came into the room – actually, a little before that." She said.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"No reason." Alice said and sighed. "I lied, you know. I didn't change. I still am, and always will be the little girl who's scared of the creatures from the dark." Klaus nodded, in understanding.

"I'm not going to break the curse." Alice added. "At least, not for now." She said and started walking back to the door, but Klaus stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay." He said. Alice slightly gasped and turned around to face him.

"Fine." She smiled. "But I have to get back 'till dawn." She said and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Klaus left the painting and sat on the chair not far from Alice.

"So... where's Hope?" Alice asked.

"I left her with her mother." Klaus said.

"Of course. Tonight's a full moon." Alice realized and looked at the night sky. "She's human only tonight." Alice said and sighed.

"Indeed." Klaus said. "I'l have Freya break the curse in a few months." Alice nodded. She didn't really know who Freya was, but she assumed that she was a witch.

"I saw Cami today." Alice said. Klaus looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. There was something like guilt all over his face.

"You were at Roussaou's to see her, weren't you?" Alice asked. She was smiling.

"Perhaps." Klaus said awkwardly. Alice laughed.

"She asked about you, you know." Alice added. Klaus nodded. "Tell me what happened." Alice said, looking at him.

"Why would I?" Klaus wondered.

"Well... I've been around for 150 years." She said. "I am excellent at giving advices."

"You're lucky you're adorable. Otherwise, I would've probably beheaded you a _long_ time ago." Klaus smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alice said and leaned back into the chair, getting ready to hear Klaus's story...

...

 _An hour later_

"...and then I left. Didn't see her ever since." Klaus finished. Alice had been listening to him carefully for an entire hour.

"OK. Um... You definately owe her." Alice said after resuming everything she heard.

"I know. But... I don't know _how_ to make it up to her." Klaus said. Alice gave him a look.

"Klaus. Haven't you learned anything in the 1000 years you lived?" She asked. "You practically bailed on her, and you wonder what you should do?" Klaus looked at her. Alice sighed.

"Look, just... call her in the morning. OK? Tell her to meet up somewhere." Alice said. "That's all the advice you'll get."

"I will." Klaus said and smiled. He looked at the clock behind him – it was 6 am. The sun will start to rise any moment. Alice thought she heard something, so she walked to the balcony. She saw Cami walking down the street.

" _That_ 's wierd." Alice stated.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"The question is _who_ it is." Alice said and got back into the room. "I believe there's a certain blonde-haired girl out there looking for you." Alice said.

Klaus looked at her and walked to the balcony.


	20. A good friend

There were no people on the street, except Cami – for that, Klaus had to thank Alice. He jumped from the balcony onto the ground and appeared in front of Cami. She gasped, but held her ground. After a moment, they began talking something.

Alice was looking at them for a second, smiling. She decided not to eavesdrop, so she transformed into her owl form and flew away noiselessly. In her flight, she intetionally dropped a feather from her wing, which landed onto the street, not far away from the pair.

(x)

"Do you honestly think that I'd just run into your arms after _five_ months?" Cami asked Klaus after a moment of silence. "Why did you wait so long?" She asked, her tone suddenly becoming less angry, but sad.

"I said I'd make it up to you." Klaus said calmly. "The last five months was... me, keeping my promise." Cami looked at him is disbelief.

"You were... avoiding me?" She asked, more saddened by his words. "I... I don't want you to avoid me, Klaus." She said.

"I was keeping you safe." Klaus said, almost sadly.

"From what?!" Cami asked in a desperate tone. Klaus just looked at her.

Cami nodded, hloding back her tears and started walking away, but, suddedly, a feather floated down to her and stopped her just for a second – enough for Klaus to catch up with her without using his vampire speed.

"I'm sorry, Camille." Klaus said. Cami turned around to face him, showing a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"I was waiting." Cami started in a shaky voice. "Every day I stared at the door of the bar, waiting for you to show up. I was even on a date – It didn't really end well." Cami smiled sadly, while the tears were flowing down her cheeks. " _I_ waited."

"You don't have to wait anymore, love." Klaus said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Cami sobbed openly on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Klaus let Cami go and took her hands in his. She looked up at him and smiled. They stared at eahother, their faces only an inch away.

People were just starting to fill the street up, just as they were told to, by Alice. They walked around casually, but didn't disturb the pair.

As their faces got closer and closer, Cami was looking at Klaus eagerly. Suddenly, he litterally swept Cami off her feet and kissed her passionately.

Every person on the street started cheering...

...

At the break of dawn, Alice landed on the pine next to the boarding house and transformed back into herself. Happy how everything turned out for the pair in New Orleans, she walked into the house.

"Damon?!" She called. Her brother just appeared from upstairs, calling her to join him. Alice walked to her brother's room.

Elena was lying in the bed, looking weak. Alice immediatly bit her wrist and offered it to Elena. She quickly bit it and completed the transition. A few moments after, Elena let Alice go and gasped – she was a vampire again. She looked at Damon, who smiled.

Alice smiled to her brother and left the room. She walked to her own room and put a cloth on her wrist. Then, she brushed her long hair and changed her dress. She threw herself onto her bed and fell asleep immediatly.


	21. Success

She fluttered her eyes open streched. She looked at the alarm – it was 9 am. Although, she slept for two hours, she felt refreshed like she slept the entire night.

She got up and sat at the edge of her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and took off the bloody towel off her wrist. The bitemark was still there, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. Then, she got up and brushed her hair.

After her morning routine, she made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She sat at the counter. It appeared Damon and Elena weren't up yet, or just exited the house, and Stefan was at Caroline's. She slowly sipped her tea.

A few minutes later, Elena emerged from the stairs. She had messy hair and looked pale.

"Good morning." Alice smiled and offered Elena some tea. She politely declined. "So, you OK?" Alice asked. Elena made herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Her look drifted to Alice's wrist and her eyes vamped out for a second. "Sorry. I guess I'm not used to being a vampire again."

"It's okay." Alice smiled and looked at her wrist. "Is Stefan still with Caroline?" Alice asked. Elena nodded. "She's really lucky. Stefan is very special."

"I know." Elena said and smiled. "We used to be together, you know."

"Really?" Alice asked. She was surprised. "I should have figured that one out."

"Anything new in New Orleans?" Elena asked, changing the conversation topic.

"Not really." Alice said. "Same old, same old."

"Yeah. Did your brothers tell you how we met the Originals in the first place?" Elena asked.

"No, not really. I mean, Stefan told me that Klaus came here to break some ancient curse, but he didn't really give me any details." Alice said.

"Of course he didn't." Elena said, looking at one spot on the floor.

"Which curse did he try to break?" Alice wondered. Elena looked at her.

"The Sun and the Moon Curse." Elena said. Alice looked at her in shock and nodded in understanding. "And he didn't try. He succeeded. Did you hear about that curse?" She asked.

"I did. But... how are you even... alive? I mean... is that when you turned?" Alice asked.

"No. It's actually really complicated. My... uncle/father gave me his life force to bring me back to life." Elena said.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Alice admitted. "I guess that we share something in common."

"What?" Elena wondered.

"We've both been drained by Klaus." Alice said. They both laughed at the irony. Damon and Stefan came into the house.

"What's going on with you two?" Stefan asked, seeing the girls laughing.

"Nothing." Elena said and got up to kiss Damon. Alice got up, as well and put the cups away. She went to her room, as usual, and took a big book from the bookshelf in her room, which was actually her grimoire. It contained spells from Bonnie's Grams's grimoire and spells from the grimoire the Heretics borrowed her to study.

She took a large bowl in front of her and cut her hand with a knife, letting her blood drip into the bowl. Then, she took a single hair from her head and placed it into the bowl. She placed her hands above the bowl and chanted. She dipped the knife she cut her hand with into the blood and chnated, with the knife in her hands.

Suddenly, the knife burst into flames and turned into ash. Alice poured the ash into the bowl with blood and chanted again. The blood in the bowl started to turn brighter and brighter, until it turned completely white.

Alice smiled, clearly happy with the result. She poured the liquid into a small bottle and took a small piece of paper from the shelf. She took a pen and wrote a note onto the paper.

 _The complete spell_

 _Full moon only_

 _-Alice_

She tied the note onto the bottle and approached the window. She took the small bottle in her hands and blew it away, turning it into a purple mist. She smiled and closed the window. Then, she approached her grimoire again. She took a long quill and ink bottle from the desk and wrote something down in her grimoire.

 _Success. The potion is sent. This spell must never be used again._

She put down the quill and ripped the page from the book, only to set it on fire.

 _Incendia_

The page turned into ash which Alice carefully stocked into another bottle and put away.


	22. A deadly Hallows Eve

After looking through her grimoire, Alice returned it to the shelf and walked downstairs. It was getting colder as the winter came. Caroline and Bonnie also came and were talking cheerilly with Elena.

"Happy Halloween!" Caroline greeted Alice and continued talking with Elena and Bonnie. "...So, are you gonna show up?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. It'll be fun." Bonnie said.

"Great." Caroline smiled. "Remember, 9 o'clock." Caroline said and exited the house.

"What was that about?" Alice wondered.

"Caroline's making a Halloween party at Mystic Grill." Bonnie said dryly. "And she invited everyone in town. Are you gonna come?"

"I don't know. I have _a lot_ of work to do." Alice said.

"You do know Caroline's gonna kill you if you don't show up?" Damon asked, standing in the hall, leaned onto a wall.

"What about you? Are you going?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah. Halloween is like... vampire Christmas." Damon said. "And, it's the only time of the year when blood stripling down your chin isn't wierd." Alice smiled at her brother's dark humour.

"But, what are we gonna wear?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh come on, Bonnie – we don't even need costumes." Damon said and approached them.

"What we don't need – is too much attention." Elena said, looking at Damon. "I don't know about you but, _I_ am going costume shopping." Elena said and grabbed her bag.

"Me too." Bonnie said and followed Elena. They exited the house, leaving the Salvatores.

"What now?" Alice asked.

"I have a few pairs of fake vampire fangs." Damon said. Alice gave him a look and walked to her room again. She had an idea of what she could be.

She walked to her closet and looked inside. For a few minutes, she was looking for something, until she finally found it. It was her old, white dress. It looked the same, except, there were no blood stains on it. She smiled.

...

"Yeah, that's about it." She said, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her ghostly-looking dress and just let her long hair fall freely across her shoulders. She didn't have to do any make-up, because she was already very pale. She _did_ think about going as a vampire, but it wouldn't really be a costume. She looked at the alarm on her nightstand – it was 20:45.

She walked downstairs. All the lights were off – presumably turned off by one of her brothers.

"Damon? Stefan?" She called. "Elena? Where are they?" She asked herself, looking all around the house. Then, she heard someone sneaking up on her. She quickly turned around, but there was no one there. She sighed in annoyance.

"It's not funny." She said and walked down the hall, constantly using her vampire hearing. There _was_ someone very close to her, but would vamp-speed away when Alice turned around.

"Ugh. Come _on_. If you want to scare me, just do it." She said and stopped walking. She looked around herself again, but there was still no one there. She could hear breathing behind her. She swiftly turned around and pinned the person to the wall.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Damon." She said and let her brother go. Damon smiled.

"Never again." He said. "Nice costume, sis."

"Oh, thanks." Alice said and looked at her dress. "Yours too." She looked at Damon's costume, but didn't quite know what he was. He had a long, black cloak with red lining, a top hat and a cane.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"They're already gone. Stefan went with Caroline and Elena went with Bonnie." Damon explained. "Shall we?" He asked politely and reached his hand. Alice took it and they exited the house.

(x)

They walked down the road towards Mystic Grill. Damon suggested they take that road because there were usually no people there, and no lighting. They both loved creepy places like that, especially on Halloween.

"You really changed, you know." Alice said at one point of the trip. Damon smiled and looked down at his sister.

"So did you." He said.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and a body fell onto the ground, just in front of the pair.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped and kneeled next to the body. It was a young girl in her Halloween costume – she was probably headed to the party. She had a bitemark on her neck and was drained of blood. "She's dead."

Then, Enzo appeared out of nowhere and walked towards Damon and Alice.

"Enzo, how many times do I have to tell you? Snatch, eat, erase." Damon said.

"You were so much more fun back in the fifties." Enzo smirked. Alice gave him a look and took the dead girl's hand. She chanted something and, a fter a few seconds, the girl gasped back to life. She looked around herself panickly.

"Where am I? What happened?" She wondered, looking around herself. Alice caught her hands and compelled her.

" _Forget everything just happened."_ She said, looking the girl in her eyes. The girl got up and walked away, not turning back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alice asked Enzo.

"Oh, relax sweetheart." Enzo said.

"How can I relax? You just killed an innocent girl. It's not like we there aren't enough bodies in the morg." Enzo put his hand up, in defence.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Where are you two headed?" He asked.

"Mystic Grill." Damon said. "Wanna come? There will be an open bar."

"No, thank you. I like to spend my Halloween outside. Fresh air and everything." Enzo said. "It was nice seeing you." He smiled and vamp-speeded away. Alice rolled her eyes.

"He will never change." She said.

"Nope. Come on, we don't wanna be late." Damon said and they continued towards the Mystic Grill.

(x)

The party was perfect. Everyone showed up and there were no bigger incidents. Elena had a pretta witch costume, while Bonnie had a vampire costume – which everyone commented on, especially Damon. Caroline had a costume of an angel, with beautiful, feathery wings. Stefan presented himself as a zombie, although he didn't actually have a costume. He only had a creepy zombie mask.

There were carved pumpkins on every table of the Grill, and there were also many festive decorations, including fake bats and spiders. The party went on 'till three in the morning. By four, the Grill was empty and in the state it used to be before the party.


	23. The return of the hunter

"Have you been practising magic these days?" Nora asked Alice. She visits her mother and the Heretics twice a month. Nora, who is the best in performing magic of all the Heretics, always begind their conversations with the same question.

"I have. The speels you gave me have been very useful." Alice said politely.

(x)

After a conversation with Nora, Alice would usually go for a short walk with her mother. Lily loved hearing about the life her children have. She was impressed by Alice's talent in magic and her ability to control the power she has. Stefan usually visits Lily once every two months, and would usually teach her to control her cravings, because she was a ripper just like him. Lily was slowly improving in her control, especially when she was around Alice, whose blood attracts vampireseven more than human blood.

"I'm very proud of you." Lily said, while walking with Alice. Alice smiled shyly and looked at her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" Alice asked. Her mother looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure." Lily said and hugged Alice. "Take care of yourself, dear."

"I will." Alice said and hugged Lily back. "I'll visit again soon."

"I know." Lily said and let go of Alice. "Goodbye, Alice." Lily smiled kindly at her and walked back to the house.

Alice blinked away her tears and headed back to the boarding house, which was at the other end of the town. The sun was just rising. Alice loved walking around Mystic Falls at dawn. She walked down the road for a few miles, 'till the road ended. Then, the path leaded through the woods. he walked through the woods, slowly reaching the house. She had to walk for quite some time.

Suddenly, she was hit by an arrow. It plunged into her back. It emerged through her abdomen. She fell on her knees, whincing in pain.

"Who are you?" She could hear a voice asking her.

"Who are _you_?" She asked. A young man emerged from the darkness, holding a crossbow. He smiled.

"Man, why do vampires always have to be so pretty?" He asked, looking at Alice. "Jeremy Gilbert." He said. Alice looked at him.

"Gilbert? Are you Elena's brother?" She asked.

"You know Elena?" Jeremy asked, slowly putting down the crossbow. Alice nodded weakily. "Who are you?!" Jeremy asked once more. Suddenly, he got his neck snapped and fell onto the ground. Klaus was standing in the place Jeremy was just a second ago.

"That wasn't very nice, young Gilbert." He said.

"Perfect timing." Alice smiled. Klaus kneeled next to her and touched the arrow in her back.

"Take a deep breath, love. This is going to hurt." He said.

"Just pull it out. Please." Alice said, almost whispering. Klaus quickly pulled the arrow out of her back. Alice screamed in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Alice nodded and got up. Her wound was slowly starting to heal.

"Thank you. What are you even doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I decided to come and personally thank you for making the potion to break the Crescent curse." He said and smiled.

"Did Freya use it?" She asked.

"Not until I tell her to." Klaus said and looked at Jeremy. Alice gasped and vamp-speeded to him, worried that Klaus just killed Elena's brother. "He'll be alright." Klaus said and lifted Jeremy's hand – he was wearing the Gilbert ring. Alice sighed in relief.

"Oh, good." Alice said. "I should go home, tell Elena that her brother's back."

"You may, if you want to." Klaus said politely. "But, not yet. Your blood can be very... distracting." He said, looking at her wound. Alice sighed.

"I know. You don't seem very distracted, though." She said.

"Well, I learned to adapt myself to your surroundings." He said. "Being around you is hard." He added.

"Yeah. If only it wasn't." Alice said. "So... how have you been for the past... month?" She asked and got up.

"Good." Klaus admitted, then remembered something. "Did you compell those people to cheer that day?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I promised not to eavesdrop, but I didn't promise not to compell the entire French Quarter." She said, smiling. "Congradulations."

"Why, thank you." Klaus said. Then, Jeremy gasped back to life. "Ah, that was quick."

"What the hell? Klaus?" Jeremy wondered.

"That would be my cue." Klaus smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Klaus." Alice said and Klaus dissappeared. Jeremy was very confused. Alice looked at him.

"You asked me who I was." She said. "My name is Alice Salvatore. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are my brothers, and you are supposed to be in art school."


	24. There are worse people out there

"I gotta go." Jeremy said and got up, looking for his crossbow.

"I'm not going to stand in your way. But, your sister would want to see you." Alice said calmly.

"Look, my sister thinks I'm in art school, and I want to keep it that way." Jeremy said, still looking around. "Where did you put my crossbow?" He asked.

" _I_ didn't put it anywhere." Alice said, getting up from the ground. "And if I knew where itr was, I wouldn't tell you." She said. Jeremy sighed, giving up.

"Fine." He said. "Since you are the first vampire that hadn't attacked me, I'm just gonna go."

"Why would I attack you? It's not like you stabbed me in the back." Alice said and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He smiled. "I always react like that." Jeremy said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Alice said, completely forgetting that this guy almost killed her. Jeremy smiled again and walked away, towards the road. Alice looked at him leaving for some time.

"He's cute." A familliar voice behind her said. She turned around and saw Klaus, leaned onto a tree.

"Shut up." She said. Klaus laughed. "I thought you left."

"I didn't." He said. Alice slowly approached him. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked politely.

"Sure."

"So, what do you do to avoid boredom?" Klaus asked.

"I usually read, I practice magic... And that's pretty much it." She said. "You?"

"I paint." Klaus said simply. Alice nodded.

"So, what's the life like in New Orleans? How is everyone?" Alice asked.

"Well, my sister, Freya is living with us now, Elijah is still mad because I killed the girl he loved, Rebekah is enjoying her witch body and Hope... well, she's as cheery as always." Klaus said.

"Good. Wait, why would you kill the girl your brother loved?" She asked.

"I sometimes wonder that myself." He admitted. "It was mostly to make a point."

"And you wonder why no one here likes you." Alice said and looked at him.

"I used to be a different person." Klaus said. "But, Mikael changed me – he changed all of my siblings. What do you think about me? Honestly."

"That's a hard question." Alice said. "I think... that you are a bad person, but you don't mean to be like that. You are _extremely_ paranoid and you don't easily trust people, you easily take whateverer you want, you have no remorse over a human life. But, deep down, you are a good person." She said and looked at him. "You value family above all and you would kill anyone who tries to harm them, you take good care of your daughter and you are capable of love, forgiveness and kindness."

"You're right." Klaus said, after a few minutes of thinking. "You know, you are one of the three people who sees good in me." He said. Alice smiled.

"Yeah, well... nobody's perfect." She said. "We're all monsters deep down – we just don't know it. There are people out there much more evil that you."

"Maybe." Klaus said. "A little birdie told me that you've been practising magic with a few members of your own kind." Alice nodded.

"Yeah, I have. They're like another family to me." Alice said. "But, we aren't the same kind. I mean, sure, we are vampire-witch hybrids, but they are originally siphoners. They were born without their own magic." She explained.

"I see." Klaus said. "You are one of a kind, Alice Salvatore."

"So are you." She said. Klaus smiled. "Klaus? Why did you turn me?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"I don't know." He said. "As I said, I don't always know why I do things. Would you have prefered if I didn't?" He asked.

"I will never forget the moment when I woke up as a vampire." She said. "I was... terrified. I cried for _hours_ , but, I got over it. I discoreverd that I can be whoever I want to be. I've been trying to find a way to get to my home town. I flew over the Atlantic, and when I finally arrived at Mystic Falls... I became a prisoner of a society called the Augustine. There, I learned that my blood attracted vampires more than anything, and when Dr. Whitmore found that out, he started using my blood to feed all the vampires that have been there. But, I survived. After nine years of endless torture, I finally escaped and fled Mystic Falls. That was the first time I wished to become human again. But, again, I survived. So, my answer to your question would be – no. I wouldn't have prefered to stay human."

"Neither have I." Klaus said, after carefully listening to Alice. "Like you, I was chased by the demons of my past. But, unlike you, I wasn't vulnerable" He said and stopped walking. He put his hands on Alice's shoulders. "You, Alice Salvatore, are a fighter, and you are possibly the bravest girl I have ever met. Don't ever forget that." He said and retrieved his hands. Alice smiled.

"Now, I should be going." He said. "I expect your visit soon." He said and smiled.

"I'll come." Alice said, smiling. "Say hi to Hope for me."

"I will." Klaus said and disappeared. Alice smiled again and looked at the sky. It was still early in the morning, and the sun was shining across the sky. Alice made her way back to the boarding house.


	25. The nightmare

She woke up, gasping for air. She looked around herself, clearly terrified. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just a dream. It was still the middle of the night, but Alice couldn't sleep anymore. She stood up into a sitting position and sighed.

It's been roughly ten days since she met Jeremy and saw Klaus for the last time. She got up and walked to her window. There was no one outside and the night was perfectly peaceful. It was November, so it was pretty cold. Alice got outside through the window and climbed onto the roof.

Cold wind blew away every ounce of fear that was in her. She was cold, but didn't care much about it. She transformed into an owl and flew away.

First, she flew to her mother's and the Heretics' house. Lily and the Heretics didn't sleep and they were all outside, sitting in the garden. Mary Louise waved at Alice, as she saw the owl fly towards them. Mary was the most cheerful one in the group and Alice's dear friend. Alice landed and transformed back into herself.

"Alice, darling." Lily smiled and hugged her daughter. "What brings you to us?"

"I... couldn't sleep, so I decided to visit you." Alice said kindly.

"Have you been having nigtmares?" Valerie asked Alice. Alice nodded. "I thought so. I've been having them, too." She said and walked inside the house. "Come with me."

Alice followed Valerie into the house. Valerie's dreams were usually prophecies and always ment danger. Alice closed the door behind her and followed Valerie to the attic – she obviously didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. In the attic, there were a few chairs, lined up neatly against the wall. Valerie sat on one of them and Alice sat on the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry for taking you here, but I'm afraid that no one can hear this conversation." Valerie said, after sitting down.

"Why? My dreams don't mean anything." Alice said.

"Well, that depends. Have you been dreaming about Mikael?" Valerie asked. Alice froze and looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"Because I have been having the exact same dream." Valerie explained. "You see, Alice, every dream that a witch has always means something."

"But, what does this one mean. I don't understand, Mikael is dead." Alice said.

"He may not be. The Other Side has collapsed, which means that his ghost cannot be present. It can only mean one thing: he is still out there, and he is a threat to every vampire in existance." Valerie said.

"But, where is he?" Alice asked. Valerie thought for a moment.

"Alice, has he fed on you the day he died?" Valerie asked.

"Yes." Alice replied, selfcounciously touching her neck.

"Then, the mystery is solved." Valerie said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Alice, your blood gives strength to vampires just like human blood. But, Mikael usually feeds on vampires. Your blood is the perfect balance between vampire blood and witch blood – it makes you an endless food source. But, it is also very special for one more thing – it can bring back to life." Valerie explained.

"What? I don't... How do you know this?" Alice asked, clearly shocked.

"If a person has your blood in his system, even if that person is a vampire, he will come back to life. It turns humans into vampires, but it revives vampires." Valerie explained. "I have found that out, reading through a book of supernatural creatures."

"I... I revived Mikael." Alice realized, shocked.

"It is also interesting that your blood can revive a corpse if you get your blood in its system after it dies. Although, it would take you to feed the revived person your blood after it gets back to life." Valerie said.

Alice was shocked by this. She didn't think about the fact that she couldn't be killed, but she thought about how many lives she could save in the future. Suddenly, she felt sharp pain in her neck and felt her blood leaving her body extremely quickly.

"What's happening?!" She asked panickly as she fell on the floor. Valerie ran to her to help her, but she was too late. Alice was dead.


	26. Revival

Valerie called for help, shocked. It looked like an invisible creature drained Alice of her blood, killing her. Lily and the others ran into the house. Lily cried when she saw her daughter lying dead. Mary calmed her down, but she was crying herself.

(x)

The Heretics were sitting on the floor around Alice for hours, mourning over her. They all looked extremely sad, even Nora.

Suddenly, Alice gasped back into life, panickly looking around herself. She still felt the same sharp pain in her neck. Valerie smiled at her, seeing that she was right – Alice's blood brings people back to life. Lily hugged her daughter happily and cried.

"What the hell happened?" Malcolm wondered.

"I don't know, I just... died." Alice said. She wasn't less confused than the group around her.

"You bled out." Julian pointed.

"That can only mean one thing." Valerie stated. "Alice, how did you turn?" She asked and looked at Alice.

"I was... oh my god." She realized and touched her neck. It was slowly starting to heal, but Alice could still feel the bitemark. "No." She said and vamp-speeded to her house. The Heretics followed her.

When she got to the Boarding house, she realized that everyone in the house was dead. Her brothers were shot in the chest and Elena was lying in a puddle of water.

"That's impossible." Alice said.

"I assure you, this is quite real." Nora said and put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"They all died the same way they died when they turned, didn't they?" Valerie asked.

"They did. So did I." She sighed. "Klaus Mikaelson is dead." She said and exited the house.

"I have to go." Alice said. Mary Loise approached her.

"Do you think you can revive him?" She asked. Alice looked at her.

"I have to. It has to work, Mary." She said. "I can't live without my brothers." Mary hugged her.

"Take care of yourself, okay." She said.

"Of course." She said. "Mary, please watch over them while I'm gone." Alice said, letting Mary go. Lily walked over to the girls.

"Mother..." Alice started, but Lily interrupted her.

"Go, darling. Go and save them." She said and hugged her daughter. When she let Alice go, Alice vamp-speeded away.

(x)

In only half an hour, she was already at the compond. She was a little exhausted by the trip, but rushed into the house. Rebekah and Elijah were standing in the hallway, looking devastated.

"How can you be here?" Rebekah asked.

"Very long story. Where is he?" She asked. Elijah walked somewhere, indicating Alice to follow. She did.

They arrived to a backroom of the compound. There was a coffin there and it was closed. Without a word, Elijah exited the room, but Rebekah entered it.

"You can open it." Rebekah said, approaching her. Alice slowly opened the coffin. She saw a corpse which was severely burned, so that she couldn't see its face, but she knew who it was.

"Mikael came. He daggered him with the White Oak Stake. He left us here, to mourn over him. I never thought I would see him like this." Rebekah said. "I just can't believe he's dead."

"Me neither." Alice said. "Rebekah, I think that I can save him" But, you have to trust me." She said and looked at Rebekah. Rebekah looked at her with teary eyes and slightly nodded. Alice sighed and bit into her wrist. She let her blood drip into the corpse's mouth.

"Now we just have to wait." She said, retrieving her hand.

(x)

They waited... and waited. After a few hours, they finally saw that it wasn't working. But, Rebekah noticed something. Very slowly, the corpse's tissue appeared to be healing and gaining its shape.

"It's working." Alice smiled. Rebekah smiled, too.

Soon, the corpse started to look more and more like Klaus. Alice chanted a spell to retrieve his clothes, shoes and even necklace he was always wearing. After a few hours, he just looked deccicated. Rebekah got up and started to walk to the door.

"You can go, too. If you want." She said. "You've been here for hours."

"I'm fine." Alice said. "You go. I'll just wait here."

Rebekah smiled kindly and exited the room. Alice looked back at Klaus, whose skin was slowly gaining colour. About an hour later, he suddenly gasped for air and got up into a sitting position.

"Bloody hell." He said and looked at Alice. "How..." He started, but Alice interrupted him.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, you have to feed." She said, moving her hair from her neck. Klaus stared at her neck, but didn't bite her. "Klaus." Alice said and looked at him.

Klaus could feel his veins burning. He sighed and bit into Alice's neck. Alice was clutching onto his arm while he fed on her. She could soon feel her eyelids becoming heavy. Before Alice passed out, Klaus let her go, but still held her arms so that she wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"You better sit down, love." Klaus told her and got up. He led her to a chair and Alice sat down.

"I'm fine. Just... a bit lightheaded." Alice said. "I hope I didn't tear off your arm." She said, jokingly. Klaus smiled.

"You didn't." Klaus said. Suddenly, he realized something. "Hope." He said and ran upstairs. Alice followed him, but didn't run. She wasn't strong enough to. When she finally dragged herself to the room, she sighed in relief. Baby Hope was now alive, revived the same way Klaus was.

"The entire sireline is restored." Alice siad happily. Soon after, Rebekah and Elijah entered the room. Rebekah immediatly hugged Klaus tightly. He hugged her back and smiled to Elijah. Elijah smiled back to him, glad that he was alive and well.


	27. No more

"So, basically, your blood revives corpses?" Rebekah asked Alice, after she explained them what she learned that day.

"Pretty much, yeah." Alice said. She was holding a napkin on her neck, which Elijah gave her.

"Huh. And we were said to be the most powerful creatures on the planet." Rebekah said and smiled. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Freya asked. She was holding Hope on her lap who was surprisingly quiet. It looked like she understood how serious the topic of the conversation was. "Mikael is still out there."

"We attack." Klaus said.

"I like the 'we' you used in that sentence. Last time you attacked him, you _insisted_ you go alone. What changed?" Rebekah asked.

"I died." Klaus said and gave Rebekah a look. "You're right, sister. But, I can't let anyone else get hurt again."

" _You_ can get hurt, Klaus." Alice said. "And if you die, every vampire you sired dies along with you, _again_ , including my brothers. So don't even dare saying that you're going alone against Mikael."

"The girl is right, Niklaus." Elijah said. "Mikael still has the Stake, which makes him a threat."

"Then, what are you suggesting, brother?" Klaus asked. Elijah smiled.

After a few minutes of forming a plan, they all exited the house and headed to the Bayou.

(x)

"They will kill you." Cami warned Mikael. He just laughed.

"Who? I killed Niklaus. It's only a matter of time when they come to me, asking to spare their lives." Mikael said coldly.

Cami was horrified. Mikael was dragging her somewhere, yet again. They were deep in the Bayou and it was night. Mikael was grasping the White Oak Stake and tightly holding Cami's arm. Cami held her hand on her neck, since Mikael fed on her. She was weak and could barely walk, but Mikael insisted that they keep going. Cami had been crying silently for the entire time since she learned that Klaus actually died. She knew that Mikael would kill her sooner or later and that there was no one out there to save her.


	28. Nothing more

**Hello, reader!**

 **I decided to start writing there chapter-explanation things from now on.**

 **First of all, thank you for wasting your time reading the past 26 chapters of this story. I'm sorry for involving Cami in all of this, but you know, it's almost mandatory to have someone being in trouble.**

 **Without further ado:**

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked.

Freya nodded and she and Alice took eachother's hands, forming a small circle. They closed their eyes and focused. Only a few moments after, a soft wind started to blow around them and storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. It soon started to rain.

"It is your turn, sister." Freya said. Rebekah nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a lightning flashed on the sky. With that, Klaus and Elijah disappeared in the woods, as planned, and the three witches were left alone.

(x)

Cami flinched when she saw the lightning. It seemed like it hit somewhere nearby. _I could swear the sky was clear a second ago._ She thought.

Mikael looked towards the sky, as well. He felt that this thunderstorm wasn't natural and knew that it had something to do with witches. He continued walking, even faster than before, but hit an invisible wall.

"What the hell?"

(x)

The three witches smiled.

"It is done." Freya said. "He is trapped."

 _So are we._ Alice thought.

They started chanting, giving more power to the storm. It started raining harder and lightnings and thunders were more frequent. The wind was blowing at a great speed.

(x)

"What is it?" Cami asked. Mikael growled.

"Boundry spell." He said. "Someone attempts to trap me here."

Cami looked at the sky. The rain had already soaked her clothes and made her cold. The wind was howling above the trees and the lightnings were flashing across the sky. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt that that kind of storm wasn't natural.

Suddenly, she felt being snatched from Mikael's grasp and moved away from him. It all happened at great speed, causing Cami to shut her eyes. She tried to scream, but someone quieted her by puttig his hand over her mouth.

"It's alright, love. You're safe now." A familliar voice said and let her go. Cami opened her eyes and turned around to look at her saviour.

"Klaus." Was all she menaged to say before she passed out in exhaustion. Klaus scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

(x)

The witches were still focusing their magic, creating the storm. Suddenly, Klaus appeared, carrying Cami. He set her onto the ground as the girls ran to them.

"I have to go." He said and kneeled next to Cami. "I'll be back." He said and kissed Cami's forehead, then vamp-speeded away.

(x)

Mikael angrily paced around, looking for Camille. He knew what happened, so he just grasped the stake in his hand more tightly. Suddenly, the storm stopped, but the wind remained and howled around him like a pack of wolves. The sound of the wind enabled Mikael to hear thw two men approaching him.

(x)

The trio were sitting around Cami protectively. If someone unwanted appeared, they would attack them. Alice was focusing on the wind, whose howling was almost unbearably loud. After they assured that there was nothing wrong with Cami, except the fact that she was weaak from bloodloss, they joined Alice in creating the storm once again.

(x)

Mikael turned around just in time to see Elijah emerging from the darkness. Elijah walked slowly and confidently towards his father.

"Ah, don't tell me. You want revenge?" Mikael asked. Elijah smiled.

"I beg to differ." He said. "Although, there _is_ someone else who wants to kill you more than I do." He said and nodded to Klaus, who was standing just behind Mikael. He snatched the stake from him and threw it away from Mikael.

Klaus appeared next to Elijah who was standing on a safe distance from Mikael. Mikael stared at him.

"I see that whiny little witch brought you back to life." He said. Klaus grinned.

"Likewise." He said.

"Good. That gives me the pleasure of killing you for the second time." Mikael said and broke a branch off a nearby tree. He tossed it towards Klaus like a javelin, but Klaus caught it before it could reach him. He threw it back to Mikael and the branch plunged into Mikael's heart. Mikael screamed in pain, but pulled the branch out of his chest.

(x)

When they heard Mikael's scream, the witches looked towards the darkness of the forest.

"That would be my cue." Alice said and vamp-speeded away.

(x)

Mikael dropped the branch onto the ground and vamp-speeded towards the brothers. Elijah ran in front of him and pushed him against the invisible wall. Mikael quickly recovered and got up from the ground. Suddenly, he vamp-speeded to the stake and tossed it right into Elijah's heart.

Elijah soon decapitated and fell onto the ground. Mikael smiled, but his grin wiped out from his face as he saw that the stake didn't burn. Then, the stake pulled itself out of Elijah's chest and flew into a hand on the nearby tree.

Mikael looked at the tree and saw Alice, who was now holding the White Oak Stake. He tried to move towards her, but couldn't – she made an invisible wall around him.

"Now, let's see. What should I do with this?" She asked herself, looking at the stake. At that moment, Elijah woke up and got up. He looked at Alice, who was carelessly sitting on the tree branch.

"Foolish girl." Mikael hissed. "I could rip your heart right now." He threatened.

"You could." Alice said and waved her hand at him. The forcefield around Mikael disappeared and he jumped onto the tree where Alice was. But, the girl had already vanished, like a mist. He realized that she was only a mirage.

"You know what they say..." He heard a voice somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw Alice sitting in the tree behind him. "You can't catch wind." She said and disappeared again.

She would fly from one tree to another, annoying Mikael. Suddenly, Mikael took the handmade stake from the ground and threw it at Alice's direction. The branch punged through Alice and into the tree behind her. Alice sighed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work." She said and floated onto the ground. Just then Klaus noticed that she was completely made of wind.

"Just as I said. Having people shows how weak you are." Mikael taunted.

"I beg to differ, Mikael." Klaus smiled and walked towards Mikael. Just then, he noticed that Alice didn't have the White Oak Stake with her. "Where's the stake, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Right there." Alice said and pointed to the small pile of ash on the ground. "I guess it wasn't indestructable, after all." She said.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked. "This wasn't a part of the plan."

"I know. That one was a copy. This, however..." Alice said materialized the White Oak Stake in her hand. She tossed it towards Mikael and the stake plunged directly into his heart. Mikael didn't even get to scream – he just slumped onto the ground. His skin soon deccicated. Klaus and Elijah just looked at her.

"I was trying to kill him for 1000 years, and you menaged to do it in five minutes." Klaus said.

"I didn't. He's not dead." Alice said, now back in her usual form. Just then, the brothers noticed that Mikael wasn't burning.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked, in a slightly colder tone.

"I permanetly disabled the White Oak Stake." She said boldly.

"Why?" Elijah asked. Alice sighed.

"I have my reasons." She said calmly.

"What are those _reasons_?" Elijah asked. Alice remained quiet.

"Elijah, why don't you go visit Hayley?" Klaus said. "Tonight's a full moon, and it'll soon reach its apex." Elijah nodded and vamp-speeded away.

"How did you menage to create a copy of the White Oak Stake?" He asked, suddenly a lot calmer.

"It's simple." She said and created another White Oak Stake. She handed it to Klaus. "This is the real one. Why did you lie to Elijah?"

"I have my reasons." He answered, quoting Alice. Alice rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

(x)

Cami woke up with a gasp. She panickly looked around herself. Rebekah and Freya noticed that she was awake and approached her.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked. Cami nodded and clutched her head. Then, she remembered something.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around herself again. "Where's Klaus?" The same second she asked this, he appeared. Alice came only a few seconds later. Cami quickly got up and hugged Klaus.

"I thought you were..." She wasn't able to finish.

"I was." He said quietly. After a while, Cami let him go, just then realizing how weak she actually was. She would have fallen onto the ground if Klaus didn't catch her. Just then he noticed the blood on her neck.

"You're going to be alright." He said with a smile.

After saying their goodbyes to Alice, the Mikaelsons helped Cami. Klaus suggested she spends the night at the compound, since it was almost midnight. Cami accepted, feeling too weak to drive home on her own.

(x)

It took Alice an hour to get home. She would have simply used her wings to get there quicker, but felt too exhausted to do so. She rushed into the house, only to see Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon, very much alive. They were all sitting in the living room, staring at the fire.

Alice threw herself into her brothers' arms, happy to see that they were alive and well.

 **Well, that was a long chapter. Phew, I'm glad that Mikael is finally dead-ish. I didn't want to actually kill him, because I thought that it would be much better if he stayed daggered for a few hundred years. Don't worry, there are more villans to come.**

 **As always, please review and tell me if you liked it. :)**


	29. Unwanted danger

**Well, guys, I finally decided what to write about in this chapter. As I promised, I'm going to bring a villan back. Some of you might appreciate it, some of you might not. Anyways, one of my favourite villans, so I had to bring him back.**

"I'm so glad you succedeed." Mary said to Alice when she came to visit her the day after.

"Yeah, me too." Alice replied. "How come nothing happened to you?"

"Well, as you already know, we were turned by Lily, and she said that she was turned by a nurse. She didn't know her name." Mary explained. "Would you like to practice magic with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I would." Alice said. Whenever she and Mary practiced magic, they would actually have a duel. They walked to the backyard, where they usually trained. It was day, but there were no houses or people for miles around the house, so they didn't have to worry in being seen.

Mary started by creating fireballs and throwing them at Alice. She would always start with this spell, because her natural element was fire. Alice dodged them using her vampire speed, and them doused every one of them with water. Then, Mary attacked again, using her vampire speed and tackled Alice to the ground, but Alice pushed Mary off of her and casted a pain infliction spell on her, but stopped after a few seconds. Mary pinned Alice to a wall by the throat, hissing, but Alice attacked Mary with wind and levitated her into the air.

The girls would usually fight 'till one of them wins by snapping the neck of the other, but none of them menaged to win that day. Alice would always have her neck snapped, but since she got stronger, her and Mary's strength were almost the same.

(x)

Alice happily walked home. Cold wind blew around her, making her long air flow gracefully. When she came home, she found an unwanted guest there, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Hi." The stranger said and smiled. There was something very wierd in the way he smiled to her – it was like he knew her.

"Hello." Alice said, staring at the stranger.

"I suppose you don't know me." He said. Alice shook her head. "Too bad, 'cause I know you." He said.

"Really?" Alice asked, looking for her brothers.

"Don't try to look for them." The stranger said, like he was reading Alice's mind. "They're gone."

"Who _are_ you?" Alice asked, in a colder voice. The man smiled.

"Oh, your brother must have told you about me." He said evily and got up. "We are the same, Alice."

"Who. Are. You?" Alice asked coldly.

"The name's Kai." The man said. Alice froze – _That's not possible._

"You are dead." Alice said. Kai laughed.

"No offence, but so are you." Kai said and vamped out, but Alice menaged to dodge his bite. She quickly created an invisible wall, trappinf Kai in the living room. He laughed maniacally.

"Do you seriously think _that_ 's gonna keep me here?" He asked, as he used a spell to break the wall. Alice vamp-speeded to the kitchen and found Stefan lying on the floor.

"Oh my god." She gasped and ran to him. Just then she noticed that Stefan's heart was missing. "No. No! Stefan!" She cried, hugging her dead brother. "Stefan..." Kai appeared behind her and put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"He fought for quite some time, you know." He said. Alice could feel rage filling her up as she levitated Kai into a nearby wall. "Now, that's more like it." Kai said and got up from the ground. Alice vamp-speeded to Kai and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Go ahead. Kill me." He said. Alice hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, not attempting to shake Alice off of him. "Although, if you kill me, you'll never get the chance to bring your brother back."

"You're bluffing." Alice said coldly.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I guess we'll never know." Kai said. Alice finally let go of him."Ah, that's better." Kai commeneted. Alice glared at him. "OK, a promise is a promise. He's on the Other Side."

"The Other Side collapsed." Alice said. Kai laughed.

"Someone hasn't been studying her history." He said. "The Other Side always has to exist. It _did_ collapse, but a new one was created."

"That's impossible." Alice said.

"Says who? Look, your brother's still alive. The only question is – do you have what it takes to bring him back?" With this, Kai dissappeared.

 **Don't attack me yet, guys! Let me explain!**

 **...**

 **Phew, thanks. OK, the thing is... Um... Oh, I brought Kai back! Doesn't that make you happy?!**

 **Anyways... I will *somehow* bring Stefan back, I promise. Just hold your horses and don't kill me yet.**


	30. The psycho

**Enjoy the chapter! Or don't... Just grab a pack of tissues.**

Alice was still sitting on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. She crawled back to Stefan put her hands on each side of his face. Then she focused – if Kai was telling the truth, she should be able to feel his ghost on the Other Side. She could feel a weak connection, but suddenly, the connection broke.

At that second, Damon and Elena followed by Caroline rushed into the house. They were shocked by the sight in front of them.

"He killed him." Alice said. "Kai killed him. There was nothing I could do, I..." Damon suddenly hugged his sister. They both cried.

Elena and Caroline looked down at Stefan in disbelief, each crying uncontrollably.

"Stefan..." Caroline said and kneeled next to Stefan's body. She caressed his face with her hand. "You can't be... you're not dead."

"This is all my fault." Alice cried. "i should have been here. I should be able to bring him back. I can't. _I can't!_ " Damon has hugging her in comfort.

"It's not your fault." He said and let Alice go. He helt his hands on Alice's face tomeke her face him. "Turn it off."

"What? No." Alice cried.

"The pain will go away. Just turn it off." He said and his face had a blank expression.

"No. Damon, don't." Alice said, but it was too late. Damon got up and looked at Stefan's body for one more time before he exited the house. Alice looked at him, shocked. Then, she vamp-speeded after him.

"Damon!" She called, to make Damon face her. He turned around and looked at her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I just lost my brother." Damon said. "I'm gonna go and cause some havoc in the town." He said and vamp-speeded away. As soon as he dissappeared, screams could be heard from the town.

"No..." Alice whispered as Elena ran outside.

"Where did he go?" She asked. Alice looked at her.

"I have to stop him." Alice said and started walking towards the town, but Elena appeared in front of her.

"Are you insane? His humanity is off – he could kill you." Elena warned. "I should go."

"I can't be killed, Elena." Alice said. "And Damon... I've never seen him in this state. He had already exposed us all. It's only a matter of time when he slaughters the entire town." She said. Elena looked at her in horror.

"Don't go, please." Elena begged. "We'll figure something out." She said. Alice got back to the house and cast a spell on Stefan to prevent his body from deccicatting even more.

"I'll bring you back, brother." She whispered and got up. She looked at Elena, then Caroline. "Stay here. No matter what – just stay here." They nodded and Alice dissappeared.

(x)

"I need to ask you a favour." She said as soon a she entered the house.

"What kind of favour?" Nora asked. Alice approached Lily and took her hands.

"Stefan's dead." She said. Lily looked at her in shock. "I think that there's a way to bring him back, but please mother, we have to help Damon first." Alice begged.

"What happened to Damon?" Lily asked, trying to stay calm.

(x)

The Heretics and Lily came to the boarding house, followed by Alice. Lily cried when she saw Stefan's deccicated body. Alice walked to the exit, but Valerie stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I am going to help my brother find his humanity." Alice said, trying to walk past Valerie.

"You can't go alone." Valerie said. "You might be more powerfull than your brother, Alice, but you won't be able to stop him. A vampire without his humanity is very dangerous."

"Then I'll become even more dangerous." Alice said. Beau looked at her.

"No way." He said. "If you shutt off your humanity, your magic will become extremely unstable. You'll be even more dangerous than Damon."

"I can't just sit here while my brother terorises Mystic Falls. I have to do something." Alice said. Mary sighed.

"We can help you." She said.

"No. Your bloodlust isn't under control. If you go to town, you'll all go insane." Alice said.

"Then I'm gonna come with you." Lily said and approached Alice. "I helped Stefan get his humanity back. I can help Damon, too."

"Damon isn't Stefan, mother. He might not be a Ripper, but he can be just as crazy as Stefan." Alice said.

"I don't care." Lily said and looked at the Heretics. "Will you stay?" She asked. They all nodded in agreement and Lily exited the house, followed by Alice.

Mother and daughter vamp-speeded to the town. Damon was nowhere to be found. There were no people on the streets.

"What has he done?" Lily wondered. They entered the Mystic Grill, only to find it full of bodies, piled up on the tables and the floor. There was a strong smell of blood.

"Are you OK?" Alice asked. Lily nodded. "There are going to be more and more bodies every minute." She said and kneeled next to the nearest victim. "They are all drained of blood. What kind of a monster has he turned into?"

 **Dun-dun-duuuun!**


	31. Help

**OK, this is going to be interesting. I'm not gonna tell you anything – you're gonna have to read it. :)**

They walked around Mystic Falls the entire day and there was no sign of Damon. They only found a trail of bodies, which Alice revived using her magic. Reviving made her extremely weak, but she continued walking with Lily. The mother and daughter were horrified by the state of the town. The streets were deserted. Only Matt was riding around, checking the state of the town. He didn't see them, because they were hiding from him.

Damon was onviously near them, but didn't want to be seen. So, Alice thought of a plan. They went back to Mystic Grill to set a trap for Damon.

"You have to go, mother." Alice said. Lily just looked at her. "Pleas, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm staying." Lily said. Alice smiled at her and bit into her wrist ,letting her blood drip onto the floor. As planned, Damon appeared in the Grill a few minutes later, his eyes vamped out. He evily smiled at Alice.

"Hello, sister." He said, grinning.

"Damon." Alice said. Damon suddenly vamped out and attacked Alice, but Lily stopped him by pushing him against a wall. The mother and daughter vamp-speeded outside. The light of the crescent moon was shining at them as they ran away from their son and brother. They stopped at the Wickery bridge.

Suddenly, Damon snapped Lily's neck and approached Alice, smiling evily. Alice gasped, seeing her mother drop lifelessly on the ground. Then she looked at Damon, preparing herself to attack him.

Damon's face vamped out again, but before he could attack, Alice cast a pain infliction spell on him. He fell on his knees, clutching his head, but got up soon after. Alice was too weak because she revived at least a hundred people that day.

Damon vamp-speeded to her and violently bit her neck, but Alice menaged to push him away. She flicked her wrist and snapped Damon's neck. He fell onto the ground.

Alice felt that she was quickly losing conciousness and she fell onto the ground. However, she didn't hit the ground, but instead felt someone grabbing her. Before she could see who it was, everything went black.

(x)

She woke up with a splitting headache. She was still in the forest, but leaned onto a tree. She opened her eyes, but everything was too blurry.

"You alright?" She could hear a familliar voice asking her. She looked at the person sitting next to her. When her vision finally crystallized, she saw that it was Jeremy Gilbert.

"I... I'm fine." She said and tried to get up, but just fell back onto the ground.

"Whoa, carefull." Jeremy said and caught her before she could fall. Alice sat back onto the ground. Suddenly, she remebred something.

"Damon!" She said, looking around panickly.

"Don't worry. I injected him with vervain. That sucker isn't gonna wake up anytime soon." Jeremy explained. Alice sighed in relief and leaned her head back on the tree.

"You don't look too good." Jeremy said and sat closer to her. He lifted his sleeve up and offered his wrist to Alice.

"Here." He said. Alice shook her head.

"No." She said weakly.

"I don't wanna jut sit here and watch you dessiccate." He said. "Go ahead."

Alice sighed and took his wrist in her hands. She slowly bit it and fed on Jeremy. Her neck and wrist healed and soon, she felt a lot better. She released him and looked at him. She covered the wound on Jeremy's wrist with one hand and chanted. Jeremy looked at his wrist in confusion after she let him go – the wound was healed.

"I thought you are a vampire." Jeremy said. Alice smiled.

"I am." She said and got up. She walked to Damon and Lily, who were still lying on the ground with their necks snapped.

Alice gently levitated them both off the ground and headed towards the Boarding house. She looked back at Jeremy.

"You can come if you want. Elena's gonna want to see you." She said. Jeremy nodded and followed her.

 **Love is in the air!**

 **OK, guys - please review and tell me if you support the new ship. If not, I'l keep the friend status beetween Jeremy and Alice. Personally, I think that they're cute. Of course, only your opinion counts. :)**


	32. The riddle

Lily woke up after a few hours with a painful groan. Alice was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Mother, are you OK?" She asked worryingly. Lily nodded and looked around. She was back at the boarding house and her daughter was sitting beside her.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked. Valerie walked into the living room.

"We're all here, Lily." She said. Lily got up from the couch.

"And Damon?" She asked, looking at Alice. Alice walked out of the room, towards the basement. Lily and Valerie followed her.

The basement of the house was actually a sort of dungeon with a few rooms. Alice walked to the door of the first room and slightly opened it. Inside, Damon was lying on the ground, in chains. He looked weak.

"Jeremy locked him in." Alice said. Lily simply nodded, not asking who Jeremy was. She was pained that her son was lying in chains and that the other one was dead.

"So, what's the plan then? How are we going to bring back the Damon we love?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Alice admitted. "The only thing I'm focused on right now is bringing Stefan back. Until then..." She closed the door and walked to her room.

She closed the door of her room and sighed, leaned onto the door. There was a small cauldron on the table, and dozens of open books. Alice approached the table and looked at the books.

She had been doing research about the Other Side. The only thing she could get from all those books was that the Other Side always had to exist – it seemed that Kai was right. But, there was no data on how to get there, except dying. Since Alice couldn't actually die, she had to find another way of reaching her brother.

She had asked the Heretics about the Other Side, but they didn't know anything about it except the things Alice already knew. Then, she remembered something and picked up her phone. She called the closest witch to her.

"Hello? Boonie?"

" _Hi, Alice. What's up?"_ Bonnie's cheery voice asked.

"I need your help." Alice said. It was quiet for a moment before Bonnie spoke again.

" _i'm on my way."_ She said and hung up.

(x)

After a few minutes, Bonnie came to the house. Alice greeted her and they walked to Alice's room.

"You should have called me earlier, I know all there is to know about the Other Side." Bonnie said.

"What do you know?" Alice asked and sat on her bed.

"Well... it was created by a witch called Qetsiyah..." She started to explain.

"I know that. I want to hear your own personal experience." Alice said.

"I used to be an Anchor. Does that mean anything to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh my god. That's it." Alice realized. "I have to find the Anchor to the Other Side." She got up and walked to the books on the table.

"But where? It could be anyone." Bonnie said.

"At least I know where to start. Do you want to come with me?" She asked. Bonnie got up, giving her answer. Alice smiled and they walked out of the house together.

(x)

"Where are you, Kai?!" Bonnie wondered, upset. They had been following a tracking spell for two hours and it always led them in circles. As soon as they both started to think that this was a waist of time, Kai appeared in front of them.

"Looking for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Alice said and approached him. "How did you know that the Other Side is still there?"

"Because I know who the Anchor is." Kai said and started walking away. Bonnie and Alice looked at eachother and Alice vamp-speeded in front of Kai.

"Who?" She asked. Kai laughed.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked.

"Perhaps to stay alive?" Bonnie said and walked in front of Kai, as well.

"Oooh, look at you. All women-on-their-mission." He said. Bonnie and Alice glared at him. "Fine, fine. The Anchor to the Other Side is... well, it's a person you both know. Pretty girl. Although, I don't like her new hairstyle – it kinda doesn't suit her."

"At least tell us where to find her." Alice said, not in the mood for riddles.

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked at the girls. "No? Fine, I'll give you one more clue. She comes from a _big_ witch family." With this, he vamp-speeded away.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Alice said. Bonnie sighed.

"Oh, trust me. _That_ was 'the nice Kai'." Bonnie said. "All we have to do is figure out his riddle."

 **Who do you think the new Anchor is? I think that I made it obvious, but I'm horrible in riddles, so...**


	33. The right way

Alice couldn't sleep that night. Whwnever she closed her eyes, the image of Stefan's dead body would haunt her. She felt that his death was her fault.

After thinking about her family's state in that moment, she realized that she hadn't seen Damon for days. In a flash, she got up from her bed, changed and walked down to the dungeon. On her way there, she thought about whether or not this was a good idea, but she just had to see her brother. If she was lucky enough, maybe she would be able to convinse him to turn his humanity back on.

When she walked to the door, she first lokked through the small window on it. Damon was still in his usual place, extremely pale and weak. It seemed as if he was asleep. Alice decided to open the door and walk inside. She locked the door behind her and kneeled onto the ground, right in front of Damon.

She stared in his face for a while, until Damon, who wasn't asleep, suddenly charged towards her, but his chains stopped him. Luckily, Alice moved away just in time to escape him. Damon stared at her and jerked his chains, but couldn't break them. Finally, he gave up and sat onto the ground. Alice sat as well, but further away from him.

"Why did you come?" Damon asked in a weak voice. "Came to torture me?"

"I would never do that." Alice said. Damon laughed.

"You're just saying that. Your presence here is a torture." He said. Alice swallowed hard, but stayed calm.

"Elena needs you, Damon. _I_ need you." Alice spoke in a shaky voice. "How could you just give up?" Damon looked up at her, giving her a crooked smile.

"Why not?" He asked. "I lost a brother who I spent 150 years with. While we were living together, like a real family, you were running around the world." He said in a calm voice.

"I wasn't... I was trying to get to you, but I couldn't. I was chased by... by the Augustine, by every witch in this world and by hungry vampires. I had been trying to get to Mystic Falls for the _entire_ time." Alice said, finally bursting into tears. "I haven't slept for two weeks, trying to bring our brother back, trying to bring _you_ back..." She couldn't continue anymore, but started sobbing openly.

Damon stared at her as she cried. He didn't feel anything for two weeks, but now... he felt like he _wanted_ to feel again. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Alice, who was sitting very close to him again. Alice stopped crying, feeling trapped by Damon.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered, feeling warm tears running down his cheeks. Alice hugged him back and smiled. After a moment, they moved away from eachother.

"Oh my god." Alice said, remembering something. She moved her hair from her neck and took Damon's arms. "Damon, you have to feed."

"No." He said, trying to look as strong as he could, but Alice wasn't fooled. "Not from you."

"There's no more blood in the house." Alice explained. "The Heretics moved in."

"Who the hell authorised that?" Damon wondered. Alice sighed.

"Our mother." She said. Damon looked at her in disbelief.

"Lily's here, too?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything that happened _after_ you feed." Alice said. Damon sighed.

"Fine." He said and bit his sister's neck. He put his hands on her back for support. Alice really hated the feeling of being fed on, but never argued. It was like her life was being drained from her. Being drained from your blood is the most painless way a vampire can kill you. It's only really important not to panic. The only pain you feel is the bit itself, but after that, you simply fall asleep.

Damon moved away from Alice as soon as she passed out in his arms. She woke up only a few minutes after and smiled lovingly to her brother.

"Sorry, I should have let you go sooner." Damon apologised.

"It's okay. As much as I realized, my blood attracts vampires three times more than human blood. That's really hard if you ask me." She said and laughed. She simply touched the chains on Damon's wrists which turned into ash the second she touched them.

"Where is the limit to your magic?" Damon asked, impressed. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

Damon first walked to his room, where Elena was sleeping. He smiled when he saw her and he slowly approached her, trying not to wake her up. He kissed Elena's forehead and walked with Alice to her room.

"You have some catching up to do." Alice said and sat on her bed.

(x)

"That could be anyone!" Damon said after Alice told him Kai's riddle. "How do you even know he didn't lie?" Alice sighed.

"I don't know. I just... hope." She suddenly realized. "Hope... Damon _that's it_! Hope!"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, confused. "Do you mean... _Hope_? Klaus' kid?"

"Yes. Oh my god! It's so obvious." Alice said repeatedly. Damon was still confused.

"You mean that Hope is the Anchor? That doesn't make sense." Damon said.

"Who said Hope was the Anchor?" Alice asked. "The Anchor has to be mortal _and_ she comes from a big witch family." She said, trying to give her brother the clue.

"So the Anchor is... _Rebekah_?" Damon asked.

"Exactly." Alice said and looked through the window. The sun was just rising. "Are you ready for a roadtrip, brother?"

"Wait, you want _me_ to come with you?" Damon asked.

"If you want to..." Alice said.

"Yeah, why not?" Damon asked and got up. The same moment they both heard Elena waking up, so Damon took the chance and walked to his room. Elena gasped when she saw him.

"Damon." She said, staring at him. Alice walked into the room after Damon.

"It's okay." Damon said, walking towards Elena. "It's me." Elena smiled and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Elena said.

"Damon... I think I should go alone." Alice said.

"Why?" Damon asked, moving away from Elena.

"Just beacuse... it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go to town the next couple of days. The Heretics are compelling away the memories of what had happened, and... until they finish, you shouldn't exit the house." Alice explained. Damon looked at her.

He was now completely aware of what he had done, but he knew that Alice just wanted him to spend some time with Elena, so he didn't argue, but simply nodded.

"Watch over yourself, OK?" Damon said. Alice smiled and nodded. She walked to her room and opened the window. Then, she transformed into an owl and flew out.


	34. Flying around

**I've just been on Google Maps and saw how far New Orleans is from Mystic Falls. It's pretty damn far. So, I'm start to keep it real from now.**

 **And no, Mystc Falls doesn't exist. :(**

The feeling of a cold, december wind in her wings was the best feeling in the world. Although, she had to fly very low because the wind was very strong. She had to land somewhere in Alabama to rest. After a short break, she was back in the air and headed to New Orleans.

After a few hours of flight, she finally spotted the ocean and knew she was close. After a twelve-hour flight, she finally landed on a lampost somewhere in the Quarter. She could barely move her wings how exhausted she felt. The lack of sleep had finally gotten to her. While she was resting, she took her time to look around her.

New Orleans was the most beautiful at night. It was a complete difference from small and calm Mystic Falls. The thousands of people and the jazz at every corner were a nice change from Alice's everyday life. While observing a small group of people dancing on the steet, she didn't even notice Klaus, who was for some reason walking around.

When she finally noticed him, he was just entering a small voodoo shop. _Why would he go there?_ Alice wondered and, curious, flew onto the sign above the shop. After a while, Klaus exited and walked down the street. Alice dissappeared before he could see her.

She followed Klaus around for an hour. He would enter various voodoo and witchcraft shops only to exit emptyhanded. After waiting for him in front of the sixth shop, she stared at the compond, which was a few blocks away. All the lights were off and it seemed like no one was home. Although, all vampires prefer dark over light.

She could feel someone's look on her, so she looked down. An old woman was looking at her. Alice hooed and flapped her wings a bit, after which the woman walked away. Alice looked down the street, following the woman with her eyes.

"Hello, stalker." She heard an all-too-knowing voice say. She simply looked down at Klaus who had been casually standing there for God knows how long.

Alice hooed something and flew onto the ground of the back alley. A few minutes later, she walked back into the main street in her normal form.

"It's been a while, so I figured it was my turn to visit." Alice said.

"Don't lie to me, love." Klaus said. "You came for a reason." Alice sighed.

"I did." She said. "I need a favour from Rebekah."

"I'm afraid Rebekah isn't in the condition for favours." Klaus replied, looking worried.

"And... you don't know what's wrong?" Alice asked. Klaus looked at her.

"Do you?" He asked.

"That's why I came." She said.

(x)

"It's a little hard for me to trust that you came only to help Rebekah." Klaus said, as they walked towards the compound.

"I can't help her – no one can. She became an Anchor." Alice said.

"That's impossible." Klaus said. "The Other Side-"

"-is still out there." Alice interrupted him and sighed shakily. "Stefan is dead."

"What?" Klaus asked, suddenly stopping.

"It's true. I couldn't heal him, so I feel... horrible. I want to bring him back." Alice said. Klaus stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "It must have been hard for you."

"That doesn't matter right now." Alice said. "Right now, the only thing I need is that favour. If I don't bring Stefan back... I..." She started, but couldn't finish. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"I will do everything in my power to help you. Do you understand that?" He said. Alice faintly nodded, not really understanding what he meant.

When they arrived at the compound, Rebekah was sitting with Elijah in one of the chairs in the hall. Rebekah smiled when she saw Alice and got up to hug her.

"Hello, sweetheart." She said. "It's always a pleasure to see you." Alice smiled at her. Rebekah was one of the warmest people she had ever met.

(x)

"I'm a – _what_?" Rebekah asked.

"An Anchor. You can walk between the real world and the Other Side." Alice explained. "Every supernatural creature that dies has to pass through you."

"That explains it." Rebekah said. "I've been seeing ghosts for the past couple of days. Is there a way to undo this spell?"

"It's not a spell." Alice said. "When the Other Side was formed again, any mortal witch can become the Anchor, and there's no way to undo it. Although, the role of an Anchor can be moved from one person to another."

"I doubt there's anyone out there who's crazy enough to become an Anchor willingly." Rebekah said, smiling ironically.

"In fact, I decided to take the part." Alice said slowly. The trio looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"The spell I need to do is... very complicated and it can only be done by the Anchor itself." Alice explained.

"You would be the Anchor forever only to save your brother?!" Rebekah asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Alice asked. Rebekah silenced after this, knowing that she was right.

"We better get going, then." Klaus said and got up. "It's a long way back."

"The three of you go." Elijah said. "I will stay here with Freya." Rebekah nodded and walked outside after Klaus.

"Wait, we're going _now_?" Alice asked and ran after the pair. Elijah smiled, but said nothing.

(x)

Klaus offered Alice to come with them upon seeing how exhausted she was. Alice resisted for some time, but after a glare from Rebekah, she finally obliged and entered Klaus's car. Klaus calculated that they should be at Mystic Falls by morning.

During the ride, the pair in front of Alice didn't talk very much, so Alice found a way to entertain herself. She searched for constallations at the night sky, just like she used to do when she was little. Finally, she found the Pegasus – her favourite constallation. After finding Andromeda and the Gemini, she slowly drifted to sleep.


	35. Lucy

When Alice woke up, it was night, but the edge of the horizon was getting purple. The sun would rise in about two hours. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, still half-asleep.

"Getting close to Atlanta." Klaus said, just as quiet as Alice. She just noticed that Rebekah was asleep.

"Half way." Alice said for herself and sighed. The few hours of sleep were perfectly enough for her and she didn't feel like she hadn't slept for two weeks. Although, she hadn't fed for a whole day, which made her skin even paler than usual – if that was even possible. Alice would usually last without feeding until she felt too weak to walk (about two days), and she knew that she would have to feed when she comes home to be poweruful enough to perform the spell. She had decided to take the responcibility of being an Anchor even before she found out that Rebekah was the Anchor. She only hoped the spell works and was mainly focusing on seeing Stefan alive again. Suddenly, Klaus interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Do you have everything you need to perform the spell?" He asked. Alice wasn't sure of why he would be interested in this, but she was glad that she could do something else beside thinking about being the Anchor too much.

"I do." She said shortly, continuing to stare through the window.

She was unsure of the spell itself, but luckily, the Heretics had Qetsiyah's spell in their grimoire which they gave to Alice. The spell needed the blood of all alive Petrova doppelgangers and a massive ammount of magic. She didn't know if Elena was the only alive doppelganger, but she hoped that she was. If not, it would be almost impossible to find another doppelganger.

They drove for a little while in silence and soon, they entered Atlanta. Alice had been there for hundreds of times in her life, last time was about 12 years ago. As she was looking around the all-too-known building and houses, Klaus pulled over.

"We're stopping?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Klaus simply answered and exited the car. Just as Alice was about to ask _why_ , Klaus opened the door next to her, like a gentleman. Alice exited the car, but still didn't know why they were here. Klaus then opened the door of the passenger seat and slowly shook Rebekah's shoulder. "Rebekah, love. Wake up."

Rebekah squirmed a little, but finally opened her eyes. She looked outside and then glared at her brother.

"Really, Nik? It's still the middle of the night!" She said, obviously irritated by the fact of being woken up so early, after only two hours of sleep.

"We arrived in Atlanta. Now, unless you want to spend the next few hours here alone, I suggest you come with me." Klaus said. Rebekah complied and got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked, basically stealing the question from Rebekah. She knew that Klaus probably had a good reason, but felt like Rebekah would poke his eyes out if he doesn't start explaining himself soon.

"There is a witch here that I need to consult." Klaus explained. "You two can come with me if you want, or you can just have a walk around the town."

"Is that it?" Rebekah asked suspiciously. She was still upset about being woken up for no apparent reason, but had a feeling that Klaus wanted them to come with him. Otherwise, he would just tell them to stay in the car.

"I already know every inch of this town." Alice said. "But I don't know every witch, so I'm coming with you." Alice _did_ in fact know every witch in Atlanta, since most of them tried to kill her in the 90' es, but had to hear the reason of them coming here. Rebekah was slightly impressed by her decission.

"Yeah, I'll join you." She said.

"Fine, then." Klaus said and smiled a little. They walked to a local bar. There weren't a lot of people there, and they were all mostly busy talking to eachother. They walked to the woman who was wiping a glass behind the bar. Alice, of course knew her.

When the woman saw the trio approach her, she looked shocked. First, she saw Klaus – the Original Hybrid and the most powerful being on the planet, whom all witches and vampires deeply feared. Then, she saw Eva SinClair – a psychopath witch who killed children. Behind her was a skinny, pale blue-eyed girl with long black hair. Alice – the girl who was chased by every witch in the world, because the witches feared her power almost as much as Klaus'.

"Lucy, love. It's been a while." Klaus greeted the woman who just stared at the pair behind him. It was clear that she didn't know what to say.

"It has." Lucy said, deciding to keep as calm as she can. "If I may ask, why are you bringing _her_ to my bar?" She asked, pointing at Rebekah.

"Why not? Eva and I are old friends." He said. Rebekah was a bit shocked by his statement, but decided to play along. Klaus probably didn't want Lucy to know Rebekah's true identity.

"Fine." Lucy said and finally put the glass she was holding onto the table behind the bar. "Why are you here, Klaus?" She asked.

"Could we go somewhere more... private?" He asked, looking at the people in the bar, then back at Lucy.

"Of course." Lucy said and walked to a back room. Klaus followed, signalling to Rebekah and Alice to follow him. They did, Alice being behind Rebekah. Lucy was one of the witches who chased her the most and she was very powerful. She was one of the rare people Alice was genuinly afraid of.


	36. Blood and magic

The room they entered was big and had a lot of books and candles in it. The candles were the only source of light in the room and made the entire space look even creepier than it was. Lucy sat on the chair behind a large table and crossed her legs.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I believe you are familliar with the return of the Other Side." Klaus said. Lucy looked at him oddly.

"I am." She said.

"Well, young Alice here had decided to become the Anchor instead of Eva." Klaus explained, lokking at Alice, then Rebekah.

"Hm. I wasn't aware that Eva was the Anchor this entire time." Lucy said, then seghed. "Alice would have to pass a little... test before the spell."

"What kind of test?" Alice asked, a little worried. Lucy smiled.

"In order for a witch-vampire hybrid to become an Anchor, your witch side has to be stronger than your vampire side." She explained. "How long have you been practising magic, dear?" She asked, looking at Alice.

"Ten months." Alice said. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"That's not a very long time." Lucy said and got up. "Give me your hand." She said and reached her hand. Alice slowly walked towards Lucy and reluctantly gave her her hand. Lucy grabbed it and closed her eyes.

"Ah, an element of air. Very interesting." Lucy said and opened her eyes. "Your magic is more powerful than I thought. In fact, you are probably the most powerful witch I ever met." She said and finally let Alice's hand go. Alice backed away from her a little. She looked towards Rebekah who smiled at her.

"Your magic is definately stronger than your vampirism." Lucy said and sat on her chair again. "Although, you don't have everything for the spell. You don't have the blood of all Petrova doppelgangers. Luckily, I can help you with that." Lucy said and walked to a cupboard. She opened it and took out a samll vial of blood.

"This is the blood of Katerina Petrova." Lucy said. "I had taken it from her years ago. I'll give it to you under one cost."

"What?" Alice asked. Lucy walked to the cupboard again and took out two empty vials. She handed one to Klaus, the other to Alice.

"I want your blood." Lucy said.

"Two vials of blood for one. That's rather unfair, don't you think?" Klaus commented. Luca smiled.

"That is my price." Lucy said shortly.

"Why do you need our blood?" Klaus asked.

"You are the two most powerful creatures on the planet. It may come in handy." Lucy said.

Alice bit into her wrist and filled the vial with her blood. She handed it to Lucy and looked at Klaus who did the same. Lucy took the viald from them and then gave her vial to Alice.

"Thank you." She said and smiled again. "That would be all."

They all exited the room and Lucy locked the door. She gave Alice a paper towel for her wrist. Without another word, the trio exited Lucy's bar and continued towards Virginia.

It was a cold, winter morning when they hit the road again.

"How did you meet that witch?" Rebekah asked Alice.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alice said, while pressing the wound with the towel Lucy gave her. She wondered if it was a right thing to do to give her blood to Lucy, but she was glad that she finally had all the ingredients for the spell.

 **I apologise for making this chapter so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write in it. Not to mention, I still haven't found the text of Qetsiyah's spell.**


	37. Anchor

Alice was constantly repeating a spell in her head, trying to stay calm. As they approached Mystic Falls, she was more and more nervous. It was still night when they arrived at Virginia.

(x)

"You can stop here." Alice said, when they reached the Mystic Falls Square. "I'll walk from here." Klaus nodded and parked the car. Alice exited and took a deep breath of cold, night, winter air. Rebekah and Klaus exited the car after her.

"When will you do the spell?" Rebekah asked. Alice sighed.

"As soon as possible." She said and looked back at Rebekah who nodded in agreement.

They walked a short way to the Salvatore Crypt, where Stefan's body was. Alice had brought and cloaked her grimoire there a few days ago. Alice's heart was thumping loudly when she opened her grimoire and searced for the spell.

"I found the spell." Alice said and took out a small vial out of a hidden compartment of the grimoire and the vial of Katherine's blood out of her jacket. Then she looked at Rebekah. "Ready?" Rebekah nodded and approached her.

Alice poured the blood out of the vials onto the page of the grimoire and chanted.

 _Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam._

 _Im a Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam._

 _Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam._

 _Im a Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam._

While she chanted, the blood on the grimoire made a symbol of the Doppelganger. After some time, the blood suddenly burst into flames, not damaging the grimorire whatsoever. When the blood completely burned up, Alice finished chanting and Rebekah collapsed onto the ground, but Klaus caught her before she fell. Alice suddenly felt weak and leaned onto the table where the grimoire was.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked her. Alice nodded, holding her head. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stefan was standing between her and his body.

"Hi Alice." He said. Alice smiled weakly at him and walked to Rebekah.

"You OK?" She asked Rebekah. Rebekah groaned a bit, clutching her head.

"My head... Did it work?" She asked, trying to get up. Alice nodded.

"It did." She said and looked back at Stefan's ghost. He looked sad and happy at the same time.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan said and smiled. "But I'm glad you did." Alice smiled at him and walked back to her grimoire.

The doppelganger blood had burned out completely. Alice closed the book and sighed.

"Can you see him?" Rebekah asked. "Stefan."

"I can." Alice said and looked at Stefan. Rebekah nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Rebekah said and walked out of the crypt.

"Stefan, do you mind leaving me and your sister alone for a minute?" Klaus asked.

"Not gonna happen." Stefan objected, even though only Alice could hear him. She turned and looked at him.

"It's fine." She said and smiled at her brother. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Klaus, but dissappeared.

"Is he gone?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." Alice said and walked to her grimoire again and picked it up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Klaus asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, just... really lightheaded." Alice said. "I almost forgot. I have something for you." She said and took two vials of blood out of her jacket.

"Are those...?" Klaus asked.

"Uh-huh. Have I ever told you that I'm _excellent_ in illusion? I don't really know which is which, so..." She said and handed both vials to Klaus.

"Why would you give me this?" Klaus asked.

"It's not like I need it." Alice said simply. "If anyone's gonna have my blood, might as well be you." Klaus inspected both vials on the light, to see which one is Alice's and which one is his.

"Thank you." He said and gave Alice one of the vials. Before Alice could say anything, he spoke. "In exchange for your blood, I give you mine. No objections."

"Thank you." Alice said and looked at the vial in her hand. " Are you really sure that this isn't my blood?" Klaus laughed.

"Well, then, if someone you know gets bitten, you know who to call." He said and exited the crypt. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

She walked back to Stefan's corpse, opening the vial. She poured the blood onto Stefan's chest and put her hands above it.

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos._

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos._

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos._

Suddenly, Stefan gasped back to life and Alice screamed in pain, falling on her knees.


	38. Happiness which lasts forever

"Alice! Are you OK?" Stefan asked as Alice got up. Instead of answering, she hugged him tightly and cried.

"Stefan..." She said quietly. Stefan hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." He said. After a while, brother and sister moved away from eachother, smiling happilly.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Ugh, you sound like our mother." Stefan commented. Alice laughed.

"Sorry, I just... can't believe it worked." Alice said.

"Me neither." Stefan said. Alice suddenly remembered.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot." She said. "My blood brought you back to life. Now you have to feed from me."

"What? No." Stefan said, but Alice took his hands.

"You have to. Or you'll die all over again." Alice said. She slowly put her wrist in his hands and looked at him.

Stefan looked back at her, not wanting to hurt her, but his hunger overwhelmed him and he bit her wrist. Alice frowned at the sudden pain, but smiled. Her brother was finally alive and was here, in front of her. She could touch him and talk to him. After a few moments, Stefan let her wrist go. Alice put her other hand on his back.

"Come on. Let's go home." She said. Stefan nodded and got up, and they both walked to the boarding house.

(x)

The joy of everyone in the house that morning was enormous. Caroline and Elena started to cry happy tears and Damon hugged his brother after such a long time. Even Bonnie came to see Stefan. They had all been so happy that Stefan was alive and well. Alice decided to leave her brother to everyone so that he could explain what happened and she walked outside.

She jumped onto the roof of the boarding house and took a deep breath of the cold winter air. She had an excellent view of the entire Mystic Falls from where she was. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was the Anchor to the Other Side and that her brother was finally alive. She had succeeded to do what she had been trying for weeks and she felt relieved. She smiled when she saw two figures walking past the house – Rebekah and Klaus.

"Hey, you two." She called from the roof and one of them looked up. Alice jumped onto the ground and approached them. "Don't even dare leaving without saying goodbye." Rebekah smiled.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your brother's return?" Rebekah asked.

"I have plenty of time for that." Alice said and showed the empty vial to Klaus. "Did you know?" She asked. Klaus shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Maybe." He said. Rebekah looked at the pair suspiciously.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked and looked at the vial. "Is that the same vial you gave to that witch in Atlanta?"

"No, it's not." Alice said. "The vials I gave her were... fake."

"It's only a matter of time when she finds out you tricked her." Rebekah said.

"What can she do?" Alice asked. "It's not like she knows where I live." Rebekah smiled and hugged her.

"Again, thank you." Rebekah said after letting Alice go. She smiled once again and walked away, presumably to the Square. Klaus took a vial of blood out of his jacket.

"Now, _this_ is for you." He said and gave Alice the vial.

"Thank you." Alice said and took the blood from him. "I expect you want something in return?" She asked.

"No." Klaus said and looked at the wound on Alice's wrist. "Now, stop wasting your time here with me, love. You deserve some rest." Alice sighed.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, Klaus." She said and walked to the house. Klaus smiled and walked after Rebekah.

When Alice entered the house, Damon had already opened a bottle of bourbon and poured it to everyone. Alice joined them, sitting between Caroline and Elena. A few hours later, Alaric and Jo (whom Alice successfully revived as a vampire) came and joined them as well. The Heretics with Lily came after Alaric and his wife, all thrilled by Stefan's revival. They all laughed and cheered 'till deep in the night.


	39. Ghost

When Alice woke up the next morning, she felt that it was a lot colder than the day before. She snuggled up in her blankets, not feeling like getting up that morning. Eventually, she did get up and quickly changed into warmer clothes. She walked to the large table in her room, loking at all the books and papers that were stocked on it. Not feeling like staying there anymore, she walked downstairs into the Salvatore library.

All guests were long gone and Stefan had gone to spend some time with Caroline. Alice walked to one of the shelves, looking for a book to read, when Elena walked in.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Hi." Alice said and smiled to her, then returned to the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Elena asked. Alice huffed, moving to the next shelf.

"Um... I don't really know." Alice admitted, finally giving up on her search. "Anyways, have you heard from Stefan?."

"No, but Damon did. He said he'll be home by tomorrow night. Probably." Elena said. "How are you? Being the Anchor and all?"

"Well... no one has died yet." She said. "At least no one supernatural. I don't know if that should worry me."

"Why would it worry you? Do you think there's something wrong?" Elena asked.

"No, but... I'm just surprised." She said. Elena nodded and started to walk away. She stopped at a shelf and took a book.

"Here." She said and handed Alice the book. "This was one of my favourites when I was a kid." Elena said and walked out of the library. Alice looked at the book Elena gave her. It was called _The Seven Dials Mystery_ by _Agatha Christie_.

Alice sat on one of the numerous armchairs in the room and, before she could start reading, she saw a figure standing in the doorway. She didn't recognise him, but thought it was probably a deceased witch, werewolf or vampire who needed to be transported to the Other Side.

She closed the book she was holding and got up. The figure finally stepped out of the shadows, allowing Alice to take a look at him.

It was a young man, around twenty, perhaps. He had short, light brown hair and dark eyes. He also had a large grin on his face.

"You must be the new Anchor." He said, with a strong accent.

"You know me." Alice said. "Which means you didn't die a minute ago."

"No." The man said, still smiling. "It was nice of you to replace my dear sister's place. Although, I didn't expect a child." He said, sounding dissappointed. Alice looked at him a little offenced by his statement.

"Well, I'm certainly older than you." Alice said, disregarding the fact that she had no idea who was in front of her and how old he was.

"I doubt that, darling." The man said and approached Alice. "I had been a vampire before you were even born."

"Fine." Alice said. "Wait, did you say... _sister_?" Alice asked, finally processing the man's sentence. He grinned.

"I did. You're a clever little witch. Why don't you work it out?" He said. Alice didn't like how he called her 'little witch' – it reminded her too much of Mikael, but she thought for a second.

"You are a Mikaelson?" She asked.

"Give the girl a prize." The man said, dramatically putting his hands up in the air. "My name is Kol." He said and kissed Alice's hand, which she quickly retrieved.

"Oh yeah, Damon mentioned you. What do you want?" She asked him. The Mikaelsons were known by how dangerous they were around people, especially witches. Although, the ghost of one was completely harmless to Alice.

"I want what everybody wnants, darling." Kol said. "I want you to bring me back to life." Alice laughed.

"Really? Just like that?" She asked. "Go and haunt someone else, I'm busy." Alice said and started walking away from the ghost. Kol rolled his eyes and appeared in front of Alice.

"Do you think that my brother wouldn't kill you for not wanting to raise his baby brother from the dead?" He asked, obviously trying to threaten Alice.

"I presume you're talking about Klaus?" Alice asked him. Kol still stared at her. "Well, then, I'm very sorry to dissappoint you but... I am not afraid of him."

"You should be." Kol said and moved away from her. "Especially you should be afraid of all of them – being a fragile girl that you are." Before Alice could say anything else, Elena walked into the library.

"Sorry, I... I heard you talking to someone." She said.

"Oh, um... Yeah. There's this, old, 73 year-old woman." Alice said.

"Hey!" Kol protested.

"Oh, sure." Elena said and walked out. Alice looked back at Kol and transported herself to the Other Side, so that their conversation couldn't be heard.

"Now, let me tell you something." Alice said and vamp-speeded to Kol, pinning him to a tree. "I may be fragile, but I am strong. And I assure you that I am not afraid of your brothers or sisters. Least of all you." Alice said and let Kol go. He laughed.

"I'm impressed." He said. A few moments later, he stopped laughing and his grin was replaced by saddness. "You aren't going to help me are you?" He asked. Alice didn't reply as she transered herself back to the real world.

"Fine." Kol said, with tearfull eyes and dissappeared. Alice still looked at the place he was for the next few minutes, feeling sorry for him and all the souls that were trapped on the Other Side, forever.


	40. The haunting

It had passed a few days since she first saw Kol, and since then, she felt like he followed her wherever she went. He wouldn't talk, or move – he would just stare at Alice, making her feel uncomfortable and even a little afraid. A few vampires and witches had died in the past few days, most of them stating that they were killed. Natural causes of death were extremely rare.

Alice also noticed that her magic had increased a little since she became an Anchor. Although, she constantly felt physically exhausted and a little weaker. Her magic had taken over her vampirism and threatened to even destroy it. That made her fear that one day, she might wake up as a witch, having her vampire side completely ceased. Caroline's good mood had always made Alice feel a little better, though.

"OK, listen. If we want a successfull Winter Ball, we have to work together to make everything _perfect_." Caroline dictated. She told everyone that they _had_ to help her decorate tha town Square that day, and gave everyone their jobs for the day.

Elena, with the help of Damon, got the job to sprinkle fake snow all over the Square, Matt, Tyler and Stefan had to assemble the Christmas tree and handle the lights, while Bonnie and Alice decorated the tree. Caroline, with the help of a few girls from high school, sent out the invitations and handled to keep people away from the Square while everyone was working. Although, upon realizing that they needed more help, Caroline invited a few more girls and boys to help them with the decor.

Bonnie and Alice got two more girls to help them decorate the tree. One of them was April Young and the other said her name was Amanda.

"Can you pass me that star, please?" April asked, as she struggled to reach the higher branches of the tree.

"Sure." Bonnie said and handed her the decoration.

"Can't you two just – make the tree decorate on its own?" April asked the two witches quietly, so that no one could hear. Alice laughed.

"Sure we could, but –" Alice said and looked at all the people that were surrounding them. "You know..."

"Oh, sure." Alice said, sounding dissappointed. She looked up at the top of the tree, which was at least 20 feet tall.

"How the hell are we supposed to put the star on top?" Amanda asked. All three shrugged their shoulders, having no idea how to do that. Amanda huffed. "If only we had a magic wand-or something." She said.

"We'll have to get a ladder." Bonnie said, looking at the tree. "I think there should be one at the high school."

"I'll get it." Alice said and made her way towards the school.

She walked down the long, dark corridor. She had been in that same high school over fifty years ago and a lot of memories came flooding back as she passed the numerous classrooms. She walked to the gym, and looked around. That entire space was in a half-dark, which made it an eerilly creepy place to be – even during the day. Alice looked around and saw a large ladder standing in the corner. She _could_ pick it up and carry it out by herself, but she had a feeling that it would be wierd for a tiny girl like her, so she decided to find help.

When she started walking out of the gym, she saw two young people in front of her – a boy and a girl. They were frantically looking around themselves, not knowing where they were.

"Um, hi." Alice said as she approached them.

"Who the hell are you? What happened to us? Where are we?" The boy asked, looking around the gym.

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "Can't you remember?" She asked. The girl looked like she started to remember what happened.

"Oh my god." She said. "Joe... I think we're dead." She said and looked at the boy next to her. Joe looked shocked by this, but looked like he started to remember, as well.

"Marcel promised to protect us." Joe said. Alice caught this.

"Wait, Marcel?" She asked. "You were his followers?"

"We were his _friends_." The girl said. "I'm going to _destroy_ that bastard!" The girl said feriously, stomping her foot.

"Who?" Alice asked, although she had her suspictions.

"It doesn't matter." The girl said and paced to Alice, only to grab her arm and transport herself to the Other Side. Alice screamed, feeling the same pain this girl felt when she died. After a long moment, the pain stopped and Alice looked at Joe.

"You have to touch me." She said. Joe reluctantly touched Alice's hand.

"I'm sorry." He said, before he transported to the Other Side. Alice screamed again, closing her eyes, waiting for the pain to be over.

(x)

"Sorry that took so long." Alice said, carrying out a ladder – a smaller one than the one in the gym. "I got held up."

"No problem." Amanda said, looking at her. Alice leaned the ladder onto the tree and glanced at Bonnie, who was the only one who saw how shakilly Alice walked and how pale she was.

It took the whole day for the girls to finish decorating the tree. After they were done, they looked at their masterpiece with an awe. By that time, everyone else had finished decorating, and all they had to do was pick out what to wear the next night at the ball.


	41. Perfect

"What do you say?" Caroline asked, after exiting the changing rooms for the twentieth time that day. She made Elena, Bonnie and Alice join her in dress shopping.

"It's beautiful." Alice said sincerely. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You said that for _every_ dress." Caroline said.

"Because it's true." Elena said, looking at her friend. "Seriously, Caroline. Don't tell me you didn't find a dress yet."

"I'm looking for a _perfect_ dress." Caroline stated. "And all of these are so beautiful. I don't know what to pick." She said, staring at all the previous dresses she had tried.

"This one's nice." Bonnie said, taking a green dress.

"It is. But, it's not... flowy enough." Caroline said.

"What about this one?" Elena asked, taking a beautiful white dress with beading all around it. Caroline frowned.

"It _is_ , but..." Caroline started and Elena returned the dress.

"Don't you have any dresses at home?" Alice asked. Caroline sighed.

"I do." She said. "I have a full closet of them."

"Then it's settled." Alice said and got up.

"Wait, what about you?" Caroline asked.

"We've already found dresses." Elena said and looked at Bonnie who nodded.

"Yeah, and we're not gonna leave you hangin'." Bonnie said.

"Aw, thanks guys. You're the best." Caroline said, hugging the trio. They exited the dress shop and drove together to Caroline's house.

(x)

"Oh my god." Bonnie said when they entered Caroline's closet. "You have _so_ many dresses."

"Yeah." Caroline sighed. "That's only making it harder to find the right one."

"Better get started, then." Alice said and they started rummaging through the dresses together. Elena gasped as she pulled out a beautiful green dress.

"Look at this one." She said. "You wore this at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." Elena said, recalling the memories of that day in her head.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Caroline said and took the dress. "It was so perfect that day." She said.

"Yeah." Bonnie confirmed. "You two looked so beautiful."

"It is perfect, but no." Caroline said and returned the dress. She pulled out another one.

"Remember this one?" She asked. Elena and Bonnie excitedly nodded, remembering the dress Caroline was holding.

"That's from the last year's pageant." Bonnie said and frowned at the memory. She almost killed Elena that day. The three thought about that day for a bit before Caroline shook her head and returned the dress. Alice then approached the dresses, carefully looking through them. She found a beautiful blue dress and pulled it out.

"This one's nice." She said, giving Caroline the dress. Caroline laughed.

"Oh my god. You remember this one?" Caroline asked, showing the dress to the girls.

"The Mikaelson ball." They said at the same time and laughed. That was one of the more fun memories they had.

"What happened there?" Alice asked curiously.

"Where can I start?" Elena wondered, recalling the memories from that day. "Long story short, Esther actually tried to kill every single one of them at thet ball. I suppose you already know who Esther is?" She asked and looked at Alice.

"The oldest and most powerful withch in the world. Yeah, I heard of her." Alice said. Elena nodded in understanding.

"You're right. It is a beautiful dress." Caroline admitted. "But, it will make me think about Klaus, which... I don't want." She said and carefully returned the dress to its place.

"So... next dress?." Bonnie asked awkwardly. They all quickly nodded and returned to dress-searching.

Elena slightly gasped as she pulled out one of the dresses. Caroline also gasped when she saw the dress and nodded in agreement.

"That's the one." She said.

(x)

Alice once again looked at herself in the mirror before stepping outside of her room. She was wearing a knee lenghth, peach dress and her long hair tied in a neat braid.

In the hall, Damon and Stefan were waiting for Elena and Alice to get ready. They were both wearing suits, which made them look like lawyers. Alice couldn't help but laugh when she saw them. They looked up at the girl on the stairs, both mouth wide open.

"What?" Alice asked as she walked to them.

"You look..." Stefan started. "Beautiful." Alice blushed.

"So do you." Alice said examining her brothers with her look.

"I think I look good in a sut." Damon smirked.

"You look good in _everything_." Stefan said and gave a look at his brother. Alice smiled.

"He's right." She said. Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs again and looked towards the sound. Elena appeared in front of them, smiling warmly. She was wearing a purple dress with flower-shaped beading and her long hair was curled. Damon walked to her and lovingly kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful." He said and reached his hand for her. Elena smiled at him and took it, walking with him to Stefan and Alice.

"You look beautiful, Alice." Elena said kindly.

"So do you." Alice said. Stefan kindly offered his hand to his sister, which she took and they all walked outside.

Elena and Damon entered Damon's car and Alice and Stefan entered Stefan's car. They drove to the Square where the ball was.


	42. The Ball

They arrived quickly, since the Quarter was close to the Boarding house. Alice had nenver been to the Winter Ball and was excited. Stefan explained that it usually lasts just 'till after midnight, but the Founding families would usually stay the entire night, since a meeting would occur after the party.

"That's fine with me." Alice said. Stefan smiled.

"I only hope that this party wouldn't be a disaster." He said. Alice looked at him.

"Don't be so pessimistic, brother." She said, but secretly hoped the same thing.

"We're here." Stefan said and parked his car. They exited and walked to join Damon and Elena.

"Wow. We did a great job at decorating." Elena said, looking at the Square. There was fake snow all around the place and the only lighting were the various christmas lights and the enormous tree.

"Shall we?" Damon asked Elena, offering his hand to her. Elena smiled and took it and they walked to join the crowd.

"Not now." Alice whispered, seeing Kol in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her. Alice shook her head.

"Um... nothing." She said and smiled. "Let's go."

They walked towards the croud.

(x)

As the couples were slow-dancing, Alice and Bonnie watched from a far.

"Well, this sucks." Bonnie said, crossing her arms. Alice looked at her, but said nothing.

"Do you care to dance?" Alice heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Kol, for the 100th time that evening. Alice just rolled her eyes and looked back at the crowd.

"Oh, come on, darling." Kol said as he appeared next to them. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me." Alice said. Bonnie looked at her.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Have you ever been... haunted while you were the Anchor?" Alice asked her. Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah, all the time." She said. "It's normal to see ghosts."

"I know, but... I'm not seeing _ghosts_ – I'm seeing _a_ ghost." Alice explained.

"Oh." Bonnie said. "Have you tried telling him, or her to go away?" Bonnie asked. Alice sighed.

"Yeah." She said.

"Who are you seeing?" Bonnie asked curiously. Alice looked at her. "Sorry, I'm curious."

"No, it's fine." Alice said and looked at Kol, but he had dissappeared and she saw a familliar person a bit futher away from them.

"Oh my god. Jeremy?" Alice said, looking at him. Bonnie gasped when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked and walked towards him. "I didn't hear from you in _months_."

"I'm sorry about that, Bon." Jeremy said. "I'm here now." Suddenly, Bonnie hugged him.

"I missed you." She said. Jeremy smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." He said and moved away from her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Bonnie laughed.

"Sure. But first, you should go and see Elena.." Bonnie said and pulled him towards the crowd. Jeremy reluctantly walked after her. Alice laughed and waved at them.

"They look happy." Kol said, appearing out of nowhere. Alice looked at him.

"What is your problem? I'm not bringing you back." Alice said coldly. Kol smiled and looked at the sky.

"Full moon." He said shortly. "No wonder your friend Tyler isn't with you here." At that que, she heard growling in the distance. She immediatly walked to her brothers, blending in the crowd.

"Damon!" She called as she walked up to him. He and Elena were drinking punch. "We have to go, now."

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked, but her question was quickly answered. A few wolves appeared out of the woods. The crowd started screaming and running away, making the Square more and more empty every moment. Although, the wolves didn't attack. They formed a circle around Square and growled.

Caroline and Stefan joined also joined them, both staring at the wolves. There were at least a dozen of them.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered as she clinged to Stefan. The people around them screamed as they ran away.

"Alice, you said you had a vial of Klaus' blood." Damon said.

"I do. But if we all get bitten, it won't really matter." Alice said, staring at the animals one at a time. Soon, the Square was almost empty and only Elena, Damon, Stefan, Alice, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie stayed behind, unable to walk past the wolves.

"We're trapped." Elena said. Damon hissed at the nearest wolf, warning it not to get any closer. The wolves suddenly charged, attacking all of them at the same time.

A large, grey wolf jumped on Stefan, but before it could bite him, Caroline broke its neck, only to have another wolf bite into her leg and tried to drag her away. Bonnie used her magic and levitated the wolf into a tree, knocking it out.

An enormous wolf with reddish fur knocked Damon onto the ground, but he menaged to throw it off himself. The wolf immediatly attacked Elena, but it was shot by Jeremy's arrow and fell dead onto the ground.

As Alice used her magic to make the wolves go away, she was suddenly attacked by a black wolf.

"Tyler." She menaged to say before she levitated the wolf away and broke one of its legs so that it couldn't run. The wolf whinced in pain and fell onto the ground, unsuccessfully trying to get up. Suddenly another wolf attacked her and bit into her shoulder. She shook it off of her and ferociously ripped its heart out.

After a while, only one wolf was left alive – Tyler. Alice ran to check on others.

"Are you OK?!" She asked.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Stefan asked, checking if he was bitten. Alice ran to Damon.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered looking at her brother's forearm. There was some blood on his shirt and his sleeve ripped off, revealing a gruosome bitemerk. Damon looked at Alice's shoulder, which had bitemark, too. As Elena walked to Damon, Alice went to check on Stefan.

"I'm fine." Stefan said and looked at Caroline. "But, she's not." Caroline was sitting on the ground, not able to stand because of the pain in her leg. Alice looked around in terror, not knowing what to do.

Soon after, Stefan drove them home in his car and Jeremy and Bonnie went in Damon's car, with Tyler in the trunk. Caroline and Alice were sitting in the back, as Damon was in the passenger seat.

"So much for 'a perfect ball'." Caroline said weakly. "You should cure yourself, Damon."

"What about you two, then?" Damon asked.

"She's right." Alice said. "When I die, I'll just wake up again, and then I'll give Caroline my blood."

"No one's dying!" Stefan said angirly.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Alice asked. "There's no other way, Stefan."

"There's alway s a way." Stefan said, as he parked in fron of the boarding house.


	43. A Christmas in Mystic Falls

When she woke up, Alice saw her mother sitting beside her. It took a moment for her to realize that she was in her bed. Lily was wiping Alice's forehead with a wet towel.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Lily said.

"Don't be." Alice said and groaned in pain. She could feel the venom spreading through her body, making every move extremely painful.

"How is she?" Damon asked, who was standing in the doorway.

"She's getting worse." Lily said and left the towel.

"Stefan." Alice whispered. "Are you OK?"

"You made me take the cure." Damon said and approached her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I should." Alice said weakly. " How's Caroline?"

"Stefan took her home." Damon said. "She's not good." Then, his phone buzzed and he looked at it. "It's Stefan." He excused himself and exited the room.

"Mother? Will you stay her with me?" Alice asked. Lily looked at her with teary eyes.

"Of course I will." She said and kissed Alice's hand. Alice smiled weakly at her before she whinced in pain.

The pain was throbbing through her shoulder and she had to lie on her side. The venom spreaded though her blood stream, making her weaker every moment that passed. Damon got back to the room a few minutes after, holding his phone.

"Great news." He said. "Stefan just called. He said Klaus got back to town."

"How is that 'great news'?" Lily wondered.

"Oh, brother. I've seen you walk in those doors and telling me that exact sentence at least five times in the last ten minutes." Alice said slowly. Damon walked to her bed and sat next to her. He put his hand on hers.

"I'm not gonna let you die, Alice." He said and looked at the clock on Alice's nightstand – it was almost midnight. Alice smiled faintly at him.

"There's someone at the door." Lily said and looked at Damon. He got up and walked out of the room.

"That would be my brother." Kol said, appearing. "Perfect timing, as always." He said and dissappeared again. Alice wasn't sure if he was a hallucination or not, but couldn't think clearly because of the pain. Then, instead of her mother, she saw Mikael sitting next to her. She gasped and tried to get away, but every movement was agony.

"No, no. Get away from me." She said repeatedly, but Lily grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, swettie, it's me. Calm down." Lily said. Alice then stopped struggling and looked at her mother, but soon, she saw the entire room filling with blood – like a river. Alice closed her eyes, brathing heavily and trying to keep the image out of her head. She was so stressed that she didn't see the two people that entered the room. Lily got up defensively.

"If you harm her in any way..." She threatened.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Klaus said reassuringly. Lily glared at him, looking like she was ready to attack.

"Mother." Damon said and Lily looked at him. After a long moment, she reluctantly walked out after her son.

Alice opened her eyes, panting. She sighed in relief, seeing that the room was back to normal. Just then she noticed the familliar figure standing above her.

"Shouldn't you be in New Orleans?" She asked. Klaus smiled and sat next to her.

"Caroline asked me the exact same question." He said. "But, no. I decided to spend the winter here, in Mystic Falls."

"How long will you stay?" Alice asked weakly, trying to make herself not to think about the pain she was feeling.

"A month. Perhaps two." Klaus said.

"Thank you. For coming." Alice said and shut her eyes, feeling Klaus lift her head off the pillow.

"What are friends for?" He asked rherorically and offered Alice his wrist.

Alice gave him a thankfull look before she bit down. After a while, she stooped feeding and Klaus carefully put her head back onto the pillow. Alice slowly felt the pain melt away as she fell to sleep.

 **And that's how you recreate a scene from the show.**

 **Just kidding, guys. :) As always, please review and I'll do my best to write down as many chapters as I can 'till I go back to school.**


	44. The fear

_A forest somewhere in Atlanta; March 18th, 1850_

Alice just got off her horse. They had been travelling for a while and they were both getting tired, so Alice tied her horse to a tree branch after petting her along her white mane.

"How about we stop here, Bella?" She asked. The horse moved her head like it was nodding. Alice sat onto the ground, leaning her back against a tree.

She heard that a man named Klaus would come looking for her – to break an ancient curse, or at least that was what she was told, so Alice ran away from home. Before she did, she put a spell over her house and family, making them believe that she was kidnapped, and at the same time making them protected from him. Bella started to look around as if she was sensing danger, interrupted Alice's train of thoughts.

"What is it, girl?" She asked, getting up. Perhaps it was just a fox, or something. But the horse was constantly moving her head away from Alice and trying to break the rope. Although, Alice felt alarmed and looked around herself, but all she could see was pitch darkness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice asked, gently holding Bella's head with her hands. As she heard a noise behind her, she swiftly turned around, but saw nothing. Bella became even more frantic as a man appeared out of the darkness. Alice didn't notice him at first, trying to calm her horse down.

"She seems upset." The man said. As Alice turned around, she tried her best not to scream, or run. The man walked towards her. Alice didn't know him, but as he approached, Bella was jerking from Alice's hands more and more, which made her think that the best thing she should do is simply go.

"You shouldn't be alone at this time of night." The man said. He had a soft voice and a british accent, but sounded victorious, which startled Alice.

"I'm sorry, but I should really go home. My mother is probably worried." She said, although Lily had "died" a few years ago.

"Oh? I thought you ran away from home." Klaus said and smiled after Alice turned her head to look at him.

"How did you...?" Then she realized and took a shaky breath. "You're Klaus." She almost whispered, feeling weak in her knees. She was helpless.

"Bella, run." She said as she frantically tied off the rope. "RUN!" Bella gave her a look before gallopping away. Now at least one of them would be saved.

"How noble of you. I believe you've earned that I kill you quickly." Klaus said. But, before he approached her, Alice cast a pain infliction spell on him, causing him to collapse on his knees, groaning in pain.

Alice started running away, but Klaus quickly recovered and appeared in front of her. He grabbed her wrists before she could use magic again. He didn't do anything, but simply looked down at her.

"Now... What would be an appropriate punishment for _you_?" He wondered for a moment. "Ah, I know..." He said before he bit into his wrist and forced it into Alice mouth. She struggled, kowing what he would do. When he moved his wrist away, Alice coughed before she looked up at him again. She felt her heart race as Klaus' eyes became blood red and dark veins appeared under his eyes.

"No..." She whispered before he sunk his teeth into her neck. Alice screamed, as she tried to shake him off. After a long moment, he moved away from her, dropping her lifeless body onto the ground.

(x)

The morning sun woke her up. She fluttered her eyes open and got up with a painfull groan. She looked around, at first not remembering what happened, but suddenly, memories flooded back. She frantically felt her neck, but the wound and the pain was gone – so was Klaus. She heard movement somewhere behind her and quickly turned around, see in Bella appear out of the shade. She smiled and ran to her horse, hugging her tightly.

After a moment, she stopped smiling, feeling the sudden hinger inside her.

"Oh, Bella. What has he done to me?" She asked her horse, as she started to sob into Bella's fur.

The sun was irritating her, making her have to walk under the shade of the trees. She wasn't aware of the existence of vampires, since Giuseppe thought she was too young to know. As she and Bella walked, Alice felt weaker and weaker with every hour that passed. She cried, feeling that her connection with the nature had broken off. Instead the feeling of the trees and the earth, now she felt everything. Every flutter of a leaf, every movement of the soft wind around her and felt that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly, they walked to a carriage in the woods. The man on it stopped his horse and walked to Alice.

"Dear girl, are you alright?" He asked. Alice didn't respond, but instead stared at his neck. She could hear the man's heartbeat as she slowly approached him and grabbed his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." Alice said in a tearfull voice before she bit his neck.

(x)

She gasped back into reality, still hearing the man's scream in her head. She shook the memory out of her head and touched her shoulder. The pain and the wound were gone. Alice sighed in relief and got out of bed. It took some time for her to forget her dream and remember what happened last night. The last thing she felt was a soft kiss on her forehead, just before she drifted to sleep.

She sat back on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She sighed, trying to comprehend the situation she was in. She sat like that for a while, but eventually shook the thoughts out of her head and walked to the bathroom to get a shower.


	45. Council meeting

When she got downstairs, the first thing she saw was Damon and Elena. They were standing in the hall – probably going somewhere.

"Good, you're up." Damon said and walked to her. "You OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Great, actually." Alice said and smiled. "Where are you two up to?"

"Council meeting." Elena said. "It should have been last night, but..."

"You wanna come?" Damon asked.

"Um... Sure. It'll be fun." Alice said.

"Trust me. It won't." Damon said as they walked outside.

(x)

Even before they walked in the Council, they heard angry voices coming from inside.

"... we have to be ready..." "... I have no idea who they were!" "... if they attack again, we'll have to..." As they walked in, the members of the council quieted.

"What are you fighting about?" Damon asked as he approached Tyler and Meredith

"Isn't it obvious?! The werewolf attack, last night!" Meredith said, then looked at Tyler. "You and your pack could have brought the entire town into danger!"

"They weren't _my pack_!" Tyler yelled back at her.

"Sorry we're late." Stefan said as he and Caroline made their way into the room.

"You're not. You're early." Damon said.

"See? I told you we'd be early!" Caroline said to Stefan, then she looked back at the pair who were yet again starting to fight.

"Oh, shut up, both of you." Damon said and the pair looked at him. "What the hell happened to you last night? You should have been chained to a wall." Damon asked Tyler.

"I don't know! The transformation started at least two hours earlier that it should have." He said.

"That's impossible." Alice said. "The transformation should start when the moon reaches its apex."

"I know! That's what I've been trying to explain to her!" He said, pointing to Meredith.

"Who the hell were those other wolves, then?" Meredith asked, trying to be as calm as she could.

"I don't know." Tyler said. "I just... stumbled apon them as I transformed."

"Fine, then." Meredith said and grapped her purse angrily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work." She said and walked out.

"You know what? That _was_ fun." Damon said.

"Don't you get it?" Alice asked. "We have a problem."

"She's right." Tyler said. "The attack last night wasn't an accident. Someone was planning it." Now everyone became serious.

"Are you saying that someone is trying to _kill_ us?" Stefan asked.

"Probably." Alice said. "Look, if this is true, we have a month 'till the next full moon. If someone _is_ really trying to harm us, then they'll attack again."

(x)

Somewhere around noon, Alice's phone buzzed. She was surprised to see that it was Rebekah.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice asked.

" _Hi. Listen, I didn't know who else to call."_

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked.

" _No, everything's good, but... How good are you with babysitting?"_

"That depends... Who do I have to babysit?" Alice asked jokingly.

" _Ha ha, very funny. Hope, of course. Nik said he had to check who's behind the werewolf attack last night and I'm going with him."_

"What about Elijah?" Alice asked.

" _Oh, you know him. He's always afraid that if he touches her, she'll break. Will you do me that favour?"_

"When should I come?"


	46. A perfect day

When Rebekah hung up, Alice glanced at the clock in her room – it was 12:35 am. She still had 25 minutes – perfect. She brushed her hair, changed and walked out of her room. Unlike Stefan, Damon never asked her where she was going, or how long she would stay. Luckily, Stefan was now living with Caroline, so there was nothing stopping Alice in her way. Except one thing.

"Are we going out?" Kol asked her, appearing.

"Yes." She said and smiled at him a bit too kindly. She walked ot of the house and towards the old Mikaelson house, where Rebekah told her they'd be. She didn't walk too far, until she noticed a large, white mantion with a car parked out front.. _That would be the place._ She walked up to Rebekah, who was standing alone outside.

"Perfect timing." Rebekah greeted her as she approached. "I hope this wasn't too much of a problem for you."

"No, not at all." Alice said.

"We would have brought her with us, but..."

"It would be too dangerous." Alice said. Rebekah smiled. "It's no problem, really. Where are you even going?"

"I have no idea." Rebekah said. "Did you know any of the wolves that attacked you?"

"Only one. He said that he didn't know the others, either." Alice explained. Rebekah nodded, then smiled, looking towards the house. Alice heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw Hope, who was carried out by her father. Rebekah and Alice walked towards them. Hope laughed when she saw Alice.

"I missed you too, Princess." Alice said, smiling.

"We should get going." Klaus said, before handing over Hope to Alice. "Thank you, by the way." He added.

"Any time." Alice smiled and watched them get into the car and drive away.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's freezing." Alice said and walked into the house. As she walked inside, Alice right away saw Elijah on the stairs.

"Greetings, Alice." Elijah said and smiled a little.

"Hi." She greeted him back and walked to him. "Um... could you point me to the nursery. She looks tired."

"Follow me." Elijah said and walked to a small room on the top floor. It had a crib and a rocking chair, including a few paintings on the walls.

"Will you need any help?" Elijah asked her.

"No, I'll be fine." Alice said and set Hope down into the crib.

"Good. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall." He said and walked out of the room. Alice sighed and sat in the rocking chair.

"What have you been up to, huh?" She asked Hope. The baby laughed. "Good. You should be happy." Alice said, understanding Hope's thoughts.

"You all should." She added and got up. She picked a few toys plush from a shelf and put them next to Hope. She immediatly crawled to them and started playing. Alice smiled as she watched her play.

About an hour later, a storm started out of nowhere. Alice looked at the sky, which was crystal blue only a few seconds ago. Hope woke up and started crying, so Alice scooped her up in her arms, trying to comfort her. Thunders clashed across the sky as Hope cryed.

"Shh, it's just a storm." Alice whispered. "A storm can't hurt you." Although, this storm didn't seem natural and both Alice and Hope felt it. Alice worryingly looked at the sky which was full of dark grey clouds and lightnings.

Alice walked out of the nursery into the dark corridor. The thick walls of the house muffled the sound of the thunders, although the sound of rain soon turned into the sound of ice falling and clashing against the ground and roof.

"What the..." Alice wondered as she listened to the thumping noises against the roof. A few seconds later, Elijah appeared in the hall.

"What is happening? Are you doing this?" He asked.

"No." Alice said, trying to comfort Hope who was crying uncontrollably.

"Then who is?" Elijah wondered as he walked into a room. Alice followed him in what semed to be the library. Outside, egg-sized ice cubes mixed with rain were crushing against the ground, followed by thunders and strong wind.

"Alice, if you're doing this, I am asking you to stop." Elijah said, looking at the girl beside him.

"I'm not doing this! I don't have this ammount of power." Alice said, then looked at Hope who was still crying. She carefully set her onto an armchair and kneeled next to her.

"Hope, listen to me." She said. "Are you doing this?" The baby's mind was open, so Alice tryed to ask her telepathically.

" _Make it stop! I don't want to be alone! I'm so alone!"_ Hope cried and blocked Alice out of her mind.

"I don't understand." Alice said, unsuccessfully trying to get to Hope, but her magic was too strong.

"Let me." Elijah said and walked to Hope, picking her up in his arms. _"Hope, tell me what's wrong. Why are you making this storm?"_

" _I'm alone, uncle. I don't want to be alone. I want my mommy and daddy to be here! They aren't here! I'm alone!"_ Hope cried, and blocked Elijah out of her mind as well.

"What did she say?" Alice asked. Elijah sighed and handed Hope over to Alice.

"She misses her parents." Elijah explained. "She won't stop until she sees either of them."

"That's too long. This ice will destroy everything!" Alice said.

"Then do something. _Make_ her stop." Elijah asked Alice with a deadly serious expression on his face.

Alice focused her magic on Hope, blocking her to use her own magic, but couldn't – Hope's power was incredibly strong. When she realized that this wouldn't work, shetouched Hope's forehead with one hand, which caused her to stop crying and she immediatly fell asleep. The storm immediatly cleared and in a few second, there was nothing but a blue sky with only a few clouds.

"I had to use a sleeping spell on her." Alice said, then looked at Elijah. "I've never felt someone's magic to be so strong, Elijah." She got up.

"Dahlia had warned Niklaus that the child's magic will be beyound us, that only she could control it." He said, looking at the sleeping baby. "It seems she was right."


	47. Thank you

For the next hour, Alice was carefully watching over Hope, who was still sleeping, with Elijah listening to her every breath from the other room. Luckily, Hope was very still and didn't wake up.

"How's my favourite niece?" Kol asked, appearind and kneeling next to Hope's crib.

"She's fine, don't worry." Alice said calmly. Kol sighed.

"She'll never even meet me." Kol said, while staring at his sleeping niece. "I hoped that, when she grows a bit, I'd teach her all the vampire perks. I had always been the best in those things." He said and smiled for himself. Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You were a witch, weren't you?" Alice suddenly asked him. "Before you turned." Kol looked at her.

"We all were. But, I was the only one who practiced magic." Kol said.

"Do you ever miss it?" Alice asked him. Kol smiled.

"I did. When Mother brought me back to life, she put me in a body of a warlock. That's been the first time in a thousand years I used magic since I turned."

"I haven't been able to use my magic, either." Alice said, mostly for herself.

"I hated my mother for what she had done to me." Kol said. "She took away the magic I got from her. As much as I realized, Nik was the one who turned you."

"Yes." Alice replied shortly.

"Then how come you don't hate him?" He asked. Alice sighed.

"I did. At first, I was so afraid of him, but... I mostly blamed myself for what happened – although, if I didn't run away from home that night, I wouldn't have been here. Everything comes with a price."

"True." Kol said, looking in the distance. Then, he got up. "I should go. I can hear the Other Side calling – they apparently miss me." He planted a kiss on Hope's forehead and dissappeared.

Alice sighed painfully. She walked to the window and looked outside. The ice had melted, leaving tiny puddles evrywhere and the clouds were patched around the sky. I took a while before the black SUV appeared on the road. Rebekah and Klaus exited it, both looking exhausted and covered in blood as if they were fighting.

"It appears that my brother's 'peace offering' didn't exactly work." Elijah said, appearing next to her.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened." Alice said and looked at Hope, knowing that they couldn't leave her on her own.

"You go. I will stay with Hope." Elijah said. Alice nodded and vamp-speeded away. She appeared in the main hall, just after Klaus and Rebekah entered the house.

"What happened?" She asked them. Rebekah was panting so much that she could barely speak, so Alice looked at Klaus.

"We got ambushed." He replied shortly. "Now, if you'd excuse me – I'm feeling a tad parched." Klaus said and walked away. "Anything for you, sister?" He called from the hall.

"All I need now is a shower and bed." Rebekah said and turned to Alice. "Again, thank you for guarding Hope. It menat a lot to us." She said and weakly dragged herself to her bedroom.

Alice looked after the pair in annoyance – they were obviously hiding something. She waited for Rebekah to dissappear, then walked after Klaus. After some time, she finally found him in what appeared to be a dining room. He was just pouring himself some blood into a glass.

"Anything wrong, love?" He asked, not really looking at her.

"Yes, in fact there is something wrong. You didn't tell me what happened today." She said, crossing her arms.

"We were ambushed by a couple of werewolves, just as I said." Klaus said, finally looking at Alice.

"I'm not buying that." Alice said boldly. "First things first - tonight's not a full moon, so if you were ambushed by _werewolves_ ,Rebekah wouldn't have bites all over her." She said, remembering she saw bitemarks all over Rebekah's arms.

"You caught that, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically. Alice just glared at him. "Fine." Klaus sighed and handed Alice a glass full of blood.

"You weren't attacked by werewolves last night." He said. "It appears that it was actually the pack of hybrids I sired a long time ago." Alice was a bit shocked by this, knowing that every single neck she broke that night healed.

"But... why were they in their wolf forms?" She asked.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." Klaus said and took a gulp of blood.

"We killed three of them last night. They'd want revenge." Alice said, trying to comprehend that they could in fact attack any moment." I have to warn my brothers." She said and put the glass she was holding onto the counter, getting ready to leave.

"That wouldn't be neccessary, love." Klaus said, before she could leave. "They're all dead now." Alice sighed in relief.

"Is that it, then? Everything's... fine?" She asked, trying to read Klaus' expression.

"Everything's fine." Klaus said, giving her a small smile.

"Good." Alice said. "But, I should go – Damon's probably getting worried." She said and walked towards the door.

"You told me almost the same thing that night when we first met." These words caused Alice to stop and look back at him.

"You still remember that?" She asked, unwillingly keeping her distance.

"So do you." Klaus said, not wishing to get closer to her. Alice faintly nodded.

"I still don't understand why you helped me that day at the hospital." He said. He didn't want to say "gave me your blood". "I'm sure you heard of Katerina."

"I did, and don't compare me to her. I heard what you did to her; to her family – she told me herself that you constantly chased her for 500 years." Alice said. "You had never done anything to harm me or my family."

"I turned you into a vampire." Klaus simply said. "That's enough to hate someone."

"I know. But, I don't hate you." Alice said.

"But you're still afraid of me." Klaus said, looking at Alice.

"I'm not. I used to be... but I'm not now." Alice said.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but that is awfully stupid of you." Klaus said. "Even my own sister fears me – and you don't."

"No. And, honestly, I didn't even want to save you at that hospital." She said. "I was compelled by Rebekah to stay until you wake up – I couldn't leave until you were able to walk again."

"She never told me that." Klaus said after a few seconds of silence. "I thought you came on your own free will."

"I did come to New Orleans by my own free will – just to find you. I might have been terrified, but I couldn't just let you stay that way. I just had to help you." She said.

"No one has ever helped me just because he or she wanted to." Klaus said gratefully, then approached Alice.

"Thank you, Alice Salvatore." He said, before gently picking both her hands in his and kissing them.

"You're welcome, Klaus." She said quietly and vamp-speeded away.


	48. The note

She got home in two minutes, breaking her own record. Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch in the living room, cuddled up. Alice didn't want to disturb them, so she quietly walked to her room.

When she closed the door, she sighed, leaning her back against the door. It was almost night – she just then realized that she had been watching Hope for the entire day. It didn't seem that long to her. Alice took off her shoes and fell on her bed, feeling exhausted. A lot of things were running through her brain.

She thought about the past 164 years of her life, thinking how unusual her life was in comparison to a human life. She was born as a witch, she ran away from home to protect her family from an insane hybrid (whom she made friends with), she was turned _into_ a hybrid, she was tortured for nine years, got bitten by a werewolf, many vampires and hybrids _countless_ numbers of times and had vampire brothers and best friends. Not to mention, her blood brings people back to life and is almost impossible to stand in her presence because of it. She wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them her story – they'd probably thing she was insane. After a short rewind, she determened something.

"Kol?" She called. The original appeared next to her only a moment later. "I'll bring you back if you promise me not to take revenge on Jeremy, Elena or anyone in this town." She said, knowing that Jeremy was the one who killed him. Kol stared at her in disbelief.

"I give you my word." He said after a long moment.

"Good." Alice said and, not being able to sleep, she got up and grabbed her grimoire. "So, do you know where your body is?" She asked Kol who laughed.

"It's in a cupboard. In a wonderful blue urn." Kol said, smiling.

"That's a problem. I'd have to use necromancy to bring you back." Alice said. She knew that she definately had enough power to do so, but had no idea if the spell itself would completely drain her of magic.

"Are you giving up?" Kol asked.

"No. I'll find another way to bring you back, but I'm going to need your ashes. Where are they?" Alice asked.

"They're in New Orleans, I think. That's where I died the second time." Kol said.

"Oh god." Alice huffed, clutching her head. "Who has them?" She asked. Kol smiled.

(x)

After Alice finished writing a letter, she opened her window hooed like an owl. A few moments later, a grey owl flew into her room, landing onto Alice's shoulder. Alice smiled and pet the bird. She took the letter from the table and read it once again.

 _Dear Davina_

 _I have heard that you became a Regent of all nine covens of New Orleans._

 _Conradulations._

 _When you finish reading this note, burn it and pur it into Kol's ashes. After that, take the vial of blood I sent you and pour it over it, while chanting the most basic reviving spell._

 _P. S. Please, send the bird who brought you this letter back with a proof that you got this note._

When she finished reading, she filled a vial with her blood and tied it to the owl's leg. She watched the bird fly away into the night, hoping that the young witch would trust her.

(x)

For the first time in a long while, Alice didn't wake up with a nightmare. It was a very cold and rainy morning. She got up, put on some warm clothes and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." She greeted, although no one was actually around. Alice was confused by the sudden emptiness of the house. "Hello?"

It seemed like no one was around, so Alice shrugged her shoulders and made herself some tea. She couldn't hear any breathing upstairs, which indicated that she was alone in the house. She almost screamed when she saw a group of people standing in front of her.

"What the hell?" The girl in the group wondered, looking around. Alice approached them.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked. Alice reached out her hand towards them.

"I'm the Anchor. You have to touch me so that I could transport you to the Other Side." Alice explained. The people in front of her looked at eachother, but touched Alice's hand almost at the same time. Alice cried out in pain and fell on her knees.

"Are you alright?" She heard Kol ask her. She lookeed up at him.

"I'm fine." She said and barely got up. "I sent Davina my blood."

"Good. If she believes you, I'll soon be able to walk among the living." Kol said happily. Alice smiled because of him, but still felt very weak and was in pain. She had to sit down, or else she would faint.

"You don't look too good, darling." Kol said, kneeling next to her. He put his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"I said I'm fine." Alice said, clutching her head. The pain was very slowly going away, as if a sword was being pulled out of her. After a few minutes, the pain had ceased completely and Alice got up.

"I really hate it when I transport six of them at the same time." She said to herself.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." He said, before starting to fade. "What the hell's going on?" He wondered.

"The spell. Davina's doing the spell." Alice said and grabbed Kol's hand. Alice suddenly fell onto the ground, just after Kol's ghost dissappeared.


	49. That is impossible

She woke up with a groan. It took her some time to realize that she was in her bed. She looked around, remembering what had happened. If she didn't feel like she was hit by a train, she would think that this morning was just a dream. Alice looked at the clock in her room – it was exactly 11am. She tried to get up, but felt throbbing pain in her legs, which caused her to sit back on her bed.

"What's happening to me?" She wondered. She hadn't felt this weak in 159 years. Feeling momentarily terrified, she moved her fingers across her teeth and gums. She sighed in relief when she felt a fang under her finger. She tried to get on her feet again, this time succeeded, but quietly groaned in pain, because every step she took felt like she was walking on knives. She somehow dragged herself to the table in her room, falling next to it.

With a groan, she stood on her feet again, holding onto the edge of the table. At that moment, she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"May I come in?" A voice outside the door asked. _Klaus._ Alice thought before she opened the door with a flick of her wrist.

"I'm not really an expert in magic illnesses, but I think you should lay down." He said.

"That's riddiculous, I'm feeling perfectly fine." Alice said and walked around to prove it to him, even though every step she took was painful.

"I hope you don't mind if I prove that." He said and whooshed pass her, which caused Alice to stumble. She would have fell if Klaus didn't catch her hand. "You are not fine."

"I don't know what's happening to me." Alice said after she sat down. "I feel like I'm decaying."

"How long have you felt like this?" Klaus asked, kneeling in front of her.

"About a month." Alice said. "My magic has been overwhelming my vampirism since then."

"I have a theory." Klaus said. "But, I need you to trust me." He said, looking into Alice's eyes. She faintly nodded.

"Give me your hand." He said. Alice did as he asked, watching as Klaus bit her hand. She watched in terror as she didn't feel the venom spread, or felt any pain in her hand.

"What happened? " She asked quietly, watching the wound heal. "Why is it healing?"

"I have no idea." Klaus admitted. "But, it appears that werewolf venom doesn't affect you anymore."

 **Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I promise, the next one will be longer. Most of you are probably wondering: What the hell? We,, I just really wanted to make Alice's character even more special, so...**


	50. Stop haunting me

By this, Alice's every suspiction was confirmed – she was definately going insane, She stared at her hand in shock, before Klaus spoke again.

"Does this have anything to do with you bringing back Kol?" He asked. Alice looked at him, certain that she never told him that.

"How do you know about that?" She asked him. There was no way he could have found that out. At the same time, the pain she felt got a lot stronger, causing her to groan.

"Feeling a bit pained, are we?" Klaus asked, as he got up. Alice looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling a large ammount of magic radiating from whoever this person in front of her was.

"You're a smart kid." Damon said, appearing instead of Klaus. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He was looking down at her and smiling.

"That's not possible. You're dead." Alice said, looking up at him. If this person was who she thought he was, she was in trouble.

"In fact, I am." Silas said, changing into his true form. Alice was looking at the person who looked like her brother – the person who she was related to. He looked incredibly pale, like he hadn't fed in months.

"What did you do to my brothers and Elena?" Alice asked. Instead of answering, Silas smiled.

Then, she felt stinging in her hand – a bite she recieved earlier was there again, but the venom was spreading this time at an unnatural speed. She screamed in pain and fell on the floor, as Silas cast a pain infliction spell on her. Although, she menaged to block it and shove Silas against a wall. She unsuccessfully tried to get up, but fell on her knees– the pain was just too strong. Silas approached her, but she menaged to create a protective bubble around her, although, since she was too weak, Silas popped it with a simple touch. He kneeled next to her in Damon's form.

"For a girl who descended her magic from me, I'm a bit dissapointed." He said. "You could be as strong as me – maybe even stronger."

"I will _never_ be like you." Alice said, glaring at him. Damon/Silas smiled.

"That's too bad.." He said, lifting her chin. "You were always my favourite great-grandchild." Alice tilted her head away from him, vamp-speeded to the shelf and threw a dagger in Silas' direction. It would have been a perfect hit in the heart if Silas, now in Klaus from, hadn't caught it. He sighed in annoyance and walked towards her. Alice groaned in pain, as she felt the venom spread through her body at great speed. Klaus/Silas kneeled in front of her.

"Now, let's see: I could kill you here and now, except the fact that you can't be killed. Oh well, you have an exessive ammount of hybrid venom in your veins, which only has one cure. The least I can do is weaken you even more." He said before he jammed the stake in Alice's throat. As she choked on her own blood, Klaus/Silas took a dagger which he found on the table and cut Alice's wrist open. After he fed, he left, leaving Alice passed out on the floor.

(x)

After some time, Alice woke up with a painful groan. Her wrist and neck were badly bleeding and the pain from the venom had gotten worse. Silas was apparently gone – she couldn't hear him talking or feel him in the room. Her vampire senses were getting fuzzy and didn't let her to use vampire hearing. She might have heard a knock on the door, she might have not. She was too weak to get the dagger out, which was halfway in her neck. All she could do was wait for either Silas to come back or to die from the venom or bloodloss. She coughed up blood and let her head fall back onto the floor. After some time, she clearly heard footsteps getting closer to her. She prayed it not to be Silas – he couldn't kill her, but he could torture her more.

"Alice." She might have heard a voice call before she might have felt someone touch her non-wounded hand. She coughed blood again, but felt someone gently lift her from the ground as she did. She couldn't see who it was, but had a bad feeling that it was Silas pretending to be someone. She somehow menaged to vamp-speed into the other corner of the room, only to see Klaus where she was a second ago.

"Get away from me." She muttered, but her words were unrecognisable.

"What happened, love?" Klaus asked worryingly. He tried approaching her slowly, but whenever he tried to, Alice would just move away from him. Finally, he vamp-speeded to her and held her arms so that she couldn't run. Alice struggled, but Klaus was simply too strong.

"What happened?" He asked once again.

"Silas." As she said this, Klaus loosened his grip on her, eventually letting her go. He looked shocked. Alice scrambled onto the floor, the feeling of venom burning her like acid making her sob. Klaus kneeled next to her, carefully touching the stake in Alice's neck. She shut her eyes at the pain, not able to talk or scream, since her vocal cords were almost torn apart.

"Hey, listen to me." He said, holding Alice's hands. "When I pull this thing out, I want you to get up and vampire speed to the door." Alice faintly shook her head. "Look, Silas is in your head – you are not dying. You have to trust me." This time, Alice nodded.

As Klaus pulled the stake out, careful not to hurt her more than she was, Alice gathered every ounce of strenth she had and the next second, she was in the living room. The pain from the venom was gone, but Alice was almost completely bled out by Silas. She fell on her knees and felt Klaus catch her before she hit the ground with her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, although the answer was obvious. Klaus bit into his hand and moved it close to Alice's mouth. A vampire in her prevailed and she bit down.

(x)

"Thank you, again." She said while pouring two glasses of blood to Klaus and her.

"How is Silas alive?" He asked, after drinking some of the blood.

"I should probably tell you." Alice said, sitting down. "Kol is no longer dead." Klaus's expression was something between disbelief, shock and pure happiness.

"You revived my brother? When?" He asked.

"I didn't revive him." Alice said. "Davina did. I just sent her the key ingredient to her spell – my blood."

"That still doesn't explain how Silas is alive." Klaus said.

"The spell Davina did made the passage between this and the Other Side open for exactly five seconds. That was just enough for Silas to pass." Alice said, almost whispering.

"It's not your fault." Klaus said. Alice sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"He took Stefan and Damon, probably Elena. I have to bring them back." Alice said as she looked up.

"Even I'm not strong enough against Silas." Klaus said. "Are you sure that you are?"

"I'm the only witch that relates to him." Alice said. "I think that I can be powerful enough. Only a witch can defeat Silas. You're vulnerable to him because you don't have any magic."

"Do you have anyone who can help you?" Klaus asked.

"I do." Alice said and smiled. "Seven of them."

 **Allright-y, guys. I don't want to give away any spoilers, but there will be an epic battle in the last chapter. And that's right – I brought Silas back.**

 **DEAL WITH IT.**


	51. The frienship

Alice snapped back into reality, frantically looking around. The blinding pain she felt was the only reminder that Silas had gotten into her head yet again and that she was alone with him. Silas was the only person in the world Alice was truly afraid of and she knew that her power couldn't measure with his.

"It's so easy to get into your head." Damon/Silas said. "Did you actually think that someone would come to save you?" He asked her while roughly pulling the stake out of her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice cried though her ripped throat. "What do you want?!" Klaus/Silas lifted her off the ground by her arms.

"That's quite simple, love." He said. "I want revenge." He dropped her onto the ground and sat in the chair close to them, still holding the stake he pulled out of her.

"For what? What did we do to you?!" She asked, reffering to herself, her brothers and Elena.

"You're the only witch in my bloodline who is alive." Klaus/Silas said. "Oh, what a coincidence – you're also the only witch from Niklaus' bloodline. You are the all-mighty witch, who has the gift to bring immortal beings back from the Other Side with her own blood." He said, as Alice tried to prop herself on her arms. "You've done nothing to try to release me."

"If you want revenge, then take it on me, not on my brothers." Alice pleaded. "Please, Silas. Just let them be."

"I've never done anything to harm them." He said with a sheepish grin. "All three are safe and sound – at the Salvatore house." He couldn't help but smile after reading Alice's expression. Changing to his own form, he flicked his hand, which cause the house around them to melt into nothing. They were in a forest this entire time. Alice looked around terrifyingly, seeing that they were still in Mystic Falls, but very deep in the woods. She looked up at Silas, who changed his form yet againg and waited for his next move.

"Aw, don't be so sad, love." He said. "We'll have a lot of fun."

(x)

By evening, Silas finally stopped tormenting her and let her rest. He hadn't even laid his hand on her, but tortured her with pain infliction spells and mind control. He slowed down the venom in Alice's system so that it would spread for days, making every moment living torture for her.

Alice's veins burned and the venom in her blood was making it even more unbearable. This form of torture was ten times worse than the one Alice survived at the Augustine's. At least Silas didn't take her daylight ring. He had been taking forms of Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Caroline and every other person she had ever met and known. Although, he usually sticked to the first three forms.

"You hungry?" Silas asked her at some time during the night. Alice sighed, closing her eyes. "I am." Silas added. Alice opened her eyes and looked at him approached her.

"My blood is laced with werewolf venom." Alice said weakly, as if warning him. Silas sighed in annoyance.

"You _do_ know that I can't replicate werefolf venom, right?" He asked. "I just made it _seem_ like you have werewolf venom in your system, which is the pain you're feeling right now." He said, while taking Alice's hand in his and a knife in other. Alice shakily sighed.

"Oh, relax. This is gonna hurt just a second." He said, making a hole in Alice's palm with the knife. "Don't want you to bleed out too soon." He added before drinking the blood that pooled on Alice's palm. After he fed, he wrapped her hand in a cloth and got up.

"Now, shall we continue?" He asked, taking the form of the immortal hybrid. "Let's take a little flashback." He said, before entering Alice's mind.

 _Flashback; June 12th 1956._

 _Alice watched Enzo get back to his cell, covered in blood and looking weak and pale. He was still awake, but barely. The guard who brought his in gave an evil smile to Alice, then walked out. When she was sure the guard exited, Alice crawled to the bars that were the only barryer between her and Enzo._

" _Hey, Enzo?" She called, trying to get a responce. The vampire across her just looked at her, but said nothing. "We're gonna survive this – we have to."_

" _How?" Enzo asked, lifting himself on his arms._

" _I have a plan."_

The flashback ended, painfully snapping Alice back to reality.

"So, the two of you planned to get revenge." Damon/Silas said. "That is, until your plan failed miserably."

 _Alice covered her ears only to stop herself from listening to Enzo's screams. She cried into her hands while listening to the horriffic sounds, not noticing that a breeze blew around her. The guard walked to her, saying that she was next. With her strength suddenly piled up, Alice got up, while a strong wind blew around her._

" _NO!" She screamed as the wall behind her exploded, taking with it the guard and the bars from every cell. Seeing that they're finally free, some vampires attacked the guard while some of them ran away._

"But Enzo wasn't able to free himself, was he?"

 _Alice looked behind herself, seeing that Dr. Whitmore already started neutralising some vampires with vervain. Before the needle could reach her, Alice destroyed it with her magic and ferociously bit the doctor's neck. She fed until he passed out, then went to free Enzo, but he was already gone._

"Enough!" Alice cried, snapping out of the flashback. "Please, just stop!"

"I though you were brave." Damon/Silas said, while approaching her. "But, I was wrong." He grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground. "You're just as weak as all of them."

In a desperate attempt, Alice levitated Silas away from her and ran. Although, Silas quickly recovered and appeared in front of her, daggering her. Alice gasped before her skin turned gray and she collapsed onto the ground.

(x)

The first thing she saw when she woke up were the blue eyes of her rescuer. She crawled away from him, not knowing if Silas was plaing another trick on her. Klaus didn't seem surprised by her reaction.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of me." Klaus said with a small smile. Alice made a protective spell around her, just in case – she didn't trust him.

"Silas..." She whispered, while trying to sence any form of magic coming from him.

"I'm not Silas." Klaus said. "How can I be sure that you're not him?" He asked, with his usual awareness.

"There's only one way we can find that out." Alice said and got up with a groan. She offered her hnad to Klaus. "I was able to heal myself from Silas' bite because it wasn't a bite at all. If I heal, then you are Silas."

"How can I know that _you_ 're not Silas?" Klaus asked.

"Would Silas let you bite his hand?" She asked. With this, Klaus was sure that this was indeed Alice, but he still had to prove himself to her. He bit Alice's hand very snallowly, barely piercing her skin with his fangs. Alice looked at the tiny wound which didn't heal.

"Klaus." She meganed to whisper before hugging him tightly. Klaus was a little surprised by this gesture, but hugged her back.

"We have to stick together, you and I." He said after they moved away. Alice slightly nodded, just then remembering that she hadn't fed for the entire day. Her vision was almost completely blurred and she was paler than a ghost.


	52. The ring

"How did you know where to find me?" Alice asked, as they were trying to get out of the woods.

"It wasn't very hard. I simply followed a trail of blood leading to this very forest." Klaus said.

"Oh." Alice realized, then glanced at her wrist. It was now healed, but still ached. "Did Silas ever do anything to you?" She asked, then looked at Klaus.

"A while ago, yes." He said. "He made me think I was dying. What did he even want with you?"

"He's angry." Alice said with a sigh. "And when someone's angry, they are even more dangerous. I wasn't even abe to give him a scratch." She said, then removed the cloth from her hand and burned it.

"You look pale." Klaus noticed, when he looked away from Alice's wounds. "At least paler than usual." He added.

"How far away are we from the town?" Alice asked.

"It would take us 'till morning at this speed." Klaus said. With that, Alice felt weak in her knees and leaned onto a tree to prevent herself from falling down. "Are you getting tired?" He asked.

"We have to continue. I can't let him destroy the town, or worse – kill someone." Alice said, but felt that she won't be able to walk for much longer.

"If we continue, you'll collapse." Klaus said, then looked around, hearing a noise. Alice heard it as well and looked in the direction Klaus was looking. It appeared to be a young deer, which was probably lost. Klaus gestured to Alice to stay quiet as he got up. Alice got up as well, carefully following the animal's movements.

"He's all yours." Klaus whispered.

"What about you?" Alice asked quietly.

"The day I feed of an animal will be the day when I plunge a White Oak stake in my heart." Klaus said. "I will stay here."

Alice nodded, then carefully sneaked up on the deer. It didn't seem to notice anything, so it continued to pluck grass from the ground. She took a shallow breath, as she sneaked up only a few steps away from the deer. That's when she attacked.

After she fed, she let the deer run away and wiped the blood off her chin. She felt a bit stronger, so she got up as Klaus walked to her.

"That must have been disgusting." He said.

"It's better than nothing." Alice said, then looked at the sky. It was just dawning. "Oh my god." Alice said and vamp-speeded behind a tree.

"What is it?" Klaus asked. "You still have your ring." Alice reached her hand into the sunlight, but burned it and quickly drawed it back.

"It's not working." She said, looking at her ring. She quickly removed it and threw it away just in time as it exploded into nothing. "Oh, that was close."

"Looks like you'll have to stay here afterall." Klaus said, watching as the shadow Alice was in slowly disappeared. Suddenly, the owl appeared instead of Alice and flew up.

" _The sun won't burn while I'm an owl."_ She said as she flew around Klaus, then landed on his arm. Klaus smiled.

"That's very clever." He said. "Although, we're not exactly able to communicate, are we?"

" _If you had an open mind, we could."_ Alice thought, then flew onto a nearby branch. She tilted her head on one side, gesturing that they should continue towards the town.

"You wish to go?" Klaus asked. Alice nodded.

"Let's go, then."


	53. The training

Alice flew up above the tree tops only to see an endless forest all around them. It was obviously an illusion made by Silas – he didn't want her to escape. _What do you want from me, Silas?_ She wondered as she flew. She had been flying for hours, waiting for sundown so that she could transform back. She softly landed on a tree branch to rest.

"Any luck?" Klaus asked. Alice sadly shook her head. "Silas obviously wanted to keep you trapped – which means that he'll be coming back." He let out a frustrated sigh and remained quiet for some time. "You _do_ realize that if he attack you, you don't stand a chance."

Alice simply stared at him. He was right, but _no one_ can stand agains Silas. She slowly nodded.

"At least not without some basic self-defence training." He said. Alice gave him a _Are you serious?_ look. "I'll let you think about that one."

He was right. Alice _was_ old, but she had never learned to defend herself – fighting had never actually been her type. If she met any danger, she would usually run. _Oh, what the hell._ She nodded.

"Good." Klaus smiled. "We shall see how brave and strong you really are. I'll see you after sundown – don't expect any mercy from me." He said and vamp-speeded away. Alice couldn't help but feel intrigued. In a fight with Klaus she wouldn't easily win, but she felt bare nonetheless.

(x)

Alice took the remaining day to rest. She focused hard on her powers, making herself stronger with her own magic. She was very well aware of the power Klaus posseses, and knew that she had to give her best shot. The sun made its way across the sky quicker than usual and before Alice was aware, it was sundown.

When the sun completely set, Alice transformed into herself. She streched her arms a bit – she had never been an owl for that long. She listened – there wasn't even a sound heard, which made the young hybrid even more nervous. She concentrated, but couldn't feel or hear any presence near her. She closed her eyes, listening to the breeze blowing through the trees. Hearing a sound, she swiftly turned around, just in time to see a shadow pass somewhere behind her. Her breathing shallowed, as she warily listened to every sound.

She leapt on a nearby tree just in time as Klaus charged directly at her. If she wanted to get out of this, she had to have a good tactic. Klaus had disappeared again and Alice gracefully jumped back onto the ground. There were no sounds heard once again. She waited.

Suddenly, Klaus pinned her agains a tree, his icy eyes now glowing amber. Alice menaged to free herself from his grip, thrusting him back with her magic. He had disappeared again.

"Lesson number one: always be cautios." She heard from somewhere behind her before Klaus attacked again. Just in time, she blocked him with a shield spell before she attacked him back. Although, Klaus easily blocked her attack and clenched Alice's hand.

"Is that supposed to hurt me, love?" He asked. "You'll have to try a little harder."

And she did.

(x)

In a few hours, Alice was completely exhausted. She menaged to ware out Klaus a bit, although it still wasn't enough. She collapsed onto her knees, panting and holding her neck with one hand.

"You were good." Klaus commented. "You alright?"

"Remind me never to accept a one-on-one with you." Alice breathed.

"I'm afraid we're just getting started." Klaus said. Alice looked up at him.

"Oh, you _cannot_ be serious." She said. "Aren't you even a _little_ bit tired?"

"I could do this all night."


	54. Friend and protector part 1

**Well, the dynamic duo is still trapped in the cursed forest. Will they be able to get out? - Read the chapter and find out.**

 **(I'm gonna write this chapter from Alice's and Klaus' point of view.)**

When Alice woke up the next morning, she realized that she was alone. It took her a few moments to realize that the sun couldn't hurt her, because she was lying under an emormous pine which made a thick shade. Her muscles were screaming at her after a hard training and she was starving. She was more vulnerable now than ever before.

She tried to get up with a groan, realising that she had sprained her ankle. _Augh, why do these things happen to me?_ She wondered as she looked at the figure approaching her. It startled her when she saw that it was Silas. He was smiling.

"Silas." Alice said shakily.

"Huh, I guess I can't get into your head anymore since you saw my real face." Silas said, sounding disappointed. "Looks like your so-called 'friend' abadoned you." He said as he paced around the shadow Alice was in.

"So what?" Alice asked then sighed. "I don't need him to take you down." She said. Silas laughed, then kneeled in front of her.

"You _are_ brave, you know that?" He asked. "Do you have any idea what the smell of your blood does to vampires?" He asked. Alice just stared at him. "It makes them go insane." He said and got up.

"I'll leave you two here for a few more days." He said. "Although, I'm not so sure _you_ 'llsurvive that long - it'll sure be fun to watch." He said and walked away.

This made Alice quiver in fear – the fear of death. Her blood wouldn't bring her back if it was completely gone – and she didn't have a lot left. By night, she wouldn't be able to get up and search for an animal to feed on. She couldn't transform – she only prayed for the night to come quickly.

(x)

After laying Alice under the pine, Klaus used the last of his strength to vamp-speed as far away from her as possible. He didn't want to hurt her, let alone kill her, so he decided that it was probably the best idea. He walked around the entire night, thinking. All he wanted to was get out of this forest and see if Hope was okay – she probably missed him. Klaus smiled at the thought of his daughter. He thought about his sisters: the fierce Rebekah and calm Freya, who was at New Orleans with Cami. Klaus missed her most of all. He swore to her that he will completely devote himself to her as soon as he gets home. His thoughts drifted to his wild brother, Kol, who was also at New Orleans with Davina. Even though Kol was wild, Klaus missed him. He was endlessly grateful to Alice for what she had done. He now thought of the young witch. Klaus had never met anyone like her. She had never met anyone like her in his 1000 years – she was strong, but still vulnerable and fragile like a human. Shortly, she was a fighter. Klaus couldn't even imagine what it was like to run from enemies your entire life, since most of the time he was the one who people were running from.

Klaus looked up and saw that it was already morning. He was worried about Alice. What if Silas came? What if he harmed her yet again? Determined, he turned around and walked back to the girl.

(x)

Alice stared at the horizon - the sun was minutes from setting. Her ankle was still sore and she doubted that even at night she would be able to get up and walk. She had been alone the entire day, carefully listening to every sound the forest made. She missed Damon and Stefan beyond everything, and she couldn't wait to see them again. Her veins itched and burned as her skin turned sickly porcelain white. _Just a little more._ She told herself, watching the sun set.

When she tried to get up, just then she realized how bad her ankle was. There was no doubt that it was broken, since Alice couldn't even move her leg without whincing. With a painful groan, she put her injured foot onto the ground and sighed. Taking a cautious step, she cried out in pain and almost fell onto the ground. She kept her balance, but decided not to test herself anymore. She stood and listened to the sound of footsteps in front of her.

"Where were you?" She asked, as Klaus approached her. She sounded both angry and desperate.

"I took a walk to clear my head." Klaus said, taking a shallow breath. It was hard for him to stand close to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"No." Alice replied as she sat back onto the ground, feeling that the pain was too strong. Klaus approached her and sat next to her on the ground. "I'm scared." Alice said, while looking at the ground.

"Don't be." Klaus said reassuringly, giving Alice a small smile when she looked up at him. Alice slightly shook her head.

"I can't." She said. "It would be impossible for you to spend the night near me. But I'm glad you came."

"Did Silas bother you today?" Klaus asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, a bit." Alice said. "But he left quickly."

"What did he want?" Klaus wondered. Alice closed her eyes for a moment.

"He said that he'll keep us here for a few more days – until I die."


	55. Friend and protector part 2

**I'm writing this chapter for the second time, because I accidentaly deleted it. Good for me! *sighs* Why am I so stupid?**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

Alice took a shaky breath. Klaus had been quiet for a while, so she took the time to examine her ankle. It was badly bruised, but it didn't seem broken. Alice tried to get up, but her ankle was hurting too much, so she just fell back on the ground. She ran her fingers over her neck, feeling that the stake wound had healed, but she still felt pain in her neck. She missed her brothers dearly and hated Silas for what he had done to her. She swore to take her revenge, although she knew that she probably wouldn't live long enough to do that. She just then realized that she was alone.

"Klaus?" She called, in hope to get an answer. It took some time before the Original appeared from the dark.

"You called?" He asked.

"I was just... wondering where you were." Alice said. Klaus smiled.

"Don't worry, love, I wasn't far." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." She said. "You?"

"I hate to admit it, but I'm weak as well." He said as he sat next to her. "I have never starved before – it's a completely new feeling."

"Yeah, well... I really don't know what to say to you." Alice said. "Do you remember what it's like? Being human." She wondered.

"Technically, I've never been a human." Klaus said with a small smile. "But, I know what you meant. – No, I don't."

"I do. I remember that our father used to tell us stories about monsters that roam around at night. I never took those stories seriously." She said.

"Most people never do." Klaus said, then got up. "You can't walk, can you?" He asked. Knowing that she was a terrible lier, Alice shook her head. "What happened?"

"I sprained my ankle." She said, as Klaus kneeled next to her.

"That looks bad." He said, after taking a look at her ankle.

"At least it's not broken. Right?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Klaus said and got up. He offered his hand to Alice. "Come on. It will heal faster if you move." He said.

Alice looked up at him, taking his hand for support. She got up with a painful groan, but held her balance. She took a few steps, realizing that the pain was reducing with every step she took.

"You were right. It doesn't hurt as much." She said.

"Well, that's cute." They heard a voice behind them. When Alice turned around, she saw Kai.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Kai smiled.

"Is it so hard to believe that I came to help my friend." He asked.

"It would, if I was your friend." Alice said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kai said, looking at Klaus.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Klaus asked. He had no idea who this man was.

"Probably not. But, I know you." Kai said. "I must say – it's an honour to finally meet you. Kai Parker."

"Parker? You're the lunatic who murdered his entire coven." Klaus said.

"Lunatic's a bit hard, don't you think?" Kai asked, but smiled.

" _Why_ are you here, Kai?" Alice asked once again. Kai sighed.

"Look – I hate Silas, and I happened to know a way out of these woods." Kai said.

"Fine." Klaus said and approached him. Alice looked at him.

"Why would you help us?" She asked him.

"You could have killed me that day, but you didn't." Kai said. "And, I really hate being in someone's debt. I might be your only chance." He said. Alice sighed and reluctantly walked to him. Kai smiled.

"Good. Follow me." He said and walked somewhere. Alice and Klaus shared a look before they walked after him.


	56. I will be strong

**Well, the newest promo had kind of screwed up the concept of this story. I wanted to keep in pace with the show, but I guess that's not gonna happen after all.**

 **So, no evil Heretics or evil Mama Salvatore and Elena's still awake and well.**

 **Please review! :)**

"Stop." Kai suddenly said and stopped walking. "Do you feel that?" He asked and looked at Alice. Kai crouched and put his hands above the ground. Alice suspiciously looked at him, but could feel a certain change in the air.

"What is he doing?" Klaus wondered, looking at Kai, who got up.

"The spell that traps us in here is right..." Kai said and put his hand against the invisible wall. "...Here." As Kai touched it, the wall warped a little, enabling them to see it. Alice gently touched the wall.

"Duplication spell." She said, looking around.

"Exactly." Kai said. "I wonder how many traps had Silas put here."

"How did you know where it was?" Alice asked him. "Duplication spells are practically undetectable." Kai smiled.

"Not for me." He said proudly. Alice nodded in realizaton.

"Siphoners have the ability to detect magic." She hated to admit it, but she was a little impressed.

"Can you remove the spell?" Klaus asked. He was already getting impatient.

"'Course I can." Kai smiled and kneeled onto the ground, putting his hand above it like before. A soft wind began to blow as Kai sucked the spell from the ground. The image before them soon morphed into completely new trees, which they hadn't passed by before. Kai got up with a slight shiver and a smile – he had a massive ammount of power now. He looked at the pair behind him and let out a sigh.

"Now we're even." He said, looking at Alice. Before she could respond, Kai vamp-speeded away.

"So much for help." Klaus commented.

"I don't think there are more duplication spells." Alice said and looked at him. "Even Silas doesn't have that ammount of power to create more than one – especially for an enormous area like this forest."

"He said that there may be more traps." Klaus added. Alice let out a sigh.

"The duplication spell in the only spell that Silas is able to do that can only be siphoned to be destroyed." Alice said. "But there's no doubt that Silas used simple spells like starving spells or weakening spells. The only thing he wants is to slow us down and keep me here."

"We must be careful." Klaus said, then put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "If I get affected by a starving spell, you need to run as far away as you can. Do you understand me?" He asked. Alice quickly nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to detect most of the spells, but I'll do my best." Alice said.

(x)

Before the sun could come out, Alice made sure that every inch of the sky was covered with clouds. There wasn't even a tiniest ray of sun that could burn her, so she and Klaus could continue towards Mystic Falls. Soon, they both started to feel as if they were pulled towards the ground by something much stronger than gravity – exhaustion.

"Sleeping spell." Alice said bitterly, as she struggled to stay awake. "Don't fall asleep. If you do, you'll never wake up again." She warned. They somehow dragged out of the spell, which wasn't on a large area and continued forward. The trees looke more and more familliar.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I assure you that I am fine." Klaus said, then carefully listened. "Did you hear that?"

"It sound like... wings." Alice said, then turned around to seea large grey owl flaying towards the ground. The bird dropped a note and flew away. Alice picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 _Kol had been successfully revived. I can't thank you enough for what you've done to help, but know one thing: the Ancestors are angry with you._

 _They want you to come to New Orleans with the Heretics and join our coven. The Heretics will all be killed in the next Reaping, and you will be turned back into what you should have been from the day you were born – a witch. If not, the Ancestors will put a curse on all eight of you._

 _Consider this a last threat from the Ancestors before they destroy you._

 _Davina_

Alice finished reading the note with a shocked expression on her face. She fell on her knees, trying to comprehend the fact that she was hated by the Ancestors.

"What is it?" Klaus asked. Alice told him everything that she had read a few seconds ago. Klaus kneeled next to her and put his hand on Alice's back. "Are you alright, love?" He gently asked, not really knowing what else to ask her.

"No, I'm not!" Alice said. "I'm furious. Witch-vampire hybrids had existed for hundreds of years, and they just now decided to get rid of us?!" She said and angrily got up. "The witches feel threatened by us because we have more power than them!"

"You think that Davina lied?" Klaus wondered.

"I _know_ that she lied." Alice said furiously. "The Ancestors are the most clever and powerful witches in the world, but they are _insane_." She took a deep breath to calm down, not noticing that she didn't feel as tired. "They wanted to kill Hope just to prove that they still had power over the witches even though they were dead." She said as she paced around, trying to calm down.

"You aren't limping." Klaus said as she carefully watched Alice. She suddenly stopped and checked her ankle – there wasn't even a scratch.

"I couldn't have healed this quick." She said, checking her necak and wrist. She didn't even have a scratch on her and she didn't feel like half of her blood was missing – she felt stronger. "I'm perfectly fine."

"It appears that your anger triggered something." Klaus said, as he watched Alice vamp-speed around a bit. "I am a little jealous." Alice stopped a bit further away from Klaus, so that he couldn't see her. She bit her hand and watched it heal. Then, she got back to Klaus. She still felt the magic in her body.

"The curse. Davina mentioned a curse." She said. "Oh, of course. Since I started practising magic, I wasn't able to heal anymore – that was the curse she was talking about."

"So, the Ancestors had put a curse on you before." Klaus said. "Davina apparently helped you."

"She knew that the letter would make me furious." Alice said, then approached Klaus and lifted up her wrist.

"What?" Klaus asked, looking down at her wrist.

"Feed." Alice simply said.

"That would kill you." Klaus said.

"No, it wouldn't. I'm truly immortal now." She said. Klaus turned around and took a few steps away from her, as dark veins appeared under his eyes.

"There are probably miles 'till the town." Alice called. "Klaus!" With this, he stopped. Alice walked to him and stood in front of him. "It's okay." She said and tilted her long hair on one side. She gasped when Klaus suddenly grabbed her shoulders and bit into her neck. The blood that was quickly leaving her body was replaced with new blood, therefore not harming Alice in any way. After a while, Klaus let her go and took a deep breath. Alice touched her neck, seeing that the wound healed in a matter of seconds.

"How do you feel?" She asked. The hybrid smiled.

"Like my old self." He said.

"Good." Alice said. "We should go now. There clouds won't hold on for long." She said as she looked at the sky. The clouds were slowly moving away.

"Fine by me." Klaus said and vamp-speeded away. Alice followed him, and soon, they wewre in front of the Salvatore house.


	57. Tortured soul

Alice rushed to the open door, but was unable to get in due to the boundry spell.

"Stefan! Damon!" She called. A few seconds later, Stefan appeared. He smiled in disbelief when he saw Alice. She smiled warmly at him, barely keeping back her tears.

"Alice..." Stefan started, but was interrupted by his sister.

"I have to get you out of here." She said, putting her hands against the invisible wall, focusing her magic on it. It didn't take long until barrier between them disappeared and they enveloped in a hug. Both of them were unable to hold their tears back anymore, and they both cried.

"I apologise for breaking the brother-sister moment, but we have a problem." Klaus called from the door. The Salvatores broke apart, with Stefan realizing that Klaus had been there the entire time. Alice turned around, seeing that a ray of sun was only inches away from her, so she backed away a bit. Meanwhile, Klaus closed the door and proceeded towards the window that was letting the sun in through its blinds.

"Wait, where's your ring?" Stefan asked, looking at his sister's hand.

"She doesn't need it anymore." Klaus said before he completely opened the blinds, letting the light shine the entire room. Alice cringed and closed her eyes, but notised that the sun wasn't burning her. She opened her eyes, glancing at Stefan, then Klaus.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"The curse you had apon yourself was apparently holding down your inner hybrid." Klaus said, smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked, as Alice took a few steps towards him.

"I will explain you everything, I promise. But I must ensure myself that my daughter is unharmed." Klaus said and rushed out of the house.

(x)

"Are you OK?" Stefan asked Alice as he handed her a bloodbag. Alice snapped out of it and retracted her hand from her neck. She took the bloodbag from Stefan and drained it in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine now." She said with a small smile. "Seriously, Stefan, I have never felt better – I feel like a completely new person." She said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, while sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't know." Alice said and got up, walking to the trash to throw the empty bloodbag. She just then remembered something. "Where are Damon and Elena?" She asked. Stefan frowned. "No, what happened to our brother, Stefan?"

Without a word, Stefan led Alice to the basement, into the dungeon. In one of the cells were lying Damon, Elena and Caroline, all with gray skin.

"Silas performed a spell on them to stop their hearts." Stefan said, sighing. He looked genuinly sad as he watched his brother, girlfriend and previous girlfriend lying deccicated on the ground. Alice first kneeled next to her brother, putting her hands above his chest. She closed her eyes, chanting.

 _En Dugas, Tuas, Animos._

Damon suddenly gasped back to life and looked around. He smiled when he saw Alice, but his smile turned into a frown soon as he looked at the blood on Alice's shirt.

"What happened to you?" He asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, brother." Alice said reassuringly. Damon nodded and let his sister revive Elena and Caroline. The girls hugged, insisting on Alice to tell them what happened.

(x)

"Oh my god. Why did Silas do that to you?" Caroline wondered, but before Alice could say anything, Damon interfered.

"Alice, why don't you go and get some sleep? You had a tough couple of days." He said and kindly smiled to her. Alice nodded, suddenly feeling how tired she really was. After saying goodnight to everyone, she walked to her room. She took a shower to wash the blood off her body and changed into a shirt she usually slept in. After drying and brushing her long hair, she walked out of the bathroom into her cozy, dark room. The sun had set some time ago, making a cool, winter night. Alice walked to the open window and looked at the sky, taking a deep breath of the cold air. She would have climbed onto the roof, but felt too exhausted to do so.

She walked to the table and picked up the stake from the ground. She looked at it, noticing that it still had her blood on it. She frowned, taking a towel and cleaning the stake, then putting it back onto the shelf in a more remote place. She felt something pass behind her as she picked up her grimoire.

"I should really keep that window closed." She smiled as she returned the grimoire back to its place on the shelf and turned back to Klaus, who was casually standing close to the open window.

"Aren't you afraid of being overheard?" Klaus asked quietly. Alice sighed and sat on her bed. She pointed to a cup where some sage was burning.

"You said that you will explain what happened to me." Alice pointed out. Klaus sighed and sat in a chair next to Alice, who was sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Alice was a bit shocked by the question.

"I feel... strong." Alice said. "It's like..."

"You feel like you have a massive ammount of power in yourself which you don't know how to control." Klaus said. Alice nodded. "It's the exact same feeling I had when I finally broke the curse that was placed apon me."

"Do you always feel like this?" Alice asked. Klaus grinned, answering her question. Alice took a brath, letting her head fall onto the pillow.

"If you're too tired, I can..." Klaus started, but was interrupted.

"Stay, please." Alice said. Klaus smiled, and sat back into the chair. "Do you think Silas is still out there?" She asked.

"There's no doubt, love." Klaus said. "He is probably thinking about a revenge plan as we speak." He said jokingly.

"Oh, that's making me feel _a lot_ better." Alice said with a smile. "Is Hope okay?" She asked.

"She is fine. So are Elijah and Rebekah – they were called by Freya who told them that Kol is alive." Klaus said. "Why did you bring him back?"

"I don't know." Alice said looking at the ceiling. "I guess I... felt sorry for him. No one deserves to die." She said, then looked at Klaus. He seemed sad.

"I took my revenge on many people who betrayed me." He said, after a moment of silence. "But, I never took revenge on all of them." _Jeremy._ Alice thought. "But, I never felt... satisfied because of my actions."

"You just wanted everyone to be afraid of you." Alice said. " When I first got back to Mystic Falls, you knew who I was. Why did you save my life that day? " She asked.

"I owed your brother a favour." He said. "But when I saw you, I knew that your life was worth saving."

"I never thanked you for that." Alice realized.

"You don't have to, love." Klaus said. "You saved my life numerous times." He got up. "You should get some rest now."

"Wait." Alice said. "Thank you." Klaus smiled and disappeared. Alice stared at the ceiling for a while before she finally drifted to sleep, as she felt the exhaustion from the past couple of days overcome her.


	58. Revenge of the witches

**WARNING: Klaus fans will probably hate me for this chapter.**

 _It's been roughly two months since the Mikaelsons left Mystic Falls. Alice had realized that her magic hadn't increased since she broke the curse on herself, but she was now able to quickly heal herself and was stronger. Damon and Elena were as happy as they could be, with their relationship blossoming, so were Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy. Enzo had finally decided to move in with the Heretics and Lily, who welcomed him open-handed._

Alice was enjoying the beautiful morning. Spring sun was shining warmly down onto her as she walked. She discovered a hidded writing in the ack of Davina's letter just a few days ago, which said:

 _If you are reading these words, that means that you had probably already broken your curse. Congradulations. I'm truly sorry if the letter had upset you, but you should know that my intentons were completely pure. It's the truth that the witches want you to bring yourself and the Heretics over, but that is not my intention. Instead, come to New Orleans alone as soon as you read this – I need your help about something._

 _Davina_

Alice knew that Davina didn't have a reason to lie, so she quickly explained her brothers where she needed to go and that she had no idea how long she would stay. Of course, Stefan and Damon didn't take the news well, but Caroline interfered, saying that she will gladly come with Alice. However, Alice declined her offer, saying that she had to go alone.

And there she was, using her vampire speed to get to New Orleans.

(x)

By dark, she had finally arrived, exhausted. Deciding not to go to town, she walked to the Bayou. She wasn't afraid of the werewolves, although the full moon was only a few days ago, so the only wolves out there were Hayley and her pack, she bravely walked into the darkness. Davina had told her to meet at her cabin, which was on a clearing at the end of the Bayou – Davina had sent Alice the location to the cabin, so that she wouldn't get lost.

The calmness around her had made Alice wary – she didn't hear any wolves that night, and she should have by now. Alice knew that Hayley and her pack wouldn't actually be very friendly to her, since she was Klaus' friend, whom they despised, but Alice had confidence in her magic and knew that Davina's cabin wasn't far. Alice listened to every sound, not daring to use her vampire speed, since she needed her strength in case someone or something attacked her.

Suddenly, Alice heard a sound which made her heart sink. It was a painful cry of a wolf, which sounded as if it was being killed. Her kindness overcame her and she rushed towards the tortured sound. She soon stumbled apon a grey wolf, which was lying on the ground, licking its paw, which was probably hurt. It growled at Alice when it saw her, warning her not to get any closer.

Alice stared at the beast – it looked completely wild and it didn't look kind at all. It was most definately a member of Hayley's cursed pack. Alice took a deep breath and approached the animal. It growled threatingly at her, baring its teeth.

"I don't want to hurt you, OK?" She said. "I just want to help." The wolf continued growling as she approached it and kneeled onto the ground next to it, showing that she wasn't afraid. "Give me your paw." The wolf's eyes flashed amber as it continued growling. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Alice said, as she stared at the wolf's eyes – it lowered it's head as if it was giving up. Alice gently cupped the beast's paw, seeing that it had a thorn dug inside it.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt. I need you to be calm, okay?" She asked. The wolf just sighed. "Okay." She whispered and quickly pulled the thorn out. The wolf yelped in pain and suddenly jumped on Alice, knocking her down. It growled at her, as she stared intently at its face, expecting it to attack. Soon after, the wolf stopped growling and its eyes regained their natural colour. The beast walked back, staring at Alice, who was still shocked. The wolf sat onto the ground and tilted its head on one side, as Alice propped herself up.

"I could swear I saw that attitude somewhere before." She commented. "Are you one of the Crescent wolves?" She asked. The wolf growled angrily, denying her question. "Then who the hell are you?" She wondered. The wolf seemed so familliar, but she simply couldn't point her finger at it.

"Oh my god." She gasped, as she crowled a bit further back from the animal. She felt like her voice was lost as she stared into those familliar, tortured eyes. "Klaus." The wolf simply stared at her, as she was trying to gain her breath to speak.

"How..." She wondered, but knew that he couldn't answer, so she sustained her question and got up. "Follow me." She said and walked towards Davina's cabin. Klaus followed without objection.

(x)

They soon arrived to Davina's cabin. Klaus looked at Davina who was sitting at the front porch, reading. Alice assumed that Davina wasn't the one who cuesed him. Alice walked towards Davina who smiled when she noticed her.

"I see it took you a long time to figure out my note." She said, but her smile faded when she saw the wolf who followed Alice.

"You said you needed my help." Alice said. "About what?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Davina said. "The Bayou is full of enemy ears. Come in." She said and walked into the cabin. Alice followed her seeing that Klaus was standing outside – Davina hadn't invited him inside.

Davina walked to a shelf in the hall, obtaining a book and sitting at the table. Alice sat at the table as well and Klaus lay onto the ground, staring intently at them.

"So, why did you invite me here?" Alice asked. Davina looked at the door where Klaus was, sighing.

"I need your help in breaking the curse placed on Klaus." Davina simply said as she started ruffling through the book.

"How did you..." Alice wondered.

"I was there when he was cursed." Davina simply said. "The witches of my coven did it. I still think that he deserved it, but I'll always be agains violence. So, I called you to help me lift the curse."

"Wait, is Hayley's pack still cursed?" Alice asked.

"No, they aren't." Davina said. "My coven lifted the curse off of Hayley and transfered it to him, believing that it would make him calmer. Half the coven was killed during the last full moon." She said and looked at Klaus. Alice could clearly see that he was grinning.

"Well, thank you for that." She said, looking at him. It wasn't easy at all for her to transfer fifty dead witches to the Other Side. She would have died if her blood hadn't brought her back to life.

"The curse can only be lifted by an extremely powerful witch. Freay had refused to help, so that only leaves you and me to channell each other's power to do so." Davina said. "I need you to stay here 'till the next full moon."


	59. You need my help

"I have a question for you, Davina." Alice said, after considering Davina's offer. "Why would you help Klaus? You _hate_ him, just like all witches do." Davina just stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought." Alice said and got up. She started to walk to the door, but Davina stopped her.

"Wait." She called. "I can explain-"

"You have _nothing_ to explain to me!" Alice said. "You're the Regent, therefore, the Ancestors speak through you. Well, you can send them a message: I will _never_ give myself or the Heretics over to them – _never_." She said and stormed out. Klaus growled at Davina, then got back to the Bayou, leaving the witch alone.

(x)

Alice was standing in front of the compound. It's been almost three months since she saw any of the Mikaelsons, and she was about to change that. At least someone could help her shine some light on the situation. Alice opened the heavy, iron door and walked into the courtyard. As she suspected, there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" She called. "Elijah, Rebekah?" It took some time before a familliar figure appeared on the top floor balcony.

"Alice. I'm pleasently surprised seeing you here." Freya said and smiled to her. She was holding baby Hope in her arms, who was a little bigger than Alice remembered her to be.

"Are you alone?" Alice asked, looking around. Just as she said this, three more vampires appeared next to Freya.

"Hello, darling." Kol said and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Brother, please." Elijah said as he walked down to meet Alice. "It has been a while, Alice." He said politely. Alice gave him a small smile.

"If you came here to see our dear brother, I'm afraid he's not here." Kol said with a small smile.

"That was not funny." Alice said. Kol's smirk erased from his face and he stared at Alice, just like all of them. "Don't tell me that you don't know what happened." Alice said as she looked at them.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Rebekah asked as she walked down the stairs with Kol and Freya.

(x)

Alice told them what she had learned that day. They all seemed beyond shocked about it.

"That's not possible." Rebekah said, at the verge of tears.

"Calm down, sister." Elijah said soothingly.

"I don't even know if it's possible to break that curse." Freya said.

"Davina told me that you refused to help him." Alice said, looking at her.

"I don't approve Niklaus' methods, but he is still my brother." Freya said. "This is the first time I hear about this." She said.

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Rebekah asked.

"It's not the same curse as the one Hayley's pack had placed on them." Freya said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her. "It's still the Crescent curse – a curse can't be altered."

"I know. But Hayley is a hybrid – the curse Dahlia placed on her was accomodated so that she wouldn't have to feed while in wolf form." Freya said. "But, the curse placed on Klaus is for a werewolf."

"It's starving him." Alice realized. "How do you even know this?"

"Because even all the witches of the Quarter don't have the power Dahlia had." Freya explained. "Onle she could have altered the curse."

"What now?" Kol asked, who had been listening carefully to them this entire time.

"I will find a way to break the curse 'till the next full moon." Freya said, then looked at Alice. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Alice said. "But, I first have to do something." She said and vamp-speeded outside. The Mikaelsons were left staring at eachother.

"She's going to help Nik." Kol said.

"How do _you_ know?" Rebekah asked.

"Because that girl is endlessly noble." Kol said. "If she had the power to right all the wrongs of the world, she would."

"That makes her an excellent ally." Elijah said with a smile.

(x)

Of course, Kol's assumptions were correct. It took Alice only a few minutes to get to the Bayou, a bit further away from Davina's cabin.

"Klaus!" She called. Upon hearing light cracking of branches, she turned around. The wolf was only a few steps away from her and he steadily approached. Alice kneeled, so that she could be at his eye-level.

"You've been like this since you came back home." She said, as Klaus approached her. "Look, I know you want to kill off the rest of the New Orleans population, but that'll have to wait 'till the next full moon, which is in ten days. Until then, I will have the cure to this, I promise." She said. Klaus sat in front of her and looked at her. After some time, Alice got up and walked back to the compound, Klaus following her with his stare.


	60. We all go a little mad sometimes

Alice was standing in front of a wall in the compound. She was staring at a large crack on the wall, which had some dried blood on it, which was barely visible. Curious, she touched the crack, while chanting a spell, after which she transported herself into a flashback.

(x)

She looked around, trying to figure out how far in time she was. She saw Elijah in the hallway, holding a knife in his hand. Knowing that he couldn't see her, she walked to him. He looked the same at in the present day, which made Alice think that she was perhaps just a few months back – maybe a year. Elijah was clasping the knife, while staring towards the courtyard. Alice saw Freya, who was holding baby Hope and a woman approaching her. Just then, Alice heard chanting coming from the top floor. She vamp-speeded upstairs, only to see Rebekah, in her witch body, who was chanting a spell.

 _Sineste exa vana vintante com._

 _Sineste exa vana vintante com._

It didn't take Alice a long time to figure out that Rebekah was chanting an illusion spell. But, what was the illusion? Before she could process this, she saw a shadow move behind Rebekah. She didn't see or hear it, but simply continued chanting. While Rebekah chanted, Alice was overhearing the conversation downstairs. Suddenly, a man appeared and Rebekah stopped chanting. Alice had seen him before...

"Marcel?" Rebekah said, as she stared at him. Marcel was holing a pair of shackles and looked exhausted, with numerous wounds on his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, before he tackled Rebekah to the ground, preventing her to continue the spell. He seemed like he was doing it unwillingly, as he put the shackles on Rebekah's wrists. Rebekah struggled, but Marcel was far stronger than her. Upon hearing something, Alice exited the study and looked down at the courtyard.

"Elijah, _now!_ " Freya shouted, as she attacked Dahlia and dragged her into the killing ground. Of course, Alice had no idea what was going on. Before Elijah could interfere, he suddenly disappeared. Determined, Alice vamp-speeded downstairs, only to see Klaus, who had tackled Elijah to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice wondered as she watched Klaus smash his brother agains a wall at the top floor. Meanwhile, Dahlia was after Freya.

"You _are_ curious, aren't you?" Freya asked, appearing next to her. Alice looked at her, then at the Freya who was trying to get away from the dark-haired woman.

"What is happening here?" Alice asked. Freya sighed.

"What you are witnessing is Niklaus at his worst." Freya said, watching Dahlia put her to sleep with her magic. "I am not sure what happened next, but I am certain that it is not pleasant to watch. Are you sure you want to see this?" She asked. Before Alice could respond, she saw a young girl walk through the iron gate and into the courtyard. She stopped directly under the place Elijah and Klaus were.

"Is this..." Alice started.

"Gia." Freya responded, carefully watching the scene. Alice looked at the girl, remembering that Klaus had killed the girl Elijah was in love with. This was probably her. Alice gasped, seeing Gia go in flames and collapse on the ground soon after. Freya was shocked, as well.

"Klaus had told me what happened that day." Alice said, as she watched Klaus plunge Papa Tunde's blade into Elijah's heart. "But, I never imagined it to be so..."

"If you want to, we can leave." Freya said. Alice lightly nodded, and, as soon as she saw Cami enter the courtyard, she and Freya were transfered back to the present day.

"Are you alright?" Freya asked. Swollowing her fear, Alice nodded.

"Um... do you want us to... start working on the spell?" Alice asked and looked at Freya.

"Not tonight." Freya said. "You should rest, and so should I." Alice let Freya lead her to one of the rooms. The room was completely dark, and had a large bed, including a few shelves of books.

"Thank you." Alice said and smiled to Freya, who smiled back at her and closed the door. Alice just then noticed that the room had a balcony. She walked to the door and opened it, walking outside. The night was more than beautiful, but even it couldn't take Alice's mind of the violence she had witnessed. She couldn't help but wonder what were her brothers doing, so she called Damon. He didn't answer, so she tried calling Stefan – no answer. Alice figured they might be asleep.

She sat onto a chair, letting out a frustrated sigh. She really needed to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Scrolling down through the names, Alice saw one that caught her eye. She tapped the name and waited for the person to pick up.

" _Hello, love. Having a good time?"_ Enzo's cheerful voice asked. Alice smiled.

"Um... yeah, definately." She lied. Enzo sighed.

" _What happened?"_ He asked. He knew Alice even better than her own family, since she had known him for almost ten years.

"I just really needed to hear someone. How's everything back home?" She asked.

" _Oh, everything's fine."_ Enzo said. _"Although, there was a problem with this... Silas guy-"_

"What? Oh my god, did he hurt anyone?" Alice asked worryingly. Enzo laughed.

" _Don't worry, I was just joking."_ He said. Alice sighed in relief.

"Don't frighten me like that" She said. Enzo laughed again.

" _I apologise. Now, how long are you going to stay there?"_ He asked.

"Uh, at least two more weeks." Alice said. Enzo sighed.

" _Just... do me a favour and... don't fall into trouble."_ Enzo said. Alice smiled a little.

"You don't have to worry about me, Enzo. I'll be fine." She said. "Say 'hi' to mum for me."

" _I will. Goodnight, sweetheart."_ He said, before he hung up. Alice smiled again and leaned her head against the cold wall. Afterwards, she got up and walked back inside.

(x)

Freya and Alice had been working on the spell to break the Crescent curse for the next few days. Alice found Freya to be an extremely clever witch and a great teacher. They used almost every known magical item, every herb and every spell and combined them, but none of them didn't seem to work. They even tried to bind the dark magic of Papa Tunde's blade with Alice's blood and a certain rare gem, but failed.

At the morning of the tenth day, Freya was already starting to loose her patience.

"It is not _working_!" She shouted, angrily closing the book in front of her.

"Look, we're going to make it, we just need-" Alice tried to calm her down, but Freya interrupted her.

"What we _need_ is more time! The full moon is tonight – if we don't find the cure 'till midnight, my brother is going to be condemned to the body of a beast for another month." Freya said as she angrily paced around the room. Alice vamp-speeded to her and grabbed her arms.

"Look, your mother was a very powerful witch. Her grimoire might contain the information we need." Alice said.

"Esther's spells that involved werewolves were stolen by a vampire named Marcel, and after that, they were burned into ash, leaving only the page with the Crescent Moon curse, which the witches took." Freya said. "No doubt they have destroyed it." Alice sighed, trying to think of something.

"Wait-" She said and walked to the open book on the table. She turned a few pages and picked up the book, showing the pages to Freya, who carefully read the title.

"Wolfsbain?" She asked and looked at Alice, genuinly confused.

"Exactly. When I was a kid, I was taught a lot about magical herbs. My teacher was a very old witch, who was excellent in potion-making." Alice explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Freya asked, a little impatient.

"Wolfsbain is known to weaken werewolves, right?" She asked. "What if we can reverse that effect?" Freya was now listening carefully, considering.

"We can combine it with vervain, as well." Freya said and walked to a cupboard, taking out a poutch with some purple flowers in it. She continued to rummage through the cupboard, eventually taking out a few jars of dried herbs. Alice looked at them.

"Snapdragon, sage and... is that a moonflower?" She asked, taking a jar with a purple-blue flower.

"It is." Freya said. "I've aquired it about 200 years ago in Cairo."

"That's really impressive." Alice said and carefully laid the jar onto the table, looking at the items. "This might actually work."

"Oh, it _will_ work." Freya said and smiled.

(x)

By night, the two witches had finally found a way to correctly combine the herbs into a potion. The liquid was light green and looked like really, really old water. Freya smiled victoriously when they finally finished the potion.

"We make an excellent team." She said.

"Yeah." Alice said, then looked at the clock in the room – it was ecactly 23:00. "Oh my god, I completely lost track in time."

"I have, too." Freya said and handed the jar to Alice, who looked at her. "If we go together, I'll just slow you down. Wait." She walked out of the room, only to come back with some clothes a few minutes later. Alice took the clothes from her.

"Good luck." Freya said and smiled to her. Taking a deep breath, Alice disappeared.

(x)

She had never ran that fast in her entire life. She was at the Bayou in only a few minutes, stopping to regain her breath. The moon would soon hit its apex and she had to find Klaus as soon as possible. She called his name, but couldn't hear an answer. She looked at the sky once again, seeing that the full moon was at its apex. She stopped to use her vampire hearing. It was incredibly quiet and she wondered if Klaus was even there. But, since there were no dead witches around her, the answer was pretty obvious. She closed her eyes and completely focused her vampire senses on her surroundings. After a few minutes, she heard light cracking of branches behind her as someone approached her.

"I see you fulfilled your promise." Klaus said. He sounded weaker then ever Alice had heard him. Not turning around she handed his the clothes she carried.

"You may look now, love." Klaus said, after about five minutes. Alice slowly turned around and looked at him. He looked extremely pale and weak, making Alice feel sympathy towards him. As she walked towards him, she noticed his eyes flash amber for a moment. She handed him the jar she was holding.

"Here." She said. Klaus suspiciously looked at the green liquid, but took the jat from Alice. "Let me warn you, it's really disgusting." Reluctantly, Klaus drank the potion and looked at the moon, feeling the curse lift off of him.

"It's working. I can feel it." He said. Alice looked up at the moon as well, seeing that it was now past its apex – it worked. She looked back at Klaus who smiled at her gratefully.

"Now that I'm me again, I have some matters to attend to." He said, as he walked toward the town.

"Wait, Klaus-" Alice said. Suddenly, Klaus felt dizzy and stumbled for a second. Alice sighed and walked to him.

"You have to promise me something." She said. Klaus looked at her, expecting. "You have to promise me not to hurt those witches."

"They had laid a curse on me." Klaus said bitterly. "They _deserve_ it."

" _No one_ deserves to die." Alice said, then sighed. "Look, I know you want revenge, but when those witches died a month ago, I felt every single one of them as they passed to the Other Side." She said, trying a different approach. Klaus just continued to look at her, as he reconsidered his plan. "Please, I'm asking you not to hurt them." Alice saied pleadingly.

"Fine." Klaus finally complied. "For your sake, I won't." He said.

"Thank you." She said. Suddenly, Klaus collapsed on his knees. Alice just then remembered that he hadn't fed for a month. She kneeled next to him and lifted her wrist to his mouth.

"Here, take my wrist. You need to feed." She said. Klaus looked at her, but turned his head away.

"Fine, then." She said and got up. "Be stubborn. It's not like I care." She said and started to walk away. Using the last of his strength, Klaus appeared in fron of her and sunk his fangs into her neck, starting to feed voraciously on her. Alice yelped for a second, but wasn't surprised at his reaction. After he fed, Klaus let her go, leaving her just enough blood to survive. Alice would have collapsed if Klaus hadn't been holding her arms. Alice couldn't help but smile.

"I exactly know what to say to make you angry, don't I?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You are clever, but that was one hell of a gamble." Klaus said, letting her go.

"I know." She said and touched her now healed neck.

 **Wow, that was a really long chapter. I'd like to thank you for wasting the ammount of your time to read 60 chapters of this story.**


	61. The request

When Rebekah saw Alice return with Klaus, she vamp-speeded in front of them, only to wrap her arms around her brother. She pulled back after a few moments.

"I can't believe I just did that." She said, then smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Excellent." Klaus replied, clearly happy to be back. "I must see my daughter." He said, after which he hurried into the compond.

"Thank you, for _everything_." Rebekah said with a smile.

"It's nothing, really." She said, somewhat shyly.

"It is not nothing. You returned my brother to me, and for that I am endelessly grateful." Rebekah said. "Would you like to stay? Just for a bit?"

"I should really go back home-" Alice started, but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Oh, come on, at least 'till morning. You look exhausted." She said. Alice knew that she was right, so she sighed and followed her back inside.

(x)

After she explained to Freya, Elijah and Rebekah what had happened in the Bayou (excluding that Klaus had fed on her), she walked up the stairs to the nursery. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Klaus said, not needing to ask who it was. Alice smiled at the sight of Hope, who was finally in her father's arms after so long.

"Um, if you want to, I could-" Alice started, gesturing to the door.

"No, please – stay." Klaus said, patting the empty spon on the couch next to him. Alice sat, smiling at Hope.

"I never thanked you." Klaus said, after a short pause. Alice looked at him.

"You should thank your sister." Alice said. "She did most of the job, anyways." That was true. Without Freya's brilliance, Alice never would've figured it out on her own.

"I already have." Klaus said, while getting up and putting Hope back in her crib. "She had also mentioned the vision you had."

"Of course she did." Alice said, mostly to herself. She remembered the fear she felt when she saw what had happened that day.

"What did you see?" Klaus asked, returning to the couch. Alice sighed.

"You. Neutralising Elijah, killing Gia." Alice said, remembering.

"Nothing else?" Klaus asked.

"No. Why, is there more?" Alice asked, looking at him. The guilt in his eyes had answered her question. "Show me." She said, determined.

"I'm not so sure about that, love." Klaus said.

"Whatever I see, it will not change my opinion about you." Alice said. "I'm not afraid." Sighing, Klaus turned to face her. He put his fingers on Alice's temples and closed his eyes, letting her see it all.

For that one moment, his mind became hers, showing her not just what happened later that night, but also everything he had ever done in his life. All the people he killed, every person he attacked, every heart he crushed. Everything – from his first kill, to his last. Alice gasped, ending the vision.

"Why did you show me all this?" She asked as she got up, frightened beyond everything.

"So you can see what kind of person I really am." He said. "You are the first, and probably the only person who saw this. Now I am leaving you to decide what to do with this knowledge."

Alice was shaking in fear. The horror she just witnessed proved that, somewhere behind that crooked smile of his was true evil, waiting to get on the surface. She would have vamp-speed out of this house and this city and never come back if she hadn't looked at Hope. The sleeping child was so innocent and beautiful that Alice stopped in her tracks and thought. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached Klaus, but didn't sit down.

"Do you really want me to be afraid of you?" Alice asked shakily.

"No, I don't." Klaus said, after a pause. Alice took another deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but... I have to go." Alice said and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Klaus. "As I said, my opinion about you wasn't changed, but I simply need some time to think." She said and walked back to him. "I don't think I'll be coming here anytime soon, but the next time we meet-" She looked him in the eye. "I want you to attack me in the most violent way you can think of." Klaus was beyond shocked about this. "Show no mercy towards me whatsoever. But only _me_. Take it as a part of out training." Before Klaus could respond, Alice vamp-speeded out the open window.

(x)

She came home in a matter of a few hours, as her fear gave her strength. She found her request insane as soon as it came out of her mouth, but knew that it would myke her warier of her surroundings and would make her understand Klaus' psyche. She stopped at the woods, far away from the boarding house and started sobbing. She fell onto her knees as she cried in both fear and frustration. She must have cried like that for an hour until she heard someone approach her. Quickly wiping her tears, she looked up.

"Who's there?" She asked, suddenly feeling fear overcome her. The person came out of the dark and approached her. "Enzo? What are you-"

"I heard you crying from a mile away." Enzo said as he kneeled next to her. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" Before he could ask anything more, Alice hugged him, as he continued to cry into his shoulder. Enzo was surprised, but put his hand on Alice's back to soothe her.

"Come on, love. Let's get you inside." He gently said as he leaded her to the house.


	62. The change

**Time jump – four years**

 _Ever since I was young, I was taught to help anyone in need._

Alice bravely walked through the woods, inspecting the area using her magic and basic instinct. It was quiet.

 _And that's what I'm doing right now._

She stopped, turned around and listened. She could feel him.

 _I made a promise to you and your family, but now I'm obligated to break it._

She kneeled, chanting a spell. After a few seconds, a dark, wooden coffin appeared in front of her.

 _I promised never to betray you intetionally, and again, I must break my promise._

With a sigh, she opened the coffin, only to reveal a deccicated corpse, with his skin dark gray and a golden, White Oak ash dagger in his heart.

 _His deeds in the past year were unspeakable and terrifying, and I know that it's very wrong for me to do this._

She pulled the enchanted dagger out and lay it onto the ground. She watched as colour returned to his skin, very slowly.

 _You should know that I will do anything to bring him back, even if it resulted in my own death._

With a loud gasp, he propped himself up. Before she knew it, his fangs were in her neck as he started to feed on her.

 _Yours truly_

 _-Alice_

(x)

Alice didn't stop him. The pain was horrible, but she wanted him to stop on his own. She was already starting to feel his venom in her blood, burning through her system like acid. If he cared about her even a little, he would stop. But, after hearing that there were ones who thought he was getting weak, he turned it off and killed hundreds and hundreds of humans, witches and vampires alike, starting with Lucien, his first sire. For Alice, this resulted in unspeakable agony as thousands of vampires died, including her brothers and best friends – everyone except her.

Alice cast a pain infliction spell on him, forcing him to stop feeding. He screamed in pain, as Alice struggled to get up.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, suddenly vamp-speeding towards her and pinning her against a tree. Her magic was sevearly weakened, but she could still fight. She cast an even more powerful spell, causing Klaus to fall on his knees.

"I don't want to do this." She said. "But you're leaving me no choice!" She snapped his neck with her magic and fell onto her knees. The hybrid venom was making her weak, but she had to come out as a winner in this fight, or else she would die. After only a minute, Klaus woke up, finding Alice gone. With a smirk, he vamp-speeded in the direction of the city, but was stopped by an invisible wall. He vamp-speeded in the other direction, but also hit a wall – he was trapped. Alice walked to him, not daring to cross the line.

"How dare you?" He asked, his voice as bitter as ever. "I am _Klaus Mikaelson_!"

"Well, I am Alice Salvatore, and will _not_ leave until you become yourself again!" She shouted back, causing Klaus to laugh.

"Do you really think you can make me turn it back on by torture?" He asked, finding the situation quite amusing.

"No." Alice answered, suddenly feeling weak against him. "I don't. But it's worth a shot." She said, then cast another pain infliction spell, strong enough to kill a regular vampire. Klaus fell on his knees again, screaming.

"Alice, stop." She heard a voice behind her. She stopped the spell and turned around, only to see Mikael.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Mikael was awoken by Freya a few years after he was daggered, causing his children to finally snap and break apart.

"I am here to help my son." He said and approached the invisible wall. He seemed confident – Alice couldn't help but see... good in him. Did he actually call Klaus his son? In a flash, he was next to Klaus, who looked up at him. If his humanity wasn't off, his eyes would be full of hate.

"All your life, I have tormented you." Mikael spoke. "I have _hated_ you. Truth be told, I was disappointed when I found out that you weren't my son, because you are indeed a Mikaelson." Klaus stared intently at him. "You have proven it so many times, making honorary decisions and protecting your siblings at every step. I am ashamed for what I've done to you, but please... forgive me."

"You are not my father." Klaus said, after listening to what he had to say. Suddenly, he snapped Mikael's neck and his body fell onto the ground. Alice gasped, seeing that it didn't work.

"Was this your pathetic attempt in finding my humanity?" He asked, with a smirk. "I assure you, nothing you do will work." Alice levitated Mikael's body away from Klaus and transported it back to the compound. She sighed, realizing that Klaus was probably right. She collapsed onto the ground, not able to stand anymore. She would have called Cami, but knew that she didn't want anything to do with this.

"I never thought I'd see this." Alice said, her voice loosing all the strength she had. "Me... givng up." She said and finally fell onto the ground.

Klaus leaned against a tree and stared at Alice for some time. Her blood would keep her alive, but it wasn't able to heal her. He could hear her breathing get more and more shallow by the second. He was a little admired by her courage and resendment, but the feeling was almost unmeasurable. The girl kind of reminded him of Caroline. He walked throughthe wall and sat next to Alice. He would have just fed on her, but there was a part of him which was stopping him. With a sigh, he bit into his wrist and lifted Alice up.

"Come here." He said, adjusting Alice in his grasp, careful not to jostle her. He pressed the wound on her lips. Despite all her efforts, Alice felt her fangs protrude and bite into the offered wrist. She moaned, feeling the pain fade away like it was never there. She let his wrist go and feeling exhausted, drifted to sleep.

 **OK, this wasn't a very long chapter, but I did my best. I put that father-son moment in there, which proves that I'm becoming a Mikael fan. Oh well...**

 **Next chapter: tween Hope.**


	63. The prophecy

When Alice woke up, it was still the middle of the night. She propped herself up and looked around. She was still in the Bayou, alone – or at least she thought she was. After carefully inspecting her whereabouts, she got up, looking at the trees above her.

"Where are you, Klaus?" She wondered, as she looked around. In might have passed ten full seconds before she heard his snarky voice from behind her.

"Right here." Alice gasped and turned around – he was _very_ close to her. He smiled at her panic, but his smile soon faded. "Are you alright?"

"Why would you care?" Alice asked. "You're the one who bit me."

"As I recall, you made me promise that I would attack you the next time I saw you." Klaus said. "I am a man of my word. But, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine." Alice said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find out who killed your first sire." She said and started to walk away.

"That won't be neccessary, love." Klaus called, causing Alice to stop and look back at him. "I already know who killed Lucien. Me."

"Be _very_ careful with the words you choose in the next ten seconds." Alice said. "They may be your last."

"I didn't mean to kill him." Klaus said. "I was compelled."

"Oh?" Alice asked, not buying it.

"You don't believe me?" Klaus asked.

"No." Alice said shortly.

"Well, then I don't know how to convince you, sweetheart." Klaus said. "A certain forecaster witch had foretold the downfall of my family. In the vision, I saw a creature that would cause it."

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but I am certain that, who or whatever this is, had compelled me to kill my oldest friend."

"Show me the vision." Alice said, determined.

"If only I could. Prophecies are beyound my limits, although you could see it yourself if you were a forecaster." Klaus said.

"I'm not, but I sometimes get prophecies in my dreams." Alice said. "I can try, but I don't think I'd be able to see anything."

"While you were resting, I took my time to find the young forecaster and drink a considerable ammount of her blood." Klaus said, with a smirk. He then bit into his hand and offered it to Alice. "You can use it."

Alice took his hands and closed her eyes. She focused hard, but was able to see only glimpses of it. She tried again, focusing, but was again thrown out of it.

"It's hard." Alice said, opening her eyes. "I saw only glimpses, but that wasn't enough."

"Try again. But this time make a direct connection." Klaus said and rolled up his sleeve.

"You are so enjoying this, aren't you?" Alice asked. Klaus gave her a small smile, then offered her his wrist. "Here goes nothing." She said and softly bit into his wrist. At first, she saw nothing, but then she suddenly saw it.

 _Drink deep, but beware._

 _What you broke is past repair._

Images of Elijah and Klaus flashed in her mind. She also saw a glimpse of Rebekah.

 _All your oaths you betrayed,_

 _Your sacred vows you sevored._

 _Now you see that nothing lasts_

 _For always and forever._

A picture of Elijah, that was hanging on a wall started bleeding.

 _Three yet remain, two were already crossed,_

 _Yet, in one year's time you'll all be lost._

She saw Elijah biting Finn, Finn and Kol dying.

 _As your family is undone,_

 _You will see to the beast that is to come._

The last image she saw was the most horrifying. It was a tall, black figure with extremely long fangs and blood red eyes. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

Alice gasped, snapping herself out of the vision. She was horrified.

"How long has it been since you first saw this?" She asked.

"Almost a year." Klaus answered. "Do you know who that was?"

"That's impossible. That shouldn't have happened." Alice rambled on panickly. Klaus caught her arms.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking straight at her eyes.

"An ancient creature." Alice said. "He probably escaped his prison world. I don't know much about him, except that _nothing_ can stop him."


	64. You cannot get rid of me that easily

"Do you plan on reviving Lucien?" Klaus asked, as they walked along the street.

"I don't know." Alice said. "We have to find him first. Do you happen to know where his body is?"

"I know where I left a _part_ of him." Klaus said, smiling when Alice gave him a look. "Just kidding, love. All parts are in one place." Alice thought about commenting, but was interrupted by the sound of a police siren.

"What's going on here?" She wondered, curiously peeking in between the people who had gathered.

"I don't think you'd want to see it." She heard an unfamilliar voice. A man approached her. For a moment, she thought that the man was talking to Klaus, but she then remembered that she had cloaked him.

"Detective Kinney." The man said, offering his hand to Alice. She shook it, not introducing herself. The detective walked into the crowd, meanwhile telling people to back away from the body. Alice gasped when she saw it.

"Camille had suspicions that Lucian was the one behind this." Klaus said, so that only she could hear. "It appears she was mistaking."

"I've never seen anything like this." She said, staring at the mutilated, smiling corpse, hanging like a creepy puppet.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, thinking that this may have been too much for her.

"Let's just go." Alice said, then walked away. Klaus gave one final glance to the blonde bartender who was inspecting the body, then followed Alice.

"Ah, there he is." Klaus said, turning to a back alley, which didn't have any lighting. Alice gulped, but followed him. Luckily, Lucien wasn't torn apart, but his heart was removed and he had a horrendous bitemark on his neck.

"Let's get started, then." Alice said and kneeled next to the corpse. She bit into her wrist and pressed the wound onto Lucien's mouth. After she retracted her hand, she got up.

"Is that it?" Klaus asked. He was expecting some sort of massive reviving spell.

"That's it." Alice said. "My blood will pull him back from the Other Side. All we have to do is-" She was interrupted by Lucien's sudden gasp. "-Wait. Wow, that was fast."

"How am I alive?" Lucien asked, panting.

"For that, you have Alice to thank to." Klaus said, then helped Lucien get up.

"Ah, the lovely Anchor." Lucien said, making a small bow. "Now, anyone care to explain how the hell am I still breathing? Not thanks to Nik." He said, pointing at Klaus, who was just simply smiling at him.

"My blood brought you back to life." Alice said, then moved her hair on one side. "Although, you still have to feed from me to completely heal. You might have noticed a... hole in your chest." She said. Lucien then grasped his chest, seeing that his heart was missing. He plummeted onto the ground, heavily panting.

"Come on." Alice kneeled in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Lucien looked up at her and moved his head to her neck. Alice took a breath when she felt the bite, and looked up at Klaus. He gave her a small smile. When Lucien moved away, he gasped, no longer feeling any pain. Alice got up, then helped him up.

"Thank you, love." Lucien said. Alice smiled at him, then looked back at Klaus.

"What now?" She asked.

"We should warn Elijah about the situation." Lucien said, looking at Klaus as well.

"And you..." Alice said and approached Klaus. "Need to see your daughter."

"Very well." Klaus said with a smile. "Lucien, since I was compelled to kill you, I want to you accept my sincere apology."

"Ah, it wouldn't be the first time." Lucien said, patting Klaus' shoulder. They laughed, then walked out of the street. Alice gave one final look at the heart that was lying in the corner and walked after them, flicking her wrist. The heart burst into flames.

(x)

"Brother!" Klaus greeted from the courtyard, loud enough for Kol and Elijah, who were on the balcony, to hear him. They looked at him, both equally surprised.

"I see that pesky young creature brought you back to us." Kol commented.

"Hey!" Alice objected, but Kol only smiled. He vamp-speeded in front of them.

"No hard feelings, darling." He said, then looked at his older brother. "How was the coffin, Nik? Not too stuffy, I hope?" Before Klaus could bark back at him, Freya came to them.

"Niklaus." She said, sounding surprised. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Klaus said, hugging his sister. "Where is my daughter?"

"Daddy?" They heard a voice from upstairs. Alice saw a young girl standing against the railing, recognising her immediatly. In a flash, Klaus was next to Hope, hugging her tightly.


	65. The Devil's lair

**I want you guys to know that I do realize that the four year time jump isn't in sync with the show, but I'm going completely AU, so...** _ **anything**_ **can happen.**

As soon as Klaus disappeared with Hope on the top floor, Elijah and Kol had disappeared, leaving Freya, Alice and Lucien in the courtyard. Freya clasped her hands together and looked at the pair.

"Alice, make yourself at home, and you-" She then looked at Lucien. "Well... you _have_ been dead for two weeks. Do whatever you please, just don't break anything." She smiled and walked outside.

"Oh, well..." Lucien sighed and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Home." Lucien replied, as he walked. Alice vamp-speeded in front of him.

"Are you insane? You can't go anywhere." She said. Lucien just looked at her.

"Who's going to stop me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine, unless you want to die in horrible and excrutiating pain by the hands of a creature whose powers we don't yet know-" She moved out of his way. "Be my guest."

"Why do you even care?" Lucien asked.

"Because – when you died, my brothers died with you." Alice said. "If this creature tears you apart, I wouldn't be able to bring you back to life and my brothers would be dead for good. I can't allow that." Lucien smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to stay here forever, with you watching my every step." He objected.

"Not, forever." Alice said, pulling out her phone, which was vibrating. "Just until I realize how to kill the creature." She walked past Lucien and answered her phone.

 _Alice, where the hell are you?_ Alice was relieved to hear Stefan's voice, even though it sounded completely panicked.

 _Relax, brother._ Damon said, snatching the phone from Stefan and putting in on speaker. _Judging by the fact that we are breathing, I'd guess that you're at the Big Easy._ Damon's snarky voice asked.

"Yeah, um... there's some trouble here that needs to be fixed." Alice said.

 _Go get 'em._ Damon said, smiling. _Just... come back home in one piece._

"I will." Alice said. "Bye."

 _Bye._ Damon said and hung up. Alice then called another person.

 _Hello?_

"Hi, Valerie, it's me." Alice said.

 _Oh, hi darling. What's up?_ Valerie asked, her voice as merry as always.

"Um... I had a vision-" Alice started, then sighed to calm her voice. "About this... creature – the Beast."

 _What about him?_ Valerie asked, her voice suddenly became worried.

"I think that he's out of his Prison World." Alice said.

 _That's impossible._ Valerie whispered. _I mean – I've seen it too, but... I thought I was wrong._ Alice sighed.

"Look, I need you to tell me all you know about him."

After she finished her conversation with Nora, Alice walked to the room Freya had reserved for her. It was just the way it was four years ago. She debated whether or not she should immediatly tell Freya what she had learned, but decided that it could wait 'till morning. Feeling far too tired to think about it anymore, she fell into the ancient bed and fell asleep immediatly, having rather restless dreams that night.

(x)

When she woke up, it was morning – probably around 8 am. Alice got up and looked at her clothes - she still had the dress she arrived in yesterday. Closing her eyes, she chanted. When she opened them, she was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans, her hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled, put on her flats and walked to the door. Just then she noticed a note that was peeking under it.

"What the hell?" She wondered, then picked up the note. It read:

 _When you get up, join me for breakfast in my room._

 _-Klaus_

Alice raised her eyebrows, then turned the note, seeing that the other side had something written on it, too.

 _As friends, of course._

"Fine, then." She said, then disappeared, appearing in front of a smiling Klaus. Alice noticed the two people standing behind him – a man and a woman.

"You could have used the door." He said, pointing to the door.

"Well-" Alice sat at the table across him. "I don't need anyone seeing me coming into your room. It might raise suspicions." Klaus laughed. "Why did you call me?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" He asked, signalling to the people behind him. The woman walked to him, and the man to Alice. The people put two glasses in front of them, then used knives to cut their wrists and pour their blood into the glasses.

"Should I believe that you invited me to-" Alice looked at the man next to her. "-whatever the hell this is just to spend some quality friend time?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. The two people moved their wrists and walked back to their original spot.

"Thank you, love." Klaus smiled at the woman, then turned to look at the pair. "You can go." They walked out of the room without another word.

"I called Valerie." Alice said, after the door was closed again.

"Did she say anything interesting about the upcoming threat?" Klaus asked, taking a sip of his blood.

"Quite a few things, actually." Alice said, then took a breath. "This... creature... they call him the Beast. As we learned, his mind powers are very strong, allowing him to even compell you." She said, then took a sip of her blood.

"But, what is he?" Klaus asked.

"He's an enchanced vampire." Alice said, then put her glass down. "Doesn't have magic of his own, but is completely immune to it. He has every known protection spell placed apon him, which is probably why you weren't able to attack him. He's twice as strong and fast as we are, and his skin is like stone."

"So, you're telling me that he is virtually indestructible." Klaus said.

"Well, yes." Alice said. "But, like we all do, he has a weakness which... there's no protection spell for."

"Which is?" Klaus asked.

"Werewolf venom." Alice said, looking back at Klaus.

"No." He said, then got up.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Alice said.

"You want to ingest werewolf venom in your own system, them have the creature feed on you." Klaus said.

"OK, maybe that was what I meant..." That was exactly what she meant.

"No way, it's too dangerous." Klaus said, as he paced around the room.

"Then what is your solution?" Alice asked. "This thing is killing more and more humans every day, slowly making its way to you. When it gets to Rebekah, it will kill her without mercy."

"Why her? The prophecy said that we will all fall." Klaus noted.

"Because all the Beast wants to do is die." Alice said. "It already killed Elijah's and Kol's first sire and yours. Rebekah is the only one left. It's she, or her sire, and Aurora is very well hidden."

"So, what now?" Klaus asked, sitting back down. "I bite you now, then you have 24 hours to find the Beast, and it will die _only_ ifhe feeds on your blood which raises the dead."

"My blood raises the dead because it's magic." Alice said. "It won't work on him."

"It's still too much of a gamble." Klaus said, then got up and walked to the door. Before he could open it, Alice vamp-speeded in front of him.

"Listen." She said. "I will not have anyone else die because I didn't do everything that's in my power to stop him. I'm the only one who can do this, Klaus." He seemed to debate this for a few moments. He didn't want his sister to die, but he didn't want Alice dead, either.

"Fine." He said, after a few moments. "But only if I can go with you."

"You can do whatever you want." Alice said, then took a breath. "But first..." She raised her wrist to his mouth. Klaus gave her a look. "It was _your_ suggestion." She added.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Klaus wondered, but took her wrist into his hands, then bit into it. Alice frowned a bit, then looked at the wound. Klaus took a piece of cloth and tied it around Alice's wrist.

"It he sees it, he might get suspicious." He explained.

"We better get going." Alice said. "While I'm still able to walk."

They vamp-speeded out of the compound and into the streets in a few seconds and started looking for the Beast.


	66. Backroads of Louisiana

_Backroads of Louisiana; 3 hours later_

Alice had been chanting above a table with various candles and a bowl of blood for a while. Klaus was already getting impatient. He let out an audible sigh..

"What?" Alice asked, not opening her eyes.

"It was just a polite way of asking: What the hell is taking so long?" He answered. Alice opened her eyes and looked back at him.

"This spell is extremely difficult." She said, then turned back to the table and closed her eyes. "It's going to take some time before I'm able to find her." She continued chanting, focusing hard. Suddenly, she gasped and the candles blew out, leaving a trail of smoke. Klaus was already by her side.

"I saw her." Alice said. "She's on her way to New Orleans."

"Can you get a speciphic location?" Klaus asked. Alice closed her eyes once again, but opened them a few moments after.

"I can't" She sighed. "My magic has already weakened, I can't detect her while she's moving."

"This was a bad idea." Klaus said, eyeing Alice's injured wrist.

"No, this was a stupid idea." Alice said. "But it's the best we can do. Look, you go find Aurora and I'll search for the Beast."

"Excellent idea!" Lucien said. Alice looked at him – she had forgotten that he was there the entire time. "I'll go with Nik, and you go find the creature."

"You can't go alone." Klaus said.

"I can take care of myself." Alice responded, crossing her arms.

"So can I." Klaus added. They stared intently at eachother until Lucien stood between them.

"Will you two stop poking at eachother like a couple of toddlers?" He asked, them turned to Klaus. "Nik, Alice is a very powerful witch. Even if she dies – she will revive herself. But you won't."

"She is weak." Klaus said. "She wasn't even able to do a locator spell."

"Um, I'm still here." Alice said, causine the two to look back at her. Determined, Klaus walked to her.

" _Go back to the compound while we search for Aurora."_ He compelled her. Alice blinked a few times.

"Lucien, please make sure he doesn't kill her." Alice said, then finally tore her look from Klaus and vamp-speeded away.

"Was that really neccessary?" Lucien asked. "You do know she can easily beat you down?"

"Yes, Lucien, it was neccessary." Klaus answered. "Now, shall we?" They vamp-speeded towards the river.

(x)

Alice stopped in front of the compound. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. Then she smiled and looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Works every time." She commented, then vamp-speeded towards the cemetery.

(x)

 _The Lafayette cemetery_

Alice walked through the iron gate, looking around. She hoped not to stumble apon Davina, or any New Orleans witch. She had lied. She wasn't doing a locator spell to find Aurora, but insead was focusing on finding the Beast. Aurora had saved her life in 1996, and she didn't want to betray her by sending Klaus and Lucien to kill her. She had told Lucien her plan and he promised to stull Klaus as long as possible. She walked to a massive tomb, which didn't have a name engraved on it.

"Here we go." She said and used her magic to open the tomb.

(x)

 _Mississippi river; noon_

"So, how did you and Alice meet?" Lucien asked, while they searched for the person who wasn't there. Klaus looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked.

"No reason." Lucien said. "I'd simply like to know a bit more about her." Klaus eyed him again, but decided that they already needed a way of passing the time.

"I was in desperate need of a witch in 1863." He started. "Her grandmother, Diane Salvatore, was known to be the most powerful witch in the family. Young Alice had inherited her talent."

"Salvatore?" Lucien asked. "Does her brother happen to be the famous Ripper of Montray?" Klaus smiled, thinking about his old friend.

"Indeed." He said. "Stefan was quite a party-goer. Anyways, when Alice heard that I was looking for her, she fled home. It didn't take long for me to find her."

"Let me guess." Lucien said. "You killed her after you force-fed her your blood? Ah, Nik, you'll never change."

"I won't, will I?" Klaus asked, then suddenly pinned Lucien against a building into a choke-hold. "She isn't here, is she? Alice told you to occupy me while she searches for the Beast." Lucien tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Stupid girl." He said, then vamp-speeded away, leaving Lucien behind.

(x)

 _Lafayette cemetery; inside the crypt_

Alice found a hidded passage in the tomb, which was hiding a long hallway. She grabbed a torch from a nearby wall and bravely walked inside. It was dark, even too dark for her. Every once in a while, she would hear a muffled roar from the distance. God, how she hoped it was just the wind. The wound on her wrist stung her and she could feel the poison spreading. She tried hard to keep on walking, but with every minute that passed, it became harder and harder.

Alice had been walking through the long hallway for a long time. She had no idea how much time had passed – an hour? Two? Her vision was getting blurry and she was in pain, but she kept on going. After some time, the hallway had ended, leaving only a huge hole in the floor. Alice didn't know if she was imagining it, but she heard another roar coming from the gaping hole. Without thinking, she jumped into it.

(x)

Klaus walked into the cemetery, following Alice's trail. It lead him to an open, unnamed tomb. He walked inside and vamp-speeded through the long hallway.

(x)

Alice fell onto a pile of bones. Luckily, she wasn't injured, so she got up and looked up into the darkness. Her torch had been put out by the fall, but it wasn't needed anymore, since she was now in an enormous room, which had many torches on the walls. She walked off the bones and looked around in awe. It was untaturally warm. Just then she noticed a huge fire burning in the middle of the room. She walked around, seeing blood smeared on the walls, some of it making words.

 _Death_

 _You will all fall..._

 _...one by friend..._

 _...one by foe..._

 _...two were already crossed..._

She looked away from the eary writing and looked around again. Suddenly, she heard another horrifying roar and swiftly turned around. An unnaturally tall creature emerged from the fire and walked towards Alice. She didn't even get to scream before it grabbed her wrist into a bonebreaking grasp.

"What are you doing in my castle, witch?" He asked in a deep voice, laced with intense growling. Alice found herself staring up at the creature's face. He had very long fangs and fiery red eyes. "ANSWER ME!"

But she couldn't. Her voice was lost and she was horrified. Annoyed, the Beast thrust her against a wall. Alice painfully hit the wall, which snapped her out of the trance. Feeling a sudden rush of magic, her eyes glowed silver as she levitated an enormous rock into the Beast, who was thrown aback by the rock. The creature landed on its back and, angry, threw the boulder to the side and vamp-speeded into Alice, baring its fangs. Alice stood her ground and let the creature bite into her shoulder. She screamed and tried to push the creature away from her, but couldn't – he was too strong. After a few moments, the Beast gasped and pulled away from Alice, giving her just enough time to transform and run away.

Although, except an owl, a rather large white wolf appeared. Alice didn't take her time to inspect her new form, but attacked the Beast. On her own surprise, she knocked the creature onto the ground and growled at it.

"What did you do?" The Beast wondered, tossing the wolf aside. Alice still growled at him, keeping her distance. The Beast looked at the wound on her leg. "Ah, you poisoned me with werewolf venom. How interesting." He said and touched the blood on his mouth. With a smile, the Beast collapsed onto the ground. Alice stopped growling and carefully walked to the creature whose dark skin was turning gray. Then she saw the creature shrink more and more, until it was in size of a human. She stared at the familliar face for a few seconds, until she heard a thumping sound behind her. She tuned around, growling at the visitor, who looked mildly frightened of the beast in front of him. Klaus looked at the man lying behind the wolf.

"Marcel?" He wondered. Alice looked back at the body and, loosing her counciousness, collapsed onto the ground.

(x)

She woke up with a groan and looked around. The first person she saw was Freya, who was holding a wet towel on her forehead. She just then realized that she was in her room in the compound.

"What happened?" She asked quetly, her memory blurry.

"You suffered a great ordeal." Freya said. "You used too much of your magic at once. Don't worry, you'll recover soon." Alice's look shifted to her wrist, which was healed, although, she still felt weak. Freya then moved the towel from her forehead and got up.

"Rest." She said. "When you completely heal, you can go home, if you want to. Personally, I'd like you to stay, but..." She smiled again and walked to the door. "You were very brave." She said and walked out.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes again, not wanting to focus on the pain she was feeling.

 **Now, that is what late night Harry Potter and Fablehaven books do to me. I hoped you guys liked it, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Next chapter: 3 3 3**

 **NO SPOILERS ;)**


	67. Melting into oblivion

_Mikaelson compound; morning_

Alice opened her eyes, revealing it to be a beautiful morning. She touched her shoulder, revealing that the bitemark was healed. She took off the cloth from her wrist, seeing that it was also healed. She smiled, then got up. After adjusting her hair a bit in the mirror, she walked out. But, as soon as she closed the door, a hand grabbed her, while the other covered her mouth, blocking her scream.

"It's just me." Lucien said quietly, then turned her to face him, his hand still on her mouth. "Listen, there have been complications. I'll tell you everything, but whatever you do – don't make a sound." He warned her, just loud enough so that she could hear him. Alice nodded and Lucien removed his hand. He dragged her into the living room and closed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, after he let her go. Lucien sighed, then faced her.

"Someone put a spell on the house – no creature can get in or out." He explained.

"What?! Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but there are many hungry vampires downstairs, including: Elijah, Kol, Marcellus and his vampires."

"What about Klaus?" Alice asked. Lucien shook his head. Alice then walked towards the door, but Lucien vamp-speeded in front of her.

"Look, if you get yourself killed, it'll be my fault." He said.

"I can't die, remember?" Alice asked, then walked past him. She vamp-speeded into the courtyard, but saw no vampires except Klaus, who was standing in the hallway. Alice walked towards him, but when she got to the entrance, she hit an invisible wall.

"Apparently there's a barrier spell." Alice closed her eyes, then chanted, but couldn't remove the spell. She looked at her hands. " _And_ an anti-magic border." Klaus added.

" _Who_ did this?" Alice asked, feeling angry and frightened at the same time.

"If I knew, the person responsible would already be dead." Klaus said, then looked behind Alice's shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a few vampires approaching her, their eyes vamping out.

"No, _get away from her!_ " Klaus yelled at the vampires.

"What are _you_ gonna do about that?" One of them asked. Suddenly, Lucien appeared out of nowhere and jammed an injection in Alice's neck. She fell into Lucien's arms and he carried her away.

(x)

Alice woke up with a groan. She was lying on a couch in one of the rooms.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked, putting one hand on her head.

"The vervain will keep those vampires from feeding on you." Freya said. Alice propped herself up and looked at the witch. She was searching around the shelves of books – Alice realized that they were in the library.

"Are you alright?" Alice just then noticed that Hope was sitting in one of the armchairs. She smiled at the girl, disregarding the pain of vervain.

"I'm fine." She said kindly. "The vervain just burns me a bit, that's all."

"It burns me, too." Hope frowned. "But auntie Freya said that I had to drink it." Alice just then realized that Hope's blood was part vampire, just like hers. Alice then turned to look at Freya.

"What are we doing here, anyways?" She asked. Freya sighed, then looked back at her.

"Niklaus told me to keep his daughter, myself and you safe." She said. "Marcel is guarding the door – he won't let anyone come in." Alice nodded in understanding.

"Auntie Freya." Hope called. "I'm hungry." Freya smiled and walked to her.

"I'll bring you something, then." She said and kissed Hope on the cheek. "Would you like anything?" She asked Alice.

"No, thank you." Alice said and Freya walked out. _She can take care of herself._ She thought.

"What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Alice." She said, smiling.

"I'm Hope." The girl said. She spoke in a distinct british accent – she had obviously picked that from her father.

"It's a beautiful name." Alice said. Hope nodded gleefully.

"My daddy gave it to me." She said with a grin. "Do you know where he is?"

"He'll be with you soon." Alice said, not really knowing what else to say, or if her statement was true. "I promise."

"I know." Hope said, reminding Alice of the day she first talked to her in a bar. Freya then came in, carrying a bowl of fruit and some muffins. The put them on a table between Alice and Hope. She sat in an armchair herself.

"Please, help yourself." Freya said, taking a banana. "We're going to stay here quite a bit." She added. Alice sighed, but took an apple. She wasn't really that hungry, but knew that Freya was right.

A few hours later, Hope fell asleep in her aunt's arms, who was asleep, as well. Alice sighed, closing the book the had been reading. She then checked her phone, seeing that she had three missed calls and two new messages. One call was from Stefan, the other two from Damon and one message was from Damon, as well. It read:

 _Hope you're not having such a good time that you forgot about us._

 _Call me._

 _-D_

She smiled, then texted him back.

 _Of course not._

 _I'm kind of in a messed up situation. I'll be home as soon as I can, OK?_

 _-A_

She then read the other message, which was from Klaus.

 _I tried to find a witch. No luck._

 _How are you doing?_

Alice sighed, then texted him back.

 _We're fine, no need to worry._

She then put her phone away and, determined, walked to the door. She opened it and walked outside, but before she could go any further, Marcel stoped her by grabbing her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Alice looked back at him.

"Out." She simply answered as she stared at him.

"Look, I know you probably don't like me-" Marcel started.

"Oh? What gave you that clue?" Alice interrupted him.

"But I don't intend on killing you." He said, then let go of Alice's arm. "I don't wanna piss off Klaus – I'm not an idiot."

"Then trust me on this one." Alice said and walked to the courtyard. It was night and the full moon shone down onto Alice. The vampires suddenly gathered around her, looking rather hungry. Unexpectedly, she sat onto the ground into a meditating position and closed her eyes. The vampires watched her, curious enough not to attack her while she was vulnerable. Alice sat like that for a few minutes, after which she simply fell onto the ground, seeming like she passed out. One of the vampires approached her and pushed her arm with his foot. After he saw that she wasn't moving, the vampire bit into her neck and started feeding. Soon, all vampires hurled towards the girl, pushing eachother so hat they could feed.

(x)

Klaus was still outside the compound, trying to get in. He saw Alice pass out, but then he vamp-speeded away, not wanting to watch those vampires feed off her. He could smell her blood, even at this distance. _I will tear those pathetic vampires apart._ He thought. As he thought of all the ways he could torture a vampire, he didn't even notice a white wolf approach him. He only noticed it when it put its paw against his leg.

"It's you, isn't it?" He asked, then kneeled next to the animal. Her silvery-blue eyes looked curiously at him. Klaus pet the wolf's head and smiled. He was rather impressed. Alice then looked at the vampires inside and growled.

"I reckon the barrier spell is down?" Klaus wondered and got up. Alice stopped growling, then looked up at him. _Let's cause some havoc._

She then walked into the courtyard, growling audibly. Suddenly, all eyes were staring at her. All they saw was a full moon and a wolf – a werewolf (as they thought). Alice didn't attack, she didn't move – she just stood there and growled. Her human body disolved into nothing, leaving only some blood smeared on the floor. After a few moments, footsteps were heard behind the threatening wolf – something even more threatning had came in. Klaus was smiling widely at the vampires around him.

"Gentlemen." He spoke. "You have three seconds to leave, or else you will _all_ die. One." The wolf then transformed into herself.

"Two." She said, then looked at Klaus.

"Three." They said at the same time. At that moment, every single vampire vamp-speeded out, even Marcel and Lucien. Alice smiled, glad that she avoided transporting dozens of vampires to the Other Side.

(x)

"Any ideas on who might have spelled the house?" Klaus asked. He was painting in his room, with Alice watching him.

"I don't know." Alice said. "There are a lot of witches who hate me. And you."

"I guess that is what we have in common." Klaus said and smiled. "By the way, how did you avoid my compulsion?" He asked. "You didn't have vervain in your system." He added. Alice lifted her wrist.

"Enchanted bracelet." She said. "Works excellent against compulsion."

"You could have died." Klaus said, putting the paintbrush he was holding in a cup.

"So could you." Alice said. Klaus looked at her. "And I realized that... I wouldn't be okay with that. You dying."

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, I just wouldn't." Alice said. "I missed you, you know. I could have came earlier, but-"

"You were afraid." Klaus said. He then took her hands. "I will never intentionally hurt you again. I promise." He said. Alice felt her heart skip a beat when he carressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She then opened her eyes.

"I have to go." She said, putting her hand over his.

"Is it so wrong to ask of you to stay?" Klaus asked. Alice smiled shyly.

"It isn't." She said, then gathered all her courage, closed her eyes and kissed him. Was she insane? Was it too sudden? Alice didn't care. She had wanted to do this for four years. She _wanted_ to kiss him. Klaus was somewhat surprised, but he quickly responded. This girl was probably the best thing that has ever happened to him and he didn't want to let her go. Ever. After a few moments, Alice broke away. She was flushing so adorably that Klaus couldn't help but smile. This time, he was the first one who closed the space between them.

Alice's senses screamed at her. Her already hightened emotions were bursting through her blood. Klaus was incredibly gentle, but controling. She could now understand why Caroline felt so happy that day when she got 'lost' in the woods. After some time, they broke away.

"Give my regards to your brother." Klaus said.

"Of course." Alice said, then vamp-speeded through the open window.

 **It was about damn time!**

 **I had to! I really, really had to. I mean – come on. Who wouldn't want to kiss that cute face?**

 ***cough* *cough***

 **Anyways... phew. Thank you for reading and reviewing (If you review. It's cool if you don't. It's cool...) and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	68. Left me here alone

_Dear Diary,_

 _I was too exhausted to write last night, since I was really exhausted. But, I'm writing now._

 _I did it. I finally did it. I kissed him.. And I don't regret it even one bit._

 _I don't think that anyone doubts anything, and it's better it stays that way. I can't even imagine how would Damon and Stefan react – Stefan would probably give me a long, long speech on relationships and Damon... well, he'd probably freak out even more._

 _Caroline just walked in. She asked me to go costume shopping with he, Bonnie and Elena. It's nice to have some friend time every once in a while._

(x)

 _Chicago; 1922_

It was nice for Alice to relax every once in a while. This was definately going to be her decade. She sat at the bar, watching the people. There were literally hundreds of them and they drank, laughed and simply enjoyed themselves. But Alice wasn't really interested in what other people were doing. Her eyes were fixated on three people: the brother who she thought was long dead, Klaus Mikaelson himself and the pretty blonde next to him. Klaus kept calling her 'sister'.

Alice didn't let herself be noticed, but she couldn't tare her eyes off her brother. He turned. He had actually turned into the same monster she was, but he seemed... happy. Last time Alice saw Stefan was almost 70 years ago and they were both still human and were waiting for Damon's return. Had he died at war? Alice didn't know, but she hoped that he survived and led a long, happy human life.

"Excuse me?" A girl who was sitting next to her said. Alice looked at her. The girl had a short, straight haircut which was fashionable those days and was very beautiful. "I noticed you were staring at those... fine gentlemen." She seemed disgusted by what she said. "Do you know them?"

"How can I not?" Alice wondered. "It's my brother." She said quietly. Katherine seemed shocked by this. At first, she thought this girl was thinking of Klaus, but she knew all his siblings. Then, she noticed Alice's black hair and blue eyes – just as beautiful as Damon's.

"You're a Salvatore?" Katherine asked, even though she was told everything about Alice from Stefan. But he let out the tiny detail that she was a vampire. Alice looked at her.

"You know my brother." She said. "Who are you?" Katherine smiled.

"Katherine Pierce." She said, with a smile. Suddenly, horrific screams were heard and people fell onto the ground, dead.

"Get down!" Alice screamed, pulling Katherine just before a bullet could hit her. Instead, it hit Alice in the arm. She whinced it pain, then pulled the bulled out and looked at it. "Wood." She threw it onto the ground, then looked at Stefan's direction, but her brother was nowhere to be found. Bullets were still flying around.

"Vampire hunters." Katherine whispered. "We have to get out of here." Alice nodded and they vamp-speeded away, just before Mikael appeared, angry that Klaus escaped yet again.

(x)

"Alice?!" Caroline called from downstairs, snapping Alice out of the flashback.

"Coming!" Alice said, then hid her diary and walked downstairs. Caroline and Elena were waiting for her.

"Come on." Elena said, pulling Alice's arm. They walked outside and headed.

(x)

"I have no idea what to go as this year." Bonnie admitted, as they rummaged through the ccostumes. Elena sighed.

"Ugh, me neither." She huffed. "It looks like I've already tried everything."

"You guys aren't serious, are you?" Caroline asked. "Even Tyler found a costume, and we're not able to." She then continued rummaging through the costumes.

"We can always go as ourselves." Alice said, with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be good." Caroline said sarcastically. The girls laughed.

"Ooh, what do you think about..." Elena said, then pulled out a sexy catwoman costume.

"Oh my god, you have to try it on." Caroline said, after carefully inspecting the costume. Elena ran to a dressing room. Bonnie followed her, carrying a costume.

"So." Caroline said, once Elena and Bonnie were gone. "How was New Orleans?" Alice looked at her friend who was smiling. _Could she know?_

"It was fine." She said shortly, then continued to search for a costume. Caroline smiled again, even wider than before.

"Is everyone... okay?" She asked. She wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Yeah, everyone's-" Alice took a breath. "Great."

"Oh, come on." Caroline said, then approached Alice. "You had that twinkle in your eyes since you came back. Spill." Alice sighed. She wasn't gonna win this.

"What would you say, if..." She started.

"Oh my god, he kissed you." Caroline interrupted her.

"How did you...?" Alice asked, quiet enough so that even Elena couldn't hear her with vamp-hearing. Although, the people talking around them were a perfect camouflage.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked. "You underrestimate me, young lady." Alice smiled, somewhat shyly.

"Don't tell anyone." Alice asked.

"Cross my heart." Caroline smiled. "Come on, let's see how those two are doing."

(x)

This time, the party was at the Lockwood mansion. Since it was a masquerade party, everyone was wearing masks. Alice had a green and blue dress and a pair of wings on her back. Her long hair was curled and she had a green mask. She looked around and saw that everyone came. Her mother came hand-in-hand with Enzo, Valerie came with Beau, Damon with Elena, Caroline with Stefan, Bonnie with Jeremy and Nora with Mary-Louise. The couples started dancing and Alice watched them from afar.

"You came." A voice said. Alice turned only to see Matt.

"Matt, hi." Alice smiled.

"Um, you wanna dance?" He asked. Alice and him became friends as soon as Alice first came to Mystic Falls. She smiled.

"Sure." She said and took his hand. They danced only one song before Matt was called by a fellow policeman. There had apparenly been an attack a few streets away. He excused himself and walked outside. Alice stood alone for some time, before she was pulled onto the dance floor.

"Come here, you." Damon said and spun her around. Alice laughed. They danced together for a few songs, before Alice excused herself and walked outside to take a few breaths of fresh air. It was cool, but Alice didn't mind. She leaned onto the railing and sighed.

"Ah, there she is." She heard a familliar voice behind her. "I thought I lost a fairy around here somewhere."

"Enzo." Alice smiled as he walked to her. "Where's mother?"

"Ah, she's in there somewhere." Enzo said. "I noticed you weren't around – I thought I'd find you here."

"Nice costume." Alice said, looking him up and down. He was wearing a suit. "Are you a lawyer?" Enzo laughed.

"Your mother made me wear this." He said. "I don't think she understands the concept of Halloween."

"Yeah..." Alice said, then heard Lily call Enzo's name. "You better get in there." She said. Enzo smiled and walked back inside. Alice looked back at him, then returned her gaze to the heavens. It was a starry night and the moon was at its apex. She sighed sadly, then got back inside. At midnight, she left the party, leaving her brothers, who said they'd stay a bit longer.

Alice said goodbye to her mother and friends and headed home. When she was human, she wouldn't dare to be outside at this time of night, especially on Halloween. When she was certain that no one was around, she tranformed into an owl, the form she hasn't been in for a while, and flew home.

(x)

 _Dear diary_

 _Damon and Stefan aren't home yet. I'm not worried about them, but I'm just... alone._

 _Oh, well, I'll visit the Heretics tomorrow morning – they're sometimes the best company I could ever have._

 _I miss him. I simply can't shake the feeling I had when he puled me into his grasp. When he kissed me.. I don't think I'll ever be able to put myself together after that._

 _I'll also never forget Caroline's knowing smile. God, I hope she doesn't tell anyone. And I also hope no one reads these words._


	69. Julien

Alice didn't feel like getting up that morning, so she just snuggled into her pillow. She didn't get much sleep last night, anyways. Just after she closed her eyes, she heard her phone ring.

"Really?" She wondered as she picked it up. It was Enzo. "Calling me at 7 am isn't such a good idea, you know."

" _Sorry."_ Enzo said. _"But, unfortunately, we have a crisis at hand."_

"What is it?" Alice asked.

" _Guess who's back and stealing the love of my life."_ Enzo said bitterly as he looked behind him to check if there was anyone there. It didn't take Alice long to realize who he was talking about.

"Julien." She said, with a frustrated sigh.

" _Exactly. When we arrived home last night, we found him at the door."_ Enzo rolled his eyes. _"Lily came running into his arms the second she saw him."_

"I'll talk some sense into her." Alice said, then hung up and clutched the phone in her hand. Julien. The most horrible man she had ever met. She felt rage pile up inside of her, but she quickly calmed herself down and got dressed. After she was finished, she walked downstairs. As always, Stefan was already awake and was sitting in the living room, sipping bourbon.

"Morning." Stefan said, hearing his sister trying to sneak past him. He turned around and looked at her. "Sneaking out again?" Despite her anger, Alice had to smile at Stefan's comment.

"Yeah, I've done that a lot." She said. "When did you come home last night?"

"I have no idea." Stefan said and downed his glass. He then got up. "Anywho, where were you headed?" Alice sighed.

"Enzo called." She said. "Apparently Julien's back." At this, Stefan's smile disappeared.

"I'm gonna kill him." He snarled, as he walked towards the door, but Alice stopped him.

"No." She said. "Stefan, you can't."

"Yes, I can!" Stefan growled. "Alice, this man..."

"I know what he did!" Alice said. "And I'm going to make him pay, but please, brother, don't do anything stupid." She said, with pleading eyes. Oh, that look... Stefan just couldn't say 'no'. He nodded.

"Thank you." Alice said, then kissed his cheek. She then vamp-speeded out of the house and towards the Heretics' house. Although, before she had arrived, a firm hand pinned her against a tree into a choke-hold.

"Well, well, isn't that coincidental." He said. "Lily's youngest child. How are you, dear?"

"Julien." Alice said, then cast a pain infliction spell on him. Julien screamed in pain and clutched his head. In a second, Alice had him pinned against a tree, her hand deep in his chest.

"You killed my unborn nephew and ruined my life." She snarled. "What's preventing me from ripping your heart out right this instant?"

"Your mother would hate you." Julien said, groaning in pain. "Not to mention, you would become a monster. Just like _me_." Alice pulled her hand out, but still held him in her grip. "Ah, always so noble." He smiled. "That's a mistake." Julien's eyes vamped out and he firmly grasped Alice's wrists behind her back. He twiched her head to one side, exposing her neck.

"You don't want to mess with me, girl." He taunted in her ear. "I'm far worse than anyone you've ever met." He then bit into Alice's neck and she was unable to shake him off of her.

(x)

Enzo heard Alice's scream, but when he came, he was too late. Julien was gone, and Alice was passed out on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, then scooped the girl in his arms and carried her into the house.

"What happened?" Valerie asked worryingly, when Enzo walked in.

"Julien." At the mention of his name, Valerie trembled, but she walked to the couch where Alice was lying.

"So, it's true." Valerie said. "He has returned." She hadn't been there last night when Julien arrived, since she came home very late. Feeling the tremor in her voice, Enzo walked to her and sat next to her. He put his hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"I won't let him get to you, or her, I promise." Enzo said.

"How can you promise me that?" Valerie asked. "Lucien's core ability is to take away every ounce of strength you have with his touch. Not to mention, he's incredibly strong." She then looked at Alice. "He's the devil."

"If he is as horrible as you describe him-" Lily said, walking into the room. "How come I had never seen him do anything horrible?"

"You can see now." Valerie said and got up, allowing Lily to have a look at her daughter.

"Oh..." She gasped, then sat next to Alice. "He did this? Julien did this?!" She couldn't believe that the man she loved would drain her daughter of blood.

"If you don't trust us, Lily, you'll have to ask Alice when she wakes up." Enzo said, then walked out of the room. Lily looked back at Valerie.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I really am, but... now is time that you see what kind of a man your lover is." With that, Valerie walked out of the room.

 **So yeah, Julien's horrible. Ever since last night, when I watched the newest episode, I thought about why is Valerie so afraid of him. So, I added that bit there.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**


	70. The party

After a few hours, Alice fluttered her eyes open. She looked at her mother, who was still sitting next to her.

"Mother..." Alice started, but Lily interrupted her.

"Is it true?" She asked. Alice faintly nodded. Lily seemed shocked by this.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, saddened by her mother's reaction.

"No. Don't be." Lily said. "It's not your fault, sweetie. Julien had a habbit of being... violent, but now he had crossed the line." She carressed Alice's hand. "I'm definately breaking up with him."

"Here." Lily said and put a few bloodbags in front of Alice. "You need to have some blood in your system."

"Thank you." Alice said, with a small smile. She drained all the bloodbags in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked, as she got up. Alice nodded. "Good. Now, I believe that Nora wanted to speak to you, so..."

"I'll be with her in a minute." Alice said. Lily smiled once again and exited the room. Alice sighed. She still felt a bit weak, but her strenght was quickly replenishing. After she took a few moments to check if there was any blood on her neck, she got up and walked outside where Nora and Mary-Louise were awaiting for her.

(x)

Alice told the girls everything about what had happened. They didn't seem shocked by this, since Valerie had told them before about what Julien had done to her. They weren't afraid of him, since the house was cloaked with every possible cloaking spell, including the fact that Lucy, their maid, owned the house and no one could come in without an invitation.

After their conversation, Alice headed home through the woods. She used her magic on a few trees, making their leaves green. She sometimes decorated the woods like that, practising her nature magic. Suddenly, a rather familliar person appeared in front of her.

"It's been a long time, dear friend." She said.

"Aurora?" Alice wondered, then looked at the blood on Aurora's dress. "You're-"

"Dead." Aurora finished her sentence. "He told me to kill Niklaus. But, instead, I took my own life rather than his."

"Who?" Alice asked, although she had feared that the answer would be...

"The Beast." Aurora said. "He said his name was the Beast." Alice was genuinly shocked by this. Looks like Alexis' vision was true after all. _They will all fall._

"Listen." Aurora said, interrupting Alice's train of thought. "There's a party tonight at my brother's mansion celebrating my his birthday. I'm begging you, go instead of me."

"You mean, you want me to go _as_ you." Alice said.

"If the Strix find out that I'm dead, they'll plot against Niklaus." Aurora said. "They will kill him if they find out that I died. "Lucien has already died and so has my brother. I'm the remaining sire." Alice knew that Lucien was still alive since she revived him, but didn't say anything. She took a breath, then responded.

"OK, I'll go." She said. Aurora smiled a bit, then walked towards her. "Wait." Alice said, stopping Aurora before she could touch her. "Do you know whare your body is?" Aurora smiled.

"You wish to bring me back to life?" She asked. "I'm afraid I have nothing else to live for. My brother is dead and the love of my life loves another. If you bring me back, you'll punish me in an eternity of loneliness."

Alice then hugged her friend for the last time and let her pass on the Other Side. She fell onto her knees and felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall onto the ground. After a few moments, Alice got up, closed her eyes and transported herself to the place she longed to be at.

(x)

"Well, this is rather fancy, isn't it?" Rebekah commented as she and Klaus walked into the mansion. "They'll learn how to throw a proper party in a few decades." Klaus smiled at his sister's comment. The place was full of vampires and human servants who they'd feed on later. The Strix celebrated Tristan's birthday even though he was dead for three months – which was rather morbid in his opinion.

"I'll go and see if there's any booze." Rebekah said and unlinked her arm from Klaus'. He followed her with his stare 'till she blended with the crowd. He scanned the crowd, seeing that there were no witches or werewolves around. That was good. Hayley was with Jackson guarding Hope and Freya was probably in a club. She had finally settled with the 21st century rhytm. His eyes locked onto the gorgeous redhead who just walked in.

"Thank you." Aurora said to the doorman who took her scarf. She walked into the crowd, looking around. She was feeling a little nervous, so she grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray. She frowned at the taste. All eyes were locked onto her as she walked through the crowd. The blue drees looked amazing on her and fit perfectly with her red locks. She politely greeted all people that approached her, even though she didn't know any of them. Not really wanting to talk to anyone, she walked a bit further away from the crowd. She only hoped that no one finds out who she really was.

"Lady Aurora." She turned around when she heard the name. "You came." The woman who called her name was very beautiful and had a few men surrounding her. One of them was Marcel.

"Of course I did." Aurora stated, sounding offended. "It is my late brother's birthday."

"Of course, I apologise." Aya said, then smiled a little at her. "Enjoy the party." She said and walked away. Aurora sighed in relief. She walked around the mansion, still carrying her glass of champagne. She walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. She looked at the starry sky above her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and spin her 180 degrees.

"Niklaus." She said, sounding surprised, which she was. "I see you showed enough courage to come."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Klaus asked. "Doesn't matter how much I loathed your brother, I still have to pay some respect to him. After all, I am very polite." _Dear God, is there a more vain person on Earth that him?_

"You always were." Aurora said, trying to slide out of his grasp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back inside."

"Hm, you are avoiding me." Klaus said, not leting her go. "You do know you can't do that forever."

"I wasn't intending to avoid you _forever_." Aurora said, not struggling to get away from him anymore. "Just... as long as I can."

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice. Aurora smiled a bit, trying to mask her blushing cheeks.

"How could I ever forget?" She wondered, mostly to herself. She peeked at him through her long eyelashes. "It was the best kiss I've ever had." Klaus smiled at that statement. He inched towards her, their noses almost touching. Aurora's heart skipped a few beats when she finally looked up at his eyes. Those stormy blue eyes...

"Lady Aurora?" She heard a man's voice call out to her. She opened her eyes and Klaus moved away from her.

"Yes?" She asked, looking away from Klaus. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting... something." The servant looked at Klaus. "The mayor wishes to speak to you."

"Good, thank you." She replied. "Tell him that I will meet him shortly." The servant nodded and walked away. Without a word, Klaus moved to let her pass. She gave him a final glance and walked back inside.

"You asked for me?" Aurora asked, as she entered a room. Although, when she turned around, she saw that the mayor was surrounded by armed policemen.

"Yes, we did." The mayor said and signalled to one of his men. He fired a few woodden bullets into Aurora's chest and head. Another man jammed a needly into her neck. She felt vervain spread through her blood. Her mind filled with the burning sensation, she collapsed onto the ground.

(x)

She woke up with a small groan. She fluttered her eyes open and tried to sharpen her vision. All she knew was that she was lying in a bed.

"What happened?" She wondered, as she brought a hand to her head. The pain she felt was blinding her. She propped herself up and whimpered in pain as she pulled a bullet out of her chest.

"Hey, let me." A voice filled her ears. Klaus sat next to her and pulled the remaining bullets out of her. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling the conncetion they had on the party.

"Let me ask you a question." He said. Aurora looked up at him, expecting. "Did you really think you had me fooled?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, playing innocent.

"I know Aurora's dead, Alice." He said. Alice was rather surprised by his statement. She thought she had played out well. "Did you really think I would kiss you if I didn't know it was you all along?" Alice swallowed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The way your heart beats when I'm close to you." Klaus explained, as he inched closer to her. "The only question I have is: How did you menage to change into Aurora so that I couldn't see that it was you? I have seen your real face."

"I'm not like Silas." Alice said. "My shapeshifting consists in illusion, while his is... just a natural talent."

"Ah, that explains it." Klaus said. Alice swallowed again when she looked up at his eyes. She just couldn't look away.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" She asked, the question leaving her mouth before she could think of it. Klaus laughed.

"I am going to kiss..." He said in a feathery voice. "Every inch of your body." Alice's heart was racing again. "But just after you change into your original form."

 **Yeah...**

 **The next chapter will probably be M rated. So... yeah.**


	71. Creature of darkness

Alice stared at Klaus for a while. He was so close... She could hear her own heart pounding inside her chest and knew that he heard it as well, since he was smiling. After swallowing the lump in her throat, Alice took a deep breath and responded.

"Well, that will have to wait." She said reluctantly. "Until I figure out who killed Aurora de Martel and why." She looked down, then removed the illusion from herself, turning back into her original form. "She was my friend, Klaus. I can't leave her down."

Klaus was surprised. It is a very rare occasion that a girl menages to resist his charms. It took him almost five years to make Alice's heart beat faster just at the mere presence of him, and it would usually take him a much shorter period of time to win a girl's heart. Beside her beauty, he admired her devotion – not just to Aurora, but to everyone. At first, he saw glimpses of Tatia in her movements and the way she flipped her long hair, but now he sees that Alice is completely unique. And yet, she resisted him. But Klaus wouldn't be Klaus if he would just give up. In a flash, he had his lips on hers.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out..._ She kept telling herself, but God, she couldn't help herself. She felt one of his hands on the back of her head, while the other was on her upper back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck, enjoying the technique of his kiss. He kissed her viciously slow, mostly to turn her from her intention to search for the killer, and partly to his own satisfaction. After a long moment, he broke away.

"Fine." He said. "I will be waiting for you outside." With that, he vamp-speeded out of the room.

Alice let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and opened her eyes. _He did that to her on purpoise._ She looked up at the girl who just appeared.

"The first kiss is always the best, isn't it?" Aurora asked, as she crossed her arms. She was smiling. "Not with him. Trust me, you haven't experienced _nothing_ yet."

"Thank you, Aurora." Alice said, clearly annoyed and embarrased. Aurora laughed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm serious." She said. "It was over 1000 years ago and I still can't forget the first night we spent together."

"Okay, I'm done talking to you." Alice said and got up. She was still a little weak, but she wouldn't want to stay in that room even if she had to. Because it's definately not going to be awkward to spend the day with _him._

(x)

"Well, this is awkward." Alice said as she and Klaus walked towards the Lafayette cemetery. None of them had said a word in the last couple of minutes, so she decided to break the silence by stating the obvious. Klaus just smirked, but didn't say anything.

"So, what did Aurora tell you?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence. "Who is her murderer?" Alice sighed.

"She said only this: His name is the Beast." She said, causing Klaus to stop in his tracks. He looked back at Alice.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"What?" Alice wondered. She wasn't really focusing on the sounds around her. At that moment, a horrifying scream was heard. They Alice ran towards the sound and gasped when she saw the man who the scream belonged to. His cheeks were carved open into a grotesque smile and blood was stripling down his face onto his clothes.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she kneeled next to the man. He had already died. Alice then got up, noticing that Klaus wasn't behind her. "Klaus?" She called, but there was no answer. She slowly walked away from the man, feeling that her entire body was shaking. As she walked around the dark cemetery, a mist had lifted, making the place even creepier than it already was. That was when she heard lound banging behind her, as if someone was walking towards her. Alice didn't dare to vamp-speed out of the cemetery for two reasons: One, she would probably get caught and two, she couldn't just leave Klaus alone. So she slowly walked in the opposite direction of the sound, not looking behind her. Suddenly, she was pulled into a grasp and a hand covered her mouth, stopping her scream from being heard.

"Shhhh." Klaus said, still holding her firmly in his grasp. They were hiding behind a gravestone when they saw a creature walk past them. It was the most horrifying thing Alice had ever seen. It looked like a woman with long, dirty black hair, but her eyes were blood red and her face and arms were scarred and badly bruised. She was wearing a white, elderly gown and had a lot of fresh blood on it, including the blood around her mouth. Alice froze when she saw her and hoped that she doesn't notice them. Luckily, the woman walked past them and disappeared in the mist. Klaus then removed his hand from Alice's mouth.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered. Another horrible scream was heard, this time a woman's.

"How?" Alice asked, swallowing in fear. "I can feel her, Klaus. _She_ isn't the Beast, but she's much worse."

"Who is she?" Klaus asked.

"The witches call her Ephira - the creature who can't die and feeds on human life force and witch magic." Alice said.

"Someone knows her history." Ephira said, as she threw an enormous rock into the tomb Alice and Klaus were in, shattering it into a million pieces. Alice menaged to create a protection bubble around her and Klaus before the stones collapsed onto them. Alice walked out of the ruins and stood in front of the smiling woman. Alice just then noticed that Ephira's teeth were in fact long, sharp fangs.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

 **I should stop watching horror movies! There, I said it!**

 **So sorry for not making this chapter specifically romantic, but I promise you, it'll happen soon.**


	72. Peace

"Hm?" Ephira wondered, as she circled around Alice, who remained quiet. Ephira then looked at Klaus. "This is sacred ground. What are you doing here, hybrids?"

"Our vampire friend was killed by your pet." Klaus said, with a smirk. "We want to know why." Ephira laughed, showing her horrific teeth.

"You think that I know?" She wondered. "I sacrifice only humans. So does the Beast."

"Why are you sacrificng humans?" Klaus asked.

"Ah, you haven't been listening, handsome." Ephira said, appearing behind him. Klaus swiftly turned around and took a few steps back. "Vampire blood and souls are unpure to me. But you... are something different." She appeared in front of Alice and took a deep breath of her. "You are a vampire. Yet, your blood is so appealing to others of your kind." She smiled again. "Haven't you ever wondered why is that?"

"Leave her alone." Klaus said, though Ephira showed no attention to him whatsoever.

"Poor girl." She said. "You have no idea what you are, or of the curse that is layed apon you."

"What curse?" Alice asked, suddenly feeling brave enough to speak.

"The same curse I have." Ephira responded, in a much louder voice that before. "You have everything: unimaginable beauty, immortality and the unability to die. But all of that is going to change. Just look at me."

"Quit the cryptical talk." Klaus snarled. "This girl is nothing like you."

"You're right." Ephira said, finally stopping. "But she will be." The horrific woman then transformed into a black owl and flew away into the night. Alice was still shaking and she felt hot tears streaming down her face. She fell onto her knees as she began sobbing. Klaus vamp-speeded to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey." He said gently as he carressed her cheek. "She was lying."

"What if she wasn't?" Alice asked through her sobs. "I don't want to become like her. I don't want to torture people just to survive. I can't." She broke away into sobbing again. Not knowing what else to do, Klaus hugged her.

"Shh." He rubbed her back to soothe her, letting her cry into his shoulder. Because of her heightened emotions, it took Alice more that half an hour to calm down. Slowly, she moved away from Klaus.

"I have to see her." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Alice..." Klaus objected, but she interrupted him.

"Klaus, please." She begged. "If she is like me... if I am like her. I need to know what happened."

"Only if I go with you." Klaus said, after a few moments of thinking. Alice nodded, with a small smile. She wouldn't want to go alone, anyway.

They walked around the cemetery, in attempt to find the ghostly woman, but it was hopeless. It was like she disappeared for good. It took a good hour before they heard muffled crying in the distance. The sound was coming from an open tomb.

"Ephira?" Alice called, trying to peek into the tomb. The crying had stopped.

"What do you want?" Ephira's voice asked. It was obvious that she had been crying for a while.

"I only want to talk." Alice said gently. Ephira then walked out of the tomb, bloody tearmarks on her face.

"You want to know what happened to me?" She asked, though the answer was obvious. "Fine. Follow me." She walked back into the tomb through the stone. Alice looked at Klaus and then followed the ghost into the tomb. She was surprised at how big it was on the inside. There was blood smeared on the floor and walls and it smelled of rotten meat. There were a few clean benches inside, though.

"Sit." Ephira said, gesturing to one of the benches. Alice obeyed. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Just one thing: how did you get this curse?" Alice said. Ephira took a deep breath.

"That is a perfectly reasonable question." She said. "Although, I will ask for something in return. Your blood – just a few drops." Alice nodded.

"Good." Ephira said, with a satisfied smile. "This curse is extremely rare – only specific souls can bare it, and yes, it has something to do with magic."

"How did you...?" Alice started, but was interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, no interrupting. You have asked _one_ question. I would ask for another thing of you if you asked one more." Ephira warned. Alice then nodded, deciding to stay quiet.

"I was exactly like you – beautiful, smart, a very powerful witch." Ephira started. "Until I met a man who would change my life for good. I was so in love with him that one day I asked of him to turn me."

"He was a vampire." Alice said. Ephira nodded.

"Of course, he did." She said, with a sad smile. "Things turned for the worse from then on. In just a few months, I saw him with another woman. I was furious – so I killed her." She sighed. "You might guess what happened from that point on."

"He got angry." Alice realized.

"You have no idea how much." Ephira said. "He attacked me. But, I was able to fight back – so I killed him as well. Although, the scars he left me with had stayed on my skin since then. So did my face." Ephira then got up and picked up a small cup from the ground.

"There." She said. "I told you what turned me into the monster that I am. A broken heart." Ephira looked at Klaus, who was standing at the entrance. He was in deep thought. "I took my own life, but that didn't relieve me of the pain I felt."

"You revived." Alice whispered, looking at the ground. Ephira nodded.

"I tried and tried, again and again, but it didn't work." Ephira said. "My heart kept growing back, but every time I ripped it out, it would become unwhole. Until the day it didn't grow back at all." She walked towards Alice and sat next to her. "My blood stopped healing me, so now I am a heartless soul. Old enough to become a legend."

"You want my blood to heal yourself." Alice realized.

"Yes." Ephira said, with a sigh. "I have waited 743 years for another creature that is like me. With blood strong enough to heal a broken soul." She handed the cup she was holding to Alice.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Alice said, genuinly sad. She then bit into her hand and filled the cup with her blood. She gave it to Ephira.

"Thank you." Ephira said, feeling her red eyes sparkle with tears. She was touched by Alice's kindness. Alice gave her a small nod and got up. Ephira drank the blood, then dropped it onto the ground. She let out a horrific scream as the entire place started shaking. Then, her body fell lifelessly onto the ground.

"I guess all she wanted was to die." Klaus said, then walked out of the tomb. Alice gave one final glance to Ephira's body, which burst into flames and walked out.

"We still don't know who killed Aurora." Alice realized as she walked towards Klaus.

"The Beast did it. You'll find him in the open tombstone at the end of the cemetery." Alice heard a woman's voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw a beautiful girl with long, curly black hair and chestnut eyes. She was wearing a white nightgown and was barefoot. "Thank you for granting me peace, Alice." She smiled. "But remember one thing: Don't let yourself get hurt." She looked at Klaus. "By anyone." The girl then gently touched Alice's shoulder.

Alice shut her eyes at the pain, not able to hold inside her pained scream. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said, then turned around. She gave Klaus a small smile. "Aurora was killed by the Beast – the real one. So, I'm going to kill him first thing in the morning."

"The morning isn't in at least six hours." Klaus pointed out.

"I know." Alice answered, then walked towards the iron gate. Klaus smirked to hismelf, then followed her.


	73. I knew you were trouble

As she walked down the hall, Alice shivered. It was so _cold_. She knew that Mikael was following her close behind, but she didn't really want to stop and wait for him. She didn't trust him. He might have earned his children's trust, but not hers; at least not yet. After a long walk, she finally stumbled apon another door.

"What is it this time?" Mikael wondered, as he caught up with her. He looked at the door, then at Alice.

"What?" Alice asked, clearly annoyed. "I had already used my blood, my hair and my skin to get through the last room. You wouldn't die if you helped me."

"You know that I am saving myself for the fighting part." Mikael stated, with a small smile. "Besides, it will only accept the blood of a witch." Alice sighed, then bit into her hand, only to press the wound against the symbol on the door. Mikael bit into his hand, as well, and pressed it against the symbol. With an unlocking noise, the giant, metal door opened.

 _13 hours ago_

"Wake up, sweetheart. There's much to do." Were the first words Alice heard that morning. She wasn't really surprised that he was there – it was, after all his house. She felt his hand stroke her hair (she probbably looked like a hot mess). _How long had he been there?_

"What time is it?" She wondered, not opening her eyes, neither _wanting_ to open them.

"Morning." Klaus replied, as if it were obvious. But, since the blinds were pulled over the window, it made the room dark and cozy – perfect for every vampire. Alice then peeked her eyes open, only to see Klaus on the bed next to her, propped on his arm.

"If I didn't know you, I'd find this super creepy." Alice said in a still-not-ready-to-get-up voice. Klaus smiled.

"But you do know me." He replied, then kissed Alice's cheek, causing her to smile. "Better than anyone." He added.

"I wouldn't go that far." Alice said, then propped herself up, trying hard not to notice the girl who was standing in the corner. "But, I have to say... sometimes, you are _very_ predictable."

"Am I?" Klaus wondered, raising his eyebrows. He vamp-speeded on top of her, then kissed her gently. When he moved away, Alice let out a small gasp.

"Didn't expect that." She said, then vamp-speeded on top of him, her hands on his arms. She then kissed him, slowly moving her hands to his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him up into a sitting position. She felt him put his hands on her waist. That was when she moved away to catch her breath. "I'm a Salvatore. If anyone's unpredictable, it's me."

"Granted." Klaus said, with a small bow. "As much as I'd like to stay here with you the entire day, I'm afraid we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

"I know." Alice murmured, with a frown. "Aurora's killer is still out there, and nothing is stopping him from killing again."

"I heard you scream last night." Klaus said, as he carressed her cheek. "Another soul passing to the Other Side?"

"Yes." Alice said, then rolled back onto the bed. "It's like it keeps getting worse."

"What does?" Klaus wondered, staring at her eyes. Alice shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "So, when are we leaving?" Klaus looked at her for a little while, trying to figure out a way to ease her pain, but he didn't want to show his concern, so he just smiled.

"Right after breakfast. I took the liberty of bringing it here." He said, with a smirk, then vamp-speeded to the girl, who flinched at this sudden movement, but said nothing.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Alice said, getting up herself and walking to him. "Another one of your maids?" She wondered, looking the girl up and down.

"Actually, no." Klaus responded, while taking the girl's wrist in his hands. "Just a girl I picked up from the street." Alice eyed the girl once again, then walked to her and grabbed her other wrist. They bit in at the same time and fed just before the girl passed out. Alice moved away a bit before Klaus. She then bit into her own wrist and fed her blood to the girl.

"Always so sympathetic." Klaus commented, causing Alice to send him a glare. She then grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked directly at her eyes.

"You will leave and forget what happened." She compelled her. "You are going to go home, run yourself a hot bath, then get some rest. Got it?" The girl faintly nodded. "Good. Off you go."

"I already compelled her to forget." Klaus said, watching the girl leave. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." Alice admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I just like to keep myself as hidden as possible – it's a habbit, I guess."

"Or just the fact that you are a good person." Klaus said, while wiping off the blood that still clinged to the corner of Alice's mouth with his thumb. She smiled.

"Klaus Mikaelson, are you flattering me?" She wondered jokingly.

"Maybe." He responded, his face only a few inches away from hers. Just as he was about to kiss her again, an annoyed voice was heard from outside the door.

"Will you two lovebirds hurry up?! We don't have whole day." The voice was rather familliar and wasn't exactly the voice Alice longed to hear. She pointed towards the door, asking _Is that who I think it is?_ Klaus nodded, then opened the door. In front of it was waiting the annoyed face of...

"Mikael." Alice said, sounding surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, not particularly happy that he saw him.

"Is it a sin if I come to visit my children?" Mikael wondered, as if it were obvious. Klaus gave him a ' _are you serious'_ look. "Anyways, I heard that there is a mess needed to be cleaned, so... here I am."

"Freya invited you." Klaus realized.

"Of course." Mikael responded, then walked down to the courtyard. "Come on, boy! Hurry up!" His voice was heard from downstairs. Klaus grunted. He really hated when Mikael called him 'boy'. After sharing a look, the pair walked downstairs, finding another familliar face. Klaus practically rolled her eyes when he saw her.

"Little wolf." Klaus greeted. Hayley gave him an exaggerated smile, in a form of greeting him back. Alice could clearly see that they still hated eachother. "I see you too are joining us in this suicide mission." Klaus added.

"I wouldn't be here if Davina didn't make me." Hayley said. "I'm here on her behalf." Mikael laughed.

"I see the little witch has already aquired slaves." He said. "Good for her." Hayley rolled her eyes, causing Klaus to smile.

"Shall we?"

(x)

She and Mikael sat on the ground to rest. After passing 16 rooms with various traps, tests and puzzles, they had finally gotten exhausted. Alice looked at the door, which had a rather complicated spell written on it. She took her time to think about the possible ways of performing it while she rested.

"I think that this is the final door." She said, after a long silence. Mikael glanced at her.

"Do you know what hides behind it?" He wondered. Alice sighed, rubbing her temples. She was exhausted both mentally and physically.

"It's a really good puzzler, that's for sure." She said, with a sigh. "I don't know. It's either the most powerful being that ever lived, the most dangerous being that ever lived, or both." Mikael then got up.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Alice got up, as well and placed her palms against the cold surface of the final door. She closed her eyes and chanted. The door glowed brightly as it melted away, the metal disolving into dust.

 **In the next chapter, I'll expalin how they got into this mess. Until then... happy reading!**


	74. Mommy dearest

_11 hours ago_

"So, here we are. That ghostly friend of yours was really specific when she said 'the tomb at the end of the cemetery'." Hayley stated when they reached the Lafayette cemetery. She was clearly annoyed that she was there with the father that tried to kill her, the son that cursed her and the girl who was obviously involved with the said son. If she didn't owe Davina, she never would have gotten here in the first place. She'd rather sit at home with her daughter and husband. In fact, she'd rather be tortured non-stop for 5 days than be in some creepy cemetery with Klaus and Mikael together.

"Remember, little wolf, patience is a virtue." Klaus said, with a grin. If he loved anything, it's getting Hayley annoyed. He knew very well that Hayley loathed him, but he couldn't care less. Hayley rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Did Ephira say anything else about the tomb?" Klaus turned to Alice. "Anything at all?" Without answering, Alice closed her eyes, chanting silently. They all then transported into another part of the cemetery. Alice then looked at the confused group behind her and pointed to a rather large tomb behind them, which was sealed shut and the stone door had a triangle symbol on it.

"There." She said, causing the trio to turn around.

"Impressive." Mikael stated, as Alice walked to them.

"Thank you." She answered, pride glistening from her eyes. She glanced at Klaus, who smiled at her.

"So." Mikael said, clasping his hands together. He looked at Klaus. "Shall we, Niklaus?"

He and Klaus then walked to the door and tried to push open the stone from the entrance. Hayley and Alice watched, amused.

"You _do_ know that's not going to work, right?" Hayley asked, literally stealing the question from Alice.

"You are not helping." Klaus said through gritted teeth. Mikael then stopped trying to move the stone and looked at the inscription on the side of the tomb. He tapped Klaus' shoulder, causing him to stop trying, as well and look at the text.

"Tell me that is not Kjahili language." Mikael said.

"What the hell is that?" Hayley wondered, as she and Alice approached the tomb as well. Alice looked at the text, frowning.

"It's a dead witch language." She said. "Must be at least 1000 years old. It will take a while for me to translate this."

"It says: 'Use the blood of three." Klaus said, causing both Hayley and Alice to throw him a surprised glance.

"How do you know that?" Alice wondered, looking at him. Klaus smiled.

"I speak Kjahili." He said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he knew at least ten dead languages." Mikael said. "His mother taught him that."

"What the hell does 'blood of three' mean?!" Hayley wondered.

"It can't mean three people." Klaus said, looking at the misterious text. There was adagger-like structure next to it, made of stone and carved out of the tomb.

"Three..." Alice wondered, looking at the symbols around the text. There was a symbol of something that looked like a sun, a crescent moon and a star. "What if..." She reached her hand to touch one of the daggers, pricking her hand on it. Her blood then filled up the star and sun symbols, making them red.

"I like your thinking, little witch." Mikael commented. Hayley then pricked her hand on the dagger, her blood filling the remaining crescent moon symbol. The stone door then opened, revealing a long, dark hall.

"Ready?" Alice asked, looking at the dark entrance.

"I was born ready." Mikael said, then vamp-speeded into the tomb. The three followed him soon after. They didn't even notice that the stone returned to its place, closing the only light source they had, making the hall pitch black. They stopped when they saw that the hall now lead to two separate halls.

"Looks like we have to split up." Hayley realized. She had a _bad_ feeling that she was about to spend the next few hours with the person she hated the most. Of course, she was right.

"This tunnel has the werewolf symbol." Klaus said, pointing at the crescent moon above the tunnel.

"This one has the vampire and witch symbol." Alice said, looking at the sun and star above the other tunnel. She realized that they _did_ have to split up, and unfortunately, the next couple of hours isn't going to be pleasent for neither of them.

(x)

When the door opened, Alice gasped at the sight in front of her. It was an enormous room, the same as the one she defeated the first Beast at. Although, instead of a fire, there was nothing in the middle of the room. She and Mikael looked around, confused. Only a few seconds later, they heard an opening noise behind them. Alice just then noticed that there was another door next to the one Alice and Mikael exited. An annoyed Hayley and amused Klaus emerged from the dark hall into the room. They looked around in awe and joined Alice and Mikael.

"How have you been?" Klaus asked, causing Alice to roll her eyes a bit. She didn't hate Mikael as much as Hayley hated Klaus, but she definately didn't like him, either.

"Oh, you know... Interesting." She said. "You?"

"Awkward, annoying..." Hayley said. "Homicidal."

"I hope you all had fun." A voice said, out of nowhere. It sounded as a female voice and was unusually pleasant. A woman with blonde hair appeared, wearing a black dress and high heels. Klaus and Mikael stared at her, both looking confused and shocked, mixed with wishing to tare this woman apart.

"I should have known that you were behind this pathetic sharade." Klaus said, staring at the woman, who was simply smiling. She looked kind, but still kind of evil. Alice just then recognised her, but secretly wished that she was wrong. Hayley, on the other hand, had no idea who she was.

"Hello, wife." Mikael said, anger obvious in his voice.

"You're Esther." Alice said, confirming her suspicions.

"Esther?" Hayley asked. "As in the-bitch-who-tried-to-kill-my-baby Esther?"

"It is nice to meet you again, Hayley." Esther said, with a smile. "How is my granddaughter, by the way?"

"You have no right to talk about Hope." Klaus snarled, his eyes vamping out.

"Easy, son." Esther said, putting her hands up in defence. "We don't have to end this in a fight."

"Yes, we do." Klaus said, then lurched towards his mother. Of course, the witch was ready and she simply cast a spell on Klaus, making him unable to move.

"Why are you here?" Mikael asked, his voice dead serious.

"What do you mean?" Esther wondered, in an innocent voice. "I was here for the past two years."

"Of course." Alice realized. "It was you – you cursed Marcel. The prophecy was about you – the creature who wants to end her own children. You are the Beast."

"Clever girl." Esther said and walked towards Alice. "Yes, the witches had always had a 'code name' for me. Some called me the Mother, some the Beast."

"They had a good point." Mikael said. "You have been nothing but a beast for a 1000 years." Esther sighed, walking around. " _Why_ are you here?"

"To apologise." Esther said, causing Klaus to laugh.

"You set hundreds of traps for us only to apologise?" He wondered. "Now, why do I not trust you?"

"I didn't set the traps." Esther said. "I had to pass them myself, only to be attacked by the Beast that resided here. I killed it easily, but I wasn't able to get out due to the fact that I'm not a vampire."

"Get to the point." Mikael said.

"The point is that you came here for nothing but information." Esther said. "I am not your enemy."

"What's the information?" Alice asked. She was already getting enough of this.

"Ah, so you didn't figue that one out." Esther said, with a knowing smile. "There is one more creature to defeat, but this time, it is someone you know very well. After it's defeated, the prophecy will become unfulfilled and the forecaster will die."

"But, what is...?" Alice asked, but Esther had already disappeared and they all transported outside, back where they started – in front of the tomb.

"Well, that was fun." Hayley said ironically, feeling like all this way was for nothing.

 _Mikaelson compound; night_

"What did she mean?" Alice wondered, looking at the floor. She and Klaus were in his room, sitting on a sofa. Klaus, as always, had a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Don't worry yourself over that, love." He said gently. "Esther has a history of being cryptical and manipulative."

"I hope you're right." Alice sighed and leaned her head on Klaus' shoulder. He hugged her with his free hand, setting the bourbon on a table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Sore." Alice responded. "You?"

"A bit giddy, but... I am happy that I'm here with you." Klaus responded, causing Alice to look up at him.

"I'm happy, too." She said, with a smile. He then leaned in and kissed her. Alice eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. As they kissed, Alice felt his hand creep to her waist and pull her up. She didn't stop him. The next thing she knew was that she was lying in his bed, with him tracing kisses along her lips, jawline and neck.

All her worries and the past 12 hours spent with Mikael floated away as she felt herself melt in pleasure as he planted feathery kisses along her body. Nothing could compare to this.


	75. Crazy in love

**This chapter will feature a party (so don't be confused by the lack of description). Based on episode 7x06 and trailer for episode 7x08 (with slight changes)**

 **Tiny bit erotic, so this chapter will be M rated**

"So, what's the plan?" Damon asked his brother after listening to him talking for a while. "Go to this party, bring some fingerfoods and jam the knife into Julien's chest?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Stefan said, while fixing his tie. Damon hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Grooming yourself for Caroline?" He asked, with a smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes at him, but said nothing. "So, for how long have you two been ignoring eachother?"

" _We_ haven't been ignoring eachother." Stefan corrected him, with a sigh.

"Oh, right. _She_ had been ignoring _you_." Damon smiled, then looked at Elena, who had just appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a dark purple coctail dress and her long hair was in a braid. She looked absolutely ravishing.

"Do you have the stone?" She asked, walking into the room. Stefan nodded and showed her the Phoenix Stone, which he put back into his pocket.

"Hello to you too." Damon greeted her with a smile. He kissed Elena on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous." He said. Elena smiled, then fixed his tie. She sighed.

"Now that your sister's not here, I have to keep you both in check." She said, looking at Stefan, then back at Damon. "Do you think she'll come?"

"She should." Stefan said, taking the sword to kill Julien. Damon smiled.

"Unless she's having such a good time she'd actually forget."

(x)

 _Mikaelson compound; 12 hours earlier_

"You are... exquisite." Klaus whispered as he kissed Alice's neck. She giggled.

"You're not bad yourself." She teased. Klaus looked down at her with a smile. His eyes vamped out for a split second.

"Are you still resisting?" Alice asked, looking up at him. "So much for the Big Bad Hybrid."

"Well, I can't be the Big Bad Hybrid with you, now can I?" Klaus smiled. "And besides, I still am the Hybrid." Alice smiled.

"And I can still feel your blood coarsing through my system." She said, touching the place on his neck where she had bit him last night. She looked at his eyes and saw something that she had never seen in them before – unsurance. Couldn't he see that she wanted this? She swallowed and put her hand on hiss cheek, letting her mind speak to him in one final word. _"Please."_

Klaus didn't need any more invitations. He placed a few butterfly kisses on her neck before he bit into the soft flesh. Alice moaned, clutching her fingernails into Klaus' back. Bis bite wasn't painul at all and it brought her nothing but pleasure. It was an euphoric experience only a vampire can give and it felt better than anything Alice had heard about it. Of course she had been bitten before, but not like this; this wasn't out of hunger, but out of pure lust. She let out one final moan before she felt Klaus retract his fangs from her flesh and kiss away the blood from her neck. Alice slowly opened her eyes after he moved away. She smiled in satisfaction, then pulled him down to kiss him.

(x)

"I never asked you what happened in that tomb." Alice realized. She was now lying on Klaus' shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. "Were there many puzzles in your tunnel?"

"Quite a few, actually." He answered. "Although, they weren't very difficult." He said, with a smile.

"Hayley wasn't too annoying, I hope?" Alice asked, causing Klaus to laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea." He said. "What about you? Anything new in Mysstic Falls?" Alice looked up at him.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Why not? I was born there, lived there for twenty-five years, give or take." Klaus said.

"Caroline was pregnant." Alice said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh? You didn't say anything about becoming an aunt." Klaus noted.

"That's because I didn't." Alice said. "The babies are Alaric's. It's a long story." It took Klaus a few moments to process what Alice said. _Wait, Caroline and Alaric?!_

"I won't even ask..." Klaus mumbled, pulling Alice closer to him as if she would disappear at any moment. But, she didn't. The girl just sighed sleepily and closed her eyes, falling asleep on his shoulder. Klaus smiled to himself and kissed her hair, falling asleep shortly after.

(x)

 _She felt a slight quiver of fear when Klaus layed her on his bed, even though she wasn't afraid of him. She felt slightly afraid of this situation, since she hadn't slept with anyone in at least 15 years, if not more. Of course, Klaus noticed this and he immediatly pulled away from Alice and looked down at her._

" _Are you feeling nervous?" He asked, but not in a usual snarky voice – he was being serious. Alice did feel nervous, but she felt that if she admitted this, he would stop; she didn't want him to stop._

" _No." She said, sounding as honest as she could. Klaus gave her a suspicious look. If she didn't want this, he would stop; he didn't want her if she didn't want him, but he also knew that he couldn't wait for her decision much longer. "I'm not." Alice added, then pulled his into a kiss. That was all the confirmation he needed, before he pulled off her dress and tossed it carelessly aside._

" _God, you're beautiful." He commented, as his eyes roamed along her figure. Alice smiled and pulled him in another deep kiss, while taking off his shirt. Klaus trailed kisses down her body, making her moan in satisfaction..._

Alice's quite descriptive dream was abruptly interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned under her breath and looked up at Klaus. He was still seemingly asleep. Alice grabbed her purse and muted her phone, seeing that she had 8 unread messages. All of them were from Valerie.

 _YouR_

 _BrotHers_

 _Plan_

 _To Kill_

 _JulIEn_

 _TOnigHt_

 _stUpid_

 _mODern teChNOlOgy_

Alice couldn't help but smile on Valerie's attempt to type her a _whole_ text message, but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she read all of them.

"Oh my god." She whispered, pulling her hand to her mouth. She had to stop them, she had to leave immediatly.

"What is it?" Klaus wondered - the empty space next to him woke him up. Alice looked back at him.

"Trouble." She said shortly. "I..."

"Go." Klaus said, finishing her sentence. "If you need to, go." Alice was surprised by his quick reaction, causing it to leave her speechless. Klaus pulled himself up and kissed her on the cheek. "In fact, you know what? I will let you go back to Mystic Falls under one condition." Alice looked at him, expecting. "That you let me bring you to a date next time we meet."

"Sure." Alice replied, smiling shyly. She quickly got dressed, kissed him goodbye and vamp-speeded outside.

(x)

"What a party." Damon commented, looking at his brother, Julien, then to Caroline, who was tied on a chair with vervain ropes next to him.

"So Stefan." Julien said, not giving any attention to Damon whatsoever. "Who will you choose? Your brother... or the girl you love?" Stefan struggled. Even though Damon was sometimes annoying, he was his brother, but he still loved Caroline. Neither of them deserve to die.

"Go on Stef." Damon said weakly. "You love her. Just forget about me." He then looked at Julien. "Save her, kill me. What are you waiting for? KILL ME!" He yelled. Julien smiled, and just before he jammed a knife in Damon's heart, his head suddenly twisted to the right, snapping his neck, and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Behind him was a smiling Alice, her hair in perfect curls and was wearing a lovely yellow dress.

"Do I always have to interrupt _my_ fun to fix _your_ mess?"

 **Please R &R!**


	76. Fool me once

**Welcome to the new chapter!**

 **Phew, so many things had happened... Wow, even I'm getting lost in this...**

 **I'm thinking about making another interesting time jump, but maybe it would be too much... You guys tell me what you think. Hmm... Decisions, decisions...**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in the end of it.**

(x)

Damon and Stefan stared at their sister in surprise, but no one was more surprised than Damon. He let out a breath, relieved that Julien didn't kill him and pleased that Alice was back.

"Perfect timing, sis." Damon commented, causing her to smile at him. She walked to him and started taking off the chains from him while Stefan proceeded to free Caroline, who had a stake in her abdomen. Stefan attempted to pull it out, but Alice stopped him.

"Wait! She will bleed out!" She warned, causing Stefan to throw her a confused look. Alice sighed. "It's hard to explain, but Caroline won't be able to heal for some time because of Julien." She then proceeded to remove the stake with her magic, causing Caroline to groan in pain.

"What do you mean?" Stefan wondered. "What did he do to her?" Alice just looked at him, then bit into her wrist and fed Caroline her blood. She sighed in relief whan she finally felt Caroline respond and wrap her hands around her wrist. Caroline pulled away a few moments later, just as Lily entered the room.

"Are you alright?" She wondered, running from one person to another. "Is anyone hurt?!" She had some blood on her shirt, as well.

" _Everyone_ 's hurt, Lily." Damon commented, tossing the chains that were around him on the side. Stefan pulled out the stake out of Caroline, causing her to whimper in pain. "Thanks to your crazy ex." Lily said nothing, knowing that her son was right. She felt so guilty about everything and felt as if she would burst.

"Mother." Alice said, as she approached Lily, who immediatly hugged her. "I should have come here sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Julien asked, with an evil grin - he had already recovered. He then suddenly vamp-speeded around the room, snapping Damon's, Stefan's and Lily's neck, leaving only Alice and Caroline. "Now we can have a chat."

"What did you do with the Heretics?" Caroline asked, causing Julien to give her another wicked grin.

"Oh, they will be perfectly fine." He responded. "If they behave."

" _Motus!"_ Alice suddenly felt enraged and levitated Lucien through the open front door. She glanced back at Caroline, who was sitting on the floor next to Stefan.

"Stay here." Alice told her, then walked outside, shutting the door behind her with her magic. She saw that Julien had landed painfully on his back. He got up quickly, though and lurched towards Alice, his fangs protruded. Although, Alice was fast enough to cast a spell to make him levitate away again. Julien smiled in satisfaction when he got up – he loved having a rightful opponent.

"You're strong." He said. "Certainly stronger than your imbecile brothers."

"How dare you speak that way of them?" Alice wondered in a dangerous voice, causing Julien only to smile. He attacked her again, this time she wasn't fast enough to block him. He pinned her against the wall of the house into a choke-hold.

"How _I_ dare?" He laughed, tightening his grasp on her throat. "What a brave little girl."

"I may be little... but I'm strong enough to beat you." Alice said, then kicked Julien away from her, then vamp-speeding into him, causing both of them to fall onto the ground. "You sold me to the Augustine 50 years ago. Why?" She was holding him by his throat, pinned onto the ground.

"You were an obstacle." Julien simply answered. "That needed to be _eliminated_." He then vamp-speeded them both up, then caught Alice's wrists behind her back, unabling her to move.

"Let go of me!" Alice struggled, but was unable to break free from his grasp. She felt his breath on her neck.

"Can you feel it?" Julien asked. "Your strength slowly leaving your body, just by my touch." He was right. Alice _could_ feel him suck away, not her magic, but her strength and life with it. It didn't hurt, but was weakening her immensly. Dark veins appeared under Julien's eyes and his fangs protruded as he sniffed on Alice's neck.

"Mmm, your blood is so tempting." He said. "Although, it reaks of... werewolf." He then retracted his fangs and spun her around. He looked her in the eye. "Now how did _that_ happen?" Alice smiled.

"Why would I tell you?" She wondered.

"No, not werewolf – it's something stronger than that..." Julien said, taking another deep breath of her, then finally smiled in curiosity. "Hybrid. Hmm, how interesting..."

"It is, isn't it?" Alice asked, with a proud little smile. "You never really know who you're going to fall for. Until... it happens." Julien just then noticed that she was peaking over his shoulder the entire time. Frowning in confusion, he turned around. He then smiled, after seeing the person who was standing a bit further away from them.

"Niklaus!" Julien exclaimed happily, causing the Hybrid to throw him a smile. "Where have you been, old friend? It's been ages!"

"Here and there." Klaus responded, glancing at Alice. "I see you haven't changed a bit – you still like playing with your food." He said, in a monotone, but amused tone. Alice realized that something was wrong about him right away, and god, how she hoped that she was wrong. She wasn't afraid, but rather _very_ confused.

"If you want, we may share." Julien said, then let Alice go. She stammered a bit, but remained on her feet. She almost fell on her back when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her. Her back was turned to Julien, so she wasn't able to see the smirk on his face, which she would burn off if she did. Instead, she stared up at Klaus with a questioning look in her eyes. She shivered, not out of fear, but because the air suddenly felt a lot colder. For a split second, she felt Klaus in the back of her mind, telling her to _Be afraid_. That was all. Then she realized his plan – Julien had no idea that Alice actually knew Klaus, let alone that she was close to him. This was all an act. Alice closed her eyes when Klaus brushed away her hair away from her neck. She really shouldn't be enjoying this – but she did. Taking a deep breath, Alice forced herself to remember what she felt that night when he turned her. The fear that she felt that night was unimaginable, so she summoned the feeling in her head. She _had to_ be afraid, and it _had to_ be believable.

She screamed when he finally bit into her neck, clutching onto his arm in attemp to shake him off. She felt an _I'm sorry_ in the back of her mind before everything went black.

 ***evil laughter* ... *cough* *cough* ... OK, I know - I** **'m a bad person. (sorry) Don't worry guys, it'll get really interesting. (or not...) Anyways, thanks for reading, and... I'll see you in the next one.**

 **(x)**

 **Spoiler for the next chapter:**

 _ **"I hit where it hurts most, don** **'t I?" He said, with a smile. "What, do you expect me to apologise? I never liked you, anyways."**_

 **What do you think who said it? I'll give you a hint: hot, cute smile, immortal, powerful.**


	77. Allure of darkness

**Heya, readers!**

 **Very long chapter ahead, so enjoy! There'll be some romance implied, but not too much (sorry).**

 **Anyways, please R &R.**

 **XOXO**

 **-M**

Suddenly, Julien screamed in agony, clutching his head. He fell onto his knees, then looked at Klaus, who took the few moments to vamp-speed Alice to a safer location. He grinned, glancing at the dirty-blonde-haired witch who approached while chanting a spell. Julien turned around to look at his attacker, seeing that it was none other than Freya Mikaelson.

"What is this?!" Julien groaned through gritted teeth. At that moment, the pain in his head stopped and he attempted to attack the witch, but was unable to move.

"There." Freya exclaimed. "This should hold him long enough for your... interrogation. Also, his power to suck strength away is reduced." She glanced at her brother, then walked away, leaving the confused siphoning vampire alone with Klaus. Julien slowly turned to look at the smiling Hybrid. _Oh, this isn't good._

"It's been a while, mate." Klaus said, as he finally moved, only to walk straight to Julien.

"Yes, it has." Julien exclaimed, his voice giving out a tremble.

"Almost 200 years..." Klaus added, now circling around the vampire, just like a lion who found his prey. "Have you never thought of, I don't know... giving me a call? We would catch up, just like in good old times." Julien gulped. The 'good old times' Klaus spoke of were actually when the Hybrid turned him, quite violently in that matter; and the second time they met was when Klaus tortured and killed him again, only to have his soul trapped in the Phoenix stone.

"Now tell me." Klaus spoke, getting to the subject he was actually interested in. "Why are you here?" He finally stopped and stared the younger vampire in the eye, making him gulp again. Even though Julien knew what would Klaus do to him if he didn't answer, he remained quiet. Klaus sighed, then lifted Julien off the ground by his throat.

"Since I can't compell you, I will have to do this the old-fashioned way." Klaus said, finally losing his patience. "So, I'd suggest you talk!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're losing your charms, oh-great-and-powerful-hybrid." A snarky, familliar voice said. Klaus turned his head, only to see the younger Slavatore brother down the road. Only, this person wasn't Stefan.

"Are you intending on teaching _me_ how to torture, Silas?" Klaus wondered, still holding Julien in his grasp. "I assure you, I have more experience in this than you."

"Physical torture, yes." Silas admitted, as he waltzed towards them. Klaus smirked, then put Julien down. The 300-year-old was genuinly confused.

"Go help the girl." Silas said. "I'll take it from here." Even though Klaus _really_ wanted to torture the information he needed out of Julien, he coudn't argue that Silas would be more effective than him. He experienced his torture techiques on his skin, after all. With a nod, he vamp-speeded away. Silas then looked back at Julien, now in a different form.

"Lily?"

(x)

Alice woke up with a painful groan. She fluttered her eyes open, seeing that she was lying on the ground, not too far away from her home. She propped herself on her arms, whincing from the sharp pain in her neck and head. Her mind was fuzzy, as she tried to remember what had happened. _Arms-check, legs-check, fangs-check, magic... a bit giddy, hybrid bite-check, head..._ Wait, what? She didn't dare to touch her neck, but the pain in it was evident enough. Oh, he had some explaining to do...

It wasn't long before she heard a muffled scream in the distance. She slowly turned her head towards the sound, then winced in pain. She covered the wound on her neck with her hand, to stop the bleeding and to try and heal it with her magic, which didn't work out, of course. A sharp chill went down her spine when she heard movement behind her, followed by another scream. Alice slowly got up, feeling the pain in her head worsen, but not strong enough to make her fall back onto the ground. She felt an urge to run, but knew better than to use up the last of the strength she had. So, she stayed put.

The footsteps ceased, followed by an eerie silence. If her vampire senses weren't so damn blunt, she would be able to feel who approached her and know if they were an enemy, or not. She gulped, finally finding the strength to speak.

"Who's there?" She whispered, her voice shaking. Her common sence tried to reason with her, saying: _If it was Julien, he'd attack you by now_ , but she didn't believe it. Yes, Julien would have attacked her by now, but what if it was someone worse... After a pause that seemed to last forever, a voice answered her question from the dark.

"It's me." The answer was simple, and the voice was a mix of anger and concern, but Alice sighed in relief. She was safe.

"Where were you, Klaus?" She asked, a hint of a tremble in her voice. She turned around, seeing that he was standing only a few feet away from her. She wouldn't have heard him even if her senses weren't all messed up. "Where were you?" She repeated, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

Klaus was baffled. He expected her to be afraid, to hate him, but no. Instead, she asked a rather simple question: Why wasn't he with her when she needed him most? Of course, the answer was evident, but none of them thought about that at the moment. In a flash, Klaus had her in his arms, gently cradling her broken form. Alice finally relaxed, feeling the warmth of his body transfer to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair, then slowly pulled away, but still kept her in arms length.

"What exactly happened?" Alice asked, letting Klaus lead her to a tree lying on the ground for her to sit.

"I will explain everything to you." Klaus promised as they sat. "But first... let me see what the damage is." He gently pulled her arm off her neck to examine the wound.

"I'm fine, really." Alice said, trying her best to sound brave. "I'm just a bit... sore. Anyways, where's...?"

"Julien?" Klaus asked knowingly. "I left him to a professional. Don't worry, love, he won't torment you anymore." Alice knew better than to ask what Klaus meant by 'professional', so she didn't say anything. Klaus gently touched the wound on her neck, causing her to squirm. "Does this hurt?"

"...yes."

"And this?" He touched somewhere near her pulse point, about half an inch away from the wound.

"...no." Alice said, causing Klaus to give her a small smile.

"Good, that means that the venom didn't spread." He said.

"I still have your blood in my system." Alice realized. So that explains why she didn't start hallucinating yet. She looked at him, noticing that he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." Klaus said. He then caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, causing he to close her eyes for a moment. "I missed you."

"Um, before I passed out, I felt... Freya." She said. "Was she there?"

"Yes, she was." Klaus said. "The rest will join us in a few days." He couldn't help but smile at Alice's confused expression. "Oh, you didn't know? We moved."

"For the winter?" Alice asked, recalling that Klaus spent the winter holidays with his family in Mystic Falls a a few years ago.

"Actually, we thought of staying longer." Klaus said, another smile appearing. "Hope always says that she wants to live where we did 1000 years ago."

"Wow." Alice uttered, genuinly surprised by this. "That's... great. Wait, why didn't you tell this sooner? Like... yesterday?"

"Well, I didn't have the time, did I love?" Klaus asked, as he got up. He smirked. "You couldn't keep your paws off me." Alice gasped.

"Excuse me? My _paws_ waited patiently for four years for you to finally show up." She said, getting up herself. She crossed her arms. "I would have waited even longer if Freya didn't write me a letter saying that _you_..." She poked him on the chest. "...got into trouble."

"Even longer, eh?" Klaus asked playfully. "And what _specific_ length of time are we talking about, love?"

"Hm..." Alice pretended to think for a moment. "I believe that the last time I was with a man, before yourself, was... ah yes, in 1998." She sighed. "Those times were kinda dark for me."

"1998?" Klaus asked, in a surprised tone. "Why, you have more patience than Elijah." Alice laughed.

" _No one_ has more patience than Elijah." She said. "The first time I saw him was... oh, of course, when you got daggered."

"So, Elijah came for you?" Klaus wondered. "And how did he persuade you to come, if I may ask?"

"He threatened Damon." Alice said. "And... he told me that you trusted me."

"Did he now?" Klaus asked, in realization. Elijah would say _anything_ to _anyone_ if it would help his family. The noble brother... A sound of someone approaching snapped Klaus out of his thoughts. Alice turned around, seeing someone approaching. Oh god...

"Already done?" Klaus asked, as Silas emerged from the shadows. He was pulling a body by its leg.

"Yeah, the guy's done." He said, dropping Julien's leg onto the ground. He was most definately dead. Silas then reached for his pocket and got a fiery red, round stone. "Thought you might want this." He tossed the stone to Alice, who looked at it, recognising the Phoenix stone. Although, it was different – Alice could feel that it was kind of... empty.

"What did you do to this?" She asked. Silas shrugged his shoulders.

"I let the souls pass to the Other Side." He said. "Since you stuck me with the Anchor duty."

"What does he mean?" Klaus wondered, looking at Alice.

"Oh, Silas' the Anchor now." She said, looking at the Immortal.

"Well, it would be a suited punishment for everything that you've done." Klaus said, with a smirk. Silas looked at him.

"Yeah, I hit where it hurts most, don't I?" He asked, mostly for himself. Alice and Klaus shared a look. "What, do you expect me to apologise? I never really liked you, anyways." Alice rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, I gotta go." Silas said, then started to walk away. Alice glanced at the abadoned body, then back at him. Before she could protest, Silas snapped his fingers, causing Julien's body to turn to ash.

"That was..." Klaus started.

"Tell me about it." Alice commented, then finally looked back at him. "Where were we? Oh, right." She took a few steps towards Klaus, then pulled him into a kiss. She moved away only a few seconds later, smiling against his lips.

"You mentioned a date." Alice said. "Does this count?" Klaus smiled.

"Of course not." He said, wrapping an arm around Alice's thin waist and pulling her closer. "A date would be... dinner, polite conversation, perhaps a walk..." He inched towards her face as he counted down, right now their noses almost touching.

"And in the end..." He then suddenly flipped her, so that her back was turned to him, and kept her firmly in place with one arm. "...I do this." He then gently kissed the non-wounded side of her neck, causing her to moan softly. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and jawline, meanwhile holding her so that she coudn't move. Slowly, he moved to her mouth and kissed her passionately, still firmly holding her wrists so that she couldn't wrap her hands around his neck; he was in complete control. After a few long moments, he slowed the kiss and pulled away. As soon as he did this, Alice opened her eyes, her lower belly clenching with desire.

"You can be really evil sometimes." She said, knowing very well that he won't do anything else to her that night. Klaus grinned.

"Yes, I can." He said. "But don't worry, I can _always_ make you feel the way you felt just now." He moved behind her again, her back turned to him. He let her head lean against his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"So tell me, love." He whispered, causing Alice to close her eyes. "I will do anything you want. Last time I was rather rough on you, but this time... will be different." He placed a few gentle kisses on her neck to emphasise his point. "Trust me, you haven't experienced anything... yet." He slowly started to unwrap his arms around her.

"I will meet Thursday at 11." He announced, causing Alice to flutter her eyes open. "Is that all right with you, love?" Alice faintly nodded. "Good. I will see you then." With that, he vamp-speeded away.

Alice took a breath, then gulped.

"It's a date, then." She said, then walked back towards the Heretics' house, where she left her brothers.


	78. Restless

**Two chapters in one week?! Wow, I'm on fire!**

When she got to the Heretics' house, she rushed inside, seeing that her mother and brothers were still 'dead'. Caroline was sitting on the ground next to Stefan, her head leaned against the wall. She shot up when she saw Alice enter and approached her.

"Where the hell were you?" The blonde asked in an angry voice. Just as Alice was about to say something, Caroline hugged her. "I was so worried." She then pulled back and paced around the room, pulling her hands through her hair.

"Sorry, I was... held up." Alice uttered a half-truth. Caroline then grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to a different room. After shutting the door, Caroline turned around and looked at Alice.

"Just to make sure your nosy _siblings_ don't overhear anything." She explained, then approached Alice. "First things first." Caroline pointed at Alice's neck. "Why the hell did Klaus bite you?"

"How did you..." Alice wondered.

"Oh, please, I'm not stupid." Caroline said. "I can recognise a hybrid bite when I see one, _and_ I could clearly hear him talk outside. So what was that about?"

"To distract Julien." Alice said. "He's... dead, by the way." Caroline looked at her.

"Really?" Alice nodded. "That's... actually good news." Caroline then got up, but suddenly felt weak in her knees. Alice rushed to her to prevent her from falling, but Caroline shook her head.

"I'm fine." The blonde insisted, as she pulled herself up. "I just gotta... rest."

"Yeah, you should take it easy." Alice said. "You'll be a bit weak for the next few days."

"Great." Caroline commented. They then heard someone gasping for air in the other room. "We better..."

The girls then went to help the Salvatore brothers, Lily and Elena. No one was severely injured, so they all headed home to get some blood and sleep.

(x)

 _The next night..._

Alice gasped, brutally snapping out from her nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and was panting. She looked at her alarm – 1 am. She sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow.

She must have stared at the ceiling like that for half an hour before she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contact list. There must be _someone_ who'd be awake right now. Maybe it was selfish of her that she seeked company at this time of night, but she needed it. Desperatly.

 _April – no, Bonnie – uh, uh, Caroline – no, Damon – he's right across the hall, Elena – with Damon, Enzo – no way, Kai – not even if my life depended on it... Klaus_

She lingered her finger above the name. She didn't see him at all today, since she spent the entire day decorating the Grill with the girls.

No, she was despearte, but not _that_ much. So she swiped right.

 _ **Hi**_

That was reasonable, right? If he was awake, he'd see the text, and if not... well she could always watch something on Netflix, or... read a book. Given that she read 99% of the books from the Salvatore library, that seemed boring to her. _Oh well, there's always Netflix..._

 **Hello**

 _Oh, he was awake after all. And was a lousy conversation starter._

 **Can't sleep?**

 _That's better._

 _ **I had a nightmare. What's your excuse?**_

 **What sort of nightmare?**

Of course he'd ask. Alice sighed.

 _ **Do you really want to know, or are you just bored?**_

 _ **Besides, it's too long for me to type**_

 **Alright, then. You can tell me tomorrow**

He knew exactly what to say (type) to make her heart race. Tomorrow was Thursday.

 _ **11 pm, right?**_

She didn't really forget, but wanted it to seem like it wasn't a big deal to her.

 **Ah, not so innocent after all, are we? I meant 11 at morning**

 _ **Oh, of course**_

She mentally slapped herself. _Really, Alice?!_

 _ **You didn't make it specific**_

 **My apologies, love**

He was definately smiling. Alice could _feel_ it.

 _ **So where do you plan on taking me?**_

 **It's a surprise**

 _ **Oh really? It's still in town, right?**_

 **Maybe**

Alice rolled her eyes. Why was he so misterious?

(x)

 _ **OK, I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight, Klaus.**_

They had been texting for two hours and honestly, Alice's eyes were starting to close on their own.

 **Goodnight, sweetheart**


	79. Melting

**So, the last chapter was short and lousy (sorry). This one will be longer and presumably better. ;) (I hope)**

 **I'm horrible at writing sexy things... So, yeah... Still M-rated, though**

 **Enjoy!**

Alice rummaged through her closet. A girl would think that, if you had a closet full of clothes, you'd know what to wear, right? Wrong! It made things even harder for her as she combined various dresses, tops, skirts and shoes, but nothing seemed to work. She huffed and glanced at the alram – it was 8:30 and she had no idea what to wear. She groaned angrily, then took a few breaths to calm down. She was panicking, and panicked Alice leads to nervous Alice, which lead to horrified Alice – the person she really didn't want to be at the moment.

"Come on, you can do this!" Alice encouraged herself and continued rummaging through her closet. After about half an hour, she finally settled with a cute black and floral knitted dress and a pair of boots. Satisfied, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked cute, sexy and beautiful with her long straight hair graciously falling down her shoulders. She glanced at her alarm again – it was 10 am. Makeup time!

(x)

At exactly 11 am, Klaus was at the door of the Salvatore house. He politely knocked waited. His hybrid hearing didn't pick up any sounds from inside the house, which had him slightly worried. He expected a large commotion when the Salvatore brothers realize that their baby sister was going on a date with him. That made him smile. He could only imagine the look on Damon's face when he sees the Hybrid on his doorstep.

"Hi." He heard a sweet voice say. Alice was standing a few feet away from him, smiling. Klaus smiled. Of course he heard her as she snuck up on him. He clutched his chest dramatically as he slowly turned around.

"It isn't very wise to sneak up on me, sweetheart." He said in a tone as dangerous as he could get it. "Most people didn't survive after they tried that." Alice didn't seem at all alarmed by his taunts.

"Did I frighten you?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She pretended to sound apologetic, which made Klaus grin.

"I don't know if I could forgive you that easily, love." He said, but was still smiling. In a blur his lips covered hers in a devouring kiss. It took Alice only a few momets to respond, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Luckily, she didn't need to breathe, so they could stay lip-locked longer. After a few minutes, Klaus pulled back.

"So, where are your brothers?" He asked, glancing at the door. "They must be very quiet since I can't hear them." Alice tried hard not to laugh.

"Do you really think I'd allow you to kiss me right in front of my house if they were in it?" She asked, her eyes giving out a hint of amusement. "They left for Chicago last night and... won't be back by Monday."

"And they aren't worried to leave you alone here?" Klaus asked, with a mischevious grin. "There are quite a lot of people who would take the chance to strike when you are alone." To emphasise his point, he vamp-speeded Alice into a tree, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Ah, yes. The _awful_ demons that lurk around under the dark wings of night." Alice said, with a smile. "The most powerful and scariest of them right here in front of me." That statement caused Klaus to smile. "I should really be afraid."

"Yes, you should." Klaus said, letting his vampire face show for a moment. He then slowly moved his face to the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses there. Alice fluttered her eyes closed and moved her head to the side, to expose more of her neck to him. She felt a sharp shiver run down her spine when she felt the tips of his sharp fangs gently scrape across her skin. She had never wished to be bitten more in her life! But, of course Klaus didn't bite her. Instead, he moved away, making Alice bite her lip and open her eyes. She sent him a glare, but Klaus only smiled. What he just did was one of the worst forms of torture, and she knew he knew it very well.

"Come on now, love." He said. "Shall we get going?" He extended his elbow for her. Alice looked at it for a few seconds, then wrapped her hands around his arms, digging her fingernails into his jacket in the process.

(x)

They still laughed when they walked to the Salvatore house. It was night and Alice just then realized that she had spent the entire day with Klaus, and she suddenly felt sad that it was over. They've been in the art gallery, watched a _really_ bad horror movie and mostly just walked all around the town, talking. Klaus learned that Alice was very intelligent and knew a lot about her history, even about the events that occured before she was born. He let her talk to him about her life and he learned that she had as messed up childhood as he had. She told him all about the way Giuseppe treated them and Klaus felt really sympathetic. But unlike his mother, Lily sounded very kind and caring.

"I've had a wonderful time, Alice." Klaus said and kissed her hand. "Thank you for your company." Alice smiled.

"Thank _you_." She said. Klaus smiled at her, then started to walk back home. Alice suddenly felt cold when he moved away from her.

"Wait." She called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. She took a breath before she spoke. "Do you want to... come in?" Klaus looked at her for a little while before he spoke.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure." Alice interrupted him. But, when he didn't move, she walked to him and grabbed his hand. "Please."

Klaus being Klaus didn't need any more begging. He let Alice lead him into the house (or drag him, in that matter). After she closed the door, she gestured to the couch.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." She said, then disappeared in down the hall. Klaus took off his jacket and sat, looking around. The Boarding house was indeed very big and comfortable and pleasently dark. The only light source was the enormous fireplace, which was illuminating shelves and shelves of books of various content. Klaus had to admit that the Salvatores had a bigger library than the one at his mantion. Alice was back in a few minutes, carrying two mugs of blood. She slid off her boots and sat on the couch next to him, putting her legs on the couch to make herself comortable. She handed Klaus one of the mugs.

"Here." She said. "I know it's not as good as fresh, but..."

"Thank you." Klaus said, then took a sip of blood. Granted, it was cold and tasted horrible, but he was pleased by her kindness. They drank the blood in silence, the only sound being the cracking noises that the fire made as it burned. Alice moved as close to Klaus as she could, drinking in the warmth that his body emitted. He wasn't as relaxed as she was, though, given that he was in new surroundings. She could feel that his muscles were tensed and that he listened to every sound. Alice wasn't surprised, since the house was very dim and the floorboards creaked when someone would step on them – it basically felt like a haunted house, possessed by ghosts. She wanted to make him a bit more relaxed, so she slowly put the empty mugs on the coffee table and kissed him.

It didn't take him long to keep up as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She moaned agains his lips, which made him even more aroused. Alice felt a gush of wind just before her back hit a wall as they continued to kiss. Klaus moved from her lips and trailed kisses down her jawline and neck, as his hand reached under her knitted dress.

"Where is your room, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice husky and impatient.

"Down the hall... second room on the right." Alice answered through her moans. In two seconds flat, she was lying on her back, her hands gripping the familliar sheets of her bed. Hybrid speed had its many advantages... He pulled her dress over her head, admiring her figure. In a blur, Alice had taked off his clothes and tossed them in a pile that was lying in the corner. She vamp-speeded on top of him, her hands gripping his wrists, making it seem like he was trapped. It was her turn to make him moan and call out her name.

She placed kisses along his collarbone, then going agonisingly slow up his neck. As he did to her, she let her fangs protrude and scrape against the delicate skin, which made him groan. She smiled, knowing that she hit the spot. She continued placing soft butterfly kisses and light nips along his neck, clearly hearing his heart skip a few beats when she let her fangs drop. After a few tortuous minutes, he had finally had enough.

"Bite me." He said, the words coming out woth a grunt. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and moved to look down at him – she was rather surprised by his request. "Do it." He added, letting his eyes close.

"Fine, but remember..." Alice moved to whisper in his ear. " _Quid pro quo_." She placed a few more kisses on his neck before she bit into the soft flesh. Klaus groaned, moving his hands to her back to keep her in place. She was so delicate in what she was doing, which made him impressed. In a few minutes she moved away, licking his blood off her lips and retracting her fangs. Klaus smiled at her in satisfaction. Suddenly, he was on top of her, with his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her deeply, feeling the taste of his blood on her tongue. Not letting her wrap her arms around him, he slowly traced kisses down, going past her neck and down her stomach. He slowly removed her panties, making her clutch her fingernails into the sheets. He looked up at her with a grin.

"My turn." He said mischeviously, before returning his attention to her. Did she say that scraping fangs across her skin was torturous? Well, that was the mistake she doesn't plan on repeating...

 **Did that come out hot? I hope it did. Wow, I still have shivers from writing this.**

 **Anyways... please R &R, and I'll see you guys in a week with another chapter. ;)**


	80. Check mate

**So here we are at a new chapter. And the eightieth in a row!**

 **Thanks to all followers and you people who are reading these words right now – the reviews mean a lot to me, so please take your time and leave them. Thanks ;)**

" _Are we going to the gallery?" Alice asked, seeing that Klaus was headed to the said building. She threw a glance in his direction. "If you were trying to impress me with your paintings, you should know that all your work that stayed here was burned. A bit melodramatic, if you ask me." Klaus smiled._

" _Impressing you wasn't my intention at all." He said. Yea right. "I simply know you enjoy art."_

" _I do." Alice admitted. She remembered the day she first visited the Louvre. It must have been the most beautiful place in the world, for her. The gallery in her home town wasn't bad, but it didn't have many paintings, and they were mostly copies. She could feel that her date had an alterior motive, put she simply couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well..._

 _Once they were inside, they walked around, both observing the work. Klaus noticed that Alice throughly inspected each painting, as if trying to figure out the artists' souls. He smiled, seeing that she seemed particularly interested in a specific painting._

" _You're awfully quiet." He quipped, causing Alice to snap out of it, but she didn't tear her eyes off the painting. The grey sky, fog, reddish ground and black trees made it probably the darkest, sinister piece of art she had ever seen. There was also a wolf-like beast in the fog, its yellow eyes shining in the darkness._

" _This one isn't signed." She noticed._

" _Hm. Well, love, you've analysed all the other paintings." He said. "What do you think about this one?" Alice barely even noticed the playful tone of his voice – she was that intrigued with the painting._

" _There's something in it... so frightening." She said, causing Klaus' smirk to erase. "And sinister. And there's so much... pain."_

" _What about the author?" Klaus asked. "How would you describe him?"_

" _Complicated." Alice said, after a few moments of thinking. She looked back at Klaus. "I think he's complicated."_

" _In what way?" Klaus asked again. Alice looked back at the painting and observed it, carefully._

" _I think that he doesn't trust people. He... he has his own small circle of the people he trusts." She took a whiff of the canvas, a small smile forming on her lips, as she realized. "He's often manipulative, cruel and generally evil." She then faced him. "But there are people who see the good in him. Don't ever forget that, Klaus."_

(x)

Alice then fluttered her eyes open, smiling to herself. She shifted a bit, but couldn't turn around, since a strong arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. _How the hell is she supposed to wake him up now?_ Although, his heartbeat gave out that he wasn't asleep at all, but was faking. Again. Alice sighed – she wasn't going to win this easily. After a few effortless tries to get out of his grasp, she finally came up with an idea.

"Maybe an aneurysm would wake him up..." Alice said to herself, but Klaus didn't budge. She sighed in defeat. "Are you _ever_ going to let me go?" She asked.

"No." He simply responded. "Fight your way through it. But, no magic." He added, a hint of amusement in his voice. _Well, that's not fair._ Alice groaned.

"I can't." She said, defeated.

"Giving up so soon?" Klaus wondered, then finally let her out of his grasp, but only to vamp-speed on top of her and pin her underneath him. Alice smiled.

"Never." In a blur, she had him pinned against the bed, her hands grasping his wrists. She hissed, letting her fangs protrude.

"Trying to frighten me, love?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on." Alice said, retracting her fangs. "I must have been at least _a little_ intimidating."

"Very. But don't bare those beautiful fangs at me, love. I might consider it a threat." He said, as if warning her.

"And what would happen then?" Alice asked, as she moved off of him. "Let me guess – you would... sink your teeth into my neck, feed on my blood, whilst the act itself makes me moan in the raw, erotic pleasure of blood sharing." Klaus swallowed. "Then... we make love – again. I'll let you revel in me in any way you want." She finished, with a whisper in his ear. Klaus swallowed again, but regained his composure.

"Best not." He traced a line on Alice's neck with his finger, causing her to flutter her eyes closed. "We don't want you get too exhausted. After all, your body is still suffering the aftershock of Julien's nasty touch." His hand now traced up her arm, barely touching the skin. Alice sucked a sharp breath, but stayed calm.

"That reminds me... Valerie promised to help me destroy the Phoenix Stone today." She said. "I should probably go soon." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, smiling. Klaus then realized – she was manipulating him. If this didn't go her way, she would leave, which he didn't want. Suddenly, he pushed her down onto the bed, his hands gripping her wrists. He used only a fraction of his hybrid strength, but she was unable to move.

"Do you have any silk ropes, love?"

(x)

"I can't believe it!" Enzo said, flopping back into the chair. "You beat me again!" Beau smiled, looking down at the chessboard. He was an absolute champion in chess and there were only a hanful of people who could say that they ever beat him. One of those people was Alice. She just walked into the room, carrying three glasses of blood on a tray. She set it down onto the table and looked at the chessboard.

"Nice." She commented, as Enzo grabbed a glass and got up.

"We played five times since this morning and he beat me every single time." The vampire complained, causing Beau to smile. Enzo tapped Alice on the shoulder. "Teach him who's the boss, love." With that, he exited the room, leaving the two hybrids alone. Beau waved his hand acrocc the board, causing the figures to move back to their original places. He turned the board so that the white figures where facing Alice. She smiled – Beau always let her go first.

"Thank you." She said, then made her first move.

They played for about two and a half hours, resulting in a draw. They both had only their kings left. Alice rubbed her wrist. Yeah, she definately sprained something. _Never again._

"Excellent game." She said. They shook their hands and Alice smiled at him before exiting the house. She took a deep breath of the winter air. Christmas was in a few days and she didn't even have a tree decorated. She promised Elena she would wait for her and the Salvatore brothers to return from Chicago. Elena loved the holidays and she once admitted that she believed that Santa Claus existed 'till she was fourteen. Damon often teased her about that. Suddenly, Alice felt a hand cover her eyes.

"Guess who."

 **So, that's it. The next chapter will arrive in a week and it'll be presumably longer than this one. A big Christmas party will be included!**

 **Until then...**


	81. Leave me alone!

**Chapter 81. A year ago I started writing this... huh. Time flies, doesn't it?**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas! For all of you angst fans, this chapter will be a perfect Christmas present. I figured things have been going so perfectly in the last few chapters, so... a disaster is destined to happen in this chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Also, this will probably be the result of the last episode of the Originals, which really got me depressed (don't worry, Cami won't die in the story).**

 **So... enjoy! Or... don't – I didn't enjoy writing this, either.**

 **Also, I must add... M rated chapter for graphic scenes.**

"Guess who." A female voice said, just before Alice screamed in pain. She looked down, seeing that a sword with a fiery red stone was embeded in her chest. The woman disappeared and Alice's head hit the concrete. She heard vague voices just before everything went black.

"Alice!" Lily appeared next to her daughter. She pulled out the sword from her chest and looked at it – the stone was gone. "No, no, no... Lorenzo! Nora!" She called desperatly.

"Lily, what..." Valerie stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw the girl. "Oh my god. Quickly, get her inside."

(x)

 _...Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

 _And catch my breathing even closer behind_

Alice's eyes snapped open. The first thing she heard was music, then the clinking of glasses and laughter. As her vision adjusted to the darkness, she saw a lot of men around her, cheering and drinking. _Why the hell was she in a bar?!_

 _I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

 _Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

As she proceeded to get up, the laughter suddenly turned to utter silence and all the men around her froze. _Why were they looking at her like that?_ Alice got up and pulled down her skirt 'cause it was a bit too short for her to be comfortable, especially in this crowd. She attempted to move, but couldn't. She immediatly noticed why – her wrists were cuffed to the chair. She yanked at the cuffs, not remembering those were there a few moments ago. As she pulled again, she heard a disaprooving sound coming from behind the bar.

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"You don't wanna pull on those too hard." The man said. Alice turned her head to meet the pair of blue eyes, identical to hers. He was cleaning a glass, not even bothering to look up at her. Alice felt a shiver of relief.

"Damon, thank god." She said, but Damon wasn't even nearly interested. "Why am I here? Why are _you_ here? And why am I cuffed?"

"We don't want you to escape." Damon said, then glanced at her, flashing her a smile. Alice yanked hard on her cuffs one more time, menaging to strech the metal a bit. She heard growling behind her and she swiftly turned around. Every single one of them growled at the same time, dozens of yellow eyes staring at her.

 _In touch with the ground_

 _I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

 _Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

 _Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

 _I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

 _Mouth is alive, with juices like wine_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

Alice noticed that the song somehow changed and the chorus was replayed over and over. The werewolves finally stopped growling, but still stared intently at her. Alice turned her head to Damon, who was still polishing the same damn glass.

"What's happening?" Alice asked. "Damon, tell me!" Suddenly, all the werewolves appeared around her. She panickly looked at them. They were _very_ close to her. "Damon!" She screamed one last time before the wolves attacked her, ripping her clothes with their claws, biting her and literally tearing pieces of flesh from her. Damon didn't even flinch at her screams, but just put down the glass he was cleaning and took another.

 _I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

 _Mouth is alive, all running inside_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf..._

(x)

She was chained to a chair, vervain burned inside of her, numerous cuts and bruises were spattered along her body. Alice groaned and fluttered her eyes open. It was _very_ dark. She immediatly noticed that the bar was gone and that her flesh was still on her bones. _What is going on?_

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. It sounded distant and distorted, so Alice wasn't able to recognise if it was male or female. She moved, trying to get out of her chains, but couldn't. "Don't bother. You're too well tied up."

"Who are you?" Alice asked. A laughter was heard from the darkness. Alice struggled to keep her eyes open. "Where am I" Alice tried once again. Then, a sound of walking was heard as whoever this person was approached her. She could hear a muffled scream in the distance.

Suddenly, a blinding light illuminated the room and Alice had to close her eyes at the sudden change. As her eyes adjusted, she felt a pain in her lower arm as a needle punctured her skin. She looked up at the familliar face of Dr. Whitmore as he strapped the needle to her arm and put up an empty bloodbag. He was draining her blood.

Alice looked to her left and saw a medical table full of scalpels of various sizes, most covered in a thick layer of blood. She shivered, trying hard to move out of the chair, but her magic was gone and her strength was sevely minimized. It didn't matter how hard she tried – she couldn't move or escape.

"Oh, come on." He said, picking up one of the scalpels. "Don't be so frightened." He would always tell her that, whenever it was her turn to be examined, to be tested. He pulled at her eyelashes to force her eyelids open. The scalpel was getting deadly close to her blue orb.

"This will only hurt... a lot."

Her scream echoed through the room.

(x)

"What will happen to her?" Lily asked, as she caressed her daughter's cheek. Valerie sighed.

"Her soul is in the Phoenix stone, which means that every second she spends in it will be a living torture for her." She said, looking at Alice. "Her own makeshift hell."

"But she had never done anything wrong!" Lily cried. "She never killed anyone without a reason, she has _nothing_ to be ashamed of!"

"The stone doesn't just show you all the bad things you've done, Lily." Oliver said, as he sat on the couch next to her. "It shows you your worst fears, your _nightmares_ and the darkest periods of your life. All you have left is fear. An endless cycle of death, torture and despair repeating itself over and over. Never stopping, never fading. Even if we menage to find the stone, your daughter will never be the same again." As he told this, Lily started crying and Enzo hugged her, sending a murderous glare in Oliver's direction, telling him that he had gone too far.

"We will find the stone." Mary-Louse said, as she and Nora appeared next to them. "I swear to you, Lily. We won't rest or stop until Alice is back here with us."

(x)

 _Day 4_

Alice yanked at the ropes. Her wrists were tied high above her head and she could barely touch the floor with her feet. It hurt like hell, even though those weren't vervain ropes.

In the past several days, she had been bitten, cut, beaten and even skinned multiple times and every time she would wake up again, her old wounds would disappear, only for new ones to appear later. She cried, she begged, she tried to fight her way out, but eventually stopped. She knew she'd never win, so she lost all hope and let paranoia and fear nest inside of her. But one thing she still had – her common sense. She vowed that, no matter what they did to her, no matter what they tried, she wouldn't let herself become mad. If there was one thing she wasn't, she wasn't like Julien – and she will never be.

Calm steps approached her and a face appeared ot of the dark. It was _him_. Black leather jacket, blonde-ish hair, short stubble and ocean blue eyes. Alice could recreate every single part of him with her eyes closed. But this wasn't the Klaus she knew – it just _couldn't_ be. Instead of a seductive smirk, his face bore a cold, killer expression. He was completely void of emotion. Just when she noticed that he had a knife in his hand, Alice swallowed in fear, but remained her composure.

"So, what are you gonna do, Hybrid?" She asked, not wanting to use his name, because the person in front of her wasn't Klaus. "Stab me to death?" An ironic smile creeped on her face, knowing that she couldn't be killed, even if she wasn't trapped in that damn stone.

"You're already bleeding enough." He said, then suddenly threw the knife in her direction. But instead of hitting her, the knife perfectly cut the rope, which made Alice plop onto the ground, since she didn't have the strength to stand. She just then noticed that those ropes had cut into her wrists, so she tied them off. Suddenly, Klaus pulled at her hair, making her face him. He said nothing, just stared at her with a completely calm expression. Alice had a fleeting thought he was going to bite her, since he was staring at her neck. But he didn't. _What was he going to do?_

After a few long, torturous moments, Klaus suddenly ripped all her clothes off in one swift move, so that she was now completely naked in front of him. She was shaking in fear, her mind constantly repeating the same thing over and over: _This isn't happening, this isn't happening..._

"I can't do this anymore." She said, feeling that she was going to break down soon. "I'm begging you... don't." She felt tears streaming down her face as she cried. She just couldn't take it anymore. Then, she felt him gently wipe off a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He looked sad, almost apologetic. But he wasn't. This was the _Klaus Mikaelson_ she feared – the most powerful being on the planet and the creature who killed without mercy. Slowly, he leaned in to whisper in hear.

"But I want to." He whispered, and suddenly grabbed her wrists. She screamed, gripped in pure terror. _No, no, no, no, no..._ She just wanted it to be over. Klaus wasn't being gentle with her at all as he forced himself apon her. His long fangs repeatedly tore into her neck, not to feed, but only to cause her even more pain.

Hours must have passed, before he finally let her go and left. The room was dark and cold again and she didn't have enought strength left even to cry. She was just shaking as voices echoed throughout the room.

 _No one will come save you..._

 _You're stuck here with us..._

 _...Forever..._

"No, no, no, no..." She repeated, trying desperately to remain composure, but couldn't remain calm. She started to sob, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was desperate. The voices slowly ceased, so that only Alice's sobbing echoed throughout the darkness. She was starving, cold, desperate and alone, and couldn't take it anymore.

(x)

 _December 24th; somewhere in Chicago_

"Hand us over the stone." Nora threatened in a menacing voice, whilst grasping the vampire's heart. The man laughed despite the pain.

"You want to save the Salvatores?" He asked. "Even if I knew where the stone was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Wrong answer." Nora snarled, just before she ripped his heart out. Mary-Louise sighed.

"Another useless one." She commented.

"They all are." Nora said, then tossed the heart onto the ground. "Whoever this woman is, she is extremely clever and doesn't give out unnecessary information to her aquaitances."

"Much like me." They heard a voice behind them. The girls didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Any luck, Niklaus?" asked. Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, so we are on speaking terms now?" He asked, causing a glare from Nora. "Well, you two _did_ ask for _my_ help."

"Yes, because we know how much Alice means to you." Nora said, causing Klaus' smile to fade away. "Now, shut up and help us find the stone."


	82. Ghost world

**Two chapters is two days!**

 _December 24th; Mystic Falls/Chicago; noon_

" _Are you done yet?"_ Was the first thing Valerie heard after answering her phone. She rolled her eyes - Klaus had called her 26 times in the last ten minutes. She promised to do a locator spell to find the woman, but she said nothing about the fact that it will take a while.

"Why don't you try and do a locator spell out of scratch?" She muttered under her breath.

"Unfortunately, only one of us was lucky enough to keep their magic after they turned." Klaus replied, causing Valerie to groan. _Damned hybrid hearing._ "So gather all your Heretic friends and _find her_." With that, he hung up. Valerie sighed, then looked at Beau, who was sitting opposite her.

"Come on Beau, let's do this."

(x)

After he hung up on Valerie, Klaus noticed that he got a text from someone more reliable, who had been doing a locator spell herself.

 _Prairie Avenue District, Michigan Ave 27_

"Well done, sister." He said to himself, then rushed to the adress.

It looked like an abadoned studio, which only confused him more. Just in case, he broke off a tree branch to use as a stake (not like he needed it), and walked inside. It was quiet – very quiet. The building was enormous, so he had to be careful not to be attacked by... something. Whoever this woman was, she was either very powerful, or very stupid, or both.

As he roamed around the halls, he could hear muffled screams coming from inside the building. There was a strong smell of blood. As he got closer, crying was heard, as well as a voice.

"...I _will_ have my revenge for what you did to me." The voice was female, cruel, and oddly familliar. Another cry was heard, presumably from a different person. "What? Wanna say something?"

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" The other voice was also female and sounded very weak. He couldn't make it out well, but it sounded a lot like someone he knows. The other female laughed.

"Aw, don't worry Caroline." _Caroline._ "They're all in a safe place." Klaus must have the gripped the stake in his hand so hard that it broke, as a loud cracking sound was heard. There was only one heartbeat in the room left, and it was fading. Klaus rushed into the room, only to see the poor blonde, tied to a chair and gagged. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" She asked, after he carefully removed the gag. She looked so vulnerable that he felt guilty for not coming sooner. He menaged a small smile.

"Saving you, obviously." He said, then bit into his wrist. Of course he noticed that she had werewolf venom in her system – he could smell it in her blood. Caroline didn't object, but didn't drink much, either. Klaus then tied off ropes.

"Ugh, just like good old times." Caroline smiled ironically.

"Hm, indeed." He threw the ropes on the floor, then looked back at the blonde. "Go. Get as far away from here as you can."

"No way!" Caroline quipped. She wasn't going to be told what to do, even in the weak state she was in. "I have to find that bitch and kill her. Only she knows where the Phoenix stone is."

"And who is this... bitch you speak of?" Klaus asked, causing Caroline to grunt.

"Katherine." With that one single word, Klaus was off. Suddenly, he snapped Caroline's neck and layed her body on the floor.

"Sorry love, but this is between her and me." He got up and walked to the door. "You can kill me later."

(x)

"Katherine?" Freya wondered. "But she's..."

"Dead, I know." Klaus interrupted. He sighed. "Freya, I need you to do anything in your power to find that stone."

"I've already located it, brother." The witch replied. "It is _you_ who should do everything in your power to find it." She hung up. Klaus put his phone back in his pocket, then walked back itno the building.

(x)

Caroline woke up with a groan. She rubbed her neck, smiling.

"That son of a..." She god up and dusted her clothes, taking her time to look down at her body. She finally looked at her hair. "Ugh, blonde." She then pulled out a fiery red stone out of her jacket pocket and smiled. After putting the stone back, she pulled out her phone and typed something on it.

"Texting your boyfriend?" She gasped when she heard a voice coming from the door. Klaus was standing there, leaned against the doorway. He was smiling, which caused Caroline to frown a bit, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Yeah, my... Hey!" She suddenly realized he was actually teasing her, which caused him to chuckle. She quickly put away her phone.

"How's your neck?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." She said, rubbing her neck. Klaus made an approving sound, as he slowly walked towards her. "So, where are we going?"

" _We_?" He was confused.

"Yes, we! Don't you have to find that stone-thingy?" Caroline snapped, but suddenly realized that she might have raised her voice a bit too high. "I mean... I can help you-"

"You said Katerina was here." Klaus interrupted. "But I couldn't hear her. And I know that voice _very_ well." He smiled, but Caroline didn't get confused.

"Well, clearly you don't." She said. "I mean... it's been a while since she-"

"Died." He interrupted her again. "Yes, I know. Which brings us to my question-" He paused, only to read Caroline's expression. "Why are you lying to me?" Caroline didn't even get to take another breath, before he pushed her agianst the wall. Klaus held the stake's sharp end against her chest.

"I am warning you – sudden moves make me homicidal, so tell me... who the hell are you?" He asked in a threatening voice. Caroline's expression turned darker as well and she smiled a little.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" She asked. "Whatever you do to me, you do to Caroline – this is her body, after all." Klaus moved the stake, but still didn't let her go.

"Who are you?" He repeated, but Caroline just smiled.

"I'm just passing by." She said in a completely monotone voice. "This girl's body isn't very powerful, though. Hm, maybe I can take yours instead." She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes, which made Klaus groan in pain and try to shake her away. But, suddenly, he neck was snapped and she dropped onto the ground. Klaus turned around, only to see Mary-Louise and Nora behind him. Nora approached the body and, after searching through her jacket, pulled out the Phoenix stone. She smiled victoriously, whilst Mary grabbed Klaus' shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking if it's still you." Mary replied shortly.

"Oh? And is it still me?" Klaus asked with a smirk and Mary moved away from him.

"Yep. I guess you have a very strong mind" She glanced at Caroline, then pulled out a necklace out of her pocket and put it around Caroline's neck. "This should keep her from getting out."

"Come on." Nora said. "We found the brothers – all we need to do is wake them up." She smiled, then she and her girlfriend walked outside. Klaus looked at Caroline, then scooped up her body in his arms and followed the pair.

" **-Who you gonna call?**

 **-Ghostbusters!"**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for y'all.**


	83. Footsteps

Alice could hear voices outside the closet she was in – and they didn't sound happy at all. Stefan wasn't in there with her, though – because the Phoenix stone had altered her memories, making them even more frightening. It was one of the many fights Lily and Giuseppe had – but that one certainly stayed in Alice's memory longer that all the others.

 _ **December 24th; 1842**_

"Children! Come along!" Guiseppe yelled across the house. It was Christmas Eve, and it was tradition in their family that the father, followed by his male children, would go and cut down a Christmas tree, whilst the women stayed indoors and made dinner. Lily still thought that Stefan was far too young to go (he was 9 at the time, and Giuseppe insisted that he joined Damon and himself), but she never dared to object. She wasn't allowed to.

"Coming, father!" Stefan's merry voice chirped, as he ran towards the door. He would always get excited around Christmas, but not everyone shared that excitement.

"Stop running like that!" Giuseppe shouted, causing the boy to stop and look up at him. "Are you a dog?!"

" _He certainly doesn't look like one."_ Alice heard Damon say. Not out loud, of course – even since she was a child, Alice learned what she was and learned that she could read minds. She was 8 at the time, and couldn't practice magic yet, so she wasn't even allowed to talk about it, let alone do spells. The truth was, Giuseppe was ashamed of her – but he would never admit it out loud.

She smiled a little at her brother's comment and gave him a glance. Damon gave her a ghost of a smile as he walked to the door. Lily and Alice were also by the door, to say their goodbyes, since they probably wouldn't be back in a while. Lily and Alice bowed their heads in Giuseppe's direction, but he hardly even noticed it.

"Lily, my coat." He ordered, and Lily went to fetch the coat. _He treats her like a lapdog._ Damon said in his mind, while looking at Alice, to make sure that she heard him. Alice glanced at him, making a barely visible nod. When Lily arrived with the coat, Giuseppe put it on and gestured for the boys to walk outside. He exited last and slammed the door behind him, the sound of it shaking the entire house. Lily sighed in relief. It was rare that Giuseppe was ever out of the house, but when he was, they knew how to enjoy their time without him.

"Will you help me make Christmas dinner?" She asked, kneeling in front of Alice to meet her eye-level. The girl smiled and nodded. She just loved to spend some time with her mother and like her, knew how to enjoy it to the fullest.

(x)

Alice could hear painful groans even before the door flew open. Lily immediatly rushed to the door and gasped, Giuseppe and Stefan came in, carrying an unconcious Damon, whom they layed on the floor. Despite her father's warnings, Alice rushed to her brother's side, seeing the numerous wounds on his arms and legs. At that moment, all her barriers were down and all Giuseppe's warnings were void. She put her small hands above his legs, feeling the magic radiate from them. A wind blew through the room, twirling around Alice, who had to idea what she was doing, but kept her eyes closed and her mind focused.

Giuseppe stared at the scene in disbelief, not able to utter a sound, as Damon gasped and propped himself up. His wounds were healed, and he was completely fine. For a moment, Alice saw a smile on her father's face, but it didn't last – his expression turned dark in a matter of seconds. He suddenly grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of the room. Lily followed, and so did Stefan, from close behind. Once they were in his work room, Giuseppe closed the door and let Alice go. She winced in pain, and took a few steps away from him. She just stood there, knowing deep inside that she did something he didn't approve of, while he paced around the room.

"What did I say about witchcraft?" He asked, after a long pause. He called everything acossiated with magic _witchcraft_ , even though that was a rather offensive term. Alice remained quiet, not daring to move a muscle, let alone speak – she just stared at the floor, wishing to become as small as she could while her scolded her.

"Answer me!" He suddenly yelled, making her flinch. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling brave enough to speak.

"I couldn't let Damon die." She half-whispered, causing Giuseppe to snap again. She scrambled onto the floor when he slapped her, and broke into tears.

"You broke my rules!" He shouted. "Someone _else_ could have saved his life, but no – _you_ had to walk in and do it." He smirked. "Just like your pitful grandmother."

"Granny isn't pitful!" Alice cried, but got another hard kick in the stomach. She cried out again, which resulted in the windows suddenly shattering into a million pieces. Giuseppe stopped hitting her, suddenly feeling that his own life might be in danger if he did anything else. At that moment, Lily stormed into the room and stood defensively in front of Alice. Stefan peaked from the door, but no one seemed to notice him.

"Hide." Lily said. Alice looked up at her mother, then father, and ran out of the room, pulling Stefan after her. They hid into a nearby closet, which was just big enough for both of them to fit. They heard lots of their father's shouting and their mother's screaming, followed by the sound of shattering glass. They had no idea how much time had passed, but fell asleep eventually in eachother's arms.

(x)

That was a hellish night, and Alice was living through it again, without her big brother there to console her. Instead, he was out there – his screams clearly echoed throughout the house and so did Lily's. Alice curled into a ball, her head in her knees and tried hard to steady her beating heart. It wasn't long before the screams ceased. She could now hear footsteps, as they slowly approached. She prayed that her father doesn't find her, and that she could just stay hidden. The footsteps grew louder and louder every second, until they finally ceased. Alice was shaking interror when the door suddenly opened, revealing Giuseppe's murderous face. He pulled her out by her arm. She looked around, seeing the bodies of Lily, Stefan and Damon lying, their corpses dismembered and bloody. She gasped in shock, noticing her father's murderous expression. Just when he raised his, hand, Alice suddenly felt something pull her back. She screamed, trying to dig her fingernails into the floor, but couldn't. The bodies, the house and Giuseppe – they all faded away, leaving nothing but darkness. She felt herself falling...

(x)

Alice gasped for air and propped herself up, frantically looking around. The first people she noticed were the Heretics, who formed a circle around the... table she was lying on. _No wonder her back felt like there was a rod in them._ She didn't even hear what they were saying, as she caught a glimpse of Klaus, who was standing patiently, his back against the wall. She finally snapped out of it, as she heard somone asked her a question.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" She asked, turning her attention to the Heretics.

"I _asked_ if you are feeling alright?" Nora said.

"I'm..." Alice shook her head. "I don't know." She thought if she said _lousy_ , it would sound wrong, and she didn't want to say _well_ either, since that would be a lie. Nora nodded in understanding, but Valerie priped up.

"What about-" She started, but was interrupted by Oscar's annoyed voice, coming from the door.

"Oh, give the girl a break!" He said, causing the Heretics to look back at him. "She literally just came from _hell_. Let her rest." The Heretics exited the room, all except Beau grunting in annoyance. Alice smiled at Oscar before he left, as well. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Don't even _think_ about leaving." She warned.

"I wasn't going to." Klaus said softly and slowly approached her. "How are you feeling?" This caused Alice to open her eyes.

"You were staked, right?" She asked, catching Klaus a bit off guard with her question.

"Yes..." He answered.

"Well, it's _nothing_ like that." Alice said, closing her eyes again. It wasn't like she was in any pain, but she felt so miserable that she couldn't put it into words.

"I know." He said shortly. "Your... friend explained how you might feel after you wake up."Alice slowly propped herself up, just then noticing that she was dressed in a white sleeping gown. She blinked a few times, for a moment imagining blood all over the white clothing. Dark veins appeared under her eyes, unwillingly. She looked away as her eyes turned back to normal and felt as Klaus sat next to her. He lifted her chin with one hand, but she shook herself away, the memory from the stone still fresh.

"You know you don't have to hide from me." He said. Alice wasn't certain if he was talking about her vampire features or what had happened to her in the Phoenix stone. "Alice?"

"Don't." She said, finally looking up at him. "Don't tell me it's going to be fine – because it's not." She paused. "It might never be."

Klaus' heart stung by the hurt he saw in her eyes, but he decided not to question her further. Slowly, he hugged her, which always seemed to make her relax. But, for some reason, he seemed to just make it worse, since she started trembling in his arms like she was having a fever. He started to pull back, but Alice suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to sob quietly into his shoulder. Klaus gently rubbed her shoulders and back, whilst trying to soothe her sobs.

 **Awwwww!**

 **Next chapter: Where are Stefan and Damon? What happened to Elena? and Who is the mystery woman?**


	84. The hunger

**Happy New Year!**

Alice dried out her tears shortly after and slowly moved out of Klaus' embrace so that she could look at him. God, how she missed this – being safe, being there with her family and friends. Her _family_...

"Where are Damon and Stefan?" Alice asked. She noticed that her brothers weren't around since they'd both be there with her – unless something happened to them... Klaus sighed, but said nothing. At that moment, cold realization sweeped over Alice, and she sprinted out of the room, surprised by her own strength. Klaus didn't try to stop her – no one would be able to stop _him_ if his family was in danger.

"Where are they?!" Alice asked, as she got into the living room, where she found the Heretics, who were surrounding something she couldn't see. They moved away without a word, showing Alice both Stefan and Damon, both without an audible heartbeat. But, Alice could sense that something was missing, too. She turned to Nora, determined.

"Give me the stone." She said, her voice dead serious.

"Listen, Alice-" The brunette tried to object, but Alice's glare shushed her. Still, she didn't give her the Phoenix stone.

"If you try and perform the spell yourself..." Valerie interjected. "You'll die."

"Then you do it." Alice said. Nora tried to say something, but she interrupted. "Channel this." She took off her anti-compulsion bracelet and tossed it onto the floor. They looked at the silvery piece of jewelry in disbelief. "It has a powerful spell that took me a while to create. I'm sure it'll be enough magic for the spell." Beau picked up the bracelet and nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Alice walked to the door.

"You have an hour." She said, then walked into the night. She was in a night dress. Did she care? – No. Did it matter? – No. She didn't really want anyone following her, so she used up the last shreads of her strength to vamp-speed to the town.

(x)

"Where did she go now?" Nora wondered. As she heard laughter behind her, she turned around, angrily glaring at the person who laughed. "What's so funny, Oscar?"

"Are you serious?" He asked. "As I said: the girl just came from hell. Do you have any idea how _hungry_ that makes you?"

"She'll get out of control!" exclaimed. "You were in the stone for what? Four days? And you killed at least three dozen people." This caused Oliver to snort.

"Yea right... that kid has nothing _but_ ." He said. "Besides, I'm a ripper."

"Ah, another one." Klaus said, causing all Heretics to look back at him, all wondering how the hell did he get there. "That probably explains why you are against rising Stefan from the dead. Tell me... Nora, what would Lily say to that?"

"How did you even get in here?" Nora asked him, avoiding the question. "Who invited you?" Beau raised his hand, with a small smile. Perhaps he wasn't able to speak, but he was able to listen – and, oh did he hear _a lot_.

"I like him." Klaus said, pointing at Beau. "Unlike you lot, he knows who he should respect." Beau rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "So, I'd suggest you start on your spell. You have only and _hour_ , after all." With that, he left the house. The presence of more than one powerful witch always made him a bit nausious, anyways.

(x)

Alice listened to the conversation between Klaus and the Heretics with a smile. She was leaned onto a tree a bit further away from the house, waiting. The snow was falling rapidly and a thick layer of it was already on the ground. Alice's veins itched in hunger, but she didn't want to go hunting, not yeat, at least. While Damon and Stefan were still in their own makeshift hell, Alice was able to ignore her hunger, at least long enough to wait for them.

Soon enough, the conversation ended and she saw Klaus exit the house. He fixed his jacket and walked down the stairs, then straight towards her. _Looks like_ _ **someone**_ _likes to take a shortcut through the woods._ Since she didn''t want to get noticed, Alice transformed into a wolf and lay into the snow. She was lucky that her fur was white, which made her practically invisible in the snow.

She followed Klaus with her stare, and oddly enough, he didn't notice her. Instead, he headed somewhere, presumably home, and soon, Alice was alone again. She sighed and lowered her head onto her paws, unconciously lowering her ears. Her thick fur was slowly covering itself with snow, but she didn't feel like shaking it off. She sighed again, as she stared at the house, intently listening to the sounds coming from it. She didn't even notice that someone was approaching her...

"Boo." Someone said just behind her ear. Alice yelped and quicky got up to look at the person who frightened her. She growled.

"Did you really think I didn't notice you?" Klaus asked, with a smirk. "Oh, stop growling, love – I didn't mean to scare you."

" _Yes, you did."_ Alice growled once again, then sat onto the ground, wrapping her furry tail around her paws. Suddenly, she was jumped by something very small, but it still made her fall into the snow. It was a grey wolf cub and when it finally got off Alice, it jumped around excitedly. Alice could barely even see the cub, since it was running all around.

"Non, now, littlest wolf, be polite." Klaus said, after which the cub finally stopped running. Alice just then got the chance to look at the cub. It had light grey fur and curious blue eyes. Alice took a whiff of the cub, then gave Klaus a surprised look.

" _You have got to be kidding me."_ She said, then looked back at the tiny wolf. _"Hope?"_

" _Hello, Alice!"_ The cub started running again, in circles around her. _"Do you want to play tag?"_

" _ **You seem surprised."**_ Klaus noticed, as he approached them in his wolf form.

" _Oh, believe me, 'surprised' doesn't even begin to cover it."_ Alice said, then looked at Hope, who was now jumping around, catching snowflakes.

" _ **I know."**_ Klaus said, and Alice could swear that he smiled. She just then noticed how big he was, comparing to her. _**"Hope wanted to go out, into the snow. She is quite fascinated by it."**_

" _No snow in New Orleans, huh?"_ Alice asked, sitting down next to Klaus. He gave her a look, but said nothing. Hope finally stopped chasing snowflakes and ran to them.

" _It's not fun when I play alone!"_ She whined. _"Come on, come on,_ _ **come on**_ _!"_

" _ **I wouldn't mind a game of tag."**_ Klaus said, then got up, shaking the snow out of his fur. _**"How about it?"**_

" _Sorry. I'm still waiting for my brothers to wake up."_ Alice said.

" _Pleeeeeeeaaase!"_ Hope squealed, making such a cute puppy dog face (literally!) that Alice couldn't say no to her.

" _Oh... fine."_ Alice obliged and walked to Hope, who suddenly jumped at her father.

" _Tag! You're it!"_ She then quickly started running away, Alice just behind her. The cub was surprisingly fast for a five-year-old. They ran for a while until Hope abruptly stopped and smelled the air.

" _What is it?"_ Alice asked, panting. Suddenly, Klaus appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Alice, knocking her flat onto the ground.

" _ **You're it."**_ He said, then Hope ran away, but he didn't.

" _I'm pretty sure you should run now."_ Alice commented, looking up at him. _"Or at least get off of me."_

" _ **I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you."**_ Klaus said, and again, Alice could swear that he flashed her his trademark smirk.

" _What about Hope? Aren't you worried about her?"_ She asked.

" _ **I appreciate the concern, but Hope is literally the most powerful being in this town."**_ He said. _**"And besides, I can still hear her."**_ He finally got off of Alice and she jumped on her feet.

" _What was the purpoise of this?"_ She asked. _"To make me forget about... what happened."_

" _ **Did it work?"**_ Klaus asked.

" _For a moment, yes."_ Alice admitted, looking down. She felt sudden saddness ovewwhelm her and Klaus, of course, noticed that. He lay onto the ground and patted the spot next to him with his tail.

" _ **Come here."**_ He said. Alice obliged and walked to him, laying right next to him. He was still warmer than her, even though her fur was twice as thick as his. She expected him to ask questions, but he didn't. Instead, they just lay there, simply enjoying eachother and watching snow fall. Soon, Hope joined them, panting.

" _Hey!"_ She called, causing both Alice and Klaus to raise their heads. The cub joined them and sat right in front of them. _"Who won?"_

" _You did."_ Alice said, with a smile.

 **Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just really wanted to write something cute and non-M rated, you know.**

 **Next chapter: The brothers are awake and with their own problems, Caroline/Huntress is causing trouble and there are many unexpected visitors.**


	85. Wikia chapter (update)

**I promised to update, didn't I?**

 **So, this chapter will feature interesting facts about the characters, AKA: Trivia. These facts are real and most of them were never mentioned (or will never be) but the ideas came piling up and... you know how it feels, don't you?**

 **As before, you can skip this chapter – but if you're interested, you can read it.**

 **Also, if some facts aren't true, feel free to PM me, and I'll correct the mistake.**

Alice is partly based on Fluttershy (My Little Pony) and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who).

She and Stefan were born the same year, but Alice is now younger, due to the fact that she was turned a year before Stefan.

She is the first Salvatore to turn into a vampire (1850), with Lily being the second (1858)

Alice is the first ever vampire-witch hybrid.

She is able to transform into two animals (an owl and a wolf) at will like Damon from the novels, who is also able to tranform into a bird (crow) and a wolf.

She controls the weather (element of air).

She is the most powerful of Heretics, but refused to be a leader of their coven.

The only known person she sired is Jo Laughlin.

She is the first Salvatore to meet an Original.

In chapter 6, Alice asked Damon if Stefan 'still eats bunnies'.

She spent a total of 9 years, 6 months and 16 days in the Augustine facility, seven of which she spent with Enzo.

After chapter 74, Lily is the only Salvatore left who hadn't slept with a Mikaelson.

Alice became Miss Mystic Falls in 1833.


	86. Vampire 101

" _I should go back."_ Alice sighed, looking at Hope. The cub was fast asleep, curled into a ball. Poor thing, Alice thought, all that running must have been exhausting to her. _"When did she learn how to transform?"_

" _ **About three months ago."**_ Klaus said, then shook the snow out of his fur. The snow was still falling rapidly, and there was already a two foot layer of it on the ground. _**"Her werewolf side kicked in, and the next thing I saw was a wol cub running around my living room."**_ Alice laughed at this, then helped get Hope on Klaus' back, since it wasn't likely that she would wake up.

" _I guess it's time to say goodbye."_ Alice said, with a sigh. She could barely even keep up with the mental communication.

" _ **I can follow you back, if you want."**_ Klaus offered.

" _That won't be necessery."_ Alice replied. _"You should get thaat girl to bed. And besides, it's a blizzard out here."_

" _ **Very well."**_ He obliged, then checked Hope, who shifted a bit, but didn't wake up. _**"Will you be alright?"**_

" _I will. Time heals everything, right?"_ She asked, but didn't get an answer. _"Right."_ She sighed, looking up at the sky, then back at him. _"Bye Klaus."_ She turned to leave.

" _ **You will not feel like this forever."**_ His voice in her head stopped her in her tracks. She turned her head to look at him, but both Klaus and Hope were already gone. Deciding not to transform back yet, she ran through the snow in her wolf form. She was panting heavily when she finally got to the house. She quickly changed back and ran inside, smiling when she saw the two people she loved most in the world in front of her. Alice ran into her brothers' arms, hugging them both tightly. Soon after, Elena appeared, also in a white nightgown and smiled. She also hugged the brothers, laughing.

(x)

Damon gasped, as he retracted his fangs from a girl's neck. He looked at Elena, who dropped the girl's wrist not long after. Damon dropped the girl onto the ground, panting. The pair then went onto their next victim. Meanwhile, Alice just let go of a young man. Luckily, she didn't kill him, but he was close to death and heavy-lided. Stefan was watching them, seeming like he just couldn't divert his eyes from the blood.

"Stefan." Alice's voice made him snap out of it and look up at her. She knew he didn't want to feed on humans, but he was struggling, and Damon and Elena weren't exactly helping him. While Damon was mawling his fourth human, Elena sucked on her sixth. Alice herself felt like she could drain at least a few dozen people dry, but she couldn't let herself do that. After all, she had a ripper to take care of first. She took at breath and approached Stefan.

"Listen to me." She said, causing him to look up again. "I know you don't want this, brother, but you don't have a choice." She looked at a girl that was compelled to stand still, then back at Stefan. His beautiful green eyes were darkened and veins were already creeping under them. "I'll help you. I won't let you kill her, I promise."

Stefan glanced at Damon and Elena, then back at Alice. She was so determined to help him, to guide him through it. He hadn't tasted human blood in a while - by _a while_ , he meant almost three years, but never told anyone that. He nodded, slowly.

"Good." Alice said, then walked to the girl. She obviously had no idea what was going on, but knew that something was up since she was shaking vigorously and she had tears in her eyes. _"Don't be afraid."_ Alice compelled her, then stood behind her back. She nodded at Stefan, who visibly swallowed and approached the girl. Alice moved away from the girl, carefully monitoring her hear rate, which dropped rapidly as Stefan fed on her.

"Stop." She said, but Stefan either didn't hear or just couldn't stop. It was in his instinct – a ripper feeds until he drains the victim dry, most death ending in tearing the person apart. It appeared she would have to tare him away from her violently.

" _Motus!_ " She wasn't as strong as before, but she was able to levitate Stefan away from the girl. She gasped when she saw Elena vamp-speed to her, but she only compelled her to run away. Alice sighed in relief, then tended to her brother, who was held in place by Damon.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled at him, but Stefan was acting like a rabid animal and tried to get out of Damon's grasp. He kicked and screamed, hissing and showing his fangs, while his eyes were blood-shot red. Alice walked to them, determined.

"Hold his head." She told Damon, then put her fingers at Stefan's temples and chanted. The ripper's eyes stilled and he fell onto the ground, followed by Alice, who fell onto her knees.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, looking down at Stefan, whose eyes looked up at her, but he seemed unable to move.

"Imobilized him." Alice answered, looking at Stefan. "Oh Stefan, I'm so sorry."

"But, he'll be okay, right?" Damon asked. Alice then got up with a small groan.

"I don't know." She said. "I'd ask Lexi, but... she found peace a _long_ time ago. What should we do?" She looked down at Stefan, who groaned, dark veins under his eyes slowly disappearing.

(x)

" _Lock him up."_ Klaus said over the phone. Alice sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Already did. He's been locked up for the past four days." She said. "Come on Klaus, you spent a year with him while he was at his worst. Surely you know how to... un-ripper him."

" _Unfortunately, my intention was to make Stefan get back to his old ways."_ He said, earning a scoff from Alice. _"Elena was the one who got him... 'back on track', as he put it."_ Alice sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"No, it was his love for her that put him back together." She said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go for the final option."

" _Which is?"_ Klaus asked, curiously.

"Mom." Alice said, then grabbed her phone and turned off the speakerphone.

" _And why is that the last option, exactly?"_ Klaus asked again. Alice kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed.

"My mother has rather... harsh methods of treating vampires who can't control their bloodlust." She said, then lay down. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Um... why did you call me, exactly?"

" _I just wanted to talk."_ Klaus answered.

"I am fine." Alice said sternly. "I just want to sleep – but whenever I close my eyes, I see Dr. Whitmore cutting my eyelids off." She sighed, trying to regain composure. "Sorry, it's just... it's been a long day."

" _Where are you?"_ Klaus asked, causing Alice to smirk a bit.

"I believe you're supposed to ask me what I'm wearing first." She said, trying her best to be humorous. "I'm in my room, why?"

" _Well, your window is open."_ Klaus said. Alice glanced at her open window, then around her room, but it was clear that she was alone.

"You _do_ know that's insanely creepy, right?" She asked and Klaus chuckled, the sound heard from outside. "I put a spell on the house, you have to be invited in."

" _That's rather unfortunate, isn't it?"_ He asked, causing Alice to smile.

"It's just for percaution. It's not like I don't want you here." She said innocently, then hung up her phone and walked to the window.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Alice said with a smile. "Fine, come in. But if _anyone_ sees you, I'll make sure you regret it."

 **I'll leave you hangin' on that one. ;)**


	87. Felis Catus

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to thank to my first reviewers:** _ **smilinginthewind**_ **,** _ **adela**_ **,** _ **ladyres**_ **and** _ **Anna.B**_ **. Thank you guys.**

 **Also, M-rated chapter ahead. You're welcome. ;)**

"You got a cat." Klaus noticed, looking at the gray-ish, spotted kitten that was lying on the bed. It looked rather peaceful, but he decided not to get too close to it.

"Yeah, she's a gift from an old friend." Alice said, as she approached him. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, at which the kitten meowed, and the couple didn't notice her 'til they felt something run around their legs. Klaus grunted when Alice pulled away, only to scoop up the tiny feline in her arms.

"What is it, Isis? Jealous?" She asked, causing the kitten to meow.

" _Isis_?" Klaus wondered. "I don't think this furball here deserves such a goddess-like name." The kitten suddenly hissed at him, her blue eyes flashing green, and Klaus was shoved into a nearby wall. Alice tried hard not to laugh, as she looked down at the kitten.

"Oh, I think she does." She said, then lowered Isis onto the ground. The kitten ran out of the room and Alice walked to the angry hybrid.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked, holding his head. He shot an accusing glare in Alice's direction. "People were shredded into pieces for far less, you know."

"Wasn't me." Alice said, a smile still creeping on her lips. "Now you know better than to insult an Egyptian Mau. You OK?" She asked. Klaus sighed, his gaze softening.

"Of course I am." He said. "But that cat won't be the next time I see her." Alice laughed, secretly hoping he was bluffing, for his own sake. "Now... where were we?" He pretended to think for a moment, before his lips covered hers in a devouring kiss.

Alice smiled, slamming the door with her magic, mostly to prevent Isis from getting in and any sound getting out. Just in case, she lit up an already ready stack of sage, then shoved Klaus' jacket off his shoulders. He grinned, then went to take off her dress, but she stopped him.

"Hands to your sides, mister." She commanded, then took off her dress and kicked it to the side. She let him drink in the view for a moment, biting her lip as his eyes scanned every part of her body. Frankly, she wasn't fully naked (yet), but the red lingerie looked good on her, and she could see that in the way his eyes darkened. Wow, he really did miss her.

Alice gasped when her front hit a wall. For a minute, she forgot how fast he was. She could feel his body pressing her back (and he was still fully-clothed!). Klaus softly kissed from her earlobe, down to her neck, causing her to flutter her eyes shut and lean into him.

"You're making me feel underdressed, you know." She said. "Not very gentlemanly of you." Klaus chuckled.

"I do apologise." He said, but didn't make any attempt to move away, or take his clothes off. He placed a few more light kisses on her shoulder, while sneaking his arms around her waist. He continued kissing her neck, smiling as a few soft moans escaped her mouth. Alice mentally grunted. He was probably going to take his sweet time, probably tease her until she begs him. Not that she minded...

"You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" She asked, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Careful, love." He warned, his voice barely a whisper. "Or I can go even slower." He then pulled away from her. Alice's moan came out almost as a sob, the eagerness for being touched killing her. But, she wouldn't let herself break down, so she turned around. Klaus was now in her bed - naked, the sheets covering him from the waist down. Alice eyed the new pile of clothes on the floor, then smiled, crossing her arms.

"Satisfied?" He asked, with that stupid, dimpled grin on his face. Instead of a reply, Alice slowly walked to her bed, making sure to sway her hips bit. It was her turn.

First, she pulled down the shoulder straps of her bra down her arms, then unhooked it and let it fall to the ground. And there it was again – that look which made her knees buckle. She restrained of pulling her hair to the front, carefully watching as his eyes lingered on her. Yep, she had him. Then, she sat down, turning her back to him, but could still feel the weight of his stare on her back. She smiled, then pulled down her panties and tossed them on to the floor.

When she met his gaze, she saw his jaw clench and his throat work. She smiled, feeling satisfied that she had that effect on him, then slowly put her feet back onto the bed again. She sighed, leaning her head against the headboard. None of them said nothing, until Alice broke the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss.

Klaus eagerly responded, putting one of his hands in her hair, and the other tracing down her back. He smiled against her lips, then pushed her down onto her back. She pouted, her beutiful bright eyes looking up at him.

"Hey! I thought it was my turn." She said, but still smiled. Klaus pinned her wrists into the pillow, making her unable to move.

"Well, it is." He said, then continued to kiss along her collarbone, making her head tip back. "Just let me take care of you."

"You're making it very hard to say 'no'..." She breathed, letting her eyes close.

When Klaus woke up, it was very early in the morning. He smiled, seeing the girl contently sleeping in front of him. One of her arms was tucked under her pillow and her lips were curled into a small smile. Klaus made a mental note to draw her like that, once he had a cketchpad and a pencil. He didn't dare to move a muscle, not wanting to disturb her sleep, but mostly so that he could stare at her sleeping form. Her chest softly rose and fell as she breathed. She indeed looked like an angel.

Klaus felt another creature in the room, so he looked down and noticed the kitten that attacked him not so long ago curled into a ball beheath their feet. It was sleeping contently, which made Klaus wonder how did it get there in the first place. He wasn't sure if he should shoo it off the bed, but he knew that he would stir Alice that way, so he decided not to. His eyes diverted from the cat and back onto the girl next to him. A stray strand of hair fell across her face and Klaus carefully tucked it behind her ear. She stirred, making Klaus quickly retract his hand. Alice slowly opened her eyes, smiling warmly at him.

"Morning." She said, her voice still sleepy.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Klaus asked.

"'s okay." She mumbled, then closed her eyes again. She wasn't exactly ready to be up yet, but didn't feel like she could go to sleep, either. She cuddled closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close to him. He placed a kiss in her hair, causing her to smile.

"When did she get here?" Alice wondered, looking down at the sleeping cat.

"I have no bloody idea." Klaus answered. "I'm still resisting the urge to kick it out through the window." He said, earning a nudge from Alice. "Who even gave this creature to you? Someone with good intentions, I'm sure." Alice sighed.

"In 1975, I met a witch in Egypt. She worked at the temple of Osiris" She said. "She felt I still had magic, so she gave me a grimoire which contained all the spells she knew. Egyptian witches are very powerful, FYI. Anyways, I got a letter from her when I got home a few nights ago and a box with this kitten inside. It's an Egyptian Mau – and they're known to be the followers of the goddess Sekhmet."

"Ah, the lion goddess. How unnerving." He said, causing Alice to hit him playfully again.

"I'm serious!" She said, but Klaus laughed.

"I know, love." He said, then placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I've seen worse in my life than magical cats." Alice smiled.

"I know." She said, then pulled him into a kiss. Isis woke up due to the commotion. She looked at the pair, blinking a few times, then meowed to get the attention on her. Since they didn't seem to hear her, she jumped over Alice's legs, then walked up to her. She gently scratched her back, which caused Alice to gasp and turn around. She laughed.

"Hey, look who's up." She said, pulling the kitten off the sheets and onto her stomach. Klaus felt a growl vibrating in his chest, but he decided not to kill the feline (yet). The kitten meowed, throwing a glare in his direction.

"Yes, how wonderful." Klaus said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. He rolled onto his back and sighed, closing his eyes. Alice looked down at Isis and the kitten looked up at her. Then, Isis meowed softly, causing Klaus to snap his eyes open.

" _Sorry."_

He looked at the kitten, who looked so cute that Klaus rolled his eyes and sat up, but in fact, he was fighting the urge to smile. The kitten climbed off of Alice and onto Klaus' leg. He was surprised at the feline's sudden boldness.

"Fine." He grunted, then pet the kitten between her ears. She purred, pushing her head against his hand. "Are you happy now, your Highness?" He asked, then pulled his hand away. The kitten meowed again, which caused Alice to laugh.

"You two obviously have a very strong mental connection." He noticed.

"Maybe." Alice said, with a secretive smile. Isis climbed out of the bed and meowed to catch Alice's attention again. Alice placed a small kiss on his lips and climbed out of the bed, not bothering that she was naked. She walked to her closet to get some clothes.

"So, what did she say?" Klaus asked, looking between the cat and the girl. "Nothing about me, I hope?" He asked that with a smile.

"No, of course not." Alice said, but was obviously lying. She pulled out some clothes out of the closet and closed it, then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Klaus heard the shower turn on not long after and Alice's soft humming. He sighed, then got out of the bed himself to get dressed.

 **And, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Also, google 'Egyptian Mau'. Yes, it's a real cat, and yes, it's very beautiful. I got all information about it from Wikipedia, and I also added a few things.**

 **(** _ **Felis Catus**_ **is the latin name of the Egyptian Mau, in case you didn't know)**


	88. You are safe

Klaus sighed. He would probably have to wait a while before Alice is finished. Oh well, not like he had anything better to do, anyway. In fact, he'd rather sit here all day and listen to her sing in the shower than anything else. He smiled to himself, then looked around the room. It was pretty much the same as he remembered it – with an exeption of a cat sized creature with creepy glowing eyes. Don't get him wrong, he didn't exactly _hate_ cats - he wasn't a dog, but it was still nice to think of all the various scenarios he could kill it. Was he overprotective? Definately. Jealous? Maybe.

Isis meowed, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Her blue-greenish eyes were staring at him, and quite frankly, it made him feel uncomfortable. _What are you doing?_ At that moment, the furniture started to shake and all the candles in the room burned out. Alice peaked her head out the door, a towel draped around her body.

"Isis, come here." She said, and thankfully, the cat obeyed. It walked in past Alice, who looked at Klaus. "Get dressed, I'll be right back." She closed the door.

His accute hearing picked up a rather interesting conversation. He could only hear Alice talking and the cat meowing. He had no idea what she was saying, but it sounded just like a child who was being scolded by its parent. He quickly got dressed and thankfully, he didn't rip his clothes into shreads last night. After a while, they both walked out, Alice now fully-clothed. She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." She said, then snapped her fingers, which caused the bed to tidy itself up. She then walked around the room, looking for something. "Did you see my phone?" She asked and Klaus shook his head.

"No." He said, but Alice seemed to have found it on the table. She plucked her contacts open and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, are you still gonna come?... Good, I'll see you then." She hung up, then looked at Klaus, who was still standing in the same place. "I have to..." She didn't finish her sentence and walked out of the room. If nothing, she seemed very distressed about something. After a few moments, she appeared back in the room, still ding something on her phone.

"Uh... Rebekah sent me a text... Apparently Kol's home." She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Splendid! Davina also, I'm sure." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, who else...?" Alice asked.

"Only my family, Lucien and her." He said. "The former witch was shunned by her coven, and sadly, has no family in New Orleans. So, Kol insisted she comes live with us."

"When you say 'former', you mean..."

"Yes." He said. "As much as I'm aware of, Ancestral magic is their main source of power. But with that power denied-"

"That's awful." Alice said, feeling genuinly sorry for Davina. She's a nice girl, and never did anything to deserve that.

"Well, Freya keeps trying to help her find another source of power, but with to avail." Klaus said. "Oh well, I'm sure she'll succeed one day."

"I hope so." Alice said, then blinked a few times. Klaus slowly approached her and put his hands on either side of her face.

"You seem tense." He noticed, but Alice forced a smile.

"It's nothing." She said, trying hard not to squirm or run. The truth was, that she had a flashback of one of the most dreadful experiences just a few moments ago, while she was talking to Enzo over the phone. He promiced to come over and bring Caroline, who was still possesed by the Huntress, who was allegedly as old as Silas. It didn't have a body of her own, but was able to enter other bodies and leave x-shaped wounds on the skin of the people she will jump into next. Beau had a mark like that on his neck, but he never let the Huntress take over him, so she took the most precious thing he had instead – his voice. The wound appeared on Stefan's chest as well, marking him as her next victim. Alice was sure that, if they menage to destroy the Huntress, she would leave Stefan alone and beau would get his voice back, but it was easier said than done.

"Someone's at the door." Klaus said, making her snap out of it. It was most likely Enzo. Alice vamp-sped to the door and opened it, and she was right. Enzo was there, holding a struggling Caroline/Huntress by her wrists. She still had the necklace around her neck that prevented her from escaping Caroline's body.

"There." Enzo said, then pushed the blonde through the door. "She'd been kicking and screaming all the way here." He commented, as he walked in. "I'll go and tie her up in your basement. Come on, Gorgeous." He said and pulled Caroline down the stairs. Muffled screams were heard from downstairs.

"You sure you don't want any help with that?!" Alice asked.

"No, it's - will you stop - _fine_!" Enzo called from downstairs, while attempting to calm her down. Alice cringed when she felt presence bhind her, but luckily, it was only Damon.

"Whoa. Blondie's even louder than I remember." He commented.

"Yeah..." Alice said, looking back at Damon. "How's Stefan holding?"

"Oh you know... all rainbows and sunshine, followed by self-gloathing and despair." Damon said, then looked at his sister. "Oh, and do tell your boyfriend that he's welcome to help – if that's not too much to ask." He then turned around, folding his arms. Alice didn't even notice Klaus behind them. _Oh, this is gonna go bad..._

"Good morning, Damon." Klaus said, a bit too politely.

"Uh, I'm gonna... go help Enzo..." Alice drawled and started to walk away, but Damon reached his arm and stopped her.

"I have only one question..." Damon said, then made a hellish long pause, at which Alice bit her tongue, expecting the worst. "What are your intentions for my sister?" _That didn't turn out that bad._ Then, a very unexpected thing happened – Damon laughed.

"What the..." Alice wondered, but Damon gave her a small nudge.

"Oh come on, sis. Did you really think I didn't know?" He asked.

"But... how?" Alice asked, looking between the two.

"I told him." Klaus replied, with a smile. Alice mentally facepalmed herself. _Of course._ "As I said before, secrets are a poison that need to be spat out."

"And..." Alice looked at Damon. You're okay with this?"

"Why not?" Damon wondered, causing Alice to blink in surprise. _So much for protective._ "I already threatened to kill him if he does anything to you, so I guess we're cool."

"Well, I wouldn't say _threatened_ -" He was cut off by the sound of screaming coming from the basement.

"Enzo." Alice muttered, then vamp-sped to the basement, to the source of the noise. She saw an open door at the end of the hall and she walked to it, but Stefan's voice stopped her.

"Alice..." He said, with a groan. He probably barely pulled himself to the door. "...Behind you." Alice quickly turned around, just in time to grab the stake in Caroline's hand. But, the blonde was a lot stronger than Alice remembered and the stake got very close to her chest.

"Caroline." Stefan said, causing the blonde to look up at him. Alice used the distraction and twisted Caroline's arm, causing her to drop the stake. Struggling, she put her hand on the blonde's head and chanted. Caroline's eyes closed and she fell onto the ground. At that moment, Klaus appeared, followed by Damon.

"Something held us back... We couldn't..." Damon explained, but stopped when he saw Caroline's body. "You got her." He looked at Enzo, who stumbled to them, holding a stake and had blood smeared on his jeans.

"She stabbed me." He said, then tossed the stake onto the ground. "Vervain doesn't work on her, I've no idea why."

"Surprisingly, me neither." Alice commented, as she lifted Caroline's wrist and saw an x-shaped wound. Suddenly, Caroline woke up and immediatly tried to vamp-speed away, but Klaus stopped her, by grabbing her wrists.

"Not so much stronger than me, eh?" He asked before biting into her neck. Caroline screamed in pain, then fell onto the ground, lifeless. Alice chanted while holding the Phoenix stone, which she pulled out of her pocket. The stone glowed yellow, followed by a screaming-like wind. After a few seconds, the glow faded and Alice sighed in relief. Enzo kneeled next to the blonde, and lifted her wrist, seeing the wound heal itself. Suddenly, Caroline gasped and propped herself up, groaning.

"Ugh, what the... Enzo?" She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust. She looked around, her eyes glancing over Damon and Klaus to Stefan, who was watching everything from the small window on the door of his cell. She gave him a small smile, her mind wrapping around the fact that he was locked up. "Why are we here?" She asked, that being the first question that came to her mind. She unconciously touched her neck, immediatly wincing in pain. Her eyes shot an accusing glare in Klaus' direction, then she slowly got up, holding her head. Enzo and Klaus helped her stand while Alice walked to Stefan. She took a breath, then opened the door of his cell. She immediatly hugged her brother, they both laughing.

"Okay, someone has _got_ to explain to me what's going on." Caroline said. "We were in Chicago. How did we get back here? And why is everyone looking at me like that? And why is Stefan locked up? And _why_ did you bite me?!" She took a breath to continue. "Okay, if someone doesn't give me some answers, it's gonna get ugly."

"You had a soul-sucking ghost/demon called the Huntress in your body..." Stefan said.

"...which Alice sucked out of you and put it in the Phoenix stone, in which, by the way, her, Damon and Stefan were trapped in for a week..." Enzo continued.

"...which caused us hallucinations, nightmares and _insufferable_ hunger, making Stefan here lose control, so we had to lock him up." Damon said, flashing Caroline a smile.

"And the Huntress can only be exorcised out of your body with werewolf and/or hybrid venom, which is why Klaus bit you." Alice finished, with a small smile.

"For which I deeply apologise." Klaus added. Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. There was a long pause, before Enzo spoke.

"Who's hungry?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Me." Stefan said, causing everyone to look at him. "What? You left me to _deccicate_ , remember?" Damon laughed and walked to his baby brother, putting a hand on his back.

"C'mon Stefan, I know just what you need." He said and they walked upstairs.

"Well, I could use some blood." Caroline said, grabbing Enzo's arm. He protested, but the blonde vampire squeezed his arm even tighter. "Just walk."

Alice picked up the Phoenix stone from the ground and looked at it.

"The third Beast." She said, then looked up at Klaus. "We officially terminated Alexis' prophecy. Your family's safe from harm." Klaus smiled.

"What will you do with her?" He asked.

"I cast a spell on the stone to prevent her from getting out." Alice said, then handed the stone to him. "Here. Give this to Freya, she'll know what to do with it." Klaus put the stone in his jacket pocket.

"What about you?" He asked, causing Alice to look up at him.

"What about me?" She wondered. Klaus cupped her face with his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?"

"Until I feel you're not lying to me." Klaus simply said. "And I don't need any magic or spells to know that."

"I know." Alice said, with a small smile. "But you don't have to be concerned for me. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kllaus asked. "It must be a memory from the stone, what is it?"

"Klaus..." She didn't like this. He was pushing her to tell him, but she couldn't. Didn't he see that? "Please, don't make me tell you."

"But why?" He asked. "Whatever it is, it will not change anything between us-"

"You're wrong!" Alice snapped, then walked a bit further away from him, covering her face with her hands. "It'll change _everything_. It has already changed a lot! Whatever I do, wherever I am, whether I am awake or asleep, it is there. And it will _never_ leave me! It is my worst fear." She finished with a whisper, as s few tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Alice..." He started. She was crying and his first impulse was to console her, but there was something wrong. When he touched her, she flinched like his skin was vervain and she turned away from him. He just couldn't understand why she was suddenly afraid of him, and wouldn't tell him what was the matter so that he could fix it. He alway knew when to say or do the right thing, but this situation has left him clueless.

After a few minutes, Alice seemed to calm down a bit and she let him wrap his arms around her. She wasn't crying anymore, since she was holding back her tears, and she slowly started relaxing in his embrace.

"I would never hurt you." Klaus finally said. "You must know that." Alice took a shaky breath before she replied.

"I do." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting a few tears roll out of her eyes.

 **That didn't turn out as I expected.**

 **Please, take time and leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter very soon. ;)**


	89. Getting ready

"That is litterally the cutest thing I've ever heard." Caroline said quietly to the group.

"And it came from Klaus Mikaelson." Stefan added, then downed his glass of blood, or rather, half a glass. "I can't believe how much that guy has changed 'till now."

"Yeah..." Damon said, as he sat down next to Elena, who just got home. "It's kinda creepy when you think about it."

"But it's still cute." Caroline said. "Oh come on, it is."

"Anyway, let's get off the Klaus topic for a moment..." Stefan said, then pointed down. " _Cause he can still hear us._ " He whispered. "Alice defeated the Huntress, that calls for a celebration."

"You know what, Stef? You're right." Damon said, then got up. "Let's make one hell of a party."

"But the Founders Ball is tonight." Caroline mentioned, causing a glare from Damon. "I'm just saying..."

"Caroline's right." Elena said, after a few moments. "As founding families, we have to go to the ball. But we can still hang out afterwards. How about we go to the Grill _after_ the ball and hang out. You know – like a family." The last part caused Damon to smile. If he couldn't do something, it's say 'no' to Elena.

"I like the thought of that." Stefan said, instead of his brother. Suddenly, Caroline gasped, causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh my god, I just realized something terrible!" She said. "We have _only seven hours_ 'til the ball, and we still don't have dresses! Or tuxedos!"

"Relax, Blondie." Damon said. "You're forgetting the beauty of being a vampire." He downed his drink and put the glass onto a nearby table. "C'mon."

(x)

"Wow, they're very enthusiastic about this Founders Ball thing." Alice said.

"So should you." Klaus said. "It celebrates the founding families, and you were actually there when Mystic Falls was founded."

"Yeah, but I was _thirteen_." Alice said, vaguely remembering what happened back in 1860. She then smiled. "It was the year I got my first horse, and last to be precise."

"Bella?" Klaus asked.

"I can't believe you still remember her name." Alice said, with a small smile.

"Well, I still remember the name of my first horse, and I was twelve." Klaus said.

"It's wierd when you say that." Alice said. "Actually, it's wierd that I remember something you never told me about. You know, since I was in your head, and all."

"Yes, it is." Klaus agreed. "Doesn't it make you mad? A thousand years of memories."

"It doesn't." Alice said. "But it is kind of wierd. It's like I've been there your entire life – literally since you were born, just... watching."

"Now _that_ is creepy." Klaus said, causing Alice to laugh.

"I suppose so." She said. "So, are you coming to the ball?"

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of big social events, but Rebekah insisted we go. And then Freya said she'd like to get to know of the town, so... I guess we'll be there, as well."

"I look forward to it." Alice said, then looked up. "Um... I think Caroline's calling."

"She is." Klaus said, after hearing the blonde's voice coming from upstairs. He then kissed Alice's hand, which caused her to blush slightly. "I hope you will save me dance."

"We'll see." She said with a smile watching him vamp-speed away.

" _Alice Salvatore! If I don't see you up here in two seconds, you'll regret it!"_ Caroline called, sounding angry. Alice smiled to herself and the next second, she was in front of the blonde vampire.

"Come on, we only have... six hours and forty-five minutes 'til the ball!" She said excitedly, causing Alice to laugh.

"Okay, but first come with me." Alice said and walked to her room.

"Why?" Caroline wondered.

"Well, unless you want that scar on your wrist forever..." Alice said. Caroline looked at her wrist, seeing a small, x-shaped scar on it. She gasped and followed Alice.

"Sit down 'til I find something." Alice instructed, once they reached her room. Caroline obliged and sat down on Alice's bed, then looked at her wrist.

"Why isn't this healing?" She asked, looking up at Alice, who was rummaging through a cupboard.

"Because the Huntress was inside of you." She said. "She was slowly feeding on your vampirism. Luckily, she wasn't in you for a long time, otherwise you'd become human again."

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I have no idea." Alice said, as she pulled out a small bottle and closed the cupboard. "This should be it." She then walked to Caroline and handed her the bottle. "Drink this."

"Ugh, it smells like..." Caroline said, after smelling the reddish content.

"Yeah, I know. But it tastes good." Alice said. Caroline was still a bit skeptical, but she downed the bottle and swallowed.

"What now?" The blonde asked, touching her neck. "Wait, is this able to heal a hybrid bite?"

"No, but you still have some of Klaus' blood in your system." Alice said, sitting next to Caroline. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caroline said, rubbing her neck. Isis then jumped onto the bed, causing Caroline to gasp and turn around. "You got a kitty! Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" The blonde chirped, as she scooped the kitten up and put it onto her lap. "What's her name?"

"Isis." Alice said, with a smile, looking down at the kitten, who meowed happily as Caroline pet her along her back. She obviously loved the attention that was given to her.

"Aw, I missed so much, dodn't I?" Caroline wondered, as she stared blankly at the floor. "What else happened while I was out?"

"Well... the Mikaelsons are officially the new citizens of Mystic Falls." Alice said, letting Isis stroke her hand with her head.

" _All_ of them?" Caroline wondered.

"Yeah, I guess." Alice said. "There are also Davina and Lucien, though."

"Wait, Davina's the witch girl, right?" Alice nodded. "Then who's... Lucien?"

"Klaus' first sire, it's a loooong story." Alice said.

"Is he cute?" Caroline wondered, which made Alice gasp and throw a pillow at her.

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm just curious." Caroline defended herself.

"I'd suggest you stay away from him." Alice warned, as she scooped Isis from Caroline's lap and put her onto the ground, then got up herself. "He's snarky, flirtatious and unbearable."

"Like... Klaus." Caroline asked, then got another pillow in her face.

"No, he's more like Kol." Alice corrected, even though the blonde was right. Lucien's personality was a spitting image of Klaus', and knowing Caroline, he'd probably have her all wrapped up in an hour if he didn't have a thing for Freya. "I think he'll be at the party. If you want, I'll introduce you to him."

"No, you're right." Caroline said, as she got up. The Kol part got her, and she was hoping that the youngest brother doesn't show up at the ball, 'cause he'll probbaly want to take revenge on all of them for killing him (or in Caroline's case, helping to kill him). "When are we gonna go, um... dress shopping?"

"In a minute." Alice said, gesturing to Caroline to follow her. "I want to show you something." She walked out of her room and into the basement, with Caroline following her close by – her curiosity took the better of her.

"Where are we going?" The blonde wondered. She just then realized how big the basement/dungeon under the Salvatore house really was, and the halls were getting progressively longer. Although, there were torches on the walls along the way, and they lit up as they passed, which was most likely Alice's doing. After at least ten minutes of walking, Alice stopped in front of a door.

"We're here." She said.

"Where's 'here'?" Caroline asked, looking back at the long hall behind them. "This place is giving me the creeps." She added, looking back at the witch, who was chanting. "What are you...?" A wind blew past them, coming from the wooden door and going down the hall, extinguishing all the torches. Caroline looked back at Alice with her eyes widened. This all started to resemble a bad horror movie.

"We're allowed to get in." Alice said and turned the knob, resulting in the door opening with a creek. They walked into what seemed a big room, but it was pitch dark, even for vampire eyesight. With a wave of her hand, Alice illuminated the room, liting up the hundreds of candles that were there. Caroling looked around in awe, seeing shelves and shelves stocked with potions, books and magical items. There were also many chests around the room in various sizes, presumably for keeping clothes.

"What is this place?" Caroline wondered, as she stared in wonder at the many potions that were there. "Did you make all these?"

"Some, not all of them." Alice said with a smile. "This was my family's old crypt. Just under the old Salvatore property."

"But this isn't the Salvatore crypt." Caroline said, matter-of-factly. She knew what the Salvatore crypt looked like – it was an old, stone structure, and it was _above_ ground.

"No, this is the... _old_ crypt. It's my coven's, actually." She said. "Well, my former coven. They're all dead now." She took in a shaky breath, the memories of her grandmother coming hastly into her mind.

"How old is this?" Caroline asked.

"About 450 years old." Alice said. "The Salem witches weren't the only witches here. There was also my coven – the Gufo, meaning owl."

"Your coven was from Italy?" Caroline asked, genuinly interested in Alice's history. While she went to colledge, she learned a bit of italian, so she knew what the word meant. Alice nodded.

"Actually, I also have ancestors in Greece, Egypt and England." Alice added. "But, yes."

"Why are you showing me this?" Caroline then asked.

"Because you're my friend." Alice said. "And..." She then walked to a chest and opened it. "I think I have just what you need for the Founder's Ball." She then pulled out the most beautiful dress Caroline had ever seen. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God, it's... perfect." She menaged to mutter out, as Alice gave her the dress. "I... I can't take this."

"You can and you will." Alice said, giving her a serious look. "It was my grandmother's... To many memories." She said, with a smile. Suddenly, Caroline hugged.

"Oh, thank you!" The blonde exclaimed. Alice laughed and pulled away from her.

"Tonight's gonna be amazing." She said, with a bright smile. "I guarantee you that."


	90. Getting ready part 2

**Okay, here's the new chapter. Also, I've updated the Wikia chapter, and you can check it out if you want.**

 _Mikaelson house; 2:30pm_

"I've missed this." Rebekah said, looking at her sister. She, Freya and Davina sat on a couch, and watched Kol groom himself, or rather, stare at his own reflection and admire himself.

"Me too." Freya said. "After all the trouble, we have finally found peace."

"Well, girls..." Kol said, and turned to face them. "Tell me how handsome I am." Freya and Rebekah rolled their eyes, but Davina got up and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I think you look wonderful." She said, with a bright smile.

"Why, thank you, my fairest." He grinned, then dipped her and kissed her passionately. Davina giggled, and the two sisters watched everything from the couch, with smiles on their faces. Rebekah sighed.

"When will we find someone to love?" She wondered, looking at the witch next to her. Suddenly, something crashed, the sound coming from the courtyard.

"Huh. Looks like Nik and Father Dearest are into a spat. Again." Kol commented. Freya rolled her eyes and looked at the younger witch.

"What do you think, Davina?" She asked. "Team work?"

"Sure." Davina said, and walked out of the room with Freya.

"This ought to get interesting." Kol said, throwing a glance at Rebekah.

(x)

"What is it now?" Freya wondered, as she walked into the courtyard with Davina. There was no mess, eccept the crystal chandelier, that was now on the floor. They looked around, but there was no sign of Mikael or Klaus.

"That's wierd." Davina said, walking to the open door. She peaked her head outside, but there was no one there. She walked back to Freya, who picked up an arrow from the ground. Davina groaned. "Again?"

"Sorry about that." Mikael said, as he leaned onto the railing. The witches looked up, seeing that he had a bow on his back.

"How did you even..." Freya asked, looking at the few wires that still hung from the hole in the ceiling.

"He didn't." Klaus said, appearing next to Mikael. "My bad."

"You two will break this house apart in a week, you know that, right?" Davina asked, crossing her arms.

"Is that a challenge?" Mikael wondered, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Oh, come on, we were having fun!" Lucien whined, as he walked to the railing. Freya threw a significant look in Davina's direction, and the younger witch clutched her necklace and chanted. Suddenly, all three vampires screamed in pain and fell onto their knees.

"Okay, okay, you won. You won!" Lucien said, and Davina stopped. They got up, holding their heads.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus asked, blinking a few times. Davina looked at her necklace, then at Freya.

"It worked." She said. "I can now siphon magic out of this?" Freya nodded.

"Instead of acting like four-year-olds, you can go and get ready for the ball." Freya said sternly. " _If_ you plan on going." She then walked to her room.

"Only if I can take you." Lucien said, causing in another anuerysm, this time from Freya. Davina laughed, but when she noticed the murderous looks she got, she disappeared in the room where Rebekah and Kol were overhearing anything.

(x)

 _In a boutique in Mystic Falls; 4pm_

"Okay, I am done." Damon said, then walked out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" The girls shared a look, then looked back at Damon.

"Next." They all said at the same time. Damon groaned and walked back inside. Caroline, Alice, Elena and Bonnie giggled when Jeremy walked out of the second dressing room.

"What?" The vampire hunter wondered, looking down at his outfit.

"The theme is _1800s_." Caroline said. "It isn't supposed to yell 'I'm a Belieber!'" The girls now laughed, causing Jeremy to grunt and get back to the dressing room. Then, Stefan walked out, causing their mouths to hang open.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, looking at his attire.

"You..." Bonnie started.

"...Look..." Alice continued.

"Perfect!" Caroline squealed, as Alice, Elena and Bonnie nodded in approval.

"I can't beileve I'm gonna say this, but..." Bonnie said. "Stefan, you look hot." The others agreed by nodding. "Like, really hot."

"Aw, thank you." Stefan said with a smile. Damon then walked out of the first dressing room, getting the girls' attention.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Elena exclaimed, with a smile.

"Amazing." Alice commented, looking her older brothers up and down. "Just like we're in the 1860s again."

"Okay, Jeremy! Time's up!" Caroline said, clapping her hands.

"Just a sec..." Jeremy said, then walked out a few seconds later.

"NO!" Everyone said at the same time, and Jeremy walked back inside, sighing.

"Come on, let's help him." Alice said. The girls then got up from their chairs and walked to the 1800s department, in attempt to find a decent outfit for Jeremy.

(x)

 _Mikaelson house; 5:30pm_

"Alright, Davina, let's see you!" Hayley said. The witch walked out of the makeshift dressing room, and everyone gasped.

"You're absolutely gorgeous!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Thank you." Davina said, with a shy smile.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Hayley said, Rebekah and Freya to protest, but the female hybrid was already in the dresing room.

"Playing nicely, ladies?" Kol asked, as he walked into the room. He immediatly noticed Davina. "Well, well, well, aren't you lovely?" Rebekah tossed a pillow at him.

"Get out! This room is _girls only_!" She said, as she shoved her brother out.

"Whoa, whoa, watch the suit!" Kol said, straightening his tuxedo, then finally walking out.

"Is he gone?" Hayley asked from the dressing room. She peaked only her head out, and, after seeing that Kol wasn't there, she walked out. "Well, how do I look?"

"Incredibly sexy." Davina said honestly, causing Hayley to smile.

"Thank you. That was the point." The hybrid said, knowing exactly who she had to impress. After she and Jackson split up about a year ago, she was trying hard to get Elijah's attention. But, of course, the eldest Mikaelson brother was too wrapped up with the prophecy and the upcoming doom of his family that he didn't even notice her, which frustrated Hayley greatly. Although, now that the prophecy was terminated, she could easily invite herself back into his circle. She still loved him and knew that he was in love with her.

Rebekah was next to try on her dress, which was worn by an english princess, and finally, Freya, whose dress was simple, yet elegant and beautiful.

"Alright, then." Rebekah said. "Let's see how the boys are doing."

(x)

 _Salvatore Boarding House; 6:15pm_

"Okay, time to go!" Stefan called from the doorway. He, Jeremy and Damon were ready, the brothers looking like their past selves from 1864. This was, by far, their favourite theme of the ball. Jeremy sighed.

"Ugh, I feel so wierd wearing this." He said, pulling at his collar.

"Suck it up, Gilbert." Damon said, patting him on the back. In a few minutes, they heard a door open, and soon, the girls walked down the stairs.

"Wow." Jeremy and Damon said at the same time, and Stefan smiled lovingly at them. He gently kissed Caroline's gloved hand.

"You all look beautiful." He said.

"Close your mouth, Damon." Elena said. "You'll catch flies."

"Look at you." Jeremy said, looking at the four girls. "You're all like princesses."

"Come on, we should go." Stefan said, taking Caroline's hand. Bonnie linked her arm with Jeremy's and Elena and Alice linked theirs with both of Damon's arms. They all then headed to the ball, together – like a family.

 **Okay, guys. The chapter after this will be the last one for now. I won't be writing for a while because I have to go to school, but when I do, I swear it will have more romance that 50 Shades of Grey. That was a joke – everything has more romance than 50 Shades of Grey.**

 **Anyways, here are the dresses the girls wore. And yes, Lil and Katherine will also be there.**

 **Alice -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Elena -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Caroline -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Bonnie -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Katherine -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%20Settings/Administrator/Desktop/MILICA/Dresses/Katherine** **.**

 **Lily -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Hayley -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Freya -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Rebekah -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **Davina -** **file:/C:/Documents%20and%**

 **I honestly fell in love with each and every one of these dresses. I'm sure you wil, too.**

 **'Til the next time. :)**


	91. The secret

_Lockwood mansion; 6:40pm_

When they arrived, Damon immediatly went to say 'hi' to the new mayor. After being mayor-less since Carol Lockwood's death, a new one was chosen not long ago. No one had no idea who the mayor was, but Damon went to welcome him anyway – it was good to get on the mayor's good side if they wanted to stay in town.

When Damon disappeared, Alice and Elena carefully scanned the crowd.

"There's Matt." Elena pointed to a young man across the room. It was wierd to see him without his uniform. "And there's... wait, is that Kai?" She asked, and indeed, the hybrid witch was there, by the punch table. When he noticed them, he smiled and walked to them.

"Every person in town's invited, remember?" Alice reminded Elena, who scoffed.

"Yeah, every _evil_ person." She commented.

"You ladies having a good time?" Kai asked, as he appeared in front of them.

"The oarty didn't even start yet." Alice said.

"Exactly." Kai said, then stood between them. "If you're having fun now, then you'll be having even more fun later when they change this horrible music into something more upbeat." He said, gesturing to the small orchestra in the far end of the room. Elena sighed.

"1800s, remember?" She asked. "This was the kind of music played back then." Alice confirmed this with a nod.

"Isn't that Aladdin, the vampire hunter?" Kai wondered, pointing at the person in a suit, talking to Damon. Beside him was a black-headed woman in a victorian dress. "I heard he was our new mayor."

"Alaric." Alice corrected him. "Wait, really? Where did you hear that?"

"From a very reliable source." Kai source, then moved away from the girls, who sighed in relief when he walked away.

"Let's say 'hi'." Alice suggested and they walked to the Saltzmans and Damon. Jo noticed them from a far away.

"Hey!" She greeted, as Elena and Alice walked to them.

"Guess who's our new mayor." Damon said, patting Alaric's back. He smiled somewhat shyly, but straightened himself.

"I guess Kai wasn't lying." Elena commented. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks." Alaric said, with a small smile.

"This would be the first time we had a _vampire couple_ for mayors." Damon said, whispering the two words. Alice just then noticed the change in Alaric.

"Yep." Jo said, hugging her husband proudly. "He asked me to turn him, so... I did."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Caroline wondered, as she approached them, her arm linked to Stefan's. "Hi, Ric!" Alaric smiled to them, then looked towards the door.

"There come the Heretics." He said. "I better go invite them in." He then hurried to the doorway, where Lily, Enzo and the five hybrids were standing.

"You guys live here now?" Stefan asked Jo. She nodded. After a few moments, Lily joined them, followed by the Heretics and Enzo. She and Alice hugged, both laughing.

"Oh, I've missed you." Alice said, letting go of her mother. "Wow, look at you. You look wonderful, mother."

"Thank you sweetheart." Lily said, with a smile, then walked to Stefan.

"Well, well, aren't you lovely." Enzo said, then fixed his suit. "How do I look?"

"Like a very old man with horrible fashion sense." Valerie said, causing the Heretics to laugh.

"Well, I look pretty good for and 'old man'." Enzo said, with a smirk. He then walked to the eldest Salvatore brother. "Damon!"

"I think this would be the right moment to thank you." Alice said. "For... saving my life."

"No problem." Mary-Louise said. "Us witches have got to stick together."

"And I think this would be the perfect moment that I thank _you_." Beau said, earning a gasp from all of them.

"You can talk?" Valerie wondered. "Since when?!"

"Since now." Beau said, then cleared his throat. "God, this feels good."

"That's amazing news." Alice said. "I wasn't sure if it would work."

"It did." Beau said, taking Alice's hand and kissing it. "Thank you, sister."

"You're welcome." She said, with a smile. The Heretics then went to greet the hosts. Alice smiled to herself as she glanced back at the Heretics.

"Hey." Jeremy greeted, as he and Bonnie walked to her.

"What'cha doing?" The witch wondered.

"Looking at the guests." Alice answered. "Jeremy, I think that you and Matt are the only humans here. You might wanna watch out."

"If anyone tries to hurt him, I'll make sure to give 'em a headache that will last for a century." Bonnie said, with a smile. She then looked at the door, her mouth hanging open.

"Is that... Silas?" She asked, causing Jeremy to turn around and look at the doorway. "And who's that with him?" There was a girl with dark brown hair, but they couldn't see her face, since she was wearing a mask.

"What do you mean 'Silas'?" Jeremy wondered. "Didn't you say he looks like Stefan? That guy _really_ doesn't look like Stefan."

"He's masking himself." Alice realized. "Probably to blend in. I'm gonna have a word with him." She said, then walked to the doorway, where Alaric just invited them in and walked outside.

"Hello, Silas." Alice greeted, approaching the pair.

"Ah, Alice." He smiled. "I figured you'd be here."

"And who... is that? If I may ask." Alice wondered, looking at the girl in the mask. "Look, if you compelled some innocent girl, I swear to God..."

"I didn't." Silas said. "I already told you, I don't do things like that anymore. Isn't that right, miss Pierce?" He asked the girl, a smile on his face. Alice looked at her in wonder.

"Katherine?" The girl put her finger to her lips, motioning for Alice to stay quiet.

"It's been a long time, old friend." She said, and her voice convinced Alice that it was indeed her.

"Yeah..." Alice muttered, surprised to see Katherine in Mystic Falls. The last time she heard of her was at least two years ago, when she got a letter from her, thanking Alice for helping her fake her death and run away. Alice had kept her secret, and hadn't told anyone that Katherine in fact, survived, like she always does.

"Oh, and one more thing." Katherine said. "Don't tell anyone I'm here. Especially Damon."

"I won't, but..." Alice started, but was interrupted.

"Promise me." Katherine demanded, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "If Klaus finds out I'm alive, he'll kill me."

"I promise." Alice whispered, then watched the two of them leave and blend with the crowd. She sighed and looked around. _This party_ _will be a_ _fiasco._ Alice glanced at the door, where the Mikaelsons, Lucien and Davina just arrived, waiting to be invited in. She then walked back and stood by Jo, who was carefully watching everyone.

"The Mikaelsons came." Jo said. "I don't think it was a good idea to invite them here."

"Well, it wasn't a good idea to invite Silas either." Alice said.

"Ric insisted we invite every supernatural in town." Jo said, with a sigh. "There are depudees all around the place. If anyone makes a wrong move, vervain darts and wooden bullets will be flying around like a rain." She said, then discretely handed Alice a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Alice wondered.

"A spell I did while I was still a witch." Jo said quietly. Alice opened the paper and read it, memorising the spell. She nodded, and handed the paper to Jo, who shoved it into her purse.

"But, you don't think anyone will cause trouble, do you?" Alice wondered.

"I don't know. But if anything happens, you know what to do." She said and Alice nodded. "Who's that girl with Silas? The one in the mask."

"I have no idea." Alice lied. "But she's a vampire, that's for sure."

"Good." Jo said, not doubting anything. "For a moment, I thought she was a compelled human, or something." She started shifting from one leg to another.

"You're nervous." Alice noticed. Jo shook her head.

"Yeah, a bit." She admitted. "There are a lot of vampires here that are a lot more powerful than both me and Ric. And we're supposed to keep everything together."

"You mean Kai." Alice realized.

"Him, and everyone else." Jo sighed. "I don't even know half of these people."

"There are a lot of witches here, Jo." Alice said, feeling magic radiating from most people in the room. "I think they're the ones you should keep an eye on. But, if they do anything, me and the Heretics will easily take them down."

"Thank you." Jo said, a bit relieved. "There's a gentleman staring at you." She noticed, looking across the room. "Wait, is that...?"

"Yep." Alice said, with a small smile.

"Huh. I never thought he'd be..."

"Hot?"

"Yeah." Jo said. "Excuse me, I think my husband needs help about... something." With that, she walked away and Alice sighed. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she fought hard to remain casual as she overheard a conversation.

"Marvelous party." Elijah commented, looking around. He glanced at Hayley, who was holding Hope by her hand.

"Mommy, there's Alice!" She said, with a bright smile. "Can I go say 'hi'?" Hayley looked up at where her daughter was pointing, carefully restimating the distance between them and the hybrid witch. She realized that it was too far to let a four-year-old without supervision, and she really didn't feel like walking all that distance in heels, so she gave Klaus a hopeful glance.

"Littlest wolf, how about we look around?" He asked Hope, and the little tribrid let go of her mother's hand and she and her father went to Alice, who was pretending not to notice them until they were only a few feet away.

"Having fun, m'lady?" Klaus wondered, as he kissed Alice's hand.

"Very." Alice said sarcastically. "They certainly haven't heard of _fun_ in the 1800s, but I'll menage."

"Alice, you look like a princess." Hope priped up.

"She's right." Klaus added.

"Aw, thank you, swettie." Alice said, looking down at Hope, but Klaus knew she was referring to both of them. "So do you." She added. Hope looked more adorable than ever in her princess dress, with her dark brown locks in a neat bun. She smiled proudly, then looked up at Klaus.

"Daddy, who are all these people?" She wondered.

"I'm afraid I don't know, sweetheart." He said. "But Alice surely knows." Hope then turned to Alice, and asked the same question.

"Who are these people?"

"Hm, how about... I meet you with them?" Alice asked, looking up at Klaus for confirmation. She saw his jaw tighten, but he then smiled.

"Why not? But, stay close to Alice, all right?" He warned.

"I will." Hope promised and the two of them first went to Jo and Alaric, who finally got back to his wife, after inviting all those vampires in. He already regreted for asking Bonnie to put a spell on his house so that people couldn't come in without their permission.

"This is Josette and her husband, Alaric." Alice introduced the two. The two girls sitting between them immediatly got interested when they saw Hope. "And these are Lizzie and Josie."

"Hi." The twins said at the same time, and Hope greeted them back.

"Hello." She said, with a smile. But, even though she really wanted to play with her new-found friends, Hope knew her manners and politely bowed to the grown-ups.

"Josette and 'Laric, my name is Hope." She introduced herself, having trouble in saying Alaric's name.

"Please, call me Jo." She said, and shook Hope's hand.

"And call me Ric." Alaric said, shaking the girl's other hand. Hope immediatly noticed something.

"You are vampires." She realized, causing the pair to freeze. They certainly didn't expect that.

"Yes, we are." Alaric said. "But, how did you..." Alice cleared her throat, interrupting him.

"My mistake." She said. "I should have introduced you more precisely. This is Hope _Mikaelson_."

"Oh..." Jo and Alaric realized. They both thought the girl was far too cute and innocent to be Klaus' daughter, but they still smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hope." Jo said, causing the girl to smile. The twins mirrored their mother's words.

"Nice to meet you, Hope." They said, again, at the same time. Hope smiled, and she and Alice walked further.

(x)

Alice just then realized how many people were in that ballroom. She menaged to introduce Hope to every single person in the room, and most of them had no idea of Hope's originas, since Alice knew exactly who she should tell, and who not. Caroline was by far the most enthusiastic of finally meeting Hope, and the girl quite liked her. She told Alice that Stefan had 'funny hair', which caused Alice to giggle. Damon was surpisingly very polite with her, and their conversation didn't end up at all as Alice imagined it would: _Hi, my name is Damon Salvatore. I'm Alice's brother, oh and, by the way, she is in a romantic relationship with your dad, and I think you'll have to call her 'mum' one day. Also, did I mention that your dad's life mission was to kill my girlfriend, which he did. AND, there's no one in this town that actually likes him._

"Is Stefan your brother?" Hope wondered, as they finally finished the tour of all the people in the room, and slowly got back to Hope's family. Alice nodded.

"Yes. So is Damon." She said.

"The funny man who is with that girl with a mask looks like him." Hope said. "Is he your brother, too?"

"Oh, um... no. But, we're related." Alice said, wondering how the hell did this girl see past Silas' mask. She silently hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore qustions about him, since the truth was a bit too much to bear: _Silas is an awful person who torures people and he made your father think that he was dying. He also killed me, multiple times, and made me think he killed my brothers._

"Did you girls have fun?" Kol wondered, as Alice and Hope walked to him.

"Mm-hmm." Hope nodded. "We met a lot of nice people!"

"How wonderful." Freya said, approaching them."Hello, Alice."

" _May I have your attention, please?"_ Alaric said from the stage, holding a microphone in his hand. The crowd silensed and they all looked at him. _"Thank you. We're gathered here today, to..."_

"Alaric Saltzman, I presume?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, you heard of him?" She wondered.

"Only briefly." Freya said. "Niklaus mentioned that he once possesed the body of a history teacher with horrible fashion sense from Mystic Falls. Figured that might be him."

" _...now, most of you may be wondering why I invited all of you. The witches, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans of Mystic Falls. I invited you this night... to make peace."_ As he spoke, a commotion was caused in the crowd. _"Yes, I know it is hard from me to ask this, but please... consider this: We have lived among vampires for almost 300 years, and we learned to live with it. Werewolves have also been here even longer than that, so have witches. All we have to do is accept it. Accept each other."_ Hearing the complete and utter silnce in the crowd, he paused, then continued again. _"Now, this will be the right time for questions."_

"My sister was killed by a vampire." A woman said. "If you can promise not to attack humans anymore, I will be glad to accept this... pact."

" _I don't think that would be a problem, ma'am."_ Alaric said. _"But vampires still have to feed. If the hospital can keep their bloodbank open..."_ The commotion caused him to stop again. _"Look, if some of you aren't okay with this, then you can leave. It's your choice. But, first... forget everything about tonight and leave."_ When he said than, every single human walked to the exit, their moves robotic, as if they were compelled. In a few minutes, there were no humans in sight and even the depudees were gone, including Matt.

"How did he do that?" Kol wondered. "Even I can't compell a crowd this big." Alice smiled.

"That's kinda my fault." She said, looking up at Jo, who grabbed the microphone from Alaric.

" _Sorry about that, everyone. But when you leave this house, you will forget everything about this. All you need to know is that you all are under a spell that a certain witch cast, and in a few minutes, your memory of this conversation will be wiped off."_ She sighed, then continued. _"This doesn't mean we should continue killing humans. But, unfortunately, I can't force neither of you to do something you don't want to. It's your choice how you will live, but know this: if any vampire in this room starts making trouble, don't come asking for our help. The sherrif will take care of such vampires, and trust me... he will silence you forever. A special warning to Silas and the Mikaelsons. Don't make me regret for trusting you. Now... forget..."_

(x)

Alice sat on a bench outside Mystic Grill, looking down at her hands. As planned, Damon and Stefan with their dates went to the Grill to celebrate getting rid of the Huntress and finally acheiving peace. But, since Alice wasn't much of a driinker, she said she needed some air and walked outside. She walked around for a bit, and then sat down, getting lost in her thoughts. The peace didn't work... This caused her eyes to tear up. Honestly, she didn't think it would work, but still hoped. Could anyone blame her?

Her family could live in Mystic Falls as long as they like, since almost everyone knew they were vampires, and Alaric promised he'd cover them in case tourists would doubt anything. This should make her happy, but it didn't. It ate her from inside out,, and she felt like she'd burst into tears at any moment. Her spell worked – no one remembered anything, eccept her, Jo and Alaric.

Thoughts raced around her head. Katherine was back in town and with Silas (Silas! Seriously, that girl is _very_ affected by the whole doppelganger attractiveness-thing), and she asked of Alice to keep her secret and not tell anyone, especially Klaus. How is she supposed to do that?! She had always been a terrible liar, and Klaus could literally _feel_ when she was lying! Still, keeping a secret doesn't include lying, does it?

She sighed. Caroline was right – these dresses did hurt. Good thing vampires didn't have to breathe, otherwise she'd be hyperventilating right now. She couldn't wait to get back home and change. Wait, why didn't she go home? Right, because she hated being alone. But she was alone now! She'd do anything for company at that moment, even if Kai would come and talk to her. Yes, she was _that_ desperate. She took a breath, hoping that some oxygen would clear the things up in her brain.

God knows how long she sat there, until she felt something wrap around her shoulders – a jacket. She flinched, surprised by this sudden gesture.

"No worries, love. It's just me." Klaus sat, then sat on the other side of the bench.

"Thank you." Alice said, wrapping the jacket around her, suddenly realizing how cold she actually was. Vampires couldn't be affected by cold, but they still felt it. "I thught you left." She said.

"I decided to stick around a bit." He said.

"Why?" Alice asked, still not looking at him.

"You were alone, I thought-"

"No. Why did you come to Mystic Falls? What's the real reason?" She asked.

"I thought we already had this conversation." Klaus said dryly. Alice just then looked at him.

"No, we didn't." She said calmly. "Klaus, you loved it there. Why did you leave New Orleans?"

"Some secrets are better kept. Aren't they?" He said, then gave her a look. Alice just stared at the ground. "I know that Katerina is here."

"How did you...?" Alice asked.

"I spent more than five hundred years looking for her." Klaus said, sounding annoyed. "Did you really think I couldn't sniff her out? Did you _really_ think I am that stupid?" The trheatening tone of his voice strtled Alice, so she got up and started walking away, shrugging his jacket off in the process.

" _Don't_ move." He barked, causing Alice to stop in her tracks, and shut her eyes closed for a moment. He lifter her chin, forcing her to look at him. She swallowed, but remained bold and bravely stood there. "She and Silas left the ball a few minutes ago. I got in their way."

"If you hurt her, I swear..." Alice threatened, feeling rage build inside her.

"I didn't." He said. "I wanted to, but I didn't." Alice sighed in relief. "How long did you know she was alive?"

"I was the one who faked her death." She said. Klaus then moved away from her, and paced around to keep his composure. Alice just stood there and watched him, not moving a muscle. "She is my friend. I will _always_ protect my friends – even from you."

"Stop talking." Klaus said, now trying his best not to lash out.

"No. You have to know why I did what I did. I was protecting _you_." She said. This caused Klaus to laugh.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'. I was protecting you from yourself." She said. "If you killed her, what good would that give? Then Silas would probably attack you, and you'd end up thinking you're dying, and only god knows what he'd do to your family." Suddenly, she felt her back hit a tree.

" _I am Klaus Mikaelson!_ I don't _need_ your protection, or anyone else's!" He yelled, but Alice only yelled back.

"Yes, you do!" She shoved him into a tree with her magic and walked to him. "You need someone to control this... maddness! Your paranoia that you are threatened needs to stop, your anger towards everyone needs to _stop_!" She reached her hand towards him and levitated him into the air, preventing anyfurther attacks. "And I will _always_ do _everything_ in my power to stop you from lashing out. If I have to, I'll keep you on a leash. I will exorcise whatever demon posseses you, because I love you!" She dropped him onto the ground, and he propped himself up with a groan, wiping the blood that started running from his nose.

"How can you be so foolish to love me?" He asked, as he got up. "A bastard without emotions."

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about." Alice said. "You created that illusion of yourself, thinking that that's what everyone sees you as – a monster? Why do you even thnk that? Because you killed innocent people?! When I flipped my switch, I killed more people than I could count, I was _worse_ than Stefan. I killed because I liked it, I enjoyed it - I _reveled_ in it, and no one was there to stop me. That's why I am here for you. I will _always_ be here for you, and I will never, ever forget the sweet, innocent boy you once were, who protected his sister and was transformed into this man in front of me who is haunted by so many demons and is so paranoid beyond anything that he won't be loved!" She paused for a moment to catch her breath, then approached him.

"You _are_ loved, Klaus." She said, her voice tearful. "By so many and so much. And by no one more than me."

Klaus was appaled. She _loved_ him. This girl actually loved him! Thoughts raced inside his head, and he hesitated only a second, before he pulled her into a kiss. Alice's tensed body relaxed, and she let her eyelids drop. Every word she said was true, and she wanted him to know that. As they kissed, her mind told him everything. Since the day she was bord, 'till this very moment – she showed him all. When they moved away, he leaned his forehead against hers, allowing their minds to relax from the information they exchanged. He then cupped her cheek, and smiled, letting the words fly out of his mouth.

"I love you, too."

 **-THE END-**

 **And, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this hella long chapter, I surely had fun writing it.**

 **There might be a part two of the story, if not, there will definately be some drabbles. Thank you all for the reviews and your continued support, it means a lot to me as a writer.**

 **Part two and/or drabbles will be out in about three months, I'm taking a pause from writing, 'cause I'm going to school tomorrow.**

 **Xoxo**

 **-M**


End file.
